The Mysterious Girl
by AngelofMist
Summary: InuKag MirSang SessKagu In their last fight with Naraku where he was supposedly defeated, Kagome was killed. When she is resurrected she catches Inuyasha with Kikyo. She goes home and returns to the feudal era in disguise. How long could her disguise possibly last & will Naraku return?
1. The Pain of Loss

Thanks to all who decided to read or even look at this fic, it's my first fanfic so criticism/compliments are welcome. Well, enjoy the fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was fighting Naraku with his Tetsaiga while Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were fighting off Kagura and her demons. Shippo was with Kaede at the hut so that he wouldn't get hurt. Kagome was on the side, watching the two battles, thinking off a way she could help. Kagome steadied her bow and arrows and aimed towards Naraku. She released the arrow but it missed. Naraku sent Kagura a glare. Luckily, she caught it despite fighting with Sango and Miroku.

"Dance of Blades! Kagura yelled blades of wind were sent towards Miroku and Sango. They used Kirara to evade the attack. Now that there wasn't anyone around her, Kagura unleashed the same attack towards Kagome.

Inuyasha saw the attack heading towards Kagome and tried to rush over there to block it but he was hit with one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned and saw Kagura's attack heading to her but it was too late, Kagome was hit with the attack and now had a deep cut across her chest and across her left thigh.

"Bastard!" Inuaysha's eyes blinked red but he didn't transform because of the Tetsaiga. Hatred flowed through Inuyasha as he swung the Tetsaiga.

"Wind Sca-!" '_Wait, this isn't the Wind Scar.._' Inuyasha thought as sharp diamonds came out of the Tetsaiga that were covered with a yellow light. Anything the spikes came in contact with were pierced and then disintegrated. The new move looked like a combination of the Wind Scar and Adamant Barrage.

Kagura and Naraku were pierced with the new move. '_Damn that half-breed_' Naraku thought as he slowly disintegrated.

'_Kagome_' Inuyasha thought after he picked up Naraku's part of the Shikon Jewel and rushed to where Kagome's body laid on the ground. Sango and Miroku were already at her side trying to help her. Kagome's blood was spreading quickly due to a direct hit from Kagura's attack.

"Kagome! Get up!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome's eyes remained closed.

Kagome's eyes half-opened. She saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku at her side. Inuyasha was saying something but she couldn't hear him, all she saw was his mouth moving. Pain surged through her body and she felt tired and weak. '_Am I dying? Is this what it feels like..._' Kagome thought. '_I can't die now, I need to tell him! He may not care but I can't die without telling him._'

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome sounded faint and weak and he couldn't see that glimmer she always has in her eyes. Her eyes looked dull and empty.

"Inuyasha...I...I..." Kagome said as darkness covered her. The faces off all her friends disappeared as the face of one person was the last thing floating in her mind. '_Inuyasha..._'

"Inuyasha..." Sango said as she felt Kagome's wrist. "H-Her pulse is gone."

Inuyasha looked at Sango with eyes of shock and fear. "What the hell are you trying to say?" Inuyasha choked out.

"Kagome...Kagome's gone Inuyasha." Sango started crying. Miroku was by her side immediately.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. The most important thing in his life was gone. He promised to protect her but when it mattered most, he couldn't. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he didn't try to stop them. He didn't care if anyone saw he was weak now. What did his pride have to do with anything now? Why did anything matter now? She was gone, Kagome was dead.

"Miroku" Sango choked out "Help me get Kagome on Kira-"

"No" Inuyasha said with tear stained cheeks "I'll carry her..." Without any objection Sango and Miroku let Inuyasha carry her. Everyone stayed silent the on the journey back home.

Back At Kaede's Hut

"Lady Kaede its Inuyasha!" Shippo said as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked through the door. (A/N: door, cloth, whatever it is)Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all stayed quiet as they walked in. "Inuyasha, is Kagome sleeping?" Shippo said as he saw Kagome on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha still didn't say a word. He still didn't accept the fact that she was dead.

"Inuyasha, what has wronged all of ye?" Kaede said as Shippo rushed to Kagome who was being laid on the floor. When Shippo saw Kagome, he jumped back as he let out a little whimper.

"Inuyasha...what happened to Kagome?" Shippo said as tears flooded his eyes threatening to fall. Inuyasha's, Sango's,and Miroku's eyes seemed distant and empty. Inuyasha stood up to leave the hut. He couldn't hear this all over again. He headed towards the Goshinboku and leapt upon the branch. He needed to be alone, he needed time to think. He saw Sango and Miroku leave the hut and almost immediately he heard Shippo's crying. His ears twitched as he heard something approaching and a demon appear from the trees. He felt a little bit relieved. He needed something he could take his anger out on. What Inuyasha didn't know was that there was a bird demon who was heading towards the hut.

The demon entered the hut where Shippo and Kaede were. Kaede had tear-stained cheeks and was holding Shippo and didnt know what to do when she saw the demon. Her bow and arrows were not with her. She watched what the demon was doing. The demon's eyes searched the hut until it stopped at Kagome. The demon swiftly picked her up at flew out of the hut towards the deep forest. After a while it stopped at a clearing and let her down.

'_The shikon jewel shards are mine!_' the demon thought. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the clearing.

"Move out of the way" Sesshomaru said in his normal cold tone.

"What gives you any right to order me around?" the bird demon replied.

Jaken and Rin appeared into the clearing. "How dare you! Talk to my master with respect you filthy demon!" Jaken hissed. The demon laughed and charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily killed the demon with his poison whip and then walked straight past Kagome's corpse. '_Pathetic human_' Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed as she ran to Kagome's body.

"Rin, do you know this human?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. She saved my life once." Rin replied. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's body and unsheathed his Tensaiga. When he saw the messengers from hell, he killed them. '_My debt is paid_' Sesshomaru thought as he walked away with Jaken. Kagome's face slowly gained its cooler back as she began to wake up to see a smiling Rin at her side.

"Hi Rin, where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Konichiwa Kagome. You're-" Rin said before Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Rin, let's go" Sesshomaru said in the distance.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. Sayonara Kagome." Rin said as she ran to Sesshomaru.

'_What happened?_' Kagome thought as she rubbed her head and saw her cut-blood stained clothes. '_That's right, Kagura killed me, I...died. Sesshomaru must have saved me but that doesn't explain what I'm doing here. Where is everyone...Inuyasha! Where is he?_' Kagome thought as she got up to head out of the forest.

-Back to Inuyasha-

'_FIlthy demon just wanted Naraku's incomplete jewel._' Inuyasha thought as he finished the demon and headed to Kaede and Shippo. When Inuyasha entered the hut, he noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"A bird demon came and took her. He headed south." Kaede replied still holding a crying Shippo.

"And you didn't even try to stop him?!" Inuyasha yelled as he dashed out of the hut following Kagome's scent.

Miroku and Sango came back. "Where is Inuyasha going?" They asked Kaede.

"To look for Kagome" Kaede replied and then told them what happened. They just watched Inuyasha leave into the night.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree to tree trying to follow Kagome's scent when he suddenly stopped and saw something familiar up in the night sky.

'_Kikyo's soul collectors? What are they doing here?_" He thought as he followed them deeper into the forest.

Kagome got out of the dark forest, still trying to piece together how she got from the battle scene, to the forest with Rin and Sesshomaru. She was very confused and she wanted answers. Kagome stopped when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors up in the sky flying into the forest.

'_Kikyo's here? But why? What does she want?_' Kagome thought as she headed back into the forest, following the soul collectors. She saw a blur of silver and crimson red up ahead. '_I...Inuyasha...?_'

**Tell me what you think; click that little button down there. I accept flames to make my story better but I also accept compliments to see what readers like about it.**

**Also, I already thought out everything that I want to happen in the first 6 chapters of this story and at the end of it, but I don't want a story that is only 7 chapters long so in your reviews please leave any ideas you guys may have. Sorry that this chapter is short but most chapters will be like this seeing as how I am not and experienced writer. Thanks for reading the first chap now go click that lonely little button.**

**AngelofMist**


	2. Kagome gets an idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Previously**

Kagome got out of the forest, still trying to piece together how she got from the battle scene, to the forest with Rin and Sesshomaru. She was very confused and she wanted answers.

Kagome stopped when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors up in the sky flying into the forest.

'_Kikyo's here? But why? What does she want?_' Kagome thought as she headed back into the forest, following the soul collectors.

**Now**

Kagome continued following the soul collectors into the forest. Soon she saw Kikyo on a low branch of a tree with her soul collectors surrounding her. Kagome stopped and hid behind a tree, watching what Kikyo was doing. Kikyo looked to the her right, into the forest and Kagome saw more soul collectors come out of the forest and Inuyasha appeared behind them.'_Inuyasha...what is he doing here?_'

Kagome saw them talking but she couldn't hear them. She was too far away to hear them. She saw a tree further ahead that she could hide behind but she couldn't walk into hearing range, Inuyasha would hear her. She looked up to see what was going on between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She couldn't believe what she saw, Inuyasha and Kikyo...they were kissing. Kagome ran out of the forest with tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he replace her so quickly? 

Kagome ran as fast as she could to 'The Bone Eaters Well'. She wanted to get away, she couldn't stand it. '_I died! Why would he replace me so quickly with Kikyo? I guess I can't expect any better. The original is always better than the copy right? I was just a shard detector, and now that I died he needs Kikyo. He's going to be happier this way, I won't get in his way about seeing Kikyo anymore. I'm tired of being the good girl all the time! __**Everyone**__ comes before Kagome. Im done with this, no one is gonna walk all over me again! _' Kagome jumped into the well, going back to her era.

When she was on the other side, Kagome climbed to the top of the well and ran into her house. Despite the faces everyone was giving her, she ran upstairs to her room, ignoring the questions they asked her. She laid on her bed and started crying again. '_All of this is because of him, my life went downhill after I met him. I'm never going back there._' Kagome thought as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Kira (Kagome's mom. I dont know her name.) came into the room and saw Kagome crying.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you back so soon?" Kira questioned.

"Mom..." Kagome choked out "If Inuyasha ever comes here, you never saw me. I never came back home from the feudal era ok?"

"Um, ok but why?" Kira said as she took a seat next to Kagome on her bed. Kagome began to tell her the story about how she died, to when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo."I can't believe you died. Im so glad you came back, you must remember to thank that demon one day."

"Even if I did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't accept it mom." Kagome said.

"Honey, I'm going to tell Souta and dad so they will know too ok? Right now you just get some sleep." Kira said as she stood up to walk out of Kagome's room.

"Ok mom but be careful how you tell Souta, he practically idolizes Inuyasha." Kagome said. She spat out Inuyasha's name like it was poison.

Kagome changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. All the while, she was thinking of a way to get him back, she hated how much he hurt her when it was about Kikyo. Kagome lay in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Kagome woke up around 12 p.m.. She was in a drowsy state and she was so glad that there was no school today. Lazily, she got out of bed to take a shower. After her shower she brushed her teeth and her hair and then she put on a yellow dress with a small blue coat over it.

She walked over to the well house and looked inside the well and began thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when her mom came inside.

"Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka are here to see you."Kira said

"Oh, ok thanks mom."Kagome said as she walked toward the house.

"Hey Kagome" Ayumi said as the three of them walked towards her.

"Since there is no school today, you want go to WacDonalds with us?" Eri asked

"Ok, sure" Kagome said as they walked off to the restaurant

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were back in the hut. Sango stood up and decided that she would be the one to break the silence.

"Inuyasha, how could you forget to find Kagome's body? What the hell happened? The least we could have done was give her a proper burial. Now for all we know some demon could be eating her body _**and**_ have her jewel shards." Sango said

"..." Inuyasha remained silent

"Answer me Inuyasha." Sango said, her rage growing

"I...I went to see Kikyo" Inuyasha said, staring at the floor

"What?! Kagome died Inuyasha! She died and you quickly replace her with Kikyo? How could you do that!" Sango yelled

"I dont need this" Inuyasha said as he stood up and began walking out of the hut.

"Sure Inuyasha, be a coward and walk away from everything that bothers you." Sango spat

Inuyasha just continued to walk out of the hut ignoring Sango's rage. He headed towards the Goshinboku and sat on its branch. '_What the hell was I supposed to do?_' Inuyasha thought as Miroku appeared next to the tree.

"Inuyasha, Sango means well, she's just upset that Kagome died. They were like sisters you know." Miroku said

"Whatever, she still didn't have to bark at me like that" Inuyasha said, ignoring the irony in his statement.

"I know. Inuyasha, If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Kikyo yesterday?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stared into space as he thought about the night before.

(Flashback: One Night Ago)

_Inuyasha followed Kikyo's soul collectors until he found Kikyo sitting on a tree. '_ Kikyo..._' he thought as she looked at him._

"Inuyasha I called you here because I am aware of Kagome's death" Kikyo said as she rolled out the word 'death'.

_Inuyasha just stared at the ground, he still couldn't get over that._

_"Inuyasha, was she that more important to you than me?" Kikyo asked as she got off the tree heading towards him._

_Inuyasha remained silent. Honestly, what could he say?_

_"Was she Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, now right in front of Inuyasha._

_"Kikyo...Kagome-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo so he kissed her back. Seconds later she pulled away.  
_

_"Goodbye Inuyasha" Kikyo said with a smirk as she walked away into the forest._

_Inuyasha was still confused as to what just happened. He walked out of the forest, and then he remembered about Kagome. His expression grew sad quickly. He couldn't pick up her scent anymore so he walked back to Kaede's hut._

(End Flashback)

"Um, nothing" Inuyasha stated

"Ok. Obviously you dont want to tell me." Miroku said as he walked away

'_What am I supposed to do? How do I choose between the two of them?_' Inuyasha thought as he pulled the incomplete jewel out of his haori. '_Using the shikon jewel to become a full demon doesn't even matter to me anymore. But...where are the jewel shards that Kagome had_?'

"So Kagome, why do you look so down?" Eri asked

"Kagome?" Ayumi said as she shook Kagome a little. She came back to reality.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion

"What's wrong with you Kagome? You seem so down lately and it's like your mind is in a different place nowadays" Yuka said as she bit into her cheeseburger

"Im fine. There's nothing wrong" Kagome said forcing a fake smile

"Your lying Kagome. Is it that boyfriend of yours again?" Eri asked getting mad. Kagome began to feel depressed again. She ate some of her fries, just staring at her food.

"You think I said something wrong?" Eri asked Ayumi and Yuka. They shook their heads

"Love hurts..." Ayumi said. They finished their food and they waved good-bye to Kagome. Kagome walked home, sadness painted on her face. She still didn't want to go back to the feudal era. She wasn't ready yet. She walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Tadaima" Kagome said and went up to her room. After sitting on the bed, she saw the jewel shards on the floor. '_I forgot to return them. But if I did they would have seen me and I dont think im ready to tell them that I'm alive_' Kagome thought. Kagome put on her shoes and went to the well house. She peered inside the well and began to think. She still wanted to hurt him. She was tired of forgiving people for the things they've done to her. She yawned and went upstairs to her room. She still couldn't think of anything to get him back and she wasn't ready to go back to the feudal era yet. She flopped on her bed and took a nap.

(One Week Later)

Kagome sat next to her desk trying to do her algebra homework. She sighed in defeat. It was Saturday and she was tired of all the school work she had. She had to catch up because she missed so much. '_I can't think right now..._' Kagome thought as she walked to the well house. Kagome looked inside the well as sadness and rage were shown on her face. Tears slipped down her cheeks and fell into the well. She almost jumped into the well but stopped herself. '_No, im not going to forgive him this time!_' Kagome thought. She stayed there just looking into the well when a thought hit her.

'_It's perfect!_' Kagome thought as she ran home and into her mother's room.

"Kagome what are you doing?"Kira asked as she saw her room door open.

"Mom, can I borrow a few things?" Kagome asked

"Sure dear, but what?" Kira asked

"Um, your sky blue kimono, your dark pink lipstick, light blue eye shadow and..." Kagome stopped as she headed to her mom's dresser. Her mom had many perfumes and they all smelled like flowers or fruit. '_He saidI smelled like what again? Oh! Vanilla and lavender! So I pick...this one!_' Kagome thought as she held up a perfume bottle that smelled like Sakura trees and another perfume that smelled like pine. "...And these. I'll need your perfumes" Kagome said in a cheery voice.

"Kagome, what are you going to do with all of those?" Kira asked

"Don't worry about it mom" Kagome said as her mom handed the last of the things she needed. Kira had a puzzled look on her face but she trusted her daughter. Kagome headed towards her room to get her jewel shards and then she headed for the door outside. '_My backpack!_' Kagome thought. She headed back up to her room to get her backpack and stuffed all of her things in there. She ran downstairs and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Souta asked seeing his sister running towards the door

"Dont worry about it Souta. I'll be back soon" Kagome said as she headed toward the well house.

'_I can go back to the feudal era_' Kagome thought '_but I dont have to be me._' Kagome smiled at her idea as she jumped over the edge of the well.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I skipped a week because I didn't want to write all the details of each day. You can leave reviews commenting on the chapter, flames, or guessing whats gonna happen. Remember to leave some ideas. So go on, click that lonely button down there.**

**AngelofMist**


	3. Meet Sayuri

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Previously**

"Where are you going Kagome?" Souta asked seeing his sister running towards the door

"Don't worry about it Souta. I'll be back soon" Kagome said as she headed toward the well house.

'_I can go back to the feudal era_' Kagome thought '_but I don't have to be me._' Kagome smiled at her idea as she jumped over the edge of the well.

**Now**

Kagome threw her bag out of the well and then climbed out. She walked into the forest, looking for something. She found a bush that hid the roots of a tree and put her backpack in between there. '_First of all..._' Kagome thought as she sprayed the pine smelling perfume on the bag and then the perfume that smelled like Sakura blossoms on herself. She quickly changed into the kimono and put on her makeup. '_Now, where was Kaede's hut again?_' Kagome thought. She turned around when she heard something in the forest and saw a demon walking towards her.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were still in a depressed state. Kagome always livened things up. She always knew a way to make everyone happy. Everyone was brought out of their stupor when they heard a scream, it was the scream of a woman. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku rushed into the forest. Inuyasha said he smelled a demon so he lead the group there. When they arrived they saw a woman on the ground with her arms raised defensively to cover her face. A demon was in front of her, ready to strike.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as her boomerang went flying towards the demon, cutting him in half. Inuyasha was disappointed. He wanted to slay the demon so he turned his back away from everyone and crossed his arms with an angry pout on his face. After the demon had fallen, the woman stood up and walked towards the group. When she stood up, everyone got the full sight of her. She looked no older than fifteen and was wearing a sky blue kimono that was decorated with green leaves. Her lipstick was a dark shade of pink and she had light blue eyeshadow on. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Arigato" Kagome said. Her voice was a high pitch(She changed her regular voice). Miroku almost immediately rushed to her and grabbed her hand.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked. Sango hit him on the head and the Kagome sweat dropped. '_Same old Miroku_' the Kagome thought.

"Hey, I'm Sango, this pervert is Miroku, and that is Inuyasha" Sango said pointing to the both of them. Miroku was rubbing his head.

"Hi, My name is Sayuri." Kagome said smiling. Suddenly, Kagome's stomach growled '_Baka! Why did you forget to eat?!_' Inuyasha's ear twitched in her direction and Sango laughed

"You can come back with us and get something to eat there." Sango offered. Kagome accepted as they made their way back to the hut. On the way back, Kagome kept glancing at Inuyasha with a devilish smile on her face. Kaede was in the hut with Shippo, already making something to eat. As soon as Kagome saw Shippo, she ran and hugged him without thinking. Everyone look at her, confusion painted on their face. She looked confused for a moment, wondering why they were looking at her and then she realized.

"Um, he's just so cute" Kagome said as she put Shippo down. Shippo shrugged it off as he sat down next to Kaede. Kaede was making bean soup and the aroma filled the hut. Sango and Miroku sat near the back of the hut as Kirara climbed on Sango's lap. Inuyasha just sat in the corner, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"So Sayuri, what were you doing in the forest?" Miroku asked. '_Dammit Kagome, You should have thought about this before! _' Kagome thought.

"Um, I was just walking around, looking for anyone I could find. My village was attacked and destroyed by demons that killed everyone, including my parents. I escaped by hiding in the trees until they weren't looking. But I guess one of them followed me" Kagome said. She was smiling on the inside, glad that she was a good actor.

"We're sorry to hear that but, iif your village was attacked by demons, why aren't you afraid of Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Looking at Inuyasha, Kagome said "Well, he's quiet, and from the looks of it, he's _just _a half demon" Inuyasha's ears twitched at that.

"What the hell do you mean by _just _a half demon?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well you _definitely_ aren't human and you don't look that like much of a demon" Kagome said

"What'd you say?!" Inuyasha yelled while standing up. His anger was getting the best of him.

"Calm down Inuyasha. You really are a half demon anyway." Sango said cutting in. Miroku did a low chuckle while Inuyasha sat down still growling. '_She hasn't even been with us for 15 minutes and she's already managed to piss me off_' Inuyasha thought. Kagome smiled triumphantly to herself. The bean soup was ready by now and Kaede gave bowls of it to everyone. As everyone was still eating Inuyasha finished and there was still some left in the pot so he reached to go take it. Shippo did too.

"It's mine you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled as Shippo held on to Inuyasha's refilled bowl. "I want it Inuyasha!" Shippo said as he still held on to the bowl while Inuyasha was trying to pull him off. Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head, so Shippo reluctantly let go while tears were welling up in his eyes. Kagome got mad at this. She hated when Inuyasha treated Shippo like this, he was just a kid.

"Osu-" Kagome stopped suddenly. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying. '_I almost gave myself away!_' Kagome thought."Um, nothing" Kagome said. She continued eating, sorry for Shippo. Shippo watched Inuyasha eat the soup as the tears fell.

"You know if Kagome was here you wouldn't do that Inuyasha! I wish she buried you in the ground by saying 'sit'." Shippo cried. Inuyasha stopped eating. His expression saddened. Shippo was expecting to be hit but instead Inuyasha gave him the food and stepped outside. Shippo just watched him leave then he ate the food. Kagome felt sad and moments later she stepped outside. '_Why do I feel bad for him...?_' Kagome thought as she looked around for Inuyasha.

She found him on a hill, silently watching the sun set. Inuyasha heard someone behind him but he didn't turn around. His ears just twitched in that direction

"What do you want? Just go away." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. Kagome stopped, somehow she was hypnotized by his ears. She walked behind him without thinking and began rubbing them. Almost immediately Inuyasha jumped forward with a very red face. (everyone should know what rubbing his ears does. If not, pm me)

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Calm down, I just wanted to touch them. Anyway, what happened back there?" Kagome questioned.

"I dont know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said. He turned so his back was facing her. '_He's so immature._' Kagome thought.

"Fine. I'll say it so you can understand. Why. Did. You. Walk. Away.?" Kagome said as if she was speaking too a retarded person. Inuyasha got angry again.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha spat. What Shippo said was true though, he'd give anything to be sat right now.

"Why are you so stubborn? I'll just ask Sango." Kagome mumbled the last part as she walked back to the hut.

"Keh, see if I care." Inuyasha said as he stared back at the sky

Kagome entered the hut and sat down in between Sango and Miroku. "Sango, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked

"Sure, what is it Sayuri?" Sango asked

"Why did Inuyasha walk away when Shippo mentioned that girl's name and said that word? Who is she?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, her name is Kagome. She was a friend of ours and a big part of this group. She was killed about a week ago... we all blame ourselves for it but Inuyasha... he takes most of the blame. She used to tell him to 'sit' all the time." Sango was sobbing. Miroku embraced her until she stopped.

"Oh, im sorry..." Kagome said. Inuyasha entered the hut. He smelled salt water. When he entered he looked at Sango to Kagome.

"Wench what did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked

"I didn't do anything. I just asked a simple question. All of this could have been avoided if you just told me Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Sayuri...you never told us. Why was that demon chasing you?" Miroku asked. Everyone was looking at her now.

"Oh I forgot. He wanted me to give these to him." Kagome said as she took the jewel shards out of her kimono. Everyone gasped.

"Where did ye get that child?" Kaede asked

"Oh, I found it in the forest while I was wandering around" Kagome said. Inuyasha took the incompleted jewel out of haori. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. '_They defeated Naraku...?_' Kagome thought. After a flash of light, the two jewel shards Kagome had fused with the incomplete jewel.

"Wow, there's only three more left" Shippo said excitedly

"Yeah, it's almost unbelievable" Sango said. "Hey Sayuri, since you don't really have anyone left, do you want to stay with us?"

"You'd let me do that?" Kagome asked hiding a smirk.

"Of course. I dont see any reason not to." Sango said with a smile

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut.

"She's nice. I like her." Shippo said after she left.

"Me too." Miroku said

"Yes, she is a sweet child" Kaede said

"And she's helpful too. It's great that she's going to stay isn't it?" Sango said

"Feh, I dont like her." Inuyasha replied as he walked out of the hut.

-

Kagome was sitting in a clearing in the forest that was surrounded by Sakura trees. She held one of the cherry blossoms in her hand, just staring at it. '_Wow, they accepted me so fast. This might not be as hard as I thought. I feel bad for making Sango cry thought..._' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something rustling in the bushes. When she looked over there she saw Inuyasha emerge from the forest.

"What are you doing out here wench?" Inuyasha said. He noticed that she smelled exactly like the trees here. He liked it.

"Thinking. If that's any of your business, half demon" Kagome replied returning her gaze to the cherry blossom in her hand.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha growled

"Half demon. I'll keep calling you that if you insist on calling me a wench." Kagome said

"Like that will ever happen." Inuyasha said

"Fine then I'll just keep calling you a half demon, half demon." Kagome said as she looked at the night sky. '_It's dark already..._' Kagome thought. She stood up and headed to the hut. "Get up, it's late. We need to go back and im tired."

Reluctantly Inuyasha stood up, following her orders. '_Humans..._' Inuyasha thought.

-

Kagome was playing with Shippo in her lap while Inuyasha just stared outside. Shippo had gotten used to "Kagome" holding him so it didn't bother him anymore.Sango was out with Kirara.

Miroku was picking up random things and stared at his hand continuously. After Naraku had been defeated, he still wasn't used to not having his Wind Tunnel. In a way, he missed it. The Wind Tunnel was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. One time in battle he held out his hand toward a demon, forgetting his Wind Tunnel was gone. He still keptthe cloth and prayer beads there, he didn't want to take them off.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I smell a wolf" Inuyasha growled. Kagome tried her best to look confused but she already knew who it was. Everyone just watched as a whirlwind approached the hut.

-

**Sorry if it was short (again) but as you can tell, im not exactly the best of writers. So...click that little button down there. Say what you think.**

**AngelofMist**


	4. Infuriated Wolf

**Ok for those who don't know, rubbing Inuyasha's ears make him "in the mood to mate". And if you guys can do me a favor, tell people about my story please. I'd love more reviews. Also, there's a treat in the next chapter-its long. a lot longer than the others but it'll probably be the only chapter that long. But, I might shorten it if I don't get reviews. My friends say its funny but I guess you'll just have to wait to see it. :P**

**Oh, there's some bad news, my brother said that if I update once a week I'll get AT LEAST 5 reviews for each chap so that's what I'm gonna do. He says I should have more time to think about my story but if you guys don't want me two then say so in your reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Previously**

As Kagome was playing with Shippo she heard Inuyasha growling.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I smell a wolf" Inuyasha growled. Kagome tried her best to look confused but she already knew who it was. Everyone just watched as a whirlwind approached the hut.

**Now**

The closer the whirlwind came, the louder Inuyasha's growling was. The whirlwind stopped at the entrance of the hut and a wolf demon glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey Koga" Miroku says. Koga just ignores him as he scans the hut.

"Mutt, where's Kagome?" Koga growled. Inuyasha's growling stopped.He remained silent as he just stared at the floor. "Answer me! Where is she?"

"..." Everyone just remained silent. They had nothing they wanted to say. Koga eyes now showed fear and anger.

"She's dead isn't she? I smelled blood mixed with her scent and then her scent disappeared! How could you be so stupid mutt?!" Koga yelled. '_I can't take this anymore_' Kagome thought. She stood up and glared at Koga.

"Back off Koga! You're right, she is dead! But when she died where were you? You show up an entire week after she died. Your the stupid one, if you were any type of wolf you would have smelled it sooner" Kagome yelled as she sat down. Inuyasha just stared at her, confused and amazed.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Koga asks

"Im Sayuri. And Koga..." Kagome says before she whispers something in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha nods and then takes Koga by surprise by tripping him with the sheath of his Tetsaiga. Inuyasha pins him to the ground by sitting on him. Kagome rushes to Koga and takes the jewel shards out of his legs. "...We'll be needing these." Kagome says with a smirk on her face. Everyone in the hut laughs at Koga's situation.

"How did you know I had those?" Koga growls. Inuyasha gets off of Koga as Koga stands back on his feet.

"It's wasn't hard. You practically live off of these. No normal wolf can run like that." Kagome says with a cocky smile.

"Give those back!" Koga charges at Kagome but Inuyasha rushes to stand between them. Kagome looks at Inuyasha, confused. "Outta my way mutt!" Koga yells as he tries to kick Inuyasha. Inuyasha catches Koga's leg.

"Wow, you really are nothing without those shards" Inuyasha smirked as he flung Koga out of the hut. Koga landed on the ground a few feet away from the hut. Koga got back on his feet and Inuyasha stepped out of the hut, unsheathing his Tetsaiga. '_Would they just stop fighting?_' Kagome thought. She couldn't stand when those two fought.

"That's what you think!" Koga charged at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha blocked with the Tetsaiga and tried to cut him with it but Koga just dodged it.

"Stay still, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said. "Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar charged at Koga. Koga barely dodge it as part of his arm was cut. '_That was close._' Koga thought. He dashed toward Inuyasha, his foot missing his face. '_The Wind Scar didn't work huh? Lets see how he likes this!_' Inuyasha thought.

"Adamant Barra-" Koga's wolf instincts sensed danger. He quickly jumped away from the scene. "This isn't over mutt!" Koga yelled as he ran off.

"He ran with his tail between his legs" Inuyasha smirked

"Wow Inuyasha, did you really have to go that far as to use the Adamant Barrage?"Miroku asked. Sango and Kirara entered the hut, they saw the entire fight.

"He got what he deserved." Inuyasha said. Kagome still stared at him. She was confused. '_Why did he do that?_' She thought.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked

"Koga just wanted to start some trouble." Inuyasha said

"There's only one more left now" Miroku thought.

"Yeah...that's Kohaku's..." Sango said. She became depressed.

"Oh Sango..." Miroku sighed. One of the village men came to the hut and told Kaede a message. Kaede stood up and left the hut. One of the village men were injured and needed treatment. Kagome picked up Shippo and put him back in her lap. Shippo just sat there and got comfortable.

"Miroku, how did you guys get that jewel?" Kagome asked

"You don't know about the sacred jewel?" Miroku asked

"I do, it's just that I heard that it was broken." Kagome said

"Oh, this evil demon collected most of the shards of the jewel. We had to defeat that demon in order to get them. And as you know, everything comes with a sacrifice. We gained the incomplete jewel, but we lost someone important." Miroku said

"Oh... if you don't mind me asking, what do you intend to do with the jewel when it's completed?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just avoided his gaze.

"Well Sayuri, we're not exactly sure. You see, all of us wanted to kill that demon for different reasons and we accomplished that. This jewel...it can do anything but, what we use it for or how we use it is most likely up to Inuyasha..." Miroku said still looking at Inuyasha. '_After all this time and everything he's gone through, does he still want to become a full-fledged demon?_' Miroku thought. Kaede returned to the hut.

"Inuyasha, I'm running low on medical herbs. Would ye and Sayuri mind getting them for me?" Kaede asked while handing both of them baskets. Inuyasha reluctantly took it and left the hut with Kagome. It was a silent walk into the woods. Neither of them wanted to say anything to the other. Once they were at the right spot, they picked the herbs in opposite areas, their backs facing one another.

"How do you knows about herbs?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence with his back still facing her.

"My mom taught me." Kagome replied, not facing him either. She sighed."About earlier, Why did you protect me?"

"Why did you stand up for me?"

"I guess we're even then...Thanks."

"Whatever..."

"Oh yeah, here." Kagome turned around and handed him the jewel shards they took from Koga.

"Thanks, that was a nice idea though" Inuyasha said as he combined the shards with the incomplete jewel.

"Thanks." Kagome said. They went back to picking herbs until both baskets were full. They headed back to the hut. When they walked inside, they saw Sango blushing and Miroku hand a red hand print on his cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha put the herbs on the ground next to Kaede.

"Im going out." Inuyasha says as he exits the hut and heads toward the Goshinboku.

"That Inuyasha, he picked the wrong herbs! Sayuri, would ye mind going back into the forest with me?"

"Sure Lady Kaede." Kagome replies. Kagome and Keade head back into the forest. They begin picking herbs again. After awhile Kaede jumps backwards when she hears something in the forest. She pulls out her bow and arrow and aims it at the forest. A demon appears from the forest and quickly uses his claw to cut Kaede on her leg.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome yells as she rushes to her side. Her blood stains her clothing but luckily the wound isn't too deep. Kagome looks form the approaching demon back to Kaede then to her bow and arrow. '_Dammit, why me?_' Kagome thinks as she picks up Kaede's bow and arrows.

-

On top of the Goshinboku branch, Inuyasha picks up the scent of blood and dashes toward it. '_Blood? Whats going on?_'. A couple seconds later he sees a demon with Kagome and Kaede. Right before he could pull out his Tetsaiga, he sees Kagome shoot an arrow. His eyes widen in shock when he sees a big beam of light cover the arrow as it strikes the demon in the head. The demon falls to the ground and Kagome looks behind her to see Inuyasha there.

"When did you get here...?" Kagome asks in a scared voice

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asks as he approaches Kagome

"...I-I dont know. It just happened." Kagome says as she averts her gaze to the ground. '_What have I done? Please no, im not ready to let him know._' Kagome thinks. Inuyasha just stares at her until Kaede winces in pain.

"Oh, Kaede! Inuyasha, carry her please." Kagome says. Inuyasha puts Kaede on his back and they head back to the hut. They enter the hut to see Shippo playing with Kirara while Sango and Mirkou watch them as they walk in.

"What happened to Lady Kaede Inuyasha?" Sango asks

"The old hag got attacked by a demon" Inuyasha says as he lays her on the ground. Sango begins to take care of her wounded leg, carefully wrapping it with a bandage. Kaede falls asleep after Sango finishes. After yawning, everyone falls asleep except Inuyasha. He just stares at Kagome as she falls asleep. When he hears her even breathing he awakens Sango and Miroku.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Mirkou said with his eyes half-closed

"Sayuri has spiritual powers." Inuyasha said They were fully awake now

"How do you know this Inuyasha?" Sango asks.

"Earlier today she slayed the demon with Kaede's bow and arrow. When she shot the arrow, a beam of light came out like when Kikyo or Kagome shoots an arrow. There's something she isn't telling us..." Inuyasha says.

"That's weird. What do you think it could be?" Sango asked

"I dont know, Sayuri is no ordinary girl." Mirkou said.

"We'll look into this later on but im tired" Sango yawned and they fell asleep. Inuyasha remained silent. He just stared at Kagome for the rest of the night.

-

**Hoped you guys liked it. And can someone, anyone leave ideas? I only know what the first 9 chapters will be about. So click the cute little button.**

**AngelofMist**


	5. A Familiar Face

_**If you all are wondering why this is so late, it's because when I asked if anyone would mind that I update once a week, no one said no or yes so I took that as a yes. Since you have all been loyal reviewers, I tried my best at this chapter and decided to give you all a long one. Be grateful, my head is KILLING me! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**-Previously-**

"Earlier today she slayed the demon with Kaede's bow and arrow. When she shot the arrow, a beam of light came out like when Kikyo or Kagome shoots an arrow. There's something she isn't telling us..." Inuyasha says.

"That's weird. What do you think it could be?" Sango asked

"I don't know, Sayuri is no ordinary girl." Miroku said.

"We'll look into this later on but I'm tired" Sango yawned and they fell asleep. Inuyasha remained silent. He just stared at Kagome for the rest of the night.

**-Now-**

Inuyasha woke up. The sun was just coming up, making the sky a bright pink and everyone was sleeping except something was wrong. Someone's scent was missing...Sakura trees. '_Sayuri!_' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha ran out of the hut, following her scent. '_Why is she up already?_' Inuyasha thought. He continues to follow her scent, jumping from tree to tree, until he finds her in the hot springs and quietly lands on the ground. Something was different though...she had no make up on and her hair was down. '_She looks like Kagome...but why?_' Inuyasha absent mindedly stepped forward. Kagome hears something in the bushes and looks up. She shrieks when she sees Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams and turns her back towards him. She throws a rock at him, knocking him out of his thoughts. As Inuyasha realizes what he saw he face quickly turns crimson red. He rushes back to the hut, still blushing while running. Inuyasha tried to think about why she looked like Kagome but every time he did, he'd just see a flashback. When he enters the hut, he sees everyone awake and Kaede missing.

Kagome sighed in relief. She steps out of the springs and puts on her kimono then walks into the forest. She stops next to a tree with a bush covering its roots and scans the area. When she realizes nothing is nearby, she pulls her bag from behind the bush. Kagome takes her make-up out of the bag and applies it. She sprays more perfume on the bag and herself. Kagome puts her bag back into the hiding place and walks back to the hut.

When Kagome enters the hut, she immediately glares at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face turns a dark shade of pink and he turns his head away from her. Miroku and Sango notice the strange behavior as Kagome sits on the ground with an angry face.

"What's wrong Sayuri?" Sango asks.

"This pervert was spying on me when I was bathing!" Kagome yelled with a small blush on her face while pointing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's blush darkens (if that's possible) as he turns his back toward everyone.

"Wow Inuyasha, I didn't know you had it in you." Miroku said smiling as he patted Inuyasha on the back. "Mind giving a few tips?" Sango hit Miroku on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"I didn't even mean to do that!" Inuyasha said, his blush still in place

"Then what were you _planning_ to do?" Miroku said with a smirk while rubbing his head. '_Dammit!_' Inuyasha thought. He really had no reason to be in the forest though. What could he say?

"You pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha, please don't tell me you're like Miroku..." Sango pleaded. Miroku smiled with a goofy grin on his face.

"Geez Inuyasha, that's low, even for you. I can't look at you the same again." Shippo said. This was torture for Inuyasha. Thankfully, Kaede walked into the hut.

"Sayuri, one of the men are sick and I need some assistance. Would ye mind?" Kaede asked. Kagome agreed and walked out with her. '_I've never been so happy to see that old hag in my life!_' Inuyasha thought happily. Everyone stopped badgering him with questions. Sango inched away from Inuyasha though. She didn't want to start hitting him too.

"Things have certainly gotten interesting around here. From meeting Sayuri to finding out Inuyasha was a closet pervert." Sango says. Inuyasha growls.

"She reminds me of Kagome." Shippo said happily

"It's like you found a new mother, Shippo" Miroku says

"Are you guys trying to replace Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily. His hand was clenched into a fist and his growling only got louder.

"No Inuyasha, not at all." Miroku said

"Inuyasha, you know we can't do that." Sango said

"Then what was that crap about Shippo having a new mother?" Inuyasha asked

"We're just happy for Shippo" Miroku said

"And it's not like you haven't replaced her with Kikyo..." Sango mumbled. Miroku wide-eyed stared at Sango then to Inuyasha. Sango, just realizing what she said, looked to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to-" Inuyasha left the hut. He headed towards the river. He couldn't go to the Goshinboku, it reminded him of Kikyo **and** Kagome. '_What is Sango talking about? I didn't replace her..._' Inuyasha thought. He stopped and sat at the edge of the river that divided the village. '_Kagome..._'

-

Kagome returned to the hut and saw Sango's saddened expression. "What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked. "And where's Inuyasha?"

"He, he's outside..." Sango said. Miroku didn't know what to do. Kagome started to search for Inuyasha. She saw him pondering over the river. As she walked closer she saw something slip down his cheek. '_Was that a...tear? Is he crying?_' Kagome thought. Kagome sat down next to him, looking at his face. When he saw her, he quickly turned his head the other way.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha tried not to make his voice sound shaky but miserably failed.

"Why are you crying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a look of sadness and concern on her face.

"I ain't crying." Inuyasha said defensively

"Then what's this?" Kagome said as she wiped the tear with her finger, holding it in front of his face

"_That_ isn't any of your business." Inuyasha spat. A look of hurt was on Kagome's face. Inuyasha looked at her, feeling bad. His eyes widened. Looking at her, he saw a quick flashback of Kagome in that same pose and with the same look on her face. '_Its ok Kagome, he's talking to Sayuri...right?_' Kagome thought.

"Sayuri..." Inuyasha said

"Don't, you're right, it's none of my business." Kagome stood up and began to walk away. But after she took a few steps she stopped. '_Wait a minute! No one is going to walk over me and treat me like dirt!_' Inuyasha noticed that she stopped walking away and walked toward him again. He looked at her with curious puppy eyes before she stopped in front of him, glaring as she did the unthinkable. Kagome focused her miko energy into her right and she slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could! "All I ever did was ask! You have no right to bark at me!" Kagome said as she walked to the hut.

Inuyasha just sat there with his head still turned to the right. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement. She actually slapped him. Someone (other than an enemy) actually hit Inuyasha! And to make it worse it hurt! Angrily he was rubbing his left cheek with his hand. There was a red hand print there. Inuyasha's eyes blinked red; he dashed toward the hut and was there in a second. Immediately he glared at the person who sat in the corner with a mad face.

"Inuyasha your back, what's with that hand print on your face?" Miroku asked

"Please don't tell me you groped her!" Sango asked in horror.

"Sayuri..." Inuyasha said in a demonic voice. Kagome glared at him, her glare quickly faded when she saw his eyes blink red. '_What on earth did I just do?_' Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha in horror.

"Inuyasha...?" Sango asked as she looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. "Oh no, Miroku! Put up a barrier around Sayuri, hurry!" Miroku hurried toward Kagome, standing in front of her protectively while the barrier rose. Inuyasha charged toward her, hitting the barrier with his claws. "Miroku! What do we do?! Kagome isn't here, how do we stop him?!" Sango yelled

"Sayuri, what on earth could you possibly have done to him to make him change?" Miroku asked. The barrier was breaking and he couldn't hold it much longer. '_Oh my god...Inuyasha, I'm sorry_' Kagome thought as tears ran down her face. With another slash of his claws the barrier broke. He charged straight for Kagome and cut her, a bloody line tattooing her arm. Kagome shrieked in pain. Inuyasha came back to his senses after he smelled blood...that blood. He remembered it.(A/N: You can change your appearance, you can change your smell, but you can't change your blood type.) He looked all around the room, to Sango staring at him in fear, Miroku panting on the ground, to Kagome clutching her arm in pain.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched next to Kagome. Kagome flinched away from him in fear. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion in his eyes. then he looked at his hands, they held traces of her blood. '_What did I do...?_' Inuyasha thought as he shook his hands in fear. He backed away from Kagome.

"Sango, what did I do?" Inuyasha asked

"You mean you really don't remember? You...you attacked her Inuyasha." Sango said, still in shock. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Sayuri I-" Before he could finish, Kagome ran out of the hut. '_How could he? He said he'd always protect me! Every time I get hurt it's always him who hurts me!_' Kagome ran, clutching her arm with tears falling down her face. She ran in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well. When she heard footsteps behind her she ran into the direction of the Sakura trees. When she got into the clearing she tripped over one of the roots. '_Dammit..._' Kagome thought as she tried to get back up. When she looked in front of her, she saw two amber eyes looking down at her.

"What do you want?" Kagome yelled as she backed away from him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it to his face. He began licking the wound.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"It'll heal faster." Inuyasha said "...I'm sorry" Kagome gasped. '_He's never apologized to anyone before..._'

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have hit you. But, why did you transform?" Kagome asked

"One, ow it hurt. Two...it reminded me of my past..." Inuyasha said. In his childhood everyone treated him as a lowly hanyou. He vowed to stand up for himself and never be treated that way again. The new Kagome treats him like nothing, she's always yelling at him and she went too far by hitting him. "We should be getting back now." Inuyasha said as he helped her up. Together they walked back to the village. When Kagome walked in the hut Shippo was the first to approach her.

"Are you hurt Sayuri? Stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo said

"What was that you little brat?" Inuyasha said

"Nothing..." Shippo said as he hid behind Kagome. Kagome giggled and sat down. Sango began to bandage her wound.

"Sayuri, what did you do to him?" Sango asked

"Judging by how he reacted it couldn't have been something minor." Miroku said

"I-I slapped him... He yelled at me and I got mad so..." Kagome's voice trailed off

"Wow, it was that bad huh?" Miroku said

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his cheek. It still stung. Inuyasha took the incomplete jewel out of his haori, looking at it for a second. "Oh, aren't we going to find Kohaku today?"

"Yeah...We should get started." Sango said as she stood up. They all went outside. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara.

"Hey, Sayuri." Inuyasha called as he crouched down for her to get on. Kagome was about to get on but stopped herself.

"Why? So you can grope me this time? No thanks, I'm riding with Sango." Kagome said as she walked towards Kirara. Inuyasha's face heated up. Miroku had to travel on foot like Inuyasha so that Kagome could get on.

Kirara took off into the air and Inuyasha and Miroku began to run. '_Why me? I wanted to ride with Sango._' Miroku pouted.

"Sango, where should we start looking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Im not so sure..." Sango said. '_I sense a sacred jewel shard! It's coming from the direction of the demon slayers village._' Kagome thought.

"Well, where did he grow up Sango?" Kagome asked

"Well, the same place I did." Sango said

"So lets check there first." Kagome said with a smile. "I guess it can't hurt." Sango said.

In a short while they reached the demon slayers village. Kohaku was there, putting lilies on the graves of the dead ones. Kirara landed and Inuyasha and Miroku stopped running. Sango got off Kirara and stared at her little brother.

"Kohaku..." Sango said with tears welling up in her eyes. Kohaku flinched at the sound of her voice and turned around slowly to face her.

"Sango..." Kohaku said. He tightened his grip on his scythe. "You remember me?" Sango asked.

"Yes...I remember everything...sister." Kohaku said. He dropped his scythe. Sango ran to Kohaku and tightly embraced him. She began crying while embracing him.

"Kohaku...I'm so glad. We...we defeated Naraku." Sango said. '_What...I-I didn't have to die fighting...??_' Kohaku thought.

"Then, why are you here sister?" Kohaku said. Sango's grip on him loosened.

"There's a jewel shard in your back...It keeps you alive Kohaku. We need it." Sango said.

"Oh...I see..." Kohaku said showing a sad smile. "Sango..." Kohaku reached for his back.

"Yes Kohaku?" Sango said, more tears coming down here face.

"I'm sorry...for everything I've done." Kohaku pulled the shard out of his back, then fell to the floor.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried. Her body began racking with sobs. Miroku sat next to her, trying to calm her down. Kagome and Inuyasha watched in sadness. '_I caused all of this...If I never came to this era, the sacred jewel would have never come back to this world...It's all my fault_' Kagome thought. She began crying too. Inuyasha (A/N: as you all should know) is clueless when it comes to people crying. Cautiously and very slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. It felt...weird, he would always do this with Kagome but with someone else he felt...guilt.

Sango stopped crying so much and stood up. "Sango, where do you want to bury him? Next to his father?" Miroku asked.

"No...Can you carry him Miroku? There's somewhere else I want to bury him..." Sango, Kirara, and Miroku left the village, leaving Inuyasha with a crying girl in this arms. Kagome pulled away slowly.

"What...what are you doing?" Kagome asked with teary eyes.

"I...I don't really know." Inuyasha said.

-

Sango led Miroku to a field of lilies. He looked at the field in awe. There were lilies everywhere. The entire area looked like it was covered with a white blanket.

"Here...I want Kohaku to be here..." Sango said. Miroku began digging in the middle of the field. After the hole was deep enough, He placed Kohaku inside. Before he covered up the hole Sango stared at her younger brother's lifeless body. But on his face was a small smile. Miroku covered the hole slowly as Sango and Kirara said their last farewells. '_Goodbye...little brother..._'

Miroku finished covering the grave and Sango placed a bouquet of lilies on it. Sango and Miroku sat down next to the grave, staring at the lily field.

"Sango...do you remember what I asked you earlier...before we defeated Naraku?" Miroku asked

"Yes...you asked me to come live with you..." Sango said with a light blush on her face.

"Do you still accept my offer Sango?" Miroku asked

"You mean...you still wane me to?" Sango asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Sango." Sango embraced Miroku. Miroku was happy too. It took all the strength in his body to prevent his hand from fondling her this moment. Unknown to them, two spies were hiding in the bushes.

"She said yes! Sango said yes!" Kagome squealed.

"Why are you so worked up?" Inuyasha asked

"Shut up stupid!" Kagome said pulling his ear. "They're coming." Kagome and Inuyasha got up, acting like they just entered.

"You ready to go Sango?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Sango said. They all took off towards the village.

"You ok Sango?" Kagome asked on the way back.

"Yeah...I am now." Sango said staring at Miroku. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and started growling.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kirara stopped as well.

"I smell Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said and took off in that direction. Everyone followed him but Kagome had a worried expression on her face. They soon saw Sesshomaru traveling with Rin, Jaken, and Au-Un.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled. He unsheathed his Tetsaiga and pointed it toward him.

"I have no intention to play your childish games. I am merely observing." Sesshomaru said. Rin appeared from behind him and scanned everyone present.

"Master Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Rin asked. Inuyasha lowered his sword.

"She...She died..." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru cocked one of his eyebrows

"Unable to protect _another_ of your women?" Sesshomaru said. He was talking to Inuyasha but looking at Kagome. Kagome suddenly found the grass to be very interesting.

"How can that be Master Inuyasha? Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Rin...That's enough. We're going." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. As he left he looked back to Kagome.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked

"I'm not sure...Let's go." Inuyasha said as they took off.

-

When they arrived, Kagome left and headed into the forest. First, she thought of going to the well, but instead she went to the clearing surrounded by Sakura trees. She sat down and looked at the stars. '_I still love the sky here.._' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha came into the clearing.

"What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked

"Again? I told you I just like this area, can't that be enough?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he laid down and looked at the sky. Now that he was actually looking at it, he could see what Kagome liked about it so much. The stars are so close together, they're all like little beacons in the sky. Kagome sighed in happiness. Inuyasha smiled too. As he looked at the night sky, all he could see was the smile of one person in the sky.

'_Kagome..._'

-

**Hope you guys liked it. Beware; this is the longest chapter I think I will EVER write. So leave reviews, tell me what you think. Oh, and if your wondering why he's getting a soft side for Sayuri/Kagome, it's because she reminds him of Kagome, and he feels like he can't be mean toward her. Sorry about what I'm about to say but...For god's sake would SOMEONE give me criticism? This is my first fic so of course I need it. Even if the story is good it's not excellent so I need flames!**

**Oh, before I forget, would you guys mind if I still continue the story after they already know she is Kagome? It's in later chapters but would you guys mind or should they just find out who she is in the end?**

**AngelofMist**


	6. Escape

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, but before that, the disclaimer. Oh yeah, I want to thank green eyed feme and Nightshroud for being my best reviewers. They have reviewed every chapter and I cannot love them more for it. As a reward, they can choose to get a sneak preview of next chap, or they can read all of chapter 7, it's their choice. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**-Previously-**

"Again? I told you I just like this area, can't that be enough?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he laid down and looked at the sky. Now that he was actually looking at it, he could see what Kagome liked about it so much. The stars are so close together, they're all like little beacons in the sky. Kagome sighed in happiness. Inuyasha smiled too. As he looked at the night sky, all he could see was the smile of one person in the sky.

'_Kagome..._'

**-Now-**

Kagome and Sango were taking a walk. They left Inuyasha and Miroku at the hut with Kaede and Shippo.

"How are you feeling Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Sango asked

"Don't lie to me...you're with Miroku, you can't _just_ be fine." Kagome said. Sango blushed.

"Well I guess I am...happy. But, I'm also scared. I know Miroku, do you think he'll stop womanizing?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"Trust him Sango...he chose you." Kagome said showing a smile. Sango felt relieved. Miroku was hers, finally. Kagome felt a drip of water on her nose. More raindrops followed after. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. '_Why does it have to rain?!_'

"Sayuri, hurry, get under my Hiraikotsu!" Sango said. Kagome hurried under Sango's protection and they ran back to the hut. When they arrived at the hut, everyone looked at them. Luckily Kagome's face was completely dry but her hair was soaked and so were her clothes. Sango was completely wet; she held her boomerang over Kagome more so that she wouldn't get wet.

"Back so soon Sango?" Miroku asked. Looking at her appearance, Miroku took a cloth and draped it over her.

"Thank you Miroku." Sango cuddled close to him for warmth. Inuyasha took off his haori and gave it to Kagome. Kagome was about to refuse it but seeing as how she freezing, she accepted it.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she wrapped herself in his haori. Sango sneezed.

"Sango, are you sick?" Miroku asked becoming worried.

"Relax Miroku, I'm fine." Sango said before she sneezed again. "It's just a cold..."

"No Sango, I'm not taking any chances" Miroku said. "Go rest." Sango groaned in annoyance but after arguing with him for a bit, she decided to listen.

"You ok Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked. She was shivering.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just cold." Inuyasha was about to wrap his arms around her but thought better of it. Instead he decided to start a fire. Kagome huddled close to the fire like her life depended on it. Next to the fire, Kagome became comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Shippo slept next to her. Miroku slept next to Sango so that if she ever got up, he would know. Inuyasha decided to sleep. There was nothing to do and it seemed ok.

-

Kagome yawned as she woke up. She saw Miroku giving Sango a cup of tea, receiving Sango's mumbling.

"You're awake Sayuri?" Sango asked, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, are you feeling better Sango?" Kagome felt her hair. Much to her disliking, it was still wet. Inuyasha's haori was still on her. '_Why'd he leave it on me? I don't need his help._' Kagome flung the haori off her in disgust. Lucky for her, Inuyasha was at the Goshinboku. Kagome went outside and laid on the grass. In the time that she's been here, she's been forgetting how mad she is at him, how could she be mad with the only person who ever made her feel like she belonged, the only person she loved? She couldn't be a shard detector to him anymore; the shard was complete, so how could she?

'_So...what am I doing here? I don't forgive him, and it doesn't even seem like he misses me a little. Right now I have to focus on hiding who I am. But the sacred jewel, None of this mess would have happened if I never came here, the jewel disappeared from this world, and I brought it back..._' Kagome sat up in the grass. There was a dandelion in her hair and the seeds covered her hair. Kagome brushed them out of her hair, causing them to fly into the wind and spread over the land. Kagome went back into the hut, interrupting Sango and Miroku's "talk". Sango immediately blushed and Shippo looked disgusted. Kaede simply smiled at the lovely couple. Inuyasha came running into the hut, a look of shock and curiosity painted on his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"I picked up Kagome's scent, but I can't tell where it's coming from." Inuyasha said sniffing the air. Sango quickly stood up.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Sango ask. She looked like she was begging. Inuyasha sniffed the air again.

"I could never mistake that scent." Inuyasha said.

"Then let's go!" Sango said.

"Sango you need to rest!" Miroku said

"That can wait!" Sango said

"Sango we'll go, you stay here!" Miroku yelled, concern leaked out of his voice.

"Please Miroku..." Sango teased him with puppy eyes and an adorable pout.

"Fine..." Miroku said, finally giving in. Sango squealed. '_What's going on? I didn't leave anything here did I? I'm right here, what is he talking about?'_ Kagome thought as she stood up. She rode with Sango on Kirara and Shippo was in her lap. Miroku and Inuyasha once again, had to travel on foot.

"Inuyasha, where is it coming from?" Miroku asked

"I don't know, it's faint but it's everywhere. It's like it's all around us." Inuyasha said. They kept on running until Inuyasha searched all directions it was coming from. '_That's impossible, that's HER scent, how could I be wrong?_' Inuyasha thought. Kagome was still confused as to where her scent was coming from. She took a clump of her hair in her hand and smelled it. Her eyes widened in shock. '_The dandelion seeds! Stupid shampoo! The rain washed away the perfume!_' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha we've searched everywhere are you sure about this?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's ears flattened in disappointment.

"I don't know what's going on, I was sure that was her scent..." Inuyasha said.

"You just miss her Inuyasha...we all do but we have to face it someday...she died..." Sango said.

"Yeah Inuyasha...we can't live in the past forever." Shippo said.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled before he lowered his voice and clenched his fists. "She can't _really_ be dead..."

"Can we head back now?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha glared at her, and she immediately flinched back. His eyes looked so cold and deadly.

"You wanna go back then walk!" Inuyasha yelled. '_I died, get over it, stop acting like you care. Go to Kikyo._' Kagome thought. Sango sneezed, making Miroku worried.

"It's ok Inuyasha...we can't keep up with your stamina, we need to rest." Miroku said. Inuyasha couldn't argue. They began heading home, it was completely silent. Inuyasha kept looking back; he needed to know if she was really dead. Her body disappeared after the demon took it. Because of Kikyo he didn't find it. What if someone re-made her like Kikyo?

Everyone arrived at the hut. Kagome was confused. '_This is so confusing. Does he care that I died, does he miss me? Which idiot said it's better to have loved and lost? I wish that I had never loved at all. It's so confusing..._' Kagome thought. Kagome stood up and headed out of the hut.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"I want to take a bath, is that ok _dad_?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha didn't even argue with her, he was depressed. Kagome walked toward the hot springs but she was really heading towards her bag. When she reached the tree and searched her bag, her eyes widened in fear. The bottle of perfume that smelled like Sakura trees...it was empty. Kagome mentally cursed. Her day wasn't going right. Staying completely still to make sure no one was around, Kagome walked towards the well.

When she got there, she mentally cursed again. Of all the people there, why Inuyasha? Why did HE have to be there? He looked sad and deep in thought. Two rare things for Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head rapidly, '_No! I can't take this. Get it out of your head Kagome, he doesn't care about you, he went to Kikyo, he kissed her, he chose her._' Kagome walked back toward the hut. She'd just have to wait, that's all.

She silently sat in the hut; she needed to get something off her mind.

"Sango, this girl that died, did Inuyasha care about her? Does he miss her?" Kagome asked.

"Well Sayuri, it's kind of hard to explain. Inuyasha is not the one to say how he feels. But in his own way, he shows it. To all of us, it's obvious that he does, he just doesn't know how to say it. Don't you remember how he acted today?" Sango asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Today, when you wanted to leave, he yelled at you. He got mad because you treated something that was important to him like it was just a petty matter. Whenever someone mentions Kagome, he gets really depressed and he refuses to believe that she's dead. So I guess he cares about her. We think he loves her but just doesn't know how to say it." Sango said.

Kagome's eyes widened. '_He...loves me?_' Kagome thought.

"Why do ye ask child?" Kaede asked.

"No reason, I was just curious." Kagome said. '_If that's true...why did he go to Kikyo?_' Kagome thought. She got up and headed to the well again. When she looked at the well Inuyasha was still there. '_Why won't he leave?!_' Kagome thought angrily.

"Inuyasha, the villagers need you're help." Kagome said

"If it isn't a demon I ain't movin'." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, Sango and Miroku need you. They need a house since they're together now." Kagome said.

"I'll do that some other time."

"Ah!" Kagome yelled as she stomped away in defeat. '_What's her problem?_' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sat in the hut angrily. Seeing the mood she was in, everyone inched away from her.

"She's scary..." Shippo whined.

"I could've mistaken that aura for a demon." Miroku said. Sango clutched Miroku's shirt. She barely left his side anymore. '_Damn him! I could kill him for being so annoying!_' Without a second thought Kagome walked out of the hut and headed for the well again. When she looked at the well, no one was there. A small smile was on her face. Before she could take a step, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked from behind her. When Kagome turned around she jumped back in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome yelled

"You didn't answer my question..." Inuyasha said. His tone was serious. 'Think Kagome, think!'

"I-I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." '_Should I...?_'

"Well...?"

"Um, why did you yell at me today?" Inuyasha was surprised by that question.

"Uh...You were being annoying" Kagome saddened a bit.

"Oh..."

"Why did you wanna know?" Kagome got mad a bit. He made everything in her mind confusing. She questioned everything when it came to him.

"If someone yelled at you for no reason wouldn't you want to know?!"

"Don't get angry at me! You're the one who came here!"

"Fine. Whatever." Kagome walked away from him, she didn't care where she was going, she just needed to think. '_Can't he just admit it? Did you love me or not? This is killing me...I...I need to know..._' Kagome thought. When Kagome looked around her she noticed that she was with the Sakura trees. The wind was blowing which made the petals fall off and fly with the wind. She loved how it looked. The entire area was covered with a pink blanket. The petals were dancing with the wind.

Kagome sniffed the air and got angry. She plucked one of the blossoms from the tree and placed it in her hair. She then took another blossom and sat on the ground. She rubbed it all over her skin and on her clothes.

'_I can't believe it all had to come down to this..._'

-

**Hope you guys liked it. And thanks for all the reviews you guys wrote. Thanks to BiishikiBokkaku but most of all, thanks to green eyed feme, without her, I honestly wouldn't have continued. Oh yeah, green eyed feme and Nightshroud, tell me if you want a sneak peek, the whole thing, or if you want to wait. Gracias!**

**AngelofMist**


	7. Kikyo meets Kagome

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who added me as their favorite author, favorite story, and put me on story alert. It means a lot to me, I know it isn't a lot of people but it's a first for me. Here's there next chapter, as promised.**

**Hey, I decided to reply to my lovely reviewers to show that I love them all.**

**Shin Wal-New Moon****- Thanks for reviewing. Kagome can't really help it. How well can you change everything about yourself instantly?**

**green eyed feme****- You really do help me out in my stories. You're actually the only person who I have been a loyal reviewer to, who has actually decided to read this story. You're also my very first reviewer. It's ok if you haven't updated in a while, now that I'm an author, I know how hard it is. Just as long as you still update its ok. Thanks!**

**ChasingStarlight****- Thanks so much.**

**CrystalMask-****Omg thanks so much! It means a lot that you tried to write along review for my story. I feel so special because of this review ). Yay me, I got a fan!**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks SO much for being my beta reader.**

**Nightshroud****- You may have read part of it but you didn't read all. Thanks so much. People actually love what I write and it's my first fic!**

**inuyashaloves****kagome4ever- Lol you have the LONGEST review I have EVER seen!**

**Bluemiko****- Thanks so much, I feel like a professional author now .!**

**Dianananerz- You have to wait like everyone else. Sorry .!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that hanyou and never will, why torture me?**

**Previously**

"Fine. Whatever." Kagome walked away from him, she didn't care where she was going, she just needed to think. '_Can't he just admit it? This is killing me...I...I need to know..._' Kagome thought. When Kagome looked around her she noticed that she was with the Sakura trees. The wind was blowing which made the petals fall off the trees and fly with the wind. She loved how it looked. The entire area was pink.

Kagome sniffed the air and got angry. She plucked one of the blossoms from the tree and placed it in her hair. She then took another blossom and sat on the ground. She rubbed it all over her skin and on her clothes.

'_I can't believe it all had to come down to this..._'

**Now**

"Inuyasha is this going to work? You don't even remember how you did it." Miroku said. He and Inuyasha were in the forest. Inuyasha wanted to master his new move

"I'm trying ok!? All I remember is feeling a lot of anger and hate, it's like I was powered by it." Inuyasha said.

"Well then all we need to do is make you angry right?" Miroku asked.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said.

"What if I called you a 'two-timing half breed who can't protect his women'?" Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head.

"That's not enough. And I wouldn't take much offense to that coming from a lecherous monk whose hand has womanized around 100 women." Inuyasha said

"Ah touché" Miroku said. His tone became serious. "That reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while Inuyasha."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked

"One night when you left to see Kikyo, Kagome was really sad. She began crying, I tried to comfort her so I wrapped my arms around her. I looked down at her and she looked up...our heads were too close, we kissed. We pulled apart, I was about to turn my head away from her but she held it in place and kissed me again. I couldn't help it Inuyasha, I kissed her back. In case you haven't noticed, Kagome is quite a beautiful woman, and a hell-of-a good kisser. We were driven by lust. I don't know how it got there but pretty soon, we were both naked." Miroku paused for a while to look at Inuyasha with sad eyes, Inuyasha's was furious but Miroku continued anyway. "After we pulled apart, she asked me to stop in a soft voice. I ignored her and moved my head to her hips. I liked the taste and after I was done she returned the favor. That night Inuyasha...I took her innocence." Inuyasha's eyes blinked red.

"You damn bastard!" Inuyasha hit Miroku right in his face. Miroku skidded on the grounded before stopping. "She was mine! How dare you touch her!" Miroku stood up from the ground.

Inuyasha swung his sword, aiming for Miroku. '_It seems to have worked._' Miroku thought as he dodged the attack. "You traitorous bastard! Who the hell do you think you are! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Inuyasha swung his sword again, this time using his new attack. Miroku's eyes widened in fear. One of the spikes grazed his face as he ran behind a tree.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Miroku asked.

"Give me one damn reason not to kill you monk!" Inuyasha charged towards Miroku, trying to hit him again. Miroku tried to dodge but was cut in his side. He landed on the ground, panting.

"Because it was a lie!" Miroku yelled. He dropped on one knee, clutching his side.

"Then why'd you say it?" Inuyasha yelled

"You needed hate and anger right?"Miroku said through a smile. Inuyasha finally understood.

"You didn't have to go so far monk." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, helping him stand up

"You needed me to. You really cared about her didn't you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed as he led Miroku back to the hut.

-

Kagome ran towards her home. '_Finally! With him and Miroku training, he wouldn't notice me go into the well!_' Kagome opened the door to her home.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled. Souta and Kira came out of the kitchen. Souta hugged his sister.

"You look nice. Where'd you go for so long sis?" Souta asked

"I went to the feudal era." Kagome said

"You went to go see him?!" Kira and Souta asked.

"Yeah, but not as me. I disguised myself." Kagome said.

"So that's what you needed them for...but, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"The perfume you gave me ran out, I need new shampoo and...I want some real food." Kagome said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You're in luck, I just made breakfast" Kira smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome squealed as she ran into the kitchen. '_Eggs...sausage...bacon! Thank Kami!_' Kagome grabbed a plate and filled it with food. She choked it all down in less than a minute. Souta, Kira, and her grandfather watched in horror. After she was finished, Kagome ran to the bathroom.

She picked up all her shampoos and conditioners and threw them away. '_That takes care of those..._' Kagome washed her face and took the clip out of her hair. She then walked into her room to change her clothes. She stripped off her kimono and put on blue jeans pants with a white top. As she was walking out of the room, she looked back and remembered that she left her kimono on the floor. '_What if he follows me here...where am I going to hide it? Damn his nose..._' Kagome groaned as she sat on her bed and thought of a place to hide it. '_Eri works in a flower shop! Perfect!_' Kagome put her kimono in a bag and went to her mom's room to put on a different type of perfume.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Souta asked.

"To the mall, Inuyasha might come so be ready." Kagome said as she walked out.

Kagome walked a couple blocks and entered the flower shop.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri said.

"Hi Eri." Kagome smiled

"What can I do for you?" Eri asked

"Can you hold this for me until I come back?" Kagome handed Eri the kimono.

"Um sure, but when will you be back?" Eri said as she watched Kagome's retreating form.

"Later today!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the store. '_I need to hurry._'

-

"Sango, have you seen Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked.

"She left while a while after you two did. She said she wanted to take a walk." Sango replied. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut. '_Her scent is still here..._' Inuyasha followed her scent but when it ended he was surprised. It ended right at the well. '_Did she fall in?_' Inuyasha peered over the well before deciding to jump in. When the blue light ended a wave of sadness came over him. Nothing changed here. He hadn't been here in so long. Inuyasha stepped out of the well house. He looked at Kagome's house. He felt a rush of sadness but he decided to go in.

"Inuyasha...?" Souta said.

"Hey kid...long time no see." Inuyasha said. Fighting the urge to run over to him, Souta came back to reality.

"Where's Kagome?" Souta asked. Inuyasha looked like someone had stabbed him. A look of fear was on his face. He sat down at the table. Inuyasha had to think before he spoke.

"I...She...I couldn't protect her..." Inuyasha mumbled low enough for them to still hear it. The entire family faked a gasp. Kira faked tears and Souta cried after pinching himself. Grandfather...wasn't so smart. Kira sobbed as she stepped away from Inuyasha, running to her room. Souta clutched his pants as tears fell. Grandfather just turned his head. Inuyasha looked at each family member. He caused all of this. He left the room in sadness and walked to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath. '_Her scent is everywhere here..._' He walked over to the window. Inuyasha looked over to the Goshinboku. His eyes grew sad. Tears fell off of his cheeks and flew with the wind. Inuyasha snapped back into reality. '_Where's Sayuri?_' He turned around to inhale her scent one more time before jumping out of the window. He jumped from building to building, trying to pick up her scent. It was hard; this area was full of it. He smelled gas, sweat, ramen, but no sakura trees. How was he supposed to find her? Inuyasha's eyes widened as he caught her scent nearby. He ran into the building as all eyes were on him. He scanned the building, looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. All he saw were flowers. He saw a girl approach him.

"Aren't you Kagome's boyfriend?" Eri asked. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. '_What's a boyfriend?_' Inuyasha thought. Looking at his confused look, Eri sighed in disappointment.

"Forget it." Eri said. Inuyasha ran out of the store as eyes remained on the strange man in a red kimono with white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes. Inuyasha began his search again, jumping from each building. He couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. After running around town for another hour, Inuyasha decided to go back to the well. '_Maybe she found her way back_'

-

'_I'm so tired!_' Kagome panted. She'd gotten everything, the perfume, new shampoos and conditioners, and she even got something she could use with Inuyasha. Kagome was about to walk out of the mall when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and her face twisted in annoyance.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled as he caught up with her. '_Of all people why him!? You could have sent a demon, or even Kouga!_'

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said as she forced a smile.

"I haven't seen you around anymore, you got sick again?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah, it was just a cold." Kagome said. Hojo handed her a basket.

"You really should take better care of yourself."

"Um, thanks Hojo..."

"Since you're feeling better, how about a movie Saturday night?" Kagome's face twisted in anger.

"Hojo, every time you ask me, I say no! What makes this time any different? Just leave me alone Hojo! In case you haven't noticed, the answer will always be no!" Kagome yelled. Hojo stepped back, he never saw Kagome like this, and he was terrified.

"O-ok" Hojo said as he walked away really fast. Kagome looked at the big clock in the mall. '"Oh my god, I'm so late!" Kagome ran out of the mall and ran straight to the flower shop. When she opened the doors, she ran down the street, straight to Eri's shop and grabbed the bag from her without a word. Eri just gazed at Kagome in confusion. It happened so fast. Kagome dashed home, despite the burning in her lungs.

"Tadaima!" Kagome said as she opened the doors and ran for the bathroom. Once inside, she took of her clothes and jumped in the shower. '_Hurry up Kagome!_' Kagome scrubbed her hair with her new shampoo and conditioner, it smelled like cherry blossoms. After she was done with her shower, Kagome put on her kimono then when to her mom's room to put on her make-up. She clipped her hair and returned to the bathroom to carry her perfume and Inuyasha's "gift" with her. She bought a bigger bottle of perfume this time.

"I'm leaving mom!" Kagome said as she walked downstairs.

"Honey, Inuyasha came!" Kira exclaimed so Kagome could hear here. Kagome stopped right in front of the door.

"...How did it go...?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Everything went fine, but he went to your room and left afterwards." Kira replied

"Ok, thanks for everything mom." Kagome said. She walked to the well and jumped inside. After the blue light subsided, she jumped out of the well. Quietly, she walked into the forest, looking for her bag. Kagome scowled when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors. The soul collector wrapped around Kagome and seemed to be tugging her go into a section of the forest. '_What's going on?_' Kagome followed the soul collector obediently. Soon she saw Kikyo on a branch of a tree, with souls in her hands.

"Hello Sayuri." Kikyo said, looking at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened a little.

"How do you know who I am? What do you require of me priestess?" Kagome asked. Kikyo laughed.

"I know it is you Kagome." Kagome was shocked.

"But how?" Kagome asked

"You are a part of me Kagome... if you truly did die the half of your soul that you posses would come to me. And you cannot change your aura." Kikyo said.

"I forgot all about that, but your the one only who seems to have noticed." Kagome said.

"Tell me something...why are you doing this?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't want to tell them I'm alive." Kagome decided to leave out the part about Inuyasha.

"I see, since you are part of me, I shall help you." Kikyo approached Kagome and placed her hands on her shoulders. Kagome glowed with a blue light before it died down.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked as Kikyo's hands returned to her side

"Don't worry; it will help conceal your identity."

"Thank you..." Kagome left and headed to her bag. She didn't notice Kikyo smile as she left. After Kagome placed her perfume in the bag, after spraying it on herself, she walked back to the hut. She placed Inuyasha's "treat" in her kimono. Before she got within 10 yards of it, Inuyasha appeared in front of her.

"Where did you go?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was 5 years old. I'll make sure to ask someone before I can go outside, ok daddy?" Kagome said innocently.

"Where the hell were you? You idiot! You could have been killed by a demon." Inuyasha scowled.

"But look, I wasn't so back off." Kagome twirled then walked back to the hut. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Answer my question!" Inuyasha yelled. '_You are so damn lucky I can't sit you!_' Kagome screamed in her mind.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled.

"No!" Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip.

"You're hurting me!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha let go of her wrist and saw that he left a bruise.

"Thanks...thanks a lot Inuyasha." Kagome said as she rubbed her wrist. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes.

"...Sorry." Inuyasha apologized. Kagome glared at him. When she saw the honesty in his eyes, her glare faded. '_Why do his eyes have that affect on me...?_'

"It...It's ok. We should go back..." Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the hut. When they entered the hut, Kagome quickly covered her eyes and Inuyasha had to choke down a chuckle. Sango and Miroku were making out; both of their hairs were a mess. Shippo, thankfully, was sleeping behind them.

"Um, Inuyasha, you're uh, back." Miroku said as he struggled to fix his hair and robe. Sango tried to fix herself too.

"Yeah monk...it's ok, you don't have to stop on my account." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome sat in the far corner of the hut, making sure Shippo didn't see this.

"It's nice to see that my absence wasn't a big deal." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku had a blood red blush on their faces.

"We were. uh, just playing. Miroku was tickling me..." Sango said.

"Sango...we're not 5 years old... go ahead, I want to be an aunt anyway." Kagome said. Kagome yawned. She needed to rest. Sango and Miroku remained silent, they were far from tired. When Inuyasha heard Kagome's even breathing. He decided to speak.

"Have you guys noticed how much Sayuri is like Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"Her face, how she reacts with Shippo, her smile..." Inuyasha said.

"You just miss her Inuyasha...We do too." Miroku said.

"But that doesn't explain her powers." Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku thought about it. A cheerful expression came to Sango's face and she had a huge smile.

"I got it!" Sango said.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked.

"It was so obvious! I can't believe we didn't see it!' Sango squealed.

-

**I probably went too far with the Miroku thing but whatever. Sorry if I left a cliffy, next chapter will be up in a week. Oh yeah, all you people who are adding my story to your list, do me a favor and leave reviews. I honestly want to know what you guys think. I don't really like when people read but don't review. If it can't be helped then, fine, it's ok. **

**Oh yeah, would you guys mind if I made Inuyasha and Kagome kiss before the end or should it be like a finish? This is for future chapters. Leave your answers in reviews or pm me. Luv ya!**

**AngelofMist**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry for not having a real chapter but I need you guys to take a survey for the story. This is all in reference for future chapters that I've already written.**

1. Should there be a lemon? Someone says they'll write a lemon for me since I'm against

them but I know people like lemons.

A-yes

B-no

2. Should Kagome die at the end? Might be a spoiler but I need to know

1. No

2. Yes

3. Almost but not really

**Leave your answers as reviews please. I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter but it'll be up next week. Your answers should be A1, A2, A3, B1, B2, or B3. Thanks guys.**

**AngelofMist**


	9. Reincarnation

**Enjoy this chapter, I did.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! But I would appreciate getting a fluffy doll of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...**

**I don't like lemons. I have virgin eyes, and ears, I'm just innocent. Lemons won by one point but the people who review my story a lot said no to a lemon. Therefore, I have reached a verdict. Would it be ok if I had a lime but not a lemon? It'll be to a lemon but it won't be a lemon. I know an author who writes good lemons and she said she'd write it but people don't want it so ok. Incase you want to read her story, her name is ****AmberEyedGirL1826 and the name of her story is 9 Months. I'm not going to tell you the results for the second question, your just going to have to wait.**

**Here are my fabulous reviewers!**

**PinkYellowRoses2****- I wouldn't let the story end THAT easily. And Kikyo helping? HA! I have never heard of that but you have to wait to find out.**

**Nightshroud****- Thanks! I wanted to put some comedy in the fic. I think every fic should have some humor in it.**

**g2fan****- Thanks, as for your question, read the title and the chapter and you have your answer. Ya, I love making people wait!**

**Tharrina****- I wouldn't dream of ending the story that quickly.**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****-lol your review is always so long**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****-Thanks, I may need some help with the kiss part. I can't find a way to make it seem absolutely perfect. I want it to be amazing but I can't find a way to do that? Help? whines**

**Leafstar of LyokoKonoha****- Lol thanks! I know you told me not to, but I still feel bad about taking your idea. I had a million ideas but I took yours. If I don't leave cliffies then there's nothing for the reader to come back to. Love your name by the way.**

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****You'll have to wait. Kinky-ho only has one type of personality so just guess. I hope you calmed down now that I updated.**

**green eyed feme****-Thanks, I know that your going through writers block and it sucks but I can help if you want. I just want your story to continue.**

**Katey98y****- Lol, sorry that your frustrated**. **Hope the chapter calmed you down.**

**ChasingStarlight****- Thanks, I laughed while writing it. Oh yeah, I know I shouldn't do this but I can't hold it back anymore. ****KAGOME AND INUYASHA KISS IN CHAPTER 14, 15, OR 16. SORRY IF IT'S A LONG WAIT EVERYONE****. I feel so bad now that I told…**

**Previously**

"I got it!" Sango squealed.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked.

"It was so obvious! I can't believe we didn't see it!' Sango squealed.

**Now**

"Sango, tell us, what is it!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. They were beyond anxious to know.

"Think about it Inuyasha, just think." Sango said with a smile on her face as though she had just been promised the best thing in the world. Inuyasha placed his hand on his chin and thought. One minute...five minutes...ten minutes...nothing. Sango became annoyed.

"Oh c'mon! Fine! I'll tell you!" Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku inched forward.

"She's obviously Kagome's reincarnation. Kagome was Kikyo's and Sayuri is Kagome's." Sango said with a wide grin. Miroku and Inuyasha were stupefied. They couldn't believe they didn't see it.

"I feel so stupid..." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah...me too." Inuyasha said.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Sango asked.

"No, she has a much bigger temper than Kagome and Kagome was furious when people said she was Kikyo's reincarnation." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we have to tell her sometime." Sango said.

"I know but..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"I say we tell her in the morning." Miroku said. They all agreed. Sango and Miroku adorably slept next to each other after Sango told Miroku not to grope her. (She didn't slap him or yell at him for it anymore, as long as he was doing it to only her.) Inuyasha, as usual, slept with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

-

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.

"We...we think you may be Kagome's reincarnation." Inuyasha said, rubbing his ear. Kagome anime sweat dropped. '_And here I thought they were actually catching on to me...oh well, it is a pretty good guess._' thought Kagome.

"Everything adds up. You and Kagome are a lot alike." Sango said.

"Except for her damn temper..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Excuse me? Mind repeating that?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"N-Nothing..." Inuyasha said.

"Child I can see why they would say ye are Kagome's reincarnation. Ye two are alike, just like she and my sister." Kaede said. Kagome sighed.

"So you think I'm this Kagome girl's reincarnation?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded in unison. Kagome let out a disappointed sigh. Inuyasha's ears shot up and his face expression changed.

"I smell a demon..." Inuyasha said. He began sniffing the air. "Come on!" Kaede handed Kagome her bow and arrows. Sango began walking out of the hut but ran back in to pick up something. '_I just want to be sure..._' Sango thought. Sango, Kagome and Shippo rode on Kirara while Inuyasha and Miroku traveled on foot.

"Where is it Inuyasha" Miroku asked.

"This way!" Inuyasha said as he sped up. Miroku and the others followed behind him. A cloud of smoke became visible and a village soon came in sight. Some of the houses were burning and there were dead bodies lying around. Kagome was disgusted by the sight. In the center of the village, a green demon with red eyes and horns on his head grabbed two humans into his hands.

"Give me the jewel!" The demon yelled as he threw one of them to the floor.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at the demon. He dodged it with ease. Kirara let Sango and Kagome off of her back.

"It is you who possesses the jewel half demon. Give me the jewel you possess!" the demon yelled

"As if I'd give it to you!" Inuyasha swung his sword at the demon. It slightly cut the demon on his arm.

"Watch out Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. The demon slammed his fist into the ground where Inuyasha stood. Inuyasha merely jumped out of the way.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome fired an arrow, purposely aiming off course. The arrow only flew 5 feet before pathetically landing on the ground.

"Hey, if you're gonna shoot an arrow then shoot it right!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Shut up, I'm trying!" Kagome said. She shot another arrow. This time she tried to pierce the demon. The arrow charged toward the demon, enveloped in a bright light, as it pierced the demon's heart. The demon fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"That better?" Kagome said with a cocky smile

"Uh, yeah" Inuyasha replied

"Sayuri, you really do have holy powers." Miroku said in amazement.

"You didn't believe me?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's not it at all Inuyasha." Miroku said waving his hands in front of his face. "It's just that what you say isn't exactly the most reliable information."

"You calling me a liar monk?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Not at all…" Miroku said as he inched away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha relaxed knowing he had won the argument.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." A villager said to the gang.

"It was no problem at all." Miroku said.

"It's all we have but accept this as thanks." The village man said, handing Miroku some cloth.

"Thank you, we must be on our way now." Miroku said. The gang walked for a while but it became dark. They decided to stay in the forest for the night. They had nowhere to rush to. Everything was quiet as Sango started a fire while Shippo sat on Kagome.

"How come you guys never let me slay the demon anymore?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"We give you chances, you just don't take them." Sango replied.

"Yeah right, you guys just-"

"Inuyasha we're hungry. Can you catch something to eat?" Kagome interrupted, annoyed with the constant whining.

"What?" Inuyasha was too busy arguing to hear what she said.

"We are hungry. Can you go get us something to eat?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Why, everyone looks-"Inuyasha was interrupted by his stomach growling. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him with a smirk on her face.

"You were saying?" Kagome asked

"I'll be back…" Inuyasha walked off into the forest.

"Are you really hungry or did you just want him to leave?" Sango asked.

"Both." Kagome replied. They heard splashing and felt a small tremor in the earth. Inuyasha appeared through the trees with a big catfish over his shoulder. He dropped it next to the fire.

"Here." Inuyasha said as he sat down with his back against a rock. Sango began cutting the fish with her knife. She poked a stick through each piece and hung them over the fire. Soon the sweet aroma of cooked fish filled the air as everyone took a stick off the fire. There were enough pieces for everyone to get two pieces.

"Sayuri, would you mind doing me a favor?" Sango asked.

"Sure Sango, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Would you mind putting…this on?" Sango asked as she pulled Kagome's school outfit from her pouch and held it up. Before Kagome 'died' she brought one of her outfits here, incase she ever needed to change. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Hey, that's Kagome's outfit." Shippo said pointing to it.

'_Kagome looked like Kikyo when she wore the priestesses outfit so maybe Sayuri will look like Kagome when she wears Kagome's outfit._' Inuyasha thought. _'Good thinking Sango._'

"First would you mind letting your hair down and washing your face?" Sango asked.

'_Think…think…how did she get that?!_' Kagome thought. Kagome stared at the outfit with her eye still twitching.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But why?" Sango and Inuyasha asked.

"Sango I understand that you care for Miroku but I'm not gonna be his sex toy. If anyone should do it, its you." Kagome said. Sango's face darkened drastically while Miroku grinned and rubbed Sango's back. Inuyasha broke down laughing and Shippo covered his ears.

"I-I, we, um, uh…" Sango stammered. Inuyasha laughed harder and Kagome had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Forget it…" Sango said putting the outfit back into her pouch. "I-I just think I'm going to sleep." Sango was still embarrassed by Kagome's comment. When Sango laid down, Miroku snaked his arms around her waist.

"You know Sango, Sayuri's idea isn't too bad." Miroku whispered into her ear. Sanog's face glowed with a bright red light.

"P-P-Pervert!" Sango stuttered as she slapped him. The couple soon fell asleep. Miroku was no longer next to Sango and Shippo slept next to Kagome while Inuyasha slept in a sitting position.

-

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn. Looking from face to face to see everyone's sleeping expression, Kagome got up and walked through the forest to get to the river. (The one Inuyasha got fish from.) She sat and the riverbed and watched the sky. It was a light pink but as time passed, a shade of lavender came and then the sky became blue. As the sky changed shades, a bright light arose from the mountains. Kagome squinted her eyes as the bright light rose into the sky. Kagome sighed in happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he stood a couple feet behind her. His tone was relaxed and calm.

"Just relaxing. Why are you out here?" Kagome asked. She had a smile on her face but it was directed toward the sky. Kagome bent over the river and began to drink some water. Her throat was hurting from how much she had to change her voice. She returned her gaze to the sky.

"Looking for you." Inuyasha replied.

"Well you found me." Kagome said.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked. He sat next to her on the ground.

"So you can go back now." Kagome said in a cold tone. Her smile faded. It was like she was copying Sesshomaru. All her comments held no signs of emotion. Kagome got an idea as she pulled Inuyasha's "gift" out of her kimono. She waved it in front of his nose so he could smell it.

"Like it?" Kagome asked like she was cooing a baby. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the smell of it and he nodded his head rapidly. "Go get it." Kagome threw the beef flavored-dog bone into the forest and Inuyasha scurried after it on all fours. A couple seconds later, he returned with the bone in his mouth. After realizing how she treated him like a puppy, he spit out the bone angrily and walked back to her.

"Why are you always in such a rush to get rid of me?" Inuyasha asked, he raised his voice a little

"Because maybe I just don't want you around me." Kagome said. Her tone changed back to its cold one. Inuyasha flinched. He felt a small pang of hurt.

"Why? I never did anything." Inuyasha said.

"I never said you did and I never said you didn't." Kagome said.

"What if I don't move?" Inuyasha said. He was getting mad.

"Look you damn half-breed, Go Away!" Kagome yelled, finally looking at him. She finally showed her anger. Inuyasha flinched backwards. She called him a half breed….of all words! Inuyasha looked at her angrily. Before he could reply, a bright blue light emanated from Kagome's left wrist. It grew bigger and consumed Inuyasha's right wrist. Both of their eyes widened as the bright light faded and slightly transparent blue chains appeared around their wrists, connecting them together.

'_What's going on…?_' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

-

**End of chapter 8! Yup, I know a cliffie. Sorry about that but that's how the story is. Leave reviews guys!**

**AngelofMist**


	10. Cuffs Will Keep Us Together

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

**Previously**

"Look you damn half-breed, Go Away!" Kagome yelled, finally looking at him. She finally showed her anger. Inuyasha flinched backwards. She called him a half breed….of all words! Inuyasha looked at her angrily. Before he could reply, a bright blue light emanated from Kagome's left wrist. It grew bigger and consumed Inuyasha's right wrist. Both of their eyes widened as the bright light faded and slightly transparent blue chains appeared around their wrists, connecting them together.

'_What's going on…?_' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

**Now**

"What is this?" Kagome asked, holding her left hand to her face, which brought Inuyasha's hand off the ground too. She felt pressure on her hand, some force was pulling it. She looked next to her to see Inuyasha pulling his hand to his face.

"What's going on…?" Kagome asked.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked. Remembering what she called him, Inuyasha stood up and yanked his right hand up in the air, causing Kagome to come up too, hanging in the air, with her face facing his.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked angrily. Inuyasha had an angry expression on his face.

"No one, _**no one**_ calls me a half-breed. Got it?" Inuyasha asked. It was more of a statement than a question. His fangs were showing, scaring Kagome to no end. Inuyasha was beyond angry. Without warning he dropped his hand to his side, causing Kagome to fall to the floor. He started walking back to where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were, making Kagome be dragged on the floor.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked, rubbing her ankle with her free hand. Her kimono was getting soiled with dirt.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, turning his head back to glare at her. Kagome flinched and her eyes widened. She was terrified. '_I…am…such…an…idiot._' Kagome thought. She tried to get up but her ankle hurt, and she was moving. Soon she saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo, staring at her and Inuyasha with wide eyes. Inuyasha sat on the floor.

"What happened between you two?" Miroku asked.

"I told him what he truly is and he got mad. Then these weird chains appeared." Kagome said. Inuyasha yanked the chain, making her move from a sitting position to making her lay on the floor.

"Sayuri, you honestly need to stop treating him so badly." Sango said. She walked over to them and began inspecting the chains. "These aren't normal. Let's go ask Kaede." Sango proposed.

Everyone agreed and prepared to leave. Kagome walked towards Kirara but her hand was pulled back. She looked back to see the chains on her hand. Inuyasha felt a small tug and looked at his hand too.

"Please don't tell me I have to carry her…" Inuyasha said.

"She can't ride with any of us; just carry her like you did Kagome." Miroku happily got on Kirara and pulled Sango's waist closer to him. Sango lightly blushed as she moved close to Miroku. Shippo rode with them.

Kagome tried to ride on Inuyasha like she used to but she couldn't. Her left hand was connected to his right hand.

'_How is this going to work? I either have to lean my back on his while he carries me or…wrap my arm around him…!_' Kagome thought. She looked at Inuyasha and he was thinking the same thing. Inuyasha tried the first option but Kagome kept slipping. They had to go with…choice number two. Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's chest and in order to keep a firm grip she had to wrap both of them around him. Both of them were blushing as Inuyasha started running. Kagome's hand kept rubbing across his chest while he was running. She had to admit it, she loved it.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Both of them still had blushes on their faces.

"About earlier, I'm sorry for calling you…what I called you." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha's face softened a bit.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" Inuyasha asked. It made him feel a little better that she apologized.

"That moment, I wanted to be left alone. You wouldn't leave so I had to do something." Kagome said. Inuyasha remained silent. The village Kaede was in came into view and here hut came closer and closer. They stepped through the bamboo screening of the hut. (A/N: Yup I learned what it is!) Inuyasha put Kagome down. Kirara when back to her normal state and they all sat in the hut.

"Why have ye returned children? Has the demon been slain?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, but we came to talk to you about this." Inuyasha said as he raised his hand in the air. Kaede saw the chains that connected both of them.

"Let me see that child." Kaede said as she sat in front of them. Inuyasha and Kagome held out their hands to her. Kaede inspected the chains carefully and then looked at them.

"I am not sure but I will look into it." Kaede said. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. How long were they going to stay like this? An odor entered Inuyasha's nose.

'_Blood?_' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha rushed out of the hut, unknowingly dragging Kagome with him. Sango and Miroku followed shortly. In the middle of the village, a demon was attacking the men and destroying houses. The demon was shaped like a scorpion but its head was that on an imps. It had red eyes and a white face with green hair.

"Finally it's my turn!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his Tetsaiga. When he leaped in the air and prepared to strike, he heard someone shriek. He looked down to see Kagome closing her eyes in fear. He completely forgot Kagome was there. (A/N: When you raise you hand, the person's weight doesn't affect how heavy the chain is. There is just a small pressure around their wrists when the chain is pulled on.)

"We gave you your chance Inuyasha. Miroku and I will take it from here." Sango laughed. Inuyasha landed on the ground, careful not to make Kagome fall hard on it. Sango and Miroku began fighting the demon but most of their attacks missed.

"They're doing it all wrong!" Inuyasha mumbled angrily. Kagome sighed in annoyance. '_As if he's an expert._' Kagome thought.

When Sango almost landed a perfect hit on the demon, it ran away.

"Dammit, I missed!" Sango yelled angrily.

"It's ok Sango. Do you think all these demons are coming because of the sacred jewel?" Miroku asked.

"Possibly, but this means we have to leave Kaede's village. What are we using the jewel for anyway?" Sango asked.

"That's up to Inuyasha." Miroku said. They walked back to the unhappy couple. Together, they all walked back to Kaede's hut.

"Did ye slay the demon?" Kaede asked.

"No, it got away." Inuyasha said.

"I see…" Kaede said.

"We have to leave the village Kaede. All of this is because of the sacred jewel." Sango said.

"If it is for the best. I wish ye luck on ye journey." Kaede said. All of them prepared to leave. Everyone was with their usual partners in travel and in the same positions.

"Where are we going to go?" Sango asked.

"We'll just stay in the forest like we always do. We never stayed in one place." Inuyasha said.

"How about that clearing down there?" Sango suggested. They agreed and everyone landed/stopped in the clearing. (Sorry guys but I am EXTREMELY lazy right now. And I'm not even supposed to be on the computer)

-

Sango and Miroku left. The demon reappeared in a nearby village. They left Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome behind because neither of them could fight. Inuyasha and Kagome were playing a very entertaining game to pass time…chain tugging. Inuyasha always won of course. Inuyasha would pull the chain to him and Kagome would pull back. Shippo watched in boredom. Kagome decided to give up, seeing as how she wouldn't win. Inuyasha happily pulled his bone out of his haori and began to bite it. Inuyasha secretly picked it up while he was dragging Kagome. Kagome watched in annoyance. It was suppose to make him go away not make him happy. Kagome stood up and picked up her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said. He stood up too-he had to.

"I'm tired of being useless and unable to do anything. Follow me." Kagome said. Inuyasha obediently followed and so did Shippo, he was bored. Kagome led Inuyasha away from where they made camp.

"What are you doing?' Inuyasha asked. He was curious to know what she was thinking.

"Unsheathe your Tetsaiga." Kagome asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just do it." Kagome pleaded. She wanted to get this over with. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga.

"We need to train. I need to know how to move when you use your Tetsaiga and you need to know how to move when I use my bow." Kagome said. '_So she does have a brain…_'Inuyasha thought in amazement.

"Use the Tetsaiga's attacks first and then we'll train with my bow." Kagome said. First Inuyasha did the Wind Scar, Adamant Barrage, and then acted out the Backlash Wave (A/N He cant actually do it without a demonic aura). Afterwards, they practiced with Kagome's bow.

"Yes, it's perfect!" Kagome squealed in happiness.

"You actually make good ideas." Inuyasha said. Kagome hit him on the head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome grumbled

"That was supposed to be a compliment!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh…thanks." Kagome said. She blushed a little. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the campsite, smiling triumphantly. Shippo tried to keep up with them. When they reached the campsite, Sango and Miroku were back.

"Where have you guys been?" Sango said as she stood up. "When we came back no one was here."

"We just had to do something." Kagome replied.

"Which would be?" Miroku asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Inuyasha. A blush crept on Inuyasha's face.

"It's nothing like that monk. Let's just say that you guys can't leave us behind again." Inuyasha smirked. Sango and Miroku knitted their eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you guys slay the demon?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. He didn't get away this time." Sango said happily.

"How about we check on Kaede? She should have discovered something by now." Kagome suggested. The gang agreed. They headed for Kaede's village. It took a couple minutes but they got there. When they entered the hut, Kaede was nowhere to be found. Sango walked out of the hut and decided to ask one of the villagers.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to know where Lady Kaede is?" Sango asked.

"Lady Kaede said that she would be going on a journey. She told us that she would be back by nightfall." The woman replied

"Oh, thank you." Sango said. She walked back into the hut where the others were waiting.

"Where is she Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"The villager said that she would be back by nightfall. She went on some journey. Probably to find information about that chain you two have that connects both of you." Sango said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at that oh-so-loved chain that bonded both of them.

"How long will this thing last?" Kagome sighed.

"We don't know, maybe it will wear off." Inuyasha said. Everyone sat in the hut boredly. Miroku's face lit up as an idea entered his head.

"My dear Sango, I have an idea of something we can do that will pass time." Miroku whispered in her ear seductively. Sango's face heated up.

"You pervert! Are you crazy? Besides…they're right there." Sango whispered back to him.

"They don't have to know… " Miroku said. He began nuzzling her neck tenderly. Sango relaxed but then she noticed four pairs of eyes on her.

Shippo was staring at the both of them with his head tilted to the side. Kirara was staring at Sango wide eyed. Kagome stared at them with a slight blush on her face and she was biting her lower lip. Inuyasha was staring at Miroku while nodding his head from side to side in disappointment. He heard everything. Miroku noticed the eyes on them too and his face darkened.

"Don't let us stop you at all. Do what you want." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, their faces darkening.

"I sense a demonic aura coming from outside." Miroku said. As everyone got up to leave the hut, Miroku held Sango back after everyone had left.

"What's wrong Miroku? There's a demon out there!" Sango said.

"My dear Sango, there is no demon." Miroku smiled. Sango smiled at him but as her head moved closer to him she heard screams from outside. As both of them got up to look outside, there, in the village, was an actual demon. '_Why did I have to be right?_' Miroku sighed. Him and Sango hurried towards the where Inuyasha was battling the demon.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded. Inuyasha raised his sword in the air while Kagome raised her left hand. As he unleashed the Wind Scar Kagome brought her hand down. It was like they were dancing, copying each other's movements. The demon was hit with the Wind Scar but not directly. Only a part of his arm was cut off.

"You'll pay for that half-breed!" The demon yelled in pain

"My turn..." Kagome said. Kagome raised her bow as Inuyasha stretched out his right arm. Kagome fired her arrow and both of their hands returned to their sides. Kagome smiled as the arrow pierced the demon, even though it didn't kill him.

"Watch out Sayuri!" Inuyasha yelled as the demon charged his claw at her. Inuyasha tackled her to the ground so she could get out of the way.

"We'll take it from here Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "Wind Tun-!" Miroku stopped, remembering that his Wind Tunnel was gone.

"It's ok Miroku; I'll take it from here." Sango said "Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at the demon, finally cutting him and killing him,

"Thanks Sango." Miroku said. "I feel worthless without my Wind Tunnel." He looked at his hole-less hand in sadness. Sango placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're not worthless. Not to me." Sango moved her head closer to his and kissed him passionately. Miroku returned the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Inuyasha looked under him to see Kagome looking at him. Kagome looked at him, noticing the position they were in. He was on top of her with his legs between hers and his arms trapped her from both sides. Kagome's face heated up and she felt a weird sensation run through her. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. Inuyasha's eyes widened when a smell infiltrated his nose…she was in heat.

"Sayuri…why are you in heat?" Kagome's eyes widened. '_He can smell that?_' Kagome thought as she looked away from his eyes. Inuyasha looked at her body below him, now realizing the position they were in. A blush of his own crept on his face.

"C-Can I get up now?" Kagome asked. She was feeling very hot. Inuyasha quickly helped her up after getting up. They walked over to Sango and Miroku to find a very interesting sight. Shippo was covering his eyes in horror as Sango and Miroku were making out on the ground. Miroku was on top of Sango, sucking on her collar bone while groping her. Villagers formed a circle around all of them. Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly, stopping Sango and Miroku from going any further.

"I can't believe you two! Shippo is right in front of you and you're putting on a show for everyone!" Kagome yelled as she hugged Shippo close to her, blocking him from seeing anymore. Sango and Miroku looked up at the crowd around them. The hurriedly fixed themselves, ashamed of what they were doing. Inuyasha rolled on the floor laughing hard as tears came out of his eyes. Kagome fanned the crowd away as older women smiled at the young couple.

"Can w-we go back to the hut now…please?" Sango pleaded. Inuyasha laughed as he did his best to nod his head and standup.

"By the way, that was some nice teamwork." Miroku said to Inuyasha and Kagome. They both showed a toothy grin.

"As if you two saw it…." Kagome mumbled.

"I told you that you couldn't leave us behind again." Inuyasha said.

"How did you two manage to organize that so well?" Sango asked

"It was all Sayuri's idea." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed slightly. As they all entered the hut, they saw Kaede already inside.

"Lady Kaede, your back." Sango said. They all sat down inside the hut.

"Yes, I can see that ye two are back after ye little show in front of the villagers." Kaede said while shaking her head at Sango and Miroku disappointedly. They bowed their heads shamefully.

"Lady Kaede, did you manage to find out anything about this?" Kagome asked while raising her wrist.

"Yes child. But it is quite sad actually." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Tell us! We just want this thing off!" Inuyasha said anxiously. Kaede sighed.

"That chain is only capable of being performed by a priestess. It is an imprisonment spell that is activated by a word. The spell can be cast and the victims will not become aware of it until that word is spoken and the chains activate." Kaede said. Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was deceived so easily. "What word was spoken between ye children?"

"I called him a half-breed….." Kagome mumbled.

"That may be what activated the chain child." Kaede said.

"That doesn't help much." Inuyasha scoffed.

"There is more child so calm down. The chain can only come off if the priestess who performed it takes it off, the priestess who performed it dies or…if one person on either end of the chain dies." Kaede replied. Everyone in the hut gasped.

"How would they know who the priestess is?" Sango asked desperately

"I am sorry to say that I do not know that information child." Kaede said.

"Does that mean that Inuyasha or Sayuri have to…die?" Shippo asked in a shaky voice. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with fearful eyes. Unknown to Kagome, tears silently fell down her cheeks. Inuyasha felt sad. The way she looked…it was painful to see. He carefully wiped away her tears. Kagome flinched at his touch and then felt her face to see that it was wet.

'_How could I be so stupid? One of us has to die? I won't let him die. It'll have to be me…but wait…what did Kikyo do to me earlier?_' Kagome's eyes narrowed. '_That lifeless clay pot! She never intended to help me! How was I so foolish?!_' Kagome was beyond furious. Everyone noticed her strange behavior. She was starting the rip the delicate kimono that was trapped beneath her fingers.

"Sayuri…?" Inuyasha called, knocking her out of her trance. Kagome let go of her kimono and looked up at everyone.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should leave before another demon comes to attack the village." Kagome suggested. The rest of them agreed and bid Kaede farewell. They began their journey back to the campsite. Kagome had a look of worry on her face. Inuyasha smelled her fear.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing…I'm fine." Kagome said. '_I don't even have strong spiritual powers. How am I going to defeat Kikyo? And how do I do this without Inuyasha getting suspicious?_' Kagome thought. She had no idea what to do. She wondered if Inuyasha would help her. She'd just have to think of a way. Before she knew it her eyelids became heavy. Slowly they drooped down and closed.

Inuyasha looked at her, realizing her even breathing. He smiled. She looked peaceful when she was sleeping. Inuyasha shook his head furiously. '_How can I be having these thoughts? No one can take Kagome's place. I won't let them. I won't let anyone replace her._' Inuyasha thought.

When they reached the campsite, Inuyasha noticed that everyone was tired. Sango had fallen asleep in Miroku's arms and Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back. Miroku look tired and so did Shippo. Inuyasha carefully put Kagome on the ground, trying not to wake her up. Kagome stirred in her sleep and a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha became worried. '_What is she dreaming about?_' He thought. Miroku had fallen asleep the minute he put Sango down and Kirara was sleeping on the ground next to them. Shippo had fallen asleep, snuggled into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha sat down Indian style and his eyes drifted close. The day ended with six people in the forest, sleeping peacefully as the wind blew by…

-

**Wow, I guess I lied. This was my longest chapter, not chapter 5. I liked this chapter and hoped everyone did too. Thanks guys.**

**AngelofMist**


	11. Inseperable

**You know what I find weird? This story is on story alert for 32 people, it is on the favorites of 22 people and yet I don't get even half as many reviews. I can't force you guys to review so those people who review, can you continue? I appreciate it a lot. **

**Here are my fabulous reviewers, sorry that I forgot to mention you guys last chapter**

**nightmare-kingdom****- Thank you so much! This review made me so happy! I've read hundreds of Inuyasha fics and this person said mine was the best! Thanks so much. (To me it's a lie but I still love to hear it)**

**Leafstar of LyokoKonoha****- Thank you. I feel special now, I impressed someone! )**

**Nightshroud****- Lol no one likes Kikyo. A clay pot is what she is so Kagome states the truth. Thanks for reviewing**

**Shrouded Rose****- Thanks. Can you tell me the areas? I want to make this story better so can u PM me or put it in a review?**

**Angeloffallenskies****- Thanks, glad you liked it. You can stop sitting now...**

**ChasingStarlight****- Its going to be pretty hard but she won't need to apply it for a while. Kagome can find away around it, she's smart.**

**Saya/Kagome****- Thanks. I'm glad that you take the time to look for my story. You can just join fanfiction and put it on story alert. Actually, to make it easier for you, I always update my story on Fridays at 7:30-8:00am. I loved your review.**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own that hanyou! Rumiko Takahashi does ok!?**

**Previously **

When they reached the campsite, Inuyasha noticed that everyone was tired. Sango had fallen asleep in Miroku's arms and Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back. Miroku look tired and so did Shippo. Inuyasha carefully put Kagome on the ground, trying not to wake her up. Kagome stirred in her sleep and a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha became worried. '_What is she dreaming about?_' He thought. Miroku had fallen asleep the minute he put Sango down and Kirara was sleeping on the ground next to them. Shippo had fallen asleep, snuggled into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha sat down Indian style and his eyes drifted close. The day ended with six people in the forest, sleeping peacefully as the wind blew by…

**Now**

"I said no!" Inuyasha shouted

"I said yes!" Kagome shouted back

"You're not going!"

"You're such a stubborn mutt! Get up!" Kagome pulled harder on the chain. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground Indian style with crossed arms. Kagome wanted him to get up but Inuyasha wouldn't budge.

"Who you calling a mutt, wench!" Inuyasha shouted, finally standing up. Kagome and Inuyasha were in each other's faces, they were both growling.

"Those two are so stubborn." Sango sighed.

"I agree." Miroku sighed

"Inuyasha's such an idiot." Shippo said. Kirara meowed.

"Well if it looks like a mutt, acts like a mutt, it's a mutt!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled louder at that.

"I told you you're staying here!" Inuyasha repeated.

"I'm not you Inuyasha! I can't stand the way I smell, I want to go to the springs!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you saying I'm filthy?!" Inuyasha barked

"So you're stupid and a mutt?!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop it you two. That's enough." Miroku said, finally stepping in. Inuyasha and Kagome continued growling at each other.

"Inuyasha, she just wants to go to the hot springs." Sango said.

"She can't go." Inuyasha said.

"And why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because then I have to go with you and I'm not watching some naked human bathe." Inuyasha said. A blush crept on his face.

"Like he hasn't before..." Miroku scoffed.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said, hitting Miroku on the head.

"Just turn around Inuyasha, you don't have to look." Kagome said.

"That is where you are wrong Sayuri. Inuyasha is a male just like myself. Just because he doesn't _**have**_ to look doesn't mean he wouldn't." Miroku said. Sango hit Miroku on the head.

"Pervert..." Sango mumbled.

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome whined. Inuyasha glared at her but when he saw the pout on her face his glare faded. Kagome smiled to herself seeing that her adorable pout was working.

"Fine..." Inuyasha mumbled

"Yay!" Kagome squealed. She began dragging Inuyasha to the hot springs. It was nearby, just a short walk away. When they arrived, Kagome sighed in happiness. There was steam hovering over the springs, giving it a relaxing look. The edges of the springs were outlined by rocks. Kagome walked to the edge of the spring and glared at Inuyasha behind her. Inuyasha scoffed and turned around. Kagome then began to remove her obi and it fell to the floor.

"No peeking." She warned.

"As if I'd want to." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome let her kimono fall to the floor. (A/n: If you're wondering how the kimono can pass through the chains, remember that they are not physical chains. They are transparent and some objects can pass through them.) Inuyasha tried not to look. Key word, TRIED. His eyes roamed her entire body, taking in all of her curves and features. His face turned completely red and he quickly averted his eyes. After emoving her clothes, Kagome stepped into the water slowly, and then sat down in it so that the water covered her entire body.

"Would you hurry up? I don't want my hand to feel like an old hag's." Inuyasha complained. Inuyasha 's hand was in the water too.

"Calm down, I just got in here." Kagome said in an annoyed tone. Kagome began her bath but stopped a while after when she felt something sharp on her skin. She looked on her body and saw Inuyasha's hand. Kagome's face became a dark shade of red. '_Everywhere my hand goes...his hand goes..._' Kagome thought. Inuyasha noticed this too as his face was completely red.

Inuyasha looked to his right and something caught his eyes. There were two weird shaped cloths on Kagome's kimono. He picked up the first cloth and examined it. It looked like two cups but he had no idea how to wear it. The second one looked like a weird triangle and it had three holes. Inuyasha experimented with the articles of clothing for a while. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gasped. '_What the HECK is he doing with my bra and underwear?!_' Kagome wondered. Inuyasha was wearing Kagome's bra on his head and he was shaking his hand furiously trying to get her underwear off of it.

"What do you think your doing?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her with the most adorable clueless face ever. Kagome grabbed her clothing from him as fast as she could and irately put them on the ground behind him. Kagome did her best to bathe with only her right hand and kept her left hand still. Shortly after, she was done with her bath and stepped out of the spring. Kagome put back on her kimono and tied her obi.

"It's about time." Inuyasha mumbled

"Shut up! You occupied yourself by going through my things you little pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"It's not my fault you wear funny things!" Inuyasha said.

"That doesn't mean you have to search through them!" Kagome said. They walked back to the campsite in silence.

"Anymore troubles with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"The pervert went through my things..." Kagome mumbled. Sango shook her head in disappointment. Miroku had to stifle a laugh. Shippo rolled on the floor laughing.

"Shut up brat!" Inuyasha said while hitting Shippo on the head, causing a large bump to appear. Shippo winced in pain and started rubbing his head. Sango and Kagome glared at Inuyasha in annoyance.

"Sit boy!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha flinched and there was a moment of silence. "I was hoping that would work...I guess it only works for Kagome."

"Heh, you figure that out now, idiot?" Inuyasha said. His voice was shaking with fear

"I was hoping that would work..." Miroku mumbled. Kagome was trying her best to cover up a laugh. She couldn't believe that Sango actually did that.

"Kagome!" A voice called.

Kagome absent mindedly looked in the direction she heard her name from. The rest of the gang looked at each other, wondering who it could be. A young man appeared from the forest. He had light brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail. He was wearing a blue kimono with a purple yukata. His eyes were a dark chestnut color.

"Hey Akitoki." Miroku greeted. Akitoki walked up to Kagome and sat down in front of her. His face was close to hers, making her uncomfortable. He was examining her face.

"I thought you were Kagome..." Akitoki sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you. My name is Sayuri." Kagome said with a light bow.

"Hello, I'm Akitoki. Where is Kagome?" Akitoki asked, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned away.

"That ain't any of your business." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, he should know too." Sango said.

"It's not any of his business!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome is dead." Kagome said bluntly. Everyone looked at her. Inuyasha started glaring at her. Akitoki's eyes were wide with shock.

"It was none of his business!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome...is dead?" Akitoki asked as a confirmation. Sango nodded her head slowly. Akitoki glared at Inuyasha.

"Didn't you say you would always protect her?! This is your fault isn't it?!" Akitoki yelled. He was standing up and face to face with Inuyasha. '_Uh oh..._' Kagome thought.

"Who the hell do you think you are blaming this on me!" Inuyasha growled loudly. Akitoki's eyes showed fear but he stood his ground.

"Akitoki, it wasn't anyone's fault." Shippo said. Akitoki glared at Shippo. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"It is his fault! I never would have made her died! It would've been me instead!" Akitoki yelled. Inuyasha flinched at his words. '_Inuyasha..._' Kagome thought. Kagome stood up and placed her hand on Inuyasha shoulder. He shook her hand off his shoulder. His head was hung low so that his bangs would cover his face. Kagome sent Akitoki a death glare. Inuyasha ran into the forest, not caring if Kagome was dragged along with him. Kagome ran as fast as she cloud, making sure she wasn't dragged on the ground again. Akitoki sat on the ground exhaustingly. '_I've never been that angry before..._' Akitoki thought to himself. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed at the situation.

"Are you alright Akitoki?" Sango asked. He simply nodded his head.

"Inuyasha didn't deserve what you said to him. We were all there. We should be blamed too, not him." Miroku said.

"But..." Akitoki mumbled.

"It's ok Akitoki. What are you doing out here in the forest anyway?" Shippo asked. Akitoki's head shot up.

"I was on my way to my village. I must hurry!" Akitoki said as he stood up.

"Kirara can take you if you wish." Sango said.

"Really?" Akitoki asked is a cheery voice. Kirara meowed and transformed. Akitoki was a bit scared but he hesitantly got on Kirara.

"Goodbye everyone." Akitoki said. Everyone returned his farewell as Kirara flew into the sky.

-

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha...can you stop?" Kagome called. She was out of breath.

"No one ever said you had to follow me!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome flinched a bit but then she held her wrist in front of his face.

"I had no choice...remember?" Kagome said now that the chains were in Inuyasha's face.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine; I don't need your pity." Inuyasha said.

"No one ever said I was worried, I was just asking." Kagome defended.

"You're a good liar."

"I know I am."

"You do know I was lying right..."

"I'm not dumb Inuyasha."

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"I said you!"

"You shu-" Inuyasha was cut off when a relaxing sensation came over him. Kagome was rubbing his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to purr. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha's eyes shot open.

"You making fun of me?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, it's just cute when you purr." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha's face became a hot pink.

"You know, you don't have to hide how you feel all the time." Kagome said. Inuyasha was surprised by that question. "I know that what Akitoki said hurt you."

"I just..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything..." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style. Inuyasha started leaping from tree to tree.

"Where are you-"

"I want to show you something." Inuyasha cut her off. Kagome watched as trees flew past her. In a short while, she saw Kaede's village under her as Inuyasha did a huge leap. '_Where is he going?_' Kagome wondered. Inuyasha stooped at the Goshinboku and jumped to it's highest branch. He sat on the branch and released Kagome, allowing her to sit too.

"It's beautiful..." Kagome said breathlessly. She could see everything from up there. She felt like she was on the top of the world. Kaede's village looked so small from where she was. There was a vast area of land that was divided by a river. She could see mountains far away from her and the sun was directly above them. The sun's rays shone on everything in its path. She saw the tiny villagers below them. Inuyasha smiled. He was glad she liked it. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Thank you...Inuyasha..." Kagome said. A blush was on Inuyasha's face as he looked at Kagome. His lips curved into a small smile and he leaned his head on hers as they both continued to look at the setting before them...

**-**

**Sorry if it sucked I had to write this on short notice and I didn't want to leave another cliff hanger. I didn't like this chapter. Do you guys think I should make them do more stuff? I just want to make this story better; when I read other stories and see how good they are, I kind of want to just drop the story since other people's stories are so much better. Remember to review, especially those people reading who just skip the little button. **

**Angel of Mist**


	12. All is Fair In Love and War

**WARNING: Do not read if you like Kikyo. Slight Kikyo bashing! Sorry P**

**Here are my fabulous reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Shin Wal-New Moon****-Maybe it is, he has to decide.**

**BlondieBubbles****- I'm sorry if it's taking long. The point of the entire story is hiding her identify so the faster I reveal it, the faster the story ends. **

**sweetme ()****- Thanks so much.**

**Jessie S.****- I kind of agree but if I make her reveal herself at the very end, then I have to write a sequel...so...because of that, she won't reveal herself until a few more chapters.**

**MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR****- I SO agree! I have NO idea what I'm going to do about that. Maybe Kagome could talk to him about that and make it a funny scene...hmmm...**

**Saya/Kagome****- Yay thanks! I hope my reply to your review helped with finding this. **

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- Thanks! I will. **

**Nightshroud****- Thanks for the support. I guess I can come up with a climatic ending but people say that they hate cliffies. You're still my most repeated reviewer!**

**Sam Mullins ()****- Thanks, glad that you're interested in this. She has to reveal herself, if she doesn't, I'll have to write a sequel and...I don't really want...to.**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting- Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Leafstar of LyokoKonoha****- Thanks so much. Guess what, YOU'RE MY 100****th**** REVIEWER! Congrats!**

**ChasingStarlight****- Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. Inuyasha isn't exactly a smart person.**

**Sienna-shirou-**** It's ok. Thanks for reviewing last chapter though. **

**Katey98y****- Ya she does, she tries not to show it though.**

**InuYashaXKiyoshi****- Thanks for the criticism, I'll try to do better. I usually write my chapters on something that's supposed to automatically check for grammar and spelling but I guess it's not working right. I don't how much imagination I can use, this is my first fic so I'm not so good at this.**

**amy****- Thanks, I write my chapters ahead of time but I wrote this one on short notice. Kagome isn't supposed to be like the usual Kagome; she's supposed to change a little. Thanks for the review, I do feel loved.**

**Thanks for the support guys! I'm so glad that people like this story! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that deals with him, now stop harassing me!**

**Previously**

When they reached the campsite, Inuyasha noticed that everyone was tired. Sango had fallen asleep in Miroku's arms and Kagome had fallen asleep on his back. Miroku look tired and so did Shippo. Inuyasha carefully put Kagome on the ground, trying not to wake her up. Kagome stirred in her sleep and a tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha became worried. 'What is she dreaming about?' He thought. Miroku had fallen asleep the minute he put Sango down and Kirara was sleeping on the. Shippo had fallen asleep, snuggled into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha sat down Indian style and his eyes drifted close. The day ended with six people in the forest, sleeping peacefully as the wind blew by…

**Now**

Anyone who walked in on the Inu gang would find an eerie scene before them. On one end of the campsite was Sango holding Miroku as tight as she could, Shippo hiding behind the couple, and Kirara behind Shippo, cowering in fear. The reason you may ask? There was Kagome, all the way on the other end surrounded by a red light, with an angry face. She could've been mistaken for a demon. The aura radiating off her was only surpassed by Naraku's.

Wondering where Inuyasha is? He's next to Kagome, pathetically trying the break the chain with his teeth, Tetsaiga, anything he can use so that he could run away. He was scared out of his mind. He thought she might kill him, seeing as how that is one way you take off the chain. Sweat was dripping off of him because of his futile efforts. Everyone pitied Inuyasha.

"S-Sayuri….?" Miroku called. Kagome glared at him and he immediately flinched back. If you listened really well, you would hear Inuyasha whining. '_What are we going to do?_' Everyone thought.

Kagome is just really pissed that she was tricked by Kikyo so easily. And how was she supposed to find Kikyo without Inuyasha noticing? His nose was the only way she could find her. '_Maybe I could trick him into it!_' Kagome thought happily. Everyone was confused when that light around Kagome disappeared immediately and a smile was on her face.

"Hey, Miroku, is she ill?" Sango whispered in Miroku's ear. (A/N: Sango I'll basically trying to ask if Sayuri/Kagome is mental/crazy.)

"Inuyasha….." Kagome cooed, looking at him with her smile still in place. Inuyasha slowly looked at her. His eyes widened to the size of dish plates. He started trying to crawl away madly. He was leaving marks in the ground. '_I knew it! She's gonna kill me! Someone help me! I don't want to die!_' Inuyasha thought frantically. Everyone stared at Inuyasha; it pained their hearts to think of what might happen to him. Sango almost cried but what could they do? They were terrified.

"Do you know a priestess Inuyasha? One who has anything against you or me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped his efforts and scratched his head.

"I think so but she doesn't exactly have something against me. She can't have anything against you; I don't think she's ever met you." Inuyasha said. Kagome's smile faded.

"Well let's go check anyway, what can it hurt? We need this off." Kagome said. Inuyasha thought about it but then his eyes grew sad.

"You…you want me to kill her?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone in the hut realized who he was talking about. Inuyasha, kill Kikyo? That was next to impossible.

"Sayuri, you don't understand." Sango said. "Inuyasha can't bring himself to kill that priestess. And Kikyo probably didn't do it anyway." Kagome eyes narrowed at realizing the meaning of those words. '_He still loves her…_' Kagome thought. Tears began to sting the back of her eyes but she forced the not to fall.

"How do we even know that Kikyo did this?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha remained silent. '_How could I kill Kikyo? Maybe I don't have to, she wouldn't have done this. She doesn't know Sayuri…_' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, would it be ok if you just checked if Kikyo did this? She may have a reason." Miroku said

"Kikyo wouldn't do this!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. Kagome became angry.

"What if she did?! How can you be so sure?!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't you dare accuse Kikyo of doing something like this!" Inuyasha growled loudly, baring his fangs. Kagome flinched a bit. '_What do we do? He can't kill Kikyo….. _' Kagome thought to herself. '_I guess it'll have to be me. I died once before. So I guess I don't belong here. I shouldn't be alive; I don't even belong in this era..._' Kagome took Inuyasha's Tetsaiga out of it's sheathe. Everyone looked at her in confusion. She aimed it towards her stomach and lowered her head so that no one could see her face. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about what she was about to do. Just as she was about to plunge it into her stomach Inuyasha pulled his wrist so that the sword fell out of her hand. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sayuri…were you about to…" Sango gasped.

"What choice did I have? There was nothing else I could I do..." Kagome said in a whisper. Only Inuyasha heard her.

"Are you an idiot?! No one said you had to kill yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome lifted her head to look at him. He saw her tear stained cheeks. He was too angry to smell them earlier. His eyes widened and he was no longer angry. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her. Kagome was surprised at first but then she started crying into his chest.

"I promise…we'll get this thing off…" Inuyasha whispered. (A/N: Are you happy Talia? Sorry people, I didn't want to make him do this but Talia said it would be cute. I feel like he's replacing Kagome. Kill her not me!) Inuyasha buried his face into her hair and Kagome cried harder. She tightened her grip on his haori.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, watched the scene before them. It was sad but beautiful. They only wished that Sayuri was Kagome at this moment. (A/N: Ironic?) They were surprised that Inuyasha did this, especially in front of them. Sango smiled and so did Miroku. Inuyasha felt Kagome stop shaking. She looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy. He looked down at her.

"Better now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded at him. Inuyasha smiled as he gazed into her deep chocolate eyes. Kagome gazed back into his amber colored eyes. Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor. (A/N: Yes! I don't want him to kiss her! It's not exactly Kagome!) Inuyasha loosened his grip on her as she got out of his embrace. When Inuyasha looked to his right, he saw faces staring at him as if saying 'Awww'. Inuyasha's face darkened considerably. He turned his head away from everyone. He didn't want anyone to see that he was blushing.

"Inuyasha…is it ok if we just…check?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her, thinking for a bit.

"I…I guess." Inuyasha said. "C'mon let's go." Inuyasha leaned down so that Kagome could get on his back. Kagome took her arrows and got on.

"We'll come with you guys." Sango said while she and Miroku stood up.

"It's ok. Stay here with Shippo. We can handle this." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku stayed. Nothing was going to happen right? Just talking. '_I hope…._' Kagome thought. With one leap, Inuyasha took off into the trees.

"Do you smell her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. '_I don't feel right about this...I'm tricking Inuyasha. I know Kikyo did this so I'm basically trying to make him kill her...what's happened to me?_'

"No, not yet." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up above the trees and saw soul collectors. '_Is she actually __**calling**__ us?_' Kagome became furious.

"What's that Inuyasha?" Kagome said, pointing towards the sky. Inuyasha looked to where she was pointing. (A/N: Kagome can't say "Look those are Kikyo's soul collectors!" Because Sayuri doesn't know Kikyo, Kagome does.)

"Those are Kikyo's soul collectors…" Inuyasha said. "Let's go." Inuyasha jumped towards the soul collectors, following them. '_What if Kikyo did do this…would I have to…kill her? No, she couldn't have._' Inuyasha shook away his thoughts as he continued to follow Kikyo's soul collectors.

"I see her!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed down into the forest. Inuyasha descended into the forest and landed in front of Kikyo. He let Kagome off of his back. Kikyo turned around to look at the two. A small smirk played on her face.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. Kagome saw how he was reacting to her. Honestly, she couldn't stand it. Kikyo looked from Kagome to the chains and she tried to hide a smile.

"Kikyo…we came to ask you about this." Inuyasha said, raising his right wrist. "…Did you...do it?" Inuyasha's voice was almost a whisper. Kikyo just looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Yes. But I have my reasons." Kikyo said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why would Kikyo do this? He didn't want to believe it. "And thanks to my little sister, you already know how it comes off. However, I will not be the one to die…" Inuyasha was shocked.

"But why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten that you promised to go to hell with me? She is the only reason why you stay in this world! I know that she saw us together so I knew that kissing you would make her go away! She is pathetic and weak! She is the only thing that keeps you away from me!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha looked to Kagome then back to Kikyo. Kagome averted her gaze to the ground.

"How do you know Sayuri? What does she have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Sayuri? ...She has not told you?" Kikyo smirked.

"Hasn't told me what?" Inuyasha now looked to Kagome.

"Tell me, should I reveal your secret, Sayuri? Or should I say-"

"Shut up Kikyo!" Kagome fired one of her arrows. It merely passed Kikyo because Inuyasha wasn't helping her fight.

"So you wish to fight me? So it will be, but you will die and Inuyasha will come with me!" Kikyo fired one of her arrows at Kagome. Inuyasha pulled her towards him, making her dodge the attack.

"You choose to help her Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Kikyo. Which one could he choose? '_I can't be part of the reason Kikyo dies, not again. What am I supposed to do?_' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Inuyasha…you won't fight?" Kagome asked.

"I…I can't fight her." Inuyasha said. Kikyo smiled.

"Then this will be quick." Kikyo fired another arrow at Kagome. With her being connected to Inuyasha, this would be hard. Kikyo is an expert archer and a strong priestess. Kagome barely missed this one as it grazed her face. Kagome prepared her arrow and fired it at Kikyo. Her arrow was covered by a bright light. '_Is it going to hit?_' Kagome thought. The arrow looked like it would hit Kikyo dead-on. As the arrow approached Kikyo, she merely held her bow in front of it and twirled it, making the arrow fade.

"Inuyasha…please. Just help me? This once? Which one of us do you want to die?" Kagome asked. She was looking at Inuyasha's eyes. All she saw was confusion in them, he couldn't choose. Inuyasha was lost. He hoped that he'd never have to choose between Kikyo and another that he cared about. "Forget it, I have my answer."

"Cease your futile efforts! You will not win. You cannot defeat me." Kikyo yelled. Kikyo fired another arrow; this one had more of her spiritual powers in it. Kagome had to drop to the floor to avoid this one but the spiritual powers surrounded cut a small part of the hair on her head, making her hair fall elegantly to her shoulders. '_Dammit..._' Kagome thought to herself.

Kikyo fired multiple arrows at her this time as Kagome looked at them in fear. Inuyasha wouldn't budge an inch. He was still confused ad in shock. Kagome mustered all the strength she had and tackled Inuyasha, sending him to the floor a few feet away.

"Don't just stand there! You could at least move!" Kagome yelled on top of Inuyasha. Kagome didn't have much time to talk when she saw another arrow come her way. She gasped as she rolled out of the away. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up. Kagome started panting. '_I can't keep dodging her attacks forever. But...what can I do without him helping me? My arrows are poorly aimed without him helping me shoot them._' Kagome thought.

"How much longer do you intend to move around, trying to dodge my attacks?" Kikyo said with a smirk. "You are nothing more than my-" Kikyo was cut off when she saw a ball of spiritual energy come towards her and hit her in her stomach. Kikyo doubled over in pain and glared in front of her to see who that ball of light came from. She looked a distance ahead of her and saw Kagome with her hands outstretched towards her. Inuyasha was watching Kagome with amazement. Kagome looked at the palms of her hands. '_How did I do that?_' Kagome wondered. She didn't know what she did or how she did it but she did know that it took a lot out of her.

"You pathetic wench!" Kikyo yelled. Kikyo closed her eyes and focused a lot of her energy into an arrow. Once her energy was concentrated into it, she fitted the arrow into her bow and released it. This arrow was much faster and had more of Kikyo's spiritual powers into it.

"Inuyasha, move!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha jumped away with Kagome as the arrow flew past them and landed in the ground. Kagome shrieked in pain. They didn't move away fast enough. Kagome's foot was severely burned by the arrow and where the arrow landed in the ground, it had a small crater around it. Inuyasha watched with lost eyes as he looked at Kagome's foot which was completely red and had blisters around it. He knew what would happen. He knew who would win this fight.

"Kikyo, stop!" Inuyasha yelled. He stood in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha move. I will kill her. In order to help one you must choose one. Her fate is up to you." Kikyo said.

"….Fine…I will." Inuyasha said in an uncertain but determined voice. Kagome looked at him in fear. The fear turned to joy when she saw that he remained in front of her.

"Sayuri…can you stand?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head to look at her. Kagome shook her head no and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist to help her stand. Her foot was injured so she couldn't move well.

"You traitor!" Kikyo yelled.

"I betrayed no one! You're not the Kikyo I knew, she wouldn't do this." Inuyasha growled.

"You said that you would live with me! I loved you Inuyasha; I even offered you the jewel to become a human!" Kikyo said irately.

"Why couldn't you just accept him as he is? There is nothing wrong with him!" Kagome shouted.

"He is a hanyou! I could not be married to one with tainted blood!" Kikyo said. Inuyasha flinched at her words. He thought Kikyo loved him as he was.

"You're the one who is pathetic Kikyo. If you really loved him you would have accepted him as he is!" Kagome spat.

"Silence! You will stop your useless ranting!" Kikyo commanded as she fired an arrow at Kagome. To Kagome's delight, Inuyasha lifted her up in the air as he jumped to dodge Kikyo's attack.

"You ready to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Definitely." Kagome smiled. Kikyo was absolutely livid seeing Inuyasha help and protect another. Kagome placed her arrow into her bow and aimed. Inuyasha was helping her this time, assuring her of better aim. Kagome fired her arrow at Kikyo. To Kikyo's annoyance, she actually had to jump away to dodge this one.

"My turn!" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said confidently. Inuyasha swung his sword above hid head and Kagome raised her left hand as he did.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword down as Kagome's hand returned to her side. Three claws of youki sprang out of the ground, heading for it's intended target. Kikyo smirked as it came closer. She concentrated a small amount of her spiritual powers into her bow and twirled it, making Inuyasha's wind scar split in half and collide with the trees behind Kikyo.

"Did you honestly think you could attack me with a demonic sword? Have you forgotten that I am a priestess?" Kikyo said in a cocky voice. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha...do it again." Kagome said in a serious tone.

"What? Didn't you see that it didn't work?" Inuyasha said.

"Do it. I have a plan." Kagome said as she fitted an arrow into her bow. Inuyasha shrugged as he unleashed his Kaze No Kizu again. Kagome closed one of her eyes and released her arrow into his attack. The spiritual powers around her arrow merged with Inuyasha's attack, causing it to increase in size and double it's speed. Kikyo's eyes widened as the attack came closer and collided with her and caused a cloud of dust to appear. As the dust descended, Kagome and Inuyasha saw Kikyo on the ground clutching her shoulder. Kikyo's shoulder had a deep cut in it but no blood came out as she is clearly not made out of flesh. Kikyo was glaring at Kagome and had a scowl on her face.

"How dare you!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome smirked at Kikyo's comment. Kikyo closed her eyes and fitted an arrow into her bow. The arrow was glowing white as it was placed into the bow. When Kikyo shot the arrow, five bright light's shaped like arrows emerged from it and headed towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha held his transformed Tetsaiga in front of them to block it. As the arrows got closer, Inuyasha's eyes widened when the Tetsaiga transformed back into its original form. The arrows came closer and hit both of them, sending them flying into the floor. Kagome struggled to get back up but all she could do was move her head. Inuyasha struggled to get back up. The most he could do at the moment was sit up. '_Dammit, I almost got purified._' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Your life ends here! Die!" Kikyo yelled as she fired another arrow at Kagome. The light around the arrow was blinding. Kagome's eyes widened as the arrow got closer. '_No!_' Inuyasha thought. The flash of light grew bigger to the extent that Kagome had to cover her eyes. Kagome felt something dripped on her hand. Once…twice. Kagome brought her hand down from her face and when she opened her eyes, she gasped. Above her was Inuyasha, facing her, with an arrow through him. He coughed up blood from his mouth.

"Inuyasha why?!" Kagome screamed. "Why did you do that?!" Inuyasha merely chuckled.

"Can't you see? You reminded me of someone…someone I cared about and didn't want to lose." Inuyasha coughed up more blood. "I didn't want to make that same mistake twice." Inuyasha fell on his knees. He then fell to the ground, blood staining his haori and dripping form his mouth. The blue light from the chains dimmed. Tears were spilling down Kagome's cheek. At this moment, she forgot everything else that mattered. Inuyasha's eyes began to close.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's eyelids shut. And as much as his mind could remember, he heard Kagome calling his name desperately, and then he went into a deep sleep. Kagome was hovered over Inuyasha, tears spilling onto his haori. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Kikyo.

"He was foolish to choose you." Kikyo said. Kagome was furious. She aimed her arrow at Kikyo. '_Damn her….I won't miss, not this time._' Kagome thought. She fired her arrow. Her arrow was covered by a bright light that divided into five. They all charged for the same target. Kagome dropped to her knees panting. That last attack took everything out of her.

"This is impossible! My reincarnation cannot defeat me!" Kikyo yelled. The arrows collided with her body. It tore off her right arm and left deep cuts on her body, leaving her motionless. Kagome tried her best to walk over to her body; she didn't want Inuyasha to be in worse condition with her dragging him. Kagome stared at Kikyo, her eyes full of hate.

"You damn clay pot!" Kagome yelled. She took one of her arrows and slammed it into Kikyo's face. Kikyo's eyes were filled with fear right before her face cracked open. Souls poured out of her and flew into the sky, returning to their bodies as Kikyo turned into dust. One last soul popped out of Kikyo and dissolved inside Kagome. Kikyo's remains flew with the wind and Kagome watched as they slowly disappeared. Kagome felt a little bit rejuvenated as the other half of her soul returned to her.

She crawled over to Inuyasha's body but stopped when she saw the sacred jewel a few feet away from him. '_It must have fallen out when he was shot…_' Kagome thought as she put it in her kimono and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome tried to lift Inuyasha's body to the best of her ability. She began walking out of the forest, as much as she could with her injured leg. Kagome collapsed on the ground when she was in a clearing. '_No, I have to try. I can't give up._' Kagome tried to rise again. When she looked at the sky she could've sword she saw something familiar fly through it. She heard someone call her name but she wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not. She squinted her eyes toward the sky and her eyes widened.

"Sayuri!" Sango called from on top of Kirara. Sango waved at her and so did Miroku and Shippo. Kirara landed on the ground next to the bloody pair.

"What happened to you two?" Sango screamed as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome's condition.

"Can you put him on top of Kirara, Sango? I'll explain later." Kagome asked. Sango nodded as she called Miroku to help her. After they were done, Sango went back to Kagome and helped her on top of Kirara. Miroku had to walk back. Sango was about to ask Kagome to explain but decided to do it later when she looked behind her to see Kagome resting from exhaustion.

-

Kagome woke up to see that she was back at Kaede's hut. Her foot was wrapped in a bandage and she saw Kaede bandaging Inuyasha's stomach.

"Ye are finally awake child." Kaede said smiling at her.

"How did we get here?" Kagome asked.

"Sango and Miroku brought ye here." Kaede said. Kagome smiled. "Ye were badly injured. What has occurred since ye all have left my hut?" Kaede asked.

"I'll explain later. My head hurts." Kagome said.

"I see. Sayuri, I will be out picking more herbs, I need more of them to heal Inuyasha." Kaede explained. She walked out of the hut, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the hut. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed something…He was on the other side of the hut! '_But how…_' Kagome thought. She looked at her hand and smiled. She really did kill Kikyo.

Kagome thought back to what Kikyo said. The scene before the fight played over in her mind. Kagome smiled. She also remembered what Inuyasha told her before he went unconscious. '_**You reminded me of someone…someone I cared about and didn't want to lose.**__He…he really did care about me…_' Kagome smiled to herself. '_I finally have my answer._'

Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha. He looked peaceful. That was the same facial expression he had when they first met. She smiled as she remembered how she rubbed his ears. Kagome placed a small kiss on his forehead and began to rub his ears like old times. She flinched a little when she saw him smile while his eyes remained closed and when she heard him purr. His eyes flickered open, this took her by surprise. As Inuyasha looked up, he saw two chocolate orbs staring at him and he felt hands on his ears.

"….What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had a heavy blush on her face and she quickly moved away from him. Inuyasha tried to sit up but cringed in pain.

"Don't try to get up. Your wounds didn't heal." Kagome told him. Inuyasha laid down and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Did you kill Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes.

"…Yes." Kagome replied. "Sorry…"

"It's ok." Inuyasha said. He had a small smile on his face. He didn't regret who he chose. In a way, he was happy with how it turned out.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine. It only stings a little. How about you?"

"I'll survive. By the way, what was Kikyo talking about?" Kagome flinched a bit.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"About you seeing us in the forest and about some secret." Inuyasha said, he turned his head to look at her. Kagome was sitting on her legs and she was clutching her kimono beneath her fingers. Her head was bent so that she was looking at the floor.

"Don't…don't worry about it. It's not important." Kagome whispered in a low voice.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? You're hiding something from me." Inuyasha said

"Just forget it. Please…" Kagome said. '_Could I tell him? He didn't kiss Kikyo like I thought so…would it be ok? Everyone feels bad that I died; I don't like keeping the truth from them. They deserve to know, they shouldn't be sad about me._' Inuyasha looked at her begging expression. It saddened him but he still wanted to know so he pressed on.

"I want to know Sayuri." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were begging her. She loved those eyes.

"Then…give me the bowl of water over there…" Kagome said. '_Am I doing the right thing?_' She thought. Inuyasha passed her the bowl of water that Kaede was using, he was anxious to know what she was hiding from him. Kagome placed her hands in the water and gathered some of it in her hands. She stared at the water for a while. She brought her hands to her face and was about to wash her face when…

"Sayuri!" Sango screamed and tackled her down to the floor with a hug. Kagome smiled as she felt a bit relieved.

"You're awake! And you too Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. She was beyond glad. Miroku entered with Sango and Shippo soon entered and embraced Kagome too.

"Hey…San-go…can't…breathe…!" Kagome choked. Sango immediately let go with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry!" Sango said. Miroku and Shippo laughed. She was extremely worried.

"Nice to see I was cared about too." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I didn't forget about you Inuyasha. I would hug you but, you're wounded." Sango said. Kaede returned to the hut with more herbs. She greeted everyone and began taking care of Inuyasha's wounds again.

"How_**did**_ you two end up like that anyway?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo…she did it." Inuyasha replied. Everyone except Kagome was shocked.

"Kikyo put the chains on you two? But why?" Sango asked.

"She wanted Inuyasha to go to hell with her…" Kagome said.

"She fought with Sayuri. Sayuri ended up getting hurt by Kikyo's arrow." Inuyasha said.

"Then what happened to you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha…he blocked an arrow for me." Kagome said. She smiled to herself. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were surprised.

"Wow Inuyasha, you actually used yourself as a shield. But why?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha wanted to leave that part out. He suddenly remembered what he said to her. '_**You reminded me of someone…someone I cared about and didn't want to lose…I didn't want to make that same mistake twice**__. I said that?_'

"Don't worry about that." Inuyasha said.

"What happened after that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I blacked out after that." Inuyasha said. '_I could've sworn I heard Kagome call my name._' Inuyasha thought.

"So that means…Sayuri…ye killed Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"Simply put, yes." Kagome said. '_How__**did**__ she kill Kikyo?_' Inuyasha thought.

"How…?" Sango asked. Everyone except Inuyasha was in shock.

"That's not really important now is it?" Kagome said with a small smile. Inuyasha stared at Kagome. There was a lot to her that he didn't know.

-

**Oops, I guess I lied again, this is my longest chapter. Wow, my first big battle. Hope you guys liked this chapter. And remember; blame Talia, not me for when Inuyasha hugged Kagome. On the other hand, if you liked it, then I did it ), JK. I found out that a lot of ppl dont know what happens in the manga so do you guys mind if it put some of it in the story and label as part of the manga?Luv Ya guys!**

**AngelofMist**


	13. Choices

**Hey guys, I'm back. Hope you all enjoyed your events yesterday and I know that most of you will be eating leftovers today. I can't believe I got 20 reviews last chapter, you guys rock! The 'space' button isn't working well so excuse the errors please. Sorry that this is late, I forgot because there was no school today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Nothing in this story is mine except for the ideas and stuff, so don't sue!**

**Here are my reviewers! I love the reviews you guys send! I have so many reviews (to me I do because it's my first fic). You guys rock!**

**Shin Wal-New Moon-**** Lol, I'm not sure if it was, glad you have been waiting for it, here it is.**

**InuYashaXKiyoshi****- Glad for the offer, I accept but that's only if you are agreeing to reading the chapters ahead of time but still reviewing. I almost took your review as an insult though. I try to look it over but I'm not perfect and I miss a few things. Thanks for the review and the compliment, hope you enjoy the chapter. Look over any typos in this one though, I'll be sending you chapter 14+.**

**nightmare-kingdom ()****- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**g2fan****- thanks, here the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks!**

**Angelblaze2006****-Thanks, you're just going to have to wait and see like everyone else! Yes, I am evil! Besides, Inuyasha isn't the **_**smartest**_** of people.**

**Heelsoverhead69****-Thanks, love the compliment, enjoy the chapter!**

**Inuepsfin****- Thanks!**

**bluemiko****- thanks, I was a bit worried about the fight, enjoy the chapter!**

**Kagome's-Inuyasha's mate****- Glad you love it, here's the update you wanted.**

**Nightshroud****- Lol, I love to keep you guys waiting and guessing. I know that if I do it too much, it becomes annoying so I keep it at a balance. Glad you liked the battle; I was kind of insecure about that part.**

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks, enjoy the chapter, this is where the major plot begins.**

**Leafstar of LyokoKonoha****- Thanks so much, no I'm not up to that part in the manga, I'm working my way up. However, because of a previous fic that I read, (THE BEST SESSKAG EVER) I know most of what happens. This story will definitely have more than 20 chapters. I don't know the exact amount at the moment.**

**kagome1312****- Thanks, here's is the update you wanted.**

**SayaKagome929****- Actually, Kagome doesn't tell them...she does something stupid and they find out. It won't seem dumb though. It's at the end of chapter 16 and the begging of chapter 17. Thanks for the compliment, enjoy the chapter**

**Amy****- Thanks sooo much, I'm so glad u like it!**

**greeneyedfeme****- Thanks for al the reviews! You really didn't have to do that but thanks! I use Microsoft too but it misses some things. I don't mind if you take your time reading it, as long as you do. By the way, I'm waiting for your fics, but don't worry, just enjoy the chapter! You are honestly my therapist on fanfiction.**

**Sienna-shirou****- No problem, I love updating my fic and seeing you guys read it. It's okay if you didn't review as long as you show me in some way that you like the story.**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****- You want more, here it is. I was wondering where you were these last chapters; I didn't your famous review anymore.**

**Previously**

"So that means…Sayuri…ye killed Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

"Simply put, yes." Kagome said. '_How__** did**__ she kill Kikyo?_' Inuyasha thought.

"How…?" Sango asked. Everyone except Inuyasha was in shock.

"That's not really important now is it?" Kagome said with a small smile. Inuyasha stared at Kagome. There was a lot to her that he didn't know.

**Now**

Everyone was still at Kaede's hut late in the morning. Kagome's foot had healed but Inuyasha hadn't recovered fully yet. Shippo was out playing with the village kids and Kaede was out taking care of villagers from other villages who were injured by demons. Only Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome were in the hut. Kagome was trying to re-bandage Inuyasha.

"Hold still, would you?" Kagome asked in annoyance.

"I don't need you bandaging me so back off!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Your wounds are going to open up so shut up and keep still!" Kagome yelled.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. '_If only I could sit him!_' Kagome thought angrily.

"I'll take away your bone if you don't." Kagome threatened. Inuyasha stiffened in fear before relaxing on the floor. Kagome smiled triumphantly and began re-bandaging his cuts. Kagome took some ointment in her fingers and began rubbing it over his wound. The entire time she was blushing. (A/N: Can you rub _**his**_ chest and not blush?)

"Sayuri…why…why are you in heat?" Inuyasha asked. A blush of his own was on his face while Kagome continued. Kagome stiffened for a bit before she started to wrap the bandages on him, each time her hand brushing across his chest. '_How can he smell that?!_' Kagome thought.

"I….I'm fine." Kagome lied. Inwardly, she was smiling to herself '_I hate to admit it, but, I'm actually loving this._' Kagome thought. She finished bandaging Inuyasha as he sat up. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt wet in the lower abdomen. (A/N all you girls should know this) Inuyasha sniffed the air as the smell of blood infiltrated his nose. It was coming from the person in front of him.

"Sayuri, are you bleeding?" Inuyasha asked. Concern leaked out of his voice. Chills ran down Kagome's spine as she sought a way to get out of the hut.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me." Kagome explained as she stood up and twirled around to show him.

"I smell blood, and it's coming from you." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha began to lift her limbs to search for any blood. Kagome sighed in frustration but her face held traces of fear. Sango cocked her head to the side, wondering what was going on. Her eyes widened in shock when Sango realized what was going on.

"Can I just go outside for a bit? I need some air." Kagome asked as she stood up

"No, there's something wrong with you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist. Sango stood up and walked over to the two.

"Inuyasha, just let her go, it'll only be for a little bit." Sango said. Inuyasha mumbled but seeing as Sango wouldn't give up, he gave in. Sango winked at Kagome before she left. Kagome smiled and walked through the bamboo screening of the hut.

She walked at a slow pace until she was a distance away from the hut. She then dashed toward the Bone Eater's well and jumped inside. As the blue light subsided, signaling that she was in her own time, she climbed over the well and ran into her house.

Kira, Souta, and Grandpa looked at Kagome as she swung open the doors.

"Back again Kagome?" Kira asked. Kagome looked at her mom with worried eyes.

"Remember that problem mom? Red?" Kagome signaled to her mother. Kira cocked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about dear?" Kira asked. Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Mom! Red dot? Once a month?" Kagome beckoned. Kira's head swung up in alert, showing that she finally understood.

"Oh, follow me dear." Kira led Kagome into her room and gave her an "applicable tool". Kagome gladly accepted it and rushed off to the bathroom. After applying the "applicable tool", Kagome changed into some denim jeans and a brown shirt that said "chocolate girl" on the front and then walked downstairs.

"Mom, can you wash this please?" Kagome asked as she approached her mom with her kimono in front of her.

"Sure, honey. Are you going to the carnival?" Kira asked.

"What carnival?" Kagome asked. Kira sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot. It's your favorite festival, the Annual Spring Cherry Blossom Carnival." Kira said. Kagome froze.

"C'mon sis! It'll be fun, come with us." Souta begged.

"That carnival is _today_?" Kagome said. '_What am I going to do?_' Kagome began debating which one was more important. '_Inuyasha...carnival, Inuyasha...Carnival... Inuyasha...CARNIVAL!_' Kagome thought excitedly.

"Ok I'll go!" Kagome said excitedly. She ran up to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After taking a shower she ran into her room to decide what to wear. She threw out multiple things from her closet before finding the perfect outfit. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror. Kagome was wearing a milky pink kimono with pink and red roses on it. The sleeves went past her hand and the bottom of it brushed the floor lightly. She placed a white lily in her hair and wore her hair down. She winked at herself and went down stairs.

"Honey you look beautiful." Kira said as she saw Kagome walking down the stairs. Kagome smiled.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked. Kira and Souta nodded. Souta was wearing a simple green robe and Kira was wearing a plain orange kimono. Grandpa was sick so he stayed behind (Yes that is too much dialogue for me so I let him stay behind)

"Then let's go!" Kagome said excitedly. The family walked out of the house and down the street. Kagome's eyes widened as the carnival came into view.

Kagome and Souta ran ahead of Kira to the entrance. Kagome stopped at the entrance and smiled. There was a white path in the middle and on both sides of the road were stores that were in front of sakura trees. The road was covered with the petals of cherry blossoms that fell from the sakura trees. Everything was colored either a light pink or white. There were pink and white balloons, cotton candy, roller coasters, and all sorts of rides. Souta ran off to the 'Pick the Koi-fish' stand, it was his favorite game. Kagome's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw a dango shop. (dangos are sweet dumplings on a stick drizzled with sauce) Kagome immediately dashed towards the shop.

'_Dangos! Inuyasha can wait…right?_'

-

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. He was annoyed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Sayuri can take care of herself." Sango reassured

"I'm sure she's fine." Miroku said. Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily.

"Inuyasha, if ye don't mind me asking, what do ye plan to do with the jewel?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha's anger calmed.

"I'm not sure…" Inuyasha reached into his haori to take out the jewel. His eyes widened as his hand moved faster to find it. Inuyasha's anger returned.

"No wonder she isn't coming back, she wanted the jewel from the beginning!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, Sayuri wouldn't do that." Shippo said

"How would you know?! That could've been her plan from the beginning, make us complete the jewel and then steal it!" Inuyasha yelled

"Then why did she save you?" Sango asked.

"To make us trust her!" Inuyasha was furious. (A/N: He's been betrayed a lot so you should understand) Inuyasha tried to stand up but flinched as the pain from his wound returned.

"Don't Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara and I will look for her. You can't do much in your condition." Miroku said. Inuyasha reluctantly sat back down. He really couldn't do much. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara went outside the hut. Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango got on. Kirara leaped towards the sky.

"Do you really think she did it Miroku?" Sango asked

"I don't believe that Sayuri would betray us but Inuyasha seems to think so. We should still search for her though. She's been gone far too long." Miroku said. Sango agreed and they began their search.

-

Kagome was happily walking down the white path, plopping a sweet dumpling into her mouth. She licked the gravy off her top lip and giggled happily. Kagome pulled the jewel out of her kimono.

'_I forgot to give it back…._' Kagome thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name. Kagome placed the jewel back in her kimono and turned her head to look behind her.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called. Yuka and Eri followed shortly behind her. The three of them caught up with her.

"You made it Kagome!" Yuka said happily.

"You look great!" Eri squealed.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"Come on, it's your turn at the kissing booth." The three of them said as the grabbed her.

"What?! I'm not kissing anybody!" Kagome yelled. The three of them began dragging Kagome down the path. Kagome struggled furiously until she felt something fall out of her hand. '_My dango…_' Kagome thought sadly. She sadly watched the dango grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

-

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara entered the hut. Inuyasha sat up in alert when he saw them. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sat down in the hut.

"We couldn't find her Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her, she couldn't have gotten far on foot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She wasn't anywhere we looked." Sango said.

"But Sayuri wouldn't do that…" Shippo said. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground.

"You trust people too easily Shippo…" Inuyasha said quietly. Everyone in the hut remained silent. Feelings of betrayal, hurt, shock, and denial mixed throughout out the room. Inuyasha stood up.

"Let's go. We can't stay in the village remember?" Inuyasha said.

"But, Inuyasha, what if she comes back?" Sango asked

"Look, she's not coming back! So just forget about her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango became sad. She, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara exited the hut. Kirara transformed and made Sango, Miroku, and Shippo get on. Before Kirara took off into the sky, she looked back, behind the hut. No one said a word. They were all deep in thought. Inuyasha was making everyone doubt their trust in Kagome. (A/N: Kagome, Sayuri whoever it is)

'_Did she really do this?_' Sango

'_Is she ever going to come back?_' Shippo

'_How were we deceived so easily?_' Miroku

'_I can't believe I trusted her…_' Inuyasha

-

Kagome fell on her knees panting. She had been running from her friends for about two hours. On the bright side, she managed to get more dangos. Kagome plopped another dango in her mouth as she began looking for her family. She saw them waving to her from the entrance. Kagome ran to catch up to them.

"There you are honey. Are you ready to go?" Kira asked Kagome looked up at the sky. It was orange, decorated with pink clouds, and the sun was setting. Her eyes widened. '_I've been here that long?!_' Kagome thought.

"I gotta go mom! I've been gone too long!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the street to go home. Kira and Souta watched as Kagome sped down the streets.

"I didn't know she was that fast…" Souta said

Kagome slammed open the doors to her house and rushed to her room. She saw her kimono on her bed. She stripped off her pink kimono and put on her blue one. Kagome wrapped her hair in a bun and applied her makeup. She sprayed her perfume on her, (she bought one for home) ran downstairs and headed to the well. '_I'm so late!_' Kagome thought as she leapt over the edge of the well.

As the dim light faded Kagome jumped over to the other side. She ran towards Kaede's hut and looked inside. '_Where are they? Did…did they leave me?_' Kagome thought. She ran around the village until a large figure appeared in front of her.

"Kirara…." Kagome gasped. Kirara quietly roared in response. Kirara turned to the side, signaling for Kagome to get on. Kagome happily accepted and Kirara flew into the sky.

-

"Do you think it was right to leave, Miroku? She might come back." Sango said.

"I don't know what to believe Sango. And if we went to look for her, how would Inuyasha take it? He might feel that we are choosing her over him and just look at him, If anything comes, he's in no position to defend himself." Miroku said.

Inuyasha seemed to be taking it pretty hard. He didn't say a word ever since they left the hut. He just sat on the ground, his arm leaning on his knee that was propped up while his other leg was laid out on the ground. He's been deceived so many times. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something in the forest around him, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He growled when a scent infiltrated his nose. Sango and Miroku heard Inuyasha's growling and they stood up, ready to fight if it was a demon. Seconds later, they saw Koga standing before them, with his usual smirk on his face. Inuyasha growled.

"In case we didn't tell you already, Kagome's dead so stop coming to us." Inuyasha growled

"I'm not here for Kagome, mutt. I already have a mate." Koga said, tilting his head so they could see the mark on his neck. (Yes, it is Ayame)

"Then what do want?" Inuyasha growled. Koga smirked

"There's some news on the wind. It says that a certain half-breed has the jewel. So you actually defeated Naraku huh?" Koga asked.

"What is it to you?" Inuyasha spat

"Simple, I'm here to take it." Koga said.

"Try it." Inuyasha said. He stood up to the best that he could but he still struggled. Inuyasha used his Tetsaiga to keep his balance. '_I may not have the jewel but I'm not gonna let this mangy wolf know that._' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha stop, you're in no condition to fight." Miroku warned.

"I can handle this wolf, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"What's the point in fighting? I can't feel the jewel's power but I know you have it. Now just be a good little puppy and hand it over." Koga said in a cocky voice.

"Where is it mutt?" Koga asked. Inuyasha growled. Everyone saw a figure swiftly move in the sky. They saw Kirara land shortly after with Kagome on her back. Kagome jumped off Kirara as she grew smaller.

"Sayuri you came back!" Shippo squealed as he ran to her. Kagome smiled and scooped him up in her arms. Sango smiled and so did Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes widened. '_She didn't leave us...?_' Inuyasha thought.

"Why did you guys leave me? And what is Koga doing here?" Kagome asked. Koga turned to face Kagome.

"You again? So you're the one that has the jewel. Give it to me." Koga said.

"Don't you dare touch her." Inuyasha threatened

"I won't if she hands it over. If she doesn't, I'll rip her to shreds" Koga threatened as he walked towards Kagome, cracking his knuckles in the process. Kagome's eyes widened. She put Shippo on the ground. Sango and Miroku stood in front of her. Kagome looked at the two people standing in front to her, to Inuyasha, to the wolf coming after her.

'_All this is because of me. If I never brought the jewel back her, everyone's life would be a lot better._' Kagome took the jewel out of her kimono. '_It's all my fault. Inuyasha wants the jewel to become a full demon and Koga just wants it for power. This jewel came to this era with me...so it's going back with me!_'

"Sayuri don't give it to him!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome swallowed hard at the thought of what she was about to do. She placed the jewel into her palms and then slammed it into her stomach. A bright light appeared from the jewel. It began dissolving into Kagome, causing her to scream in pain. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, and Koga watched what was happening. The jewel disappeared into Kagome's stomach and her screaming stopped. She fell to her knees.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you do that?" Koga yelled.

"Sayuri…" Inuyasha breathed. He was in shock. Kagome began falling to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her and caught her before she made contact with the ground. He ignored the pain that came when he dahsed after her and caught her. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as two amber eyes stared at her.

-

**Well, there is chapter 11, hope you guys enjoyed it. So, leave reviews saying how you felt about what Kagome did. Thanks to everyone who left reviews, I appreciate it so much. A lot more people are reviewing; I'm getting like 15 reviews per chapter. It's kind of scary, now I have so much people to face if I let them down with this story. You guys are kind of intimidating me...but don't let that stop you from reviewing : )**

**AngelofMist**


	14. Transfrmation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Here are my reviewers!**

**SexyDemonGirl5000****-Thanks, I'm glad you liked it**

**Sienna-shirou****- No problem, I love updating. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**nightmare-kingdom ()****-Read on and you'll find out**

**Kagome's-Inuyasha's mate****-Yay, my story has a fan! Thanks!**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****- I'll give you more. Glad that you are back to reviewing my fic.**

**Joellen****- Thanks for the compliments. Thanks for reading.**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks, Koga's pretty helpless now**

**green eyed feme****- Glad you liked the twist. Thanks, read on and things will be revealed.**

**Amy****-Thanks, I'm glad you liked it**

**Leafstar of LyokoKonoha****- Awesome, I thought people would kill me for putting a twist in the story! Koga is a yasei- okami, he's also a spoiled prince. **

**Taeniaea****- I might have that in mind but then again, I might not.**

**Enjiru****- Lol, sorry. Hope this update wasn't late**

**Shin Wal-New Moon****- I agree, Koga is a baka at times. Hopefully, Kagome will survive.**

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**

**ashleyfanficwriter1993****- I'm sorry for the wait but the faster she reveals herself, the faster the story ends. Since everyone waited so long, I'm trying to make it as perfect as possible. I'm sorry if it is annoying.**

**total-animal-lover****- I'm so glad you liked it, hope this update was fast enough**

**InuYashaXKiyoshi****- Thanks so much! Thanks for also being my beta/ grammar reader. Thanks for the encouragement. The jewel was a twist in the story**

**kagome1312****- Hope the update was fast enough, enjoy**

**ChasingStarlight****- Thanks, glad you agree with my decision.**

**Nightshroud****- Expect the unexpected! )**

**Potter Candy****- I'm glad to see that you are anxious to read my story. I'm not sure if I told people before but they don't find out she's Kagome until chapter 18/19. Sorry if it's long but the faster she is discovered, the faster the story ends**

**Previously**

Kagome swallowed hard at the thought of what she was about to do. She placed the jewel into her palms and then slammed it into her stomach. A bright light appeared from the jewel. It began dissolving into Kagome, causing her to scream in pain. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, and Koga watched what was happening. The jewel disappeared into Kagome's stomach and her screaming stopped. She fell to her knees.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you do that?" Koga yelled.

"Sayuri…" Inuyasha breathed. He was in shock. Kagome began falling to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her and caught her before she made contact with the ground. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as two amber eyes stared at her.

**Now**

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw that she was lying on the ground in the forest and she was surrounded by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Everyone looked deep in thought and had sadness on their faces. Kagome groaned a little from the light infiltrating her eyes. Everyone's eyes widened and looked at her immediately.

"Sayuri, you're finally awake!" Sango screamed while suffocating her in a hug.

"S-Sango...let…go…" Kagome choked out. Sango immediately let go and placed her hands in her lap.

"Sorry…" Sango apologized.

"We thought you'd never wake up!" Shippo squealed as he hugged her. Kagome smiled and pet the little kitsune on the head.

"What were you thinking when you absorbed the jewel?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you mad?!" he started growling.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure she had good intentions." Miroku stated. Inuyasha's growling lowered.

"I don't know what choice I had…" Kagome said in a whisper.

"Are you feeling weird or anything Sayuri?" Sango asked.

"I feel fine Sango, I just need some water." Kagome said

"Sure…" Sango said. She was still worried. Kagome walked over to the river. She bent over the river, placed her hands into the water, and brought it to her face. When she finishes repeating this process two more times, Inuyasha appears from the trees. He sat next to her.

"You sure you ok?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was almost a whisper, but she still heard him.

"I feel fine, Inuyasha." Kagome replied

"Why'd you do it anyway?" Inuyasha said

"Well…Koga only wanted the jewel for strength. You wanted it to become a full demon. The jewel only causes pain and suffering. Look how it affected Sango and Miroku. Everyone only wants it for their selfish needs. Just be happy that you are already strong and can defend yourself." Kagome said

"I'm a hanyou. I don't have a place in this world. This world is either for demons or humans. I'm both and I'm neither." Inuyasha said.

"You have friends Inuyasha. _**This**_ is your world. As long as they care about you why care how anyone thinks of you? They like you as you are, as a hanyou. And so do I." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit. Then he smiled.

"You act like you can't stand me. When we first met you judged me as a hanyou." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. '_When we first met I grabbed your ears, if you can remember._' Kagome thought evilly.

"Probably. I got used to it." Kagome said.

"Sayuri…" Inuyasha called

"Hmm?" Kagome said as she looked at him. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I…I'm…sorry." Inuyasha apologized. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"When you left yesterday…I thought that….I thought you stole the jewel from me and ran away…." Inuyasha said.

"You thought I'd do that….?" Kagome asked. Her eyes narrowed. (A/N: You remember how people's eyes get small when they're sad or deep in thought? That's what mean whenever I say their eyes narrowed. Sometimes, I'll specify the emotion.) Inuyasha looked at her sad expression. He felt a pang of guilt. He lowered his head to look at the ground. '_I should have trusted her…_' He thought.

"I know I judged when I shouldn't have. Everyone else believed you wouldn't do that but I…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off. '_He didn't trust me?_' Kagome thought.

"Sayuri…" Inuyasha continued, "I'm glad you came back…" Inuyasha turned his head to look at her.

Kagome's head shot up in surprise and her eyes widened. '_He wants me here…_' Kagome thought. She smiled. In a second, her smile went away. '_This is so confusing! Is it me or Sayuri he wants here?! Wait, she is me right?! Why did I do this double person thing?! I'm getting a migraine! Does he have feelings for me or Sayuri? Wait, IS HE REPLACING ME WITH ME?! That bastard! Wait….what am I saying? I AM me._' Kagome held her head in confusion before standing up.

"Hey, you want to play a game?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha titled his head in confusion as he stood up.

"What kind of game?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome walked along the river until she found a stick. She picked it up and threw it as far as she could.

"Fetch!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran over to the stick but as he was about to pick it up he stopped. He started growling.

"Would you stop treating me like a dog Sayuri?!" Inuyasha yelled. His face looked like it was caught in a trance. '_Didn't I say that to Kagome once?_' Inuyasha thought. (A/N: Some of you probably remember that episode) Inuyasha came out of his trance and glared at Sayuri.

"I am _**not **_fetching that stick." Inuyasha stated. Kagome grinned.

"Yes you will if you want _**this**_ back." Kagome said as she showed him his bone. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear. He looked from his bone to the stick and back again.

"Wench…" Inuyasha mumbled as he picked up the stick in his mouth and brought it to her on all fours.

"Good boy!" Kagome squealed as she patted him on his head. She took the stick out of his mouth and threw it again. "Now go again!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just smiled and pointed to the stick. Inuyasha grumbled as he went to go fetch it again. Kagome continued this game a couple more times before giving him his bone. Together, they walked back to Sango and Miroku. When they got there, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air cautiously. He glared at Miroku. Kagome saw Shippo on the ground with his hands over his eyes. She quickly ran over to him and brought him into her arms. Inuyasha sat on the ground and continued to glare at Miroku.

"Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You pervert…" Inuyasha said while still staring at Miroku. Miroku's face heated up and so did Sango's.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked

"Don't try that innocent act with me monk! Your scent is all over her! She also has a different scent on her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango looked surprised and then glared at Miroku.

"Wait...do you mean that...You got me _**pregnant**_?!" Sango yelled. Miroku backed away from her. "How am I supposed to fight with a baby?!"

"Sango, you never objected when I asked you to bear my child…" Miroku said, trying to defend himself. Sango hit Miroku over the head.

"The monk works fast..." Inuyasha said under his breath. Kagome nudged him in his shoulder.

"You should've kept your damn organs to yourself!" Sango yelled. Miroku had a hurt expression on his face.

"Sango…are you saying that you never wanted to bear my child?" Miroku asked in a sad voice. Sango froze and stared at him. Miroku looked away from her.

"Miroku…I'm-" Sango was cut off by Miroku walking away. Sango chased after him. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo shook their heads from side to side.

'_Ouch…._' Inuyasha thought.

'_I hope this won't ruin them…_' Kagome thought

-

"Miroku, wait! Please!" Sango called. Miroku stooped but didn't turn around to look at her. Sango stopped right behind him and panted.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't mean it like that." Sango said

"Sango…do you really care for me?" Miroku said. Sango looked a little hurt.

"Of course I do Miroku, I just wasn't thinking." Sango said. Miroku turned round to face her.

"So…you wouldn't mind bearing my child?" Miroku asked.

"I'd love to. Just promise you'll always be by my side." Sango said

"I promise. I wouldn't leave you Sango…" Miroku said. He placed his hand on her chin and brought her head up so that he could look at her eyes. Sango smiled. Miroku pressed his lips onto hers and Sango returned the kiss. The kiss was interrupted when she felt a certain someone's hand groping her. Sango broke the kiss and stared at him in an annoyed way. She pulled his hand off of her butt.

"_**That's**_ how we got into this situation in the first place." Sango reminded. Miroku had a goofy grin on his face.

(A/N: If you guys are wondering why she didn't slap him, listen up. You see, I have solved the MirSang analogy. Miroku likes hard to get women, on top of being a lecher. Sango was hard to get so Miroku kept going after her. Sango likes having physical contact with her companion, which explains her interest in Miroku. If she didn't like him fondling her, she probably would've left the group a long time ago and she would kill him for doing it so much. Now that my little lecture is over, continue reading.)

Sango and Miroku walked back to the group together and Kagome's face lit up when she saw that they weren't fighting anymore.

"Everything ok between you two now?" Kagome asked excitedly. Sango smiled.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. But Inuyasha, how did you smell that when it happened so…..recently?" Sango asked.

"Feh. I'm a demon remember?" Inuyasha said

"_**Half**_ demon." Kagome reminded. Inuyasha growled.

"Do ya always have to bother me about being a half demon?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yup, I think it's my job in this life." Kagome replied smiling. Inuyasha did a 'feh' and turned his back towards her. '_You're so childish._' Kagome thought as she scoffed.

"Hey Inuyasha, since we're going to have a child, can you help us build a house?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's head snapped up in alert.

"Uh…sure. Where do you want it?" Inuyasha asked.

'_If Sango just got pregnant then why did Sayuri ask me to make a house for them earlier? Does she have some weird powers? Or…is she a cat demon?! That explains it! She could tell I was a hanyou when we first met, she's afraid of water, and she has a bad attitude toward me at times! How couldn't I see that? She's also probably the demon that took away Kagome's body that night! What if she disguised herself as Kagome to get the jewel? That's why she absorbed it, I'm so stupid!'_ Inuyasha thought. (A/N: Remember, Inuyasha isn't one of the smartest people on earth.)

"Exactly where we are camping is fine." Sango replied.

"We should go get some wood." Miroku suggested. Everyone got up to go look for wood.

"Sango, you stay here with Kirara and Shippo." Miroku said

"I'm fine Miroku." Sango said rather angrily

"But you're pregnant Sango…" Miroku said

"I don't even have a stomach yet!" Sango said.

"I know but you still have a child inside of you. I'm not risking it." Miroku said. Sango huffed and sat on the floor angrily.

"They're so cute together." Kagome said. Inuyasha scoffed and sent Kagome a death glare before going to get some wood. Kagome cocked her head to the side. '_What was that all about?_' Kagome thought. She headed off in another direction and so did Miroku.

Inuyasha merely unsheathed his Tetsaiga, cut down a tree, cut off it's branches, and began carrying it back to the campsite. His thoughts from earlier were still playing in his head. Was he really right?

Kagome was having a harder time though. She couldn't cut down trees so she just tried to break off branches that she could carry back with her. '_Did I do something to make him look at me like that?_' Kagome thought. Kagome picked up the branches she could get and headed back to the campsite. Miroku did the same as Kagome but he carried heavier branches with him. After he was done, he too headed back to the campsite. Inuyasha arrived first with a large tree on the floor next to him. He was sitting on it when he saw Miroku and Kagome arrive. His face twisted when he saw Kagome.

"Inuyasha we are building a house not a fort. Why did you bring such a huge tree?" Kagome asked.

"'Cause I felt like it. That a problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stop your attitude and just cut it up." Kagome ordered.

"You don't order me around." Inuyasha said. He unsheathed his Tetsaiga and used the Wind Scar. Logs fell from the sky and landed on the ground. A couple of them hit everyone in the group.

"Ouch, why did you have to be so clumsy?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled

"Could you be a bit more careful next time Inuyasha? One of them hit Sango." Miroku stated. Inuyasha just crossed his arms.

"What's with the change in attitude Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"There's nothing wrong." Inuyasha denied. Sango washed her face with the water Shippo brought her.

"Shouldn't we get started now?" Kagome suggested. The group agreed as Inuyasha cut down some trees so that there would be an area to put the house. Sango sat on the ground and watched as everyone started building. (A/N: Don't ask me what tools they used, I have no idea.) Kirara, in her transformed state, was helping with the things they everyone couldn't reach.

-

Everyone took a rest from building, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. They didn't have as much stamina as he did. Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome as she sat next to Sango and Miroku.

"I say it's coming along nicely." Miroku said. All they had left was to put on a roof, a window, and another room.

"We're going to have a house." Sango said excitedly. Inuyasha's face lit up as he got an idea and a mischievous smile crept across his face. Inuyasha took the bowl of water and threw it at Kagome. Kagome let out a scream as the cold water made contact with her face and body.

"Inuyasha why the hell did you do that?!" Kagome yelled. Her head was about to snap up to look at him but then she looked at her hands and saw color drip into them. Her makeup was coming off. Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, why on earth would you do that?!" Sango asked, yelling at him a bit. Sango gave Kagome a cloth to wipe her face with. She accepted it. Kagome faked sobs as she began to run into the forest. She motioned for Kirara to follow her.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku pulled him down.

"What is wrong with you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"That wench isn't even crying. I don't smell any salt water, now let me go!" Inuyasha ordered. They obeyed and he headed full speed into the forest, following Kagome's scent. '_Got ya…_' Inuyasha thought as he quickened his pace.

In mere seconds he saw Kirara fly into the sky just as he reached where they were previously standing. Kagome looked behind her and her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha leap into the sky to follow them. '_What do I do? What do I do?_' Kagome panicked. Her makeup was gone and her hair fell to her shoulders. Kagome shut her eyes and clenched her fists as she said the dreaded word.

"Osuwari…" She whispered. Inuyasha's hand was just about to grab her foot when his prayer beads lit up and slammed him into the ground. Inuyasha grunted in pain when he made contact with the ground. '_What was that? The only person who can do that is……Kagome?_' Inuyasha thought.

He moved his head as much as he could to look at Kagome and Kirara in the sky. Kagome was looking at his with sad eyes but her bangs were covering it. '_What just happened?? Did she do that? Is it possible that she can sit me like Kagome because she is her reincarnation?_'

-

Kirara landed gracefully on the ground in Inuyasha forest. She transformed back to her smaller form. (That's what the forest is called right?)

"Thanks Kirara." Kagome said as she smiled at the cute demon. Kirara meowed in confusion. Kagome looked confused until she remembered. She bent down on her knees as pet Kirara on the head.

"You realize it's me huh?" Kagome asked. Kirara meowed in response.

"Sorry I didn't say anything but…don't tell them. Please?" Kagome asked. Kirara rubbed her head on Kagome's leg in response. Kagome smiled as she walked with Kirara to her hiding spot. She pulled out her bag and re-did her makeup. She also sprayed perfume on the bag and a little on herself.

Kirara transformed when she was finished and let Kagome get on her back. She then flew into the sky, heading back to the campsite. Kagome was thinking about how she would explain herself when she got there. '_Is it time for me to finally tell them? What if he saw me, and I sat him on top of that!_' Kagome thought.

Kirara landed a few yards away from the group and let Kagome off her back. Kagome and Kirara began walking back to the group. Kagome suddenly dropped on her knees and clutched her back in pain. Kirara looked on at her with confusion and concern. Kagome let out a shrill scream as she felt like she was going to explode. Two white wings burst out of her back. Kagome's screaming ceased as she fell to the floor. Her vision became blurry and she felt herself be lifted off the ground. Everything went black as Kagome's wings retreated. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo saw Kirara walk into the house with Kagome between her teeth. Kirara gently laid Kagome on the floor. Sango screamed as she ran over to Kagome's body. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo rushed over too.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked.

"No, she's just unconscious." Sango said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Kagome begin to stir. Kagome opened her eyes to see pairs or brown, violet, golden, and emerald eyes staring at her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You tell us, Kirara brought you back here unconscious." Miroku replied

"Were you attacked by a demon?" Miroku asked

"No. I don't remember anything like that. All I remember is a large pain in my back after me and Kirara landed around here. The rest is nothing." Kagome said.

"You have two large rips in your kimono." Sango stated.

"I do? That's weird. You remember anything Kirara?" Kagome asked. Kirara walked up to her in response. She started tapping her back with her paw but Kagome didn't get the message.

"It's hopeless…." Kagome sighed.

"Are you a demon?" Inuyasha blurted out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Are. You. A. Demon?" Inuyasha repeated more slowly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo anime sweat dropped.

"How could I be a demon?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you afraid of water? Why do you treat me like such a dog and how did you know I was a hanyou?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"One, if I am afraid of water, why did I go to the hot springs? Two, Did you ever think that it's probably because you _are_ a dog? And three, just look at you, it's pretty obvious by these..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was about to reply but then he felt a soothing sensation come over him. Kagome was rubbing his ears. She laughed as Inuyasha began purring. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears.

"Aww he purrs." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha turned 10 different shades of red before crossing his arms.

"Isn't that cute?" Kagome said as she pet Inuyasha on the head. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo laughed.

-

**Well, chapter 12 is done, hope u guys liked it. Now please review like you guys always do. If you guys are confused about what is going on in the story, re-read chapter1 (even though it was my worst chapter). You may have forgotten something that is essential to someone... sorry if it's a spoiler! Luv Ya!**

**AngelofMist**


	15. The Great Priestess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. These disclaimers are becoming so annoying  
**

**Here are my so incredibly awesome reviewers! There are so many of you guys!!! Um, if you guys are wondering why it says i updated again, its because i put something in this chapter that i wasn't supposed to. so everybody just act like Sango didn't know about the wings, i didn't mean to put that in.  
**

**InuYashaXKiyoshi****- Thanks, I'm glad you like the twist. Thank you so much for the compliments, your awesome!**

**KungFu Ninja-Miko****- Lol I will. Kagome didn't wash her face, she almost did. Inuyasha is not exactly sure what happened so he's debating whether to ask or not. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Angelblaze2006****- Lol I know, but the fast the dunce figures it out (Sorry Inu), the faster the story ends. I already know which chapter she is discovered in.**

**Taeniaea****- Thanks!**

**Amy****- Lol I know he's dense, thanks for reviewing! **

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- I love the hanyou too, enjoy the chapter!**

**Kagome's-Inuyasha's mate****- Thanks you so much!**

**all590****- Thanks, I was actually being kind of lazy and wondering if I should continue or not...I'm not one who does a lot of work so I'll try to keep writing.**

**ChasingStarlight****- Lol, the part where Kagome was confused was my favorite part! I'm glad you liked it, it's good to see Inuyasha thinking though. **

**CryingRosex3****- Enjoy the chapter, thanks for reviewing **

**Nightshroud****- Lol, I hope you find it, it will be revealed soon.**

**Leafstar of LyokoKonoha****- I'm sorry, I'm my worst critic and I have low self esteem.**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****- You want more, here it is.**

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- Thanks, I will.**

**nightmare-kingdom ()****- Thanks, I'm glad you actually like it.**

**kagome1312****- Lol, dumb but cute, isn't that why we all love him?**

**Shin Wal-New Moon****- lol Inuyasha is so kawaii. Thank Rumiko Takahashi **

**Enjiru****- Kagome's secret comes in about 5/6 more chapters, sorry if it's late.**

**xiDOREyoux****- Thanks for reviewing **

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks for reviewing, hope this update was fast enough**

**g2fan****- Kagome has to tell them, I know but its going to be in 5/6 more chapters. Sorry**

**Sienna-shirou****- Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**green eyed feme****- I'm so happy you're still reading. There is another plot twist coming up that everyone overlooked! You guys are gonna be in for a surprise! I like Sango; she's independent, strong, and trustworthy. If you don't like her, that's your perspective so I wont argue.**

**CrystalLovesNick-Forever-Mimi—****Thanks for reviewing, keep reading.**

"**This" is ??? talking (You'll find out who)**

"This" is Kagome/everyone else talking.

'_This_' is Kagome/ people's thoughts.

**In this chapter, Sesshomaru might be OOC a little. He might not but I'm just not sure as to how he could act in certain situations so bear with me please?**

**Previously**

Inuyasha was about to reply but then he felt a soothing sensation come over him. Kagome was rubbing his ears. She laughed as Inuyasha began purring. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears.

"Aww he purrs." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha turned 10 different shades of red before crossing his arms.

"Isn't that cute?" Kagome said as she pet Inuyasha on the head. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo laughed.

**Now**

The house was complete. A two-story house with windows, a roof, doors, rooms and everything a house should have. Miroku and Inuyasha were inside the home while Sango and Kagome were taking a walk along the riverbed.

"You ok Sayuri?" Sango asked..

"I'm fine Sango. Stop worrying." Kagome said.

"You fainted Sayuri. You expect me not to be worried?!" Sango screamed.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"Do you think it could be because you absorbed the jewel?" Sango said

"I guess so." Kagome said. Kagome felt a chill go up her spine, which was followed by a shock of pain. "I'll be back Sango." Kagome said as she ran off into the forest. After she was a good distance away, she fell on her knees and tightened her fists in pain. Sweat blanketed her face two wings came out of her kimono again. She was panting as the pain stopped and the wings gracefully landed on her sides.

"**Does it hurt young one?" A voice asked**

'_Who are you? How did you get inside my head?_' Kagome thought (from now on I'll say 'said' instead of 'thinking' when she is speaking to "the person" in her head)

"**I am Midoriko, The Legendary and Great Priestess." Midoriko replied.**

'_I'm Kagome. How are you talking to me? How do I have wings?_'

"**Did you expect to absorb the jewel and not gain anything? You have holy powers and this jewel is my heart. Because you are a priestess, I can communicate with you in your thoughts because of your spiritual powers. However, I would not be able to speak with you if it was not whole." **

'_I don't know. I wasn't thinking about the after affects when I absorbed it. Why do they hurt so much?_'

"**You must spread your wings at least once a day to make the pain stop. It may take a while to get used to. I understand that you do not wish to use the jewel for evil like many others. Will you help me with a task?" **

'_I absorbed the jewel for a reason. I didn't think of using it for myself. I'll do what I can._'

"**I need an item that is not of this world." **

'_Not of this world….Sesshomaru! His Tensaiga isn't of this world. This may be easier than I thought._' Kagome stood up from the ground and noticed that her wings had not gone away.

'_Finding him isn't too difficult but, could I fly?_'

"**Just soar into the sky and balance your wings. They should feel like an extension of your body. It is not that difficult."**

Kagome did as she was told. She had a grin on her face when she saw that she was actually flying. She lost her balance and fear was shown on her face when she dropped a couple feet. Kagome sighed. '_This is going to take some getting used to._'

After flying around for a bit, she spotted Sesshomaru on he ground with Rin and Jaken. She didn't want anyone to be suspicious so she landed a couple yards away from them.

'_How do I put these away?_'

"**Just focus on it. It should go away." **

Kagome closed her eyes and did as she was told. Her wings became a very bright light and then faded. She smiled at her success and began walking towards where Sesshomaru was.

Rin was running around happily in a circle, much to Jaken's annoyance. Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor, leaning against a tree.

"Rin! Would you cut out that nonsense?" Jaken yelled. Rin stopped and looked at Jaken with a confused look on her face. Before she could reply, Jaken spoke up.

"Is something wrong m'lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru gripped his Tokijiin (sp?) and glared towards the forest. Rin looked towards where Jaken and Sesshomaru were looking. Kagome stepped into the clearing and Sesshomaru loosened his grip on the sword.

"Filthy human! What is your business here?" Jaken spat. Kagome glared at the toad and walked near to Sesshomaru.

"Can you help me demon?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru cocked up one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"And you thought this Sesshomaru would help you……Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's eyes widened a bit. Rin's face lit up.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed as she ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

"You look pretty Kagome." Rin said as she continued to hug Kagome.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome returned her voice to normal. She returned the hug before letting go of Rin and returning her attention to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. (A/N: Whether you think it is because he doesn't want Rin to hug anyone or because he doesn't like seeing PDA it doesn't matter. I'm not even sure so both of them are probably right. I'd go with the PDA though.)

"How'd you know it was me? Inuyasha didn't seem to notice." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed,

"Do not compare this Sesshomaru to that half-breed. I, Sesshomaru am a full demon, my senses are better and I am not fooled that easily." Sesshomaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You seriously need to stop speaking in third-person. It's annoying and pointless." Kagome said.

"You dare to correct me?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes, I believe such_** royalty**_ should speak properly. But, as I was saying earlier, I need your help." Kagome said. Sesshomaru remained silent. Kagome took that as a signal to go on.

"Can I have your sword??" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise at this question.

"Why should I, Sesshomaru help you human? This sword is not yours to have." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome sighed.

"I'm not leaving here without the sword, demon." Kagome said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner! You will call refer to him as Lord Sesshomaru you filthy human!" Jaken shouted.

"If he chooses not to call me by my name then I see no reason to call him by his name." Kagome said. Sesshomaru cocked up one of his eyebrows. '_She is unafraid..._' Sesshomaru thought.

'_Midoriko, do I have any powers other than flight_'

"**Being and angel, you can manipulate nature and control things with your mind. The amount of holy powers you have determines what you can do at the moment." **

Kagome let out her wings. Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow again.

"So you desire to fight for the sword. Very well then. I'll grant your death wish" Sesshomaru said. A chill ran down Kagome's spine.

'_How EXACTLY do I do this?_' Kagome asked

"**Feel the elements around you. Earth is hard and forceful. Water is graceful and elegant. Fire is wide and requires air to burn. Air is calm yet firm. Reflect these in your moments and focus." **

'_Ok then lets see how this goes._' Kagome THOUGHT (yes, right now she is thinking to herself not speaking.)Kagome stomped her foot on the ground under her feet and swiftly raised her hands in the air. Kagome's eyes widened as the ground lifted with her hands. She then extended her hands towards Sesshomaru. (A/N: If you are having trouble understanding, just think about Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Just think of her doing stuff like that.)

"So you are a sorceress." Sesshomaru stated as her jumped out of the way of her attack.

"No, actually I've never used these before. I'm just seeing what I can do." Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"This Sesshomaru will not be used as a mere test of your abilities." Sesshomaru said as he swung his sword in the air, making sharp blue needs come out of it. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly lifted her hands in the air, causing a wall of rock to cover her.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said. '_I can get used to this._' Kagome thought as she smiled. Kagome's thought's were interrupted when Sesshomaru sent out his whip after her. Kagome barely had any time to dodge it as it grazed her cheek, making a trail of blood run down her cheek.

Kagome mentally cursed as she prepared to fight again. Sesshomaru quickly dashed toward her and swung his Tokijiin. Kagome used her wings to evade the attack and landed away from him. Kagome stood in a different stance. She manipulated the wind and tried to slam Sesshomaru into a tree. Sesshomaru simply side-stepped with his emotionless expression still on his face.

"**This isn't going well at all. Your powers aren't strong enough. Your movements are slow and unorganized. You need to sharpen up." Midoriko sighed.**

'_Hey, as long as I can manage to defend myself and not get killed I'm ok! It's not like I've had these for a while!_' Kagome snapped. Her battle with Sesshomaru progressed but she realized she wasn't getting anywhere. They were evenly matched. Sesshomaru had a few cuts and so did she. Kagome thought of an idea.

'_Midoriko, how much water do demons have in their bodies?_' Kagome asked

"**It depends on the type of demon. Demons who live in water have a large percentage, larger than humans. Dog demons, however, I assume they have the same amount as humans." Midoriko replied.**

'_Perfect._' Kagome smirked.

"**Kagome, do not attempt to move water. Your powers aren't strong enough to move it."**

Kagome brought her feet together and released a breath o air. Sesshomaru watched in curiosity. Kagome placed her right foot in front of her left and began to act like she was moving waves. Sesshomaru felt himself begin to stir a little as his eyes widened. Kagome then began to lift her hands up. Sesshomaru's body tightened and he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was drowning. Kagome's hands dropped to her side. She fell on her knees and began panting. Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes but they narrowed.

'_I couldn't do it…_' Kagome said

"**You accomplished more than I expected you to. I underestimated you. You did not have to pull it out of him. You could have held the water there to drown him or you cold have frozen it to immobilize and kill him." Midoriko said**

'_You didn't tell me I could freeze water…_' Kagome said.

"**I apologize." **

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru in front of her with his sword to her head.

"_**No one**_ brings this Sesshomaru to the brink of death." Sesshomaru was about to unleash another attack when Rin stepped between them.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, stop! Don't hurt her, please." Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before putting his sword back in it's sheathe.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said with a smile. Rin nodded and went back to her Lord's side.

"Tell me, where did you acquire such powers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I absorbed the jewel so that others wouldn't use it selfishly. Fortunately, I got some new powers along with it." Kagome replied.

"And yet you fawn over that half-breed. You realize that you have the power to kill him yet you do not." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I wouldn't kill him. I can't do that." Kagome said sadly.

"Seek a more powerful mate. Not one with tainted blood." Sesshomaru said. It took Kagome a while to get his meaning.

"Uh….I'll uh… I don't think I want to." Kagome replied while blushing a bit.

-

Kagome had tried so many ways to get that sword. She covered her hand in rock to extend it but that didn't work. She wet him completely and tried to use that water on him to drag the sword to her, but that didn't work. Nothing worked! Kagome sighed in frustration. Sesshomaru was merely amused. Kagome's face lit up as she got another idea. She got up to go look for Rin.

Kagome found Rin in the nearby bushes, looking for berries. She sat down next to Rin and began to help her. After a while Kagome stopped and crept behind Rin with a devilish look on her face. '_If Inuyasha can smell that, Sesshomaru should be able to also._' Kagome thought

"Rin…I see the way he looks at you. He wants you as his. Why is it that he hated all humans until you came along? He's just waiting until you're older to do it." Kagome whispered seductively in Rin's ear.

"Kagome…what are you-" Rin was blushing and cut off by Kagome speaking again.

"Don't deny it. You want him too. His hypnotizing golden eyes, that heart-melting stare. His toned, muscular arms and sexy abs. You want it Rin. You love it, you love it all. You…love…him." Kagome said the last part slowly. Rin froze in place and her face put a tomato to shame.

Rin and Kagome walked to the area where Sesshomaru and Jaken stayed. Kagome had a smirk on her face and Rin was still blushing. Her face seemed to be in a daze. '_I know I shouldn't have done this. She's just a kid. But I have no other option._' Kagome thought.

"**You claim to be a priestess? You have seduced a young child!" Midoriko shouted.**

'_Hey, this is just to get you your body. Trust me, it'll work._' Kagome said.

As they returned, Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a scent infiltrated his nose. He looked over to Rin. She was avoiding eye contact with him. '_She's in heat…_' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru's face twisted in anger and annoyance. '_Did she actually believe that this Sesshomaru has developed those feelings for Rin?_' Sesshomaru stood up.

"Jaken, watch Rin. I will be back shortly." Sesshomaru said. As he turned to leave, he shot Kagome a death glare. Kagome smirked but it faded when she saw him leave with the sword.

'_What?! I was so sure it would work!_' Kagome screamed

"**You did it improperly. Do you know what type of thoughts you have possibly placed into that young child's head?"**

'_Sorry, I was trying…._' Kagome apologized. Kagome placed her hand to her cheek and felt her cut. '_I can't go back to everyone with this on my face. How do I get rid of it?_'

Kagome bid her farewell to Rin and soared into the sky. "I could get used to this." Kagome said as she did a few spins in the air. After a few seconds, she landed away from the group. She made her wings disappear and she walked inside Sango and Miroku's house.

"Where were you Sayuri?" Sango asked.

"Who the hell said you could run off?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm fine so stop worrying." Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"What were you doing Sayuri?" Shippo asked as he jumped into her lap.

"I just went for a walk." Kagome replied

"You walk too much." Inuyasha scoffed.

"What was that?" Kagome snapped.

"Every time you disappear you say you were taking a walk or went out for a little bit. You're doing something else." Inuyasha said.

"And who are you to accuse me of something?" Kagome said.

"You're not the boss of me." Kagome said.

"You're not my boss either." Inuyasha said. "Besides, I own all of you. You guy's would be nothing without me." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

"You are such an idiot! You have the biggest ego I have ever seen!" Kagome yelled. She turned her back towards Inuyasha. '_Dammit, I can't threaten to go home._' Kagome said.

"What was that Inuyasha….?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were glaring at him. Inuyasha looked at them and a chill ran down his spine.

"N-Nothing…" Inuyasha mumbled quietly. He didn't want to be slapped like Miroku is all the time. Kagome smiled that the others agreed with her. Everyone calmed down except Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still glared at Inuyasha a couple times. Inuyasha hit Shippo whenever he tried to glare at him.

"**Tell me, why do you put up with this hanyou?" Midoriko asked.**

'_I still have to answer that question myself._' Kagome laughed

-

**Sorry if the ending sucked. If it looks like I'm rushing the story like I did in chapter one, can someone tell me? Thanks for reading guys. Luv ya!**

**AngelofMist**


	16. A Day Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!!! Stop harassing me it's bad enough knowing that I don't.**

**Hope you guys aren't mad about this but, I decided to give the gang a break from all the trouble. There might me a little trouble in this chapter but not much. Oh yeah, Sango wasn't supposed to know about the wings, I forgot to delete that, sorry.  
**

**Here are my reviewers!**

**Angelblaze2006****- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, I was really expecting flames.**

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks, here it is**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Glad you liked it. Please send me any ideas you can think of.**

**Ashi-Midoriko-Taisho****- Yay, I got a new reviewer! Glad you like my story! Keep reading!**

**Saya/Kagome****- Loldon't blame your computer. As long as you enjoy my story, it's fine.**

**Sangothereddemonslayer****-Hmm...not really the way I planned it because Sango would kind of go wild about it. She's also pregnant so that's bad.**

**total-animal-lover****- The jewel of four souls is Midoriko's heart. Midoriko is able to talk to Kagome because she is a miko. If Kagome wasn't a miko, she wouldn't be able to talk to her. **

**Enjiru****- Omg, I'm soooo sorry! Are you mad? I was kind of afraid this would happen...you have to understand. The faster they find out, the faster the fic ends...**

**Theruthlesscow****- Thanks so much! People love my story, yay me!**

**Nightshroud****-Hopefully, but speaking in third person is like his...his thing, his trademark, you can't take that away from him...**

**SecretLife****- Lol, glad to hear my story is captivating**

**Shin Wal-New Moon****-Lol, Kagome will do whatever she has to. **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Thanks**

**kagome1312****- Thanks, it's freakin awesome that you like it!**

**Sienna-shirou****- thanks for reading and answering it.**

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****- Omg your review is capitalized now! Awesome!**

**pure happiness****- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I started writing the chapters for this fic before it started so I write the chapters like a month or weeks before I post them. Unfortunately, because of my laziness, the chapters are catching up with me.**

**PotterCandy****- Lol, luv ya too. ****You are like so ecstatic over my fic and it rocks. Thanks so much, so glad you like it. I expected to get liked 50 reviews for the entire fic but it turned out great.**

**green eyed feme****- That thing Kikyo did to Kagome was put on the chains. That why they had to fight her lol. Yes, you are the only one who noticed that Sesshomaru was hitting on Kagome! Lol don't blame me, it just came into my mind. By the way, why are you calling ME naughty when YOU are the one who's accusing Sesshomaru of masturbating? Ha!**

**Saya /Kagome****- Lol it's ok. SO glad you're my #1 fan, thanks for reviewing!**

**Previously**

"N-Nothing…" Inuyasha mumbled quietly. He didn't want to be slapped like Miroku is all the time. Kagome smiled that the others agreed with her. Everyone calmed down except Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still glared at Inuyasha a couple times. Inuyasha hit Shippo whenever he tried to glare at him.

"**Tell me, why do you put up with this hanyou?" Midoriko asked.**

'_I still have to answer that question myself._' Kagome laughed

**Now**

It was an almost cloudless sky and the sun was shining brightly. Kagome was in the hot springs, taking her beloved baths. She was enjoying the relaxation. Kirara was there, guarding her incase anything happened. Suddenly, her relaxation was interrupted by an angry okami youkai.

"Inuyasha's wench...there you are." Kouga smirked

"Who are you calling a wench you mutt?" Kagome said as she tried to hide her body under the water. Kagome's face turned from anger to confusion. '_Where did that come from?_' She thought

"**It seems like that hanyou is beginning to rub off on you." Midoriko implied**

"Just who do you think you are?" Kouga growled. He was furious. "I want the jewel. Because of you the jewel is gone."

"You can't have it! It's already inside me!" Kagome shouted in a demanding voice.

"Then I guess I'll have to beat it out of you." Kouga smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Kagome's eyes widened as he came closer.

"**It is demons like him that caused this jewel to be created. I detest them." Midoriko spat. **

Kagome saw Kirara jumped in front of her and growl at Kouga. She transformed into her bigger form and snarled her teeth at him. Kouga merely smirked at the demon in front of him.

"So the little cat wants to fight?" Kouga said with a sly smirk. Kirara growled and lunged at Kouga. Kouga side stepped and then slammed his foot into Kirara, making her slam into a tree and fall to the ground. Kagome gasped as Kirara hit the tree. Her face twisted with hate for Kouga. Kirara stood up a little shakily and snarled at him. Kirara charges at Koga, faster this time, and manages to bite him in his arm. Kouga grunts and uses his fist to punch Kirara in the face, releasing her grip on his arm. Kouga then kicks Kirara fiercely, making her howl in pain then fall to the floor. Kirara transformed back into her smaller from and was lying on the ground with her eyes closed and looking limp.

"She was a waste of time." Kouga scoffed. Kouga then walked back to Kagome. But, this time, Kagome wasn't that afraid this time. Instead, she decided to try and fight back. Kagome raised her hand above her head while her other arm covered her breasts. As her hand rose above her head, water from the spring rose as well. Kagome concentrated the water in her hand briefly before a cold wind swept over the water, causing it to freeze. She then thrust her hand outward towards Kouga, causing the water to be thrown his way as well. Kouga was amazed that she could control nature in this way but he quickly dodge the icy spears she sent his way. Kagome, hand dropped back to her side.

"**I am amazed that you froze the water in your hand. I see that your learned how to combine your elements." Midoriko commented.**

'_Ya but it's very hard, especially with one hand. I have to use both of them don't I?_' Kagome asked.

"**For this battle, I think you might." Midoriko recommended. **

Kagome decided to try and make lava below Kouga's feet. She made the ground beneath his feet grab his legs. She then tried to heat up the ground but she gasped and covered herself when she saw that she was exposed. Kouga was a bit scared at first but when he realized why she stopped, his face heated up.

"Oh..." Kouga stuttered

"Ya..." Kagome said as she blushed. Words couldn't form in either one's mind.

"Um..."

"Uh..."

Koga and Kagome's interesting conversation was interrupted when a smell infiltrated his nose and when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Koga's eyes seemed to widen in fear. Kagome watched him with a puzzled look until she saw a demoness appear from the bushes. She was glaring at Kouga and looked absolutely livid.

"Kouga! Is this where you ran off to?!" Ayame growled.

"I-uh, um, I-" Kouga stammered. Ayame turned her head and glared at Kagome. Ayame's face twisted in anger as she looked at her.

"She looks like that Kagome girl! You just can't let her go...can you?" Ayame said in a sad voice. She sounded like she almost murmured the last part. "Are you cheating on me Kouga...with a human?"

"Ayame, no-" Kouga tried to defend himself but was cut off by Ayame. Kagome watched the lover's quarrel like it was a scene from a movie. She was enjoying it but she also felt a bit sad for Ayame.

"Am I not a satisfying mate Kouga?" Ayame asked sadly. Koga was about to comfort her but then he smelt salt water. Sure enough, tears were collecting in Ayame's eyes. This is one of the few things Inuyasha and Kouga have in common. They can't handle it when a woman cries. Tears fell from Ayame's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to force them back. Ayame spun around and dashed into the forest, tears flowing down her face. Kouga ran after her.

"Kami...why me? Ayame!" Kouga said as he ran. Kagome giggled at the unfortunate Kouga but once she was certain they were gone, she quickly stepped out of the springs and rushed to Kirara's injured form laying on the grass. Kagome collected Kirara in her arms. Kirara's red eyes were slowly flickering open, much to Kagome's delight.

"Are you ok Kirara?" Kagome asked. Kirara let out a small meow. Kagome decided to see if Kirara could walk. Kirara stood up shakily but Kagome didn't want to risk it. Kagome gently laid Kirara on the grass and got dressed. Kagome decided to get dressed a little differently today. Instead of putting her hands in the sleeves of her kimono, she raised the kimono to her chest and tied the sleeves together there. The top of her kimono looked almost like a tube top. She tied her hair into a bun and then picked up Kirara in her arms. Kagome's wings emerged from her back (This is why she wore the kimono that way; she didn't want the other's questioning her about two more rips in her kimono).

With Kirara safely in her arms, Kagome took off into the sky, heading to where her bag was. Part of her makeup was washed off in the water and she needed to re-apply it. She also wanted to move her bag closer to the group. Kagome flew over many trees, lakes, and rivers. She flew over Kaede's village and saw the villagers doing some construction work. Kagome then landed shortly in front of a tree that had a small bush concealing it's roots. Looking down at Kirara to make sure she was alright, Kagome placed the small kitten on the grass. She was glad to see that it could stand on it's own two legs again. Kagome rummaged through her bag, looking for her perfume. She sprayed some on herself and heard a low 'mew' behind her. Kagome looked behind her to see Kirara coughing adorably. She pet Kirara on her head and carried her bag in her hand. Even though Kirara was healed, Kagome decided to fly and allow Kirara to enjoy the sights. She looked down in her arms to see the little kitten enjoying the sights around her and looking on with interest. Kagome landed gently on the ground of the forest with Kirara in her arms. She was next to the hot springs and decided to conceal her bag in the branches of a tree. Kagome retracted her wings and walked back to the house with Kirara still in her arms.

"Hey Sayuri, you are back already?" Sango asked.

"It's about time..." Inuyasha said under his breath. Kagome still heard him though. Kagome placed Kirara on Sango's lap and then went over to Inuyasha.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha's face became a soft pink as he tried to keep his 'bad-boy' attitude. Kagome laughed as she looked at the speechless Inuyasha.

"Were you lonely Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, seeing how far she could go with this. Inuyasha's blush darkened as he glared menacingly at her. Kagome laughed and so did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha's growled. Kagome gently pet him on his head and sat down.

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked in a bored tone. Everyone shrugged.

"When Naraku was around, we always had something to do." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, in a way, are you saying that you miss him?" Miroku implied.

"Damn it, keep dreaming!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh, I have an idea! How about we play a game?" Kagome suggested.

"No." Inuyasha said quickly. "I don't like your games." Memories came back to Inuyasha. He was remembering the time Kagome forced him to play fetch with her.

"What kind of game Sayuri?" Sango asked, completely ignoring Inuyasha's plea.

"It's a game I used to play in my er-village." Kagome said, correcting herself from saying 'era'. "The game is called 'Truth or Dare'. The rules are pretty simple. We all take turns daring each other to do things and asking each other questions that we have to be honest about. You can pick who you want to ask and you have the choice to answer a truth or dare." Kagome said excitedly.

"Sounds stupid." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Are you playing or not?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and so did Sango and Miroku.

"You don't want to play Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Not if Inuyasha's playing." Shippo said. He didn't want to risk being severely hurt by Inuyasha; especially without 'Kagome' there.

"Tough luck." Inuyasha said lazily.

"Before you all agree to play, there are more rules." Kagome said. They were looking at her expectantly so she continued, "If you refuse to do a dare or answer a question, you have to suffer a consequence. Let me think...what should the consequences be? I got it! Inuyasha, even though you might be too arrogant and proud to turn down anything, your consequence is, for every question or dare that you don't answer, you can't fight in a battle."

"Who said you could make the rules?!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"I know the game, the consequences seem fair, or, are you saying that you don't want to play?" Kagome said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said in a cocky voice. '_I knew it; he's too full of himself to turn down anything._' Kagome thought.

"Now, For Miroku...you are not to touch Sango or any female for a month. Sango...I'm not sure if you will turn down anything but you can't speak to Miroku for a day or fly on Kirara. Everyone agree?" Kagome asked.

"Wait, how come you don't have a consequence?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been playing this game for a while. I _**never**_ turn down anything." Kagome said evilly. "I'll go first. Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miroku replied.

"I dare you not to speak Sango for a month." Kagome smiled.

"I accept. There is no way I can face the consequence and keep my hands off of my dear Sango." Miroku said as he groped Sango. Sango's face heated up in fury.

"I'll go next. Miroku, truth or dare?" Sango growled.

"I choose dare, my dear Sango." Miroku said with a goofy grin.

"I dare you to grope _**Inuyasha**_!" Sango said menacingly. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other in fear.

"I choose the consequence!" Miroku yelled desperately. A relieved expression was on Inuyasha's face.

"Me next! Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare." Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to talk, walk, and act like a dog for the rest of the day when the game is over. And not a dog _**demon**_ but a regular dog." Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide eyes before they narrowed and a growl escaped from his mouth.

"Great, you're already starting!" Kagome said as she clapped. "It's your turn Inuyasha."

"Truth or dare Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm...dare." Kagome said with a smile. '_What could make her look stupid? Judging by her squeaky voice...singing._' Inuyasha thought with a smug smirk.

"I dare you to sing." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at him with a blank look on her face. '_Sing? I can't sing...I don't think so. Um...what do I sing? I got it, perfect!_' Kagome thought. Kagome cleared her throat and opened her mouth hesitantly. She began to sing a song that she always loved because of how it related to her. The song is called 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki. (A/N: That song is awesome! It's the third Inuyasha ending if anyone wants to listen to it while they read but this is the full version.)

Hontou ni taisetou na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_everything except what really mattered, but_

_reality is just cruel._

Sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_whenever I close my eyes._

Itsuka eien no nemuri tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aku you ni

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

Hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

_People are all sad, so_

_they go and forget, but--_

Aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

Deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan de ne

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end._

The last words flowed out perfectly as she inhaled a breath of air. Everyone's eyes were gaping at her, especially Inuyasha who was in shock. Kagome looked at everyone in embarrassment.

"Was it that bad?" She asked in a small voice.

"It was beautiful; you have a great voice Sayuri." Sango commented.

"**Ah, now I understand. The call you Sayuri because they do not know that you are truly Kagome, correct?" Midoriko asked**

'_Midoriko! You have been listening this entire time?_' Kagome said, shocked.

"**Why, of course. We are not separate. Have you forgotten?"**

'_Kind of..._' Kagome admitted shyly.

"Thank you." Kagome said cheekily

"I'll go next." Sango volunteered. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Doesn't matter to me. You pick." Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sango thought of a question she wanted to ask but gulped at the one she picked.

"Inuyasha...who did you love more...Kikyo, or Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's eyes grew slightly bigger and Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo looked at Sango in amazement. She had guts. They then averted their eyes to Inuyasha, waiting for his answer. He looked really uncomfortable.

"I..." Inuyasha began slowly. '_Sango...why did you have to ask that question...I feel so...guilty._' Kagome thought sadly. "I think it was..." Everyone slightly inched closer, especially Kagome. "I did love Kikyo." Kagome's eyes narrowed in sadness and disappointment. "But..." Kagome's head shot up in alert and her eyes were once again placed on Inuyasha. "A while after I met Kagome...and after fighting Kikyo...I think it's Kagome." Inuyasha finished. Kagome secretly smiled to herself happily. Sango smiled a sad smile. She was glad that Inuyasha finally said it but...she wanted her best friend to hear those words for herself. (A/N: Weird isn't it?) Miroku smiled proudly. Probably because Inuyasha became a man and admitted how he felt. Shippo rolled his eyes. '_It's about time he said it._' Shippo said to himself.

"Are we going to continue the game?" Inuyasha asked, not liking the eerie silence.

"Oh yeah!. It's my turn. " Kagome said. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Truth, you women are devious." Miroku said.

"Fine, if Inuyasha was a girl, would you ask him to bear your children?" Kagome asked. Once again, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other in fear.

"No." Miroku replied as calmly as he could.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"Because even if he was a female...I doubt that he would be remotely attractive. On top of that, I withdraw from this game. Who knows what other things you may make me do..." Miroku said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha growled.

"It means you are ugly..." Kagome said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Ears from hell..." Kagome said.

"Why you little-!"

"Let's get back to the game! Inuyasha it is your turn." Kagome cut him off.

"Fine! Sayuri truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked evilly.

"Dare as always." Kagome said.

"I dare you to...put on Kagome's uniform like Sango asked before." Inuyasha smirked, showing his fang. Sango smiled, she liked Inuyasha's dare.

"Fine..." Kagome scoffed as Sango handed her the uniform and she headed into the woods.

"Miroku, stay where you are." Sango warned. Miroku sighed in defeat and waited.

Everyone's eyes landed on Kagome when she walked into the clearing. '_It's just like when Kagome but on Kikyo's miko clothes..._' Inuyasha thought to himself. The outfit fit her perfectly. Except, her hair was still pinned up and she still had her makeup on.

"No, you have to take that stuff off your face and you have to put your hair down." Inuyasha said.

"No way! You said put on this outfit and that's all! You should have been more specific!" Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he thought about how stupid his dare was.

- As the game continued.-

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting because of a dare Sango had asked Inuyasha.

"You won't kiss me your too much of a coward!!" yelled Kagome.

"Ha! Who'd wanna kiss you?!?," Inuyasha retorted.

"I knew it! You're just a scared mutt with his tail between his legs!"

"What?!? Take that back or I just might kiss you!!" Kagome was a little stunned at his comeback.

"Whatever. You don't have the--." Kagome let out a small gasp when she was pulled into the chest of a hanyou. She looked up into his amber eyes and he stared down at her. Their heads drifted closer together as their spectators inched closer at the scene before them. Kagome found that her face seemed really hot and at that moment she knew she was blushing furiously. As their lips became centimeters apart, their eyes averted to two large emerald eyes staring so closely at them and they noticed that their shoulders felt slightly heavier.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled as they pulled apart while blushing furiously. At that moment, they noticed that Sango and Miroku turned their heads away with a guilty look on their faces. Shippo fell off both of their shoulders and fell to the ground and rubbed his head. He put on a guilty grin as he looked at the two in an apologetic face. '_So close...why must my life be like this?!_' Kagome thought angrily '_I can't take this...game over._' Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and at the same time he looked at her. They both turned away quickly, blushing, each person in its own shade.

-

Kagome was at the river drinking some water. She then sprawled out on the grass, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air, sighing in delight.

"**Tell me, how can you have feelings for this hanyou?" Midoriko asked **

'_I do not..._' Kagome denied.

"**You cannot lie to me Kagome, we are one body, I know that you do. But, I do not understand. He is a hanyou, and you are a human. Nothing can come out of this." Midoriko warned.**

'_I...I don't judge people by how they look. Demon, human, half-demon, it doesn't matter. Inuyasha isn't like the others...I...I can still hope. If things never worked out between humans and demons...then tell me, how did half-demons come to exist?_' Kagome asked confidently.

"**You choose to learn the hard way Kagome? This hanyou does not have any feelings for you! Sayuri or Kagome! It is very easy for one to lie, you are deceived easily." Midoriko spat.**

Kagome's eyes were closed the entire time. Midoriko's last comment struck her hard. '_Could she be right...No! I know Inuyasha; he wouldn't lie about something like that!_' Kagome thought. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a hanyou with two amber eyes looking at her in confusion. Kagome quickly sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Um...nothing..." Inuyasha replied uncomfortably. He was obviously trying to hide the fact that he cared for her and was watching out for her wherever she went. Inuyasha decided to change the topic.

"That song you sang...who was it about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...just some guy." Kagome said as she blushed a bit.

"What guy?"

"Just a guy Inuyasha. Stop being so nosy."

Inuyasha quit, seeing that she wouldn't give up. Kagome and Inuyasha just sat in an eerie silence with Kagome behind Inuyasha as the wind blew. As the wind blew, Kagome stared at Inuyasha's long silver hair s it flowed with the wind. It shone so brightly and it looked like silk.

"I miss her..." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

"Miss who?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a small voice. "She loved nature. I never knew why, but...she always did." Kagome became sad again as a familiar feeling crept on her...guilt. '_What's the point of keeping this secret if it makes me feel so bad inside? They all miss me and I'm just hiding from them selfishly..._' Kagome thought sadly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started. "If there is one thing I know...it's that she'll never leave you." Kagome said as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and rested her head on his back. Inuyasha placed his hand over hers.

"Thanks..." Inuyasha said with a smile as he looked at Kagome behind him. She smiled back at him and they returned their eyes to the nature that surrounded them, finding comfort in it and each other.

"_**Is it possible that maybe...just maybe...I can be wrong?**_**"**

-

**Hope you guys liked it. I don't know if it really counts as a day off but I hope you guys liked it. Leave reviews! Sorry if it was fluffy! But, if you like fluff, then yay!**

**AngelofMist**


	17. The Jewel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, happy? Now go away and don't come back. These disclaimers are pointless. I own none of these characters except Ryuu. Also, I forgot to say this, THANK YOU SO MUCH DEPRESSEDXSOULXWAITING AND INUYASHAXKIYOSHI FOR GIVING ME TRUTHS AND DARES! THANKS FOR THE IDEA TOO!**

**Here are my reviewers! You guys are the best! I can't believe I got so much!**

**Bea ()- Glad you like it. Kikyo put the chains on Kagome because incase you skipped it in the chapter, one way the chains come off is by one person on either end of the chain dying. Kikyo hoped that Kagome would die, releasing Inuyasha from the chains, and have Inuyasha all for herself. Is that clear enough?**

**CrystalMask- Omg I just saw it! I can't believe he did that! And now she is found by Se-chan! The manga is awesome! Oops, got off track...thanks for reviewing. Also, you're totally awesome for being my 200th reviewer! I NEVER expected to get this much.**

**Taeniaea-Thanks!**

**Ashi-Midoriko-Taisho- Lol, she's closer than he thinks, thanks for reviewing.**

**Angelblaze2006-Lol Kagome's not going to tell him...he's going to find out. BUT, you shall have to wait. I'm evil XD. I thought that the dares for Miroku should be funny since he's the big pervert.**

**Enjiru****- You're welcome. Yeah, she doesn't like him since he's part demon, demons are the things that killed her so it's understandable. **

**Inuyasha05****- Sorry, but you're going to have to wait like everyone else. **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Yay! The fluff is loved!!! Fluff-lovers rock!**

**silver-sunshine-girl****- Lol I hope you can keep yourself alive for about...2 or 3 chapters. Oh My God I should not have said that!!**

**SecretLife****- Thanks so much!**

**Sienna-shirou****- Thanks! Glad you liked the game and the fluff, you're awesome!**

**theruthlesscow****- Lol, hopefully.**

**xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears****- Thanks!**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****- You want more, here it is. But, PROMISE me that you won't use that same review on chapters 19 and 20, with the things that are in that chapter, you HAVE to say something other than more. **

**pure happiness****- Potter Candy loves it, thanks for telling her about it. Your idea is awesome but I already wrote out the chapter where she is revealed. I hope you guys will still like it.**

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- I will, glad you liked it.**

**Saya /Kagome****- Omg I'm SO glad you liked it! Kagome is revealed in...dammit I hate that I'm saying this but...2 chapters. You can stop screaming and jumping now...**

**g2fan****- It's closer than you think.**

**inuyasha1fan1****- Don't worry, don't worry, it's really close and I know the suspense is frustrating. If you can hold out for just a little while, I know you'll be happy. **

**kagome1312****- Thanks so much! I know what kawaii means but not totemo.**

**Nightshroud****- Awesome, my story is awesome! Thanks, you rock.**

**Kera****- Lol I'm sorry, everyone else wants her to come out in the open too but I don't want the part everyone has been waiting for to just come out dry. **

**total-animal-lover****- I already have an idea but I'm glad you guys support each other and are giving me ideas. **

**kyra ()****- Thanks so much, you're awesome!**

**BoredGirl17****- O.O I don't write lemons...virgin eyes. Wait 2 chapters I think, please wait?**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- It's ok as long as you still enjoy reading my story. **

**amy-****Thanks I will. **

**Previously**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started. "If there is one thing I know...it's that she'll never leave you." Kagome said as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and rested her head on his back. Inuyasha placed his hand over hers.

"Thanks..." Inuyasha said with a smile as he looked at Kagome behind him. She smiled back at him and they returned their eyes to the nature that surrounded them, finding comfort in it and each other.

"_**Is it possible that maybe...just maybe...I can be wrong?**_**"**

**Now**

The wind was gently blowing. The grass, leaves of the trees, and flowers moved with it. It was very silent. Sango placed two lilies on the grave of her little brother. Sango was sitting on the grass in Miroku's arms and he was gently rubbing her stomach. Kirara was lying next to Kohaku's grave. Kagome and Inuyasha were just a few steps away form them with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. Sango wanted to come and pay her respects to Kohaku.

"Today...today was supposed to be his birthday..." Sango said as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Miroku gently wiped them away and continued to hold Sango.

"It's ok Sango..." Miroku said to reassure her as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Sango placed her hand over Miroku's that was on her protruding belly. She was a month pregnant and her stomach clearly showed. (A/N: This is about a month or a couple of weeks since last chapter.)

"Do you think...do you think he would've liked to be an uncle?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure he would have loved it..." Miroku said. Sango smiled. She dearly missed her brother but she was glad she had Miroku with her. To make things better, they were going to be a family soon. Sango stood up and so did Miroku. They walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome with Kirara following closely behind.

"We're ready to go." Sango said with a small smile. Kagome smiled back as the gang prepared to go back to the house in the forest. Kirara transformed as Sango rode on her. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back while Miroku walked. With Sango growing heavier each day, Kirara couldn't take the extra weight. Kirara flew up in the air as Miroku and Inuyasha began traveling on foot. After a short while, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha gradually slowed his pace until he stopped completely.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell blood." Inuyasha said. "And it's human."

"Wher-" Miroku was cut off when everyone heard a loud crash in the air. They looked behind then to see a cloud of smoke that was highlighted red by fire. "I guess that answers it. Let's go." The Inu gang headed to the village. Kagome seemed a bit uneasy. A familiar feeling crept on her but she didn't know why. She shouldn't have that feeling anymore.

As they got closer to the village, they saw splashes of blood rise in the air while screams became louder and more frequent. Kagome cringed every time she heard a scream. Who could be so cruel? Bodies of humans were scattered across the village and there was a human-looking youkai in the center of the village. He had long elegant brown hair that spilled over his shoulders and he had piercing hazel eyes. He seemed unfazed by the screams as he continued his onslaught. He wore a white yukata and dark green pants. (Forgot what you call it.) He had nothing on his feet and he had a long sword in his right hand. His sword was glistening with innocent blood. The handle of the sword was gold with the imprint of a wolf on it. The youkai slowly turned around as he smelt another youkai in his presence. He faced the snarling hanyou, disgusted miko, pregnant tajiya, perverted monk, snarling nekoyoukai and small kitsune with an emotionless face.

"What is this?" The youkai asked curiously with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Are you the one who did this?" Kagome asked in a small voice but the youkai still heard her.

"Perhaps. Who does it concern?" The youkai asked.

"We're asking now talk!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I do not answer to hanyous." The demon said.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha growled

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Ryuu. And what might your name be, fair lady?" Ryuu asked with a slight smirk.

"Um...Sayuri." Kagome said with a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Fitting, you areas beautiful as a lily." (A/N: Sayuri means small lily.) Ryuu said. Kagome's blush deepened.

"Who said you could talk to her?" Inuyasha snarled as he stepped in front of Kagome.

"Is she your mate?" Ryuu asked in a voice that dripped with venom. Inuyasha made no response but just glared at Ryuu. "Then there is no reason why I cannot speak with her."

"Miroku...who is this guy?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know, but we can't let our guard down." Miroku warned.

"I have what I came here for. I'll be taking my leave." Ryuu said before he swiftly appeared in front of Kagome with her hand in his. "We shall meet again..." Ryuu said as he looked at her eyes. "...Sayuri." He said as he bent down and kissed her hand. He then vanished into the air, leaving the gang dumbstruck and a furious hanyou.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha barked at Kagome

"What?" Kagome asked in complete and utter confusion.

"You practically begged him to give you attention and kiss your hand." Inuyasha said.

"What is wrong with you? It's not like I gave him my hand and begged him! He did it on his own! I had nothing to do with it!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, can we focus please?" Miroku pleaded. With a few muttered words, Inuyasha's and Kagome's ranting ceased. Miroku and Sango turned their attention to the surviving villager. He was the headman of the village.

"We've been to this village before, why are so many demons attacking your village? (See chapter 9 I think.)" Sango asked. The headman seemed to fidget nervously.

"That is correct; you are the same man who gave me those cloths." Miroku recalled. The headman once again fidgeted under the gazes of the group until he finally decided to speak.

"Please, just return to us what the demon stole." The headman pleaded.

"Not until you tell us what he stole first." Miroku demanded.

"We...we tried to make another sacred jewel." The headman replied nervously and then turned to Inuyasha. "You are a demon, yes? You must know that they jewel has disappeared too right? You know of the jewel's power. We could become a powerful and feared village with the power that jewel possesses!" The headman said desperately, trying to convince Inuyasha. '_I knew it! I knew I felt the jewel's presence! But it was really small, it didn't seem like it was real._' Kagome thought.

"You damn idiot! Why the hell would you try to create another jewel?!" Inuyasha snarled at the headman and intimidatingly stepped forward. He visibly shrank back in fear.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his ear as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to relax a bit as Kagome stepped beside him. The headman suddenly dropped on his knees and placed his head to the ground with his arms outstretched before him.

"Please..." He begged, "Please be merciful and help us. You do not want the jewel to go into the wrong hands do you? It is nothing like the real jewel but it still contains some power."

"Keh! I say we leave them! They caused this themselves." Inuyasha scoffed.

"We can't do that Inuyasha. We'll help you." Sango said. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms inside his haori. Kagome rolled her eyes at his behavior. The gang chose to camp in a clearing near the village incase Ryuu came back, even though he didn't really have a reason to. Right now Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting about the earlier incident.

"He's just like Koga isn't he?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"You're right. Koga wanted Kagome's affections and now Ryuu wants Sayuri's affections. It's quite amusing. It seems Inuyasha can't have either of them to himself." Miroku chuckled.

"I don't care what you say; I had nothing to do with that!" Kagome yelled, ending the argument. In the corner of her ye, Kagome swore she saw the shadow of the tree move. She turned around to find nothing, everything looked perfectly fine. She looked over at Inuyasha as he looked uneasy and kept looking towards the sun. It was slowly setting. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind appeared that made the group place their arms over their faces. When the wind died down, they saw Ryuu in the clearing of the forest with them. Inuyasha instinctively stood up.

"What the heck are you doing here?! You better be here to give back the fake jewel you stole!" Inuyasha growled. Ryuu arched his eyebrow at that.

"Fake? No matter, it still contains some amount of power. I am merely here to collect something." Ryuu stated. He quickly appeared Kagome and grabs her by her waist. Kagome starts hitting Ryuu which causes him to flip her over his shoulder. Kagome now starts to pound on his back, hoping to escape his grasp.

"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his Tetsaiga and charged towards Ryuu. With a swift movement of his wrist, Ryuu unsheathed his sword and parried Inuyasha's attack which sent Inuyasha skidding a few feet.

"This woman has been chosen to be my mate. Farewell." Ryuu said as the wind picked up.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried as she began to disappear with Ryuu. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to reach them but only did so as soon as they disappeared. Inuyasha mentally cursed as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"We have to go save Sayuri!" Sango cried.

"What the hell was your first clue?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can you pick up his smell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air for a while before nodding his head.

"Yeah, he's to the north. It seems that his little trick can't take him that far." Inuyasha smirked. They began tracing after Ryuu after everyone was ready and on their selected rides. Inuyasha headed out first, running fast but slow enough for Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo to keep up.

'_There's no way in hell I'm gonna let her be his mate._'

-

"Let go of me!" Kagome screamed as she kicked, punched, and squirmed in Ryuu's grasp. It was becoming quite annoying to him. It is pretty hard to run as fast as you can when someone is assaulting you.

"Quiet down! You will not act that way to your mate." Ryuu ordered.

"There is no way, I repeat; _**no way**_ I am going to be your mate!" Kagome shouted.

"We shall see." Ryuu said slyly.

"Where are you even taking me?!" Kagome questioned.

"To my den. That is where the mating process shall begin. We are almost there." Ryuu said. Kagome's eyes widened in shock when he said this.

"Get your hands off of me! I am _**not**_going to be your mate and I am_**not**_ going to your den!" Kagome shouted irately. Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"You're getting annoying. Would you please just be quiet?" Ryuu asked. Her ranting was hurting his ears.

"Not until you put me down!" Kagome shouted.

"Fine then." Ryuu said as he inhaled a deep breath while still running. He then exhaled as a green mist emitted from his mouth. Kagome looked at the green mist with confusion, shock, and fear as it slowly made its way toward her. When it finally reached her, Kagome's body fell limp as she went unconscious. Ryuu smirked as the sight of his den came in sight and he was also happy that Kagome stopped screaming.

-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as and looked around the place she was in. It was dark but there was a small light in front of her. She felt like her back was against a wall and she looked to her hands to see that they were tightly tied with a rope. Squinting her eyes, waiting for her vision to return, her eyes traced across the room and she saw a blurry outline of a person. Kagome blinked several times so that her vision could focus. When her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, she looked at the silhouette again. It looked like the figure of a man, and he was walking towards her!

"I see that you are finally awake, Sayuri." Ryuu said slyly while placing her chin on his fingertips.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome demanded as she yanked her chin away from him. Kagome tried to open her wings but her eyes widened seeing that they wouldn't come out.

"**Kagome..." Midoriko called but it sounded like her voice was very far away. "This youkai is not a normal one. The fake jewel has given him some sort of special power. I do not know what it is but it is affecting the power of the real jewel inside you."**

Kagome's eyes widened as fear entered her mind. She could not defend herself and she had no idea where Inuyasha and the others were. She glared at Ryuu with hate in her eyes. Ryuu merely smirked her futile efforts.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded.

"I'll never let you go Sayuri. Mates are forever bonded together. And soon," Ryuu said while he placed his fangs on her neck. "You shall be mine." Kagome's eye widened but they quickly narrowed as she kneed him in his precious bells. While he doubled over in pain, Kagome stood up and prepared to dash out of the cave. She felt herself be pulled back and her back collided with the floor of the cave as Ryuu quickly hovered over her.

"You're not going anywhere." Ryuu growled. "You're never getting out of here." Kagome's eyes widened as fear entered her mind.

'_Inuyasha...please...save me..._'

-

"It's right there!" Inuyasha yelled as the cave came into sight. Kirara and Inuyasha increased their speed as they dashed towards the cave. Inuyasha growled as Ryuu's and Kagome's smell infiltrated his nose.

"I'm sure of it. He's in there and so is Sayuri." Inuyasha growled

"Thanks Inuyasha, we'll take it from here." Miroku said.

"What the heck do you mean 'you'll take it from here'?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Tonight's the night of the new moon! Have you forgotten?" Miroku said. Inuyasha growled and looked to his west. The sky was already dark but a few specks of sunlight could be seen.

"You need to stay here Inuyasha. You'll be safer out here; Kirara can take it from here." Sango said. Inuyasha scoffed angrily. He hated feeling useless. He watched as the others entered the den, leaving him behind. Inuyasha looked up at the sky as the sun finally set. His silver tresses slowly darkened and became black. His dog ears on the top of his head disappeared and his fangs became regular teeth. His claws shrank into normal nails. Inuyasha mentally cursed as he was now human again. Even though he was human, he wasn't going to just wait around for them to return. Inuyasha, being arrogant as he always was, ran into the den, hoping to find Kagome.

-

Kagome was panting and out of breath. Her kimono was ripped in all sorts of places and she had cuts of her cheeks and legs. The ropes on her hands where torn off, courtesy of Ryuu's claws. Fighting a youkai is nowhere near easy, especially if you are scared out of your mind and powerless. Ryuu was a few feet away from her with scratches and bruises of his own. He never thought she would put up this much of a fight or be so arrogant. '_I need to get away from him; I can't do anything as long as he's this close._' Kagome thought to herself. Ryuu once again charged after her, using his demon speed. He quickly appeared in front of Kagome, snarling while showing his fangs.

"You will submit to me." He growled, his voice dripping with venom. Kagome scoffed and swung her arm so that it collided with his face but he was left unfazed. He pinned Kagome to the ground and hovered over her, Kagome saw his eyes blink a dark blue. His fangs grew longer as he once again tried to bite her neck. Kagome used all of her strength to push him off while unsheathing his sword. She shut her eyes and plunged it into his stomach, earning a blood-piercing scream from Ryuu while blood seeped out of him.

Kagome took this opportunity to run out of the cave but as she exited the room she was in, she saw that the cave divided into many different chambers. A feeling of hopelessness entered her mind but she quickly shook it off. She began to run as fast as she could but she knew she wouldn't get far. Her legs were sore and her entire body ached and pleaded for rest. She was out of breath and tears trickled down her face. Kagome's eyes widened as she tripped and fell to the floor. Her body wouldn't obey her anymore. She heard footsteps approaching her and fear once again took over her body. As her vision grew blurry, she saw the silhouette of a man in front of her. Her vision became clouded with darkness as her eyes shut.

-

**Oops, sorry but the ciffie's have returned. Leave reviews, hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry if Kagome almost being raped bother you. Also, I invented Ryuu, he's not real. See ya!**

**Also, I'm sorry she hasn't been revealed yet but please hold on, I already have stress from my personal life and additional stress about the story just makes me want to quit. Hope you guys enjoy the holidays.**

**AngelofMist**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha but I own Ryuu and you can't do a thing about it. **

**Guys, please wait for Kagome to be revealed? I feel really bad that I'm making you guys wait so long but please, it's so much pressure that everyone is asking. I know you guys want me to post it and I will so please wait. I asked you guys to wait last chapter and thank you so much that some of you are but there are still others who won't.**

**I'm sorry the chapter is a bit late but my stupid internet wasn't working! I'm so sorry guys! I'M SO SORRY! I really couldn't think of a title for the chapter though...**

**Here are my reviewers!**

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****-Lol sorry, you can stand up now.**

**Silvwa****- Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Half-Demon-Cali****-Thanks so much! Thank my beta-readers for that idea, they rock. **

**Taeniaea****- Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Ashi-Midoriko-Taisho****- Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Artemis.L.Masters****- Lol, you have to wait. I don't know, it might me Ryuu, it might not. **

**Enjiru****- I still update on holidays. In my religion, we don't celebrate anything so that doesn't stop me. **

**midnightangel16****- Lol, hope this was fast enough for you. Thanks for reviewing, you're new.**

**nightmare-kingdom ()****- Thanks, don't worry, I won't let you guys down. **

**CrystalMask****- Lol, I hope I can survive. Thanks for not nagging me about the story, I appreciate it. **

**Island Heart****- Please, would people please stop nagging me about this? I see that people actually like my story so I'm trying to make it last, there aren't that many chapters after Kagome reveals herself so I'm trying not to let people down. Yes, Inuyasha kind of is but I'm not going to make him truly do that because I feel like it is betraying Kagome too. However, some people want him to so I put some scenes with them in the fic. If you read last chapter and chapters before it, you would see that he does miss Kagome. I would not let Inuyasha forget her. Honestly, I'm fed up with this nagging that people are giving me. And if people can't wait then I just won't write at all. You may be happy about that but don't ruin it for other people. **

**total-animal-lover****- Don't worry, holidays don't stop me. I'll update as much as I can unless some personal issues come up. Thanks for not nagging me. **

**inuyasha1fan1****- Thanks for not completely nagging me. Don't worry, it's not in this chapter but a lot closer than you think. I just don't want the climax of the story to be dry. **

**kyra allana****- Thanks so much!! So glad you like it. **

**pure happiness****- Glad you like it, hope this was fast enough. **

**PotterCandy****- I write my chapters ahead of time so in a way yes, however, they are catching up with me. Ryuu is a half-breed but not a hanyou. It will be explained in this chapter. Soooo glad you love my story. **

**xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears****- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. **

**SecretLife****- Lol glad you liked it!**

**kagome1312****- Thanks, hope this update was fast enough. **

**theruthlesscow****- Thanks, I will.**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks so much, hope this was fast enough. **

**Sienna-shirou****- Lol thanks. You're welcome. **

**Amy****- Thanks so much, you too.**

**Nightshroud****- No! You were supposed to be anxious about knowing whether it was Ryuu or Inuyasha! Why do you have to be so smart?**

**Blasian****- Lol I can't even see your email. Chapter 18 was supposed to be up earlier but the computer is stupid, so sorry guys! I'm so glad you like it. **

**Previously**

Kagome took this opportunity to run out of the cave but as she exited the room she was in, she saw that the cave divided into many different chambers. A feeling of hopelessness entered her mind but she quickly shook it off. She began to run as fast as she could but she knew she wouldn't get far. Her legs were sore and her entire body ached and pleaded for rest. She was out of breath and tears trickled down her face. Kagome's eyes widened as she tripped and fell to the floor. Her body wouldn't obey her anymore. She heard footsteps approaching her and fear once again took over her body. As her vision grew blurry, she saw the silhouette of a man in front of her. Her vision became clouded with darkness as her eyes shut.

**Now**

Inuyasha was running through the cave as fast as he could. He willingly disregarded Sango and Miroku's warning, even though he was human. He wouldn't just sit back and wait while Kagome was in danger. He ran through the cave but came to a sudden stop when he saw that the cave divided into three separate tunnels. After a small hesitation, Inuyasha ran into the middle passage.

He continued running but mentally cursed when he came to another room that divided into three. '_How many times does this thing have to split?_' Inuyasha thought angrily. His eyes averted from the path all the way to the right to the path all the way to the left. A loud scream was heard in the ear, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. '_Is that Sayuri?_' Inuyasha thought fearfully as his blood raced. He quickly chose the path to the right and quickened his pace in running. Inuyasha came to a halt and hid behind a stalagmite (A/N: That's a pillar of rock that forms in caves) when he heard footsteps approaching him. He waited until they came closer and was ready to attack whoever it was. To his surprise, the sound of footsteps ceased but was followed by a thud. Inuyasha came out of his hiding spot and looked at the figure on the ground before him.

"Sayuri..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. He quickly rushed over to her body but found that she was unconscious. He quickly but carefully put her on his back and began heading out of the cave. After a little running, Inuyasha mentally cursed. He realized that he was lost and didn't remember the way out. He felt a cold chill in the air. He stops in his path and listens to his surroundings. He heard something dripping and slowly turns around. Before he fully faces whatever is behind him, he received a hard blow to the face that sends him to the wall. Before he collided with the wall, Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his chest to avoid her from getting hurt. Inuyasha painfully collides with the wall and drops to the floor while still cradling Kagome in his chest. He looks up above him and sees Ryuu walking towards him with a pure killing intent in his eyes.

"You filthy hanyou. That wench will die." Ryuu snarls as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"Keh, not on my life." Inuyasha scoffs.

"I'll be happy to arrange that." Ryuu smirked as he began walking towards Inuyasha again. Right before he could lay a hand on him, an explosion was heard while dust filled the air. As the dust settled, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo could be seen.

"I knew you would follow Inuyasha. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha replied with a smirk of his own.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Keh, I'm fine. Sayuri is unconscious though." Inuyasha replied.

"Pick her up and get out of here." Sango ordered "We can take it from here."

Inuyasha nodded and began running out of the cave. Sango's bomb had left an exit to the scene and he knew that they could handle themselves. He was once again faced with the problem of divided paths but chose the one to the left. He smiles to himself as he sees light at the end of the tunnel. As he exits the cave, he looks behind him. He pauses before once again running, trying to get far away from the cave.

Kagome's eyelids slowly open. She waited for her vision to focus but noticed that it was moving up and down. Kagome saw dark hair flashing in her face and immediately panicked. She began thrashing her hands and feet furiously.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Kagome screamed a s she felt tears began to sting the back of her eyes. Inuyasha grunts as she begins pounding on his back.

"Sayuri!" Inuyasha called, trying to calm her down. "Sayuri!" He called again when she didn't stop. Inuyasha took her off his shoulders and pressed her to the ground while holding her hands above her head.

"Sayuri, it's just me." Inuyasha said as dark hair spilled over his shoulders as he looked down at her. Kagome stopped struggling below him as she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha...you're human." Kagome said. '_Tonight was the night of the new moon?_' Kagome wondered.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" Inuyasha said, his defensiveness already kicking in from fear of being rejected.

"No, I just..." Kagome said as he voice trailed off.

"You just what?" Inuyasha asked. '_I can't tell him I forgot, I'm not supposed to know..._' Kagome thought to herself.

"I just...think you look cute as a human." Kagome said as a blush spread across her face. Inuyasha looked away from her as he had a blush of his own.

"Uh, you mind getting up?" Kagome aid as her blush deepened. Inuyasha's blush, noticing he was still on top of her, deepened as he sat on the grass. Kagome straightened up and sat on the grass too. Inuyasha looked over at Sayuri as his eyes roamed over her. His eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the cuts on her skin and the rips and blood stains on her kimono. The rips in her kimono exposed several parts of her body and she looked like she was in rags. Kagome caught Inuyasha's glance and sadness filled her eyes as she remembered her time in the cave.

"Sayuri..." Inuyasha began while worry and rage filled his voice, "What did he do to you...?" Kagome turned her gaze away from his.

"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm fine." Kagome said.

"That's a damn lie!" Inuyasha said as he snapped his head toward her. "Just look at you! Did he...really-"

"No." Kagome said as tears collected at her eyes. "He just...tried." Kagome said, still not looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I...I was scared." Kagome replied as the tears finally fell and she looked at him. She ran into his chest and clutched his haori beneath her fingers. Inuyasha embraced her without hesitating. One of his hands was wrapped around her while another was stroking her hair. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared too. Scared that he wouldn't get to her in time to protect her like Kagome. Kagome cried into his chest while he kept stroking her hair, trying to soothe her in anyway he could.

"I promise; that bastard won't get away with what he did." Inuyasha growled as his eyes became filled with rage. They remained like that, sitting on the grass, embracing each other.

"Take this." Inuyasha said as he took of his haori and gave it to her. "You can't wear that anymore." Kagome accepted the haori as she stared at Inuyasha. He was confused until she cleared her throat. With a blush, he turned around so she could change. When Inuyasha was allowed to look at her, he realized that she wore his haori just like Kagome did. Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her and looked at him with confused eyes.

"You look just like-" Inuyasha was cut off when a large crash was heard throughout the air as smoke billowed. They saw the silhouette of a large figure through the smoke as a large demon became visible. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could also be seen flying on Kirara, around the smoke. As the smoke settled, a fearsome demon was visible. His eyes were like those of a cat but his teeth looked like those of a wolf. His irises were completely blue. (A/N: Inuyasha's are red but his are blue.) His body was covered in a brown fur and his tail swished like that of a cat. His paws and nails also looked like that of a wolf.

"I knew it..." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "He's a nekoyoukai and okamiyoukai." (A/N: Nekoyoukai-cat demon. Okamiyoukai-wolf demon.)

"That's Ryuu...?" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." Inuyasha said as he stood up

"Inuyasha don't your still a human!" Kagome pleaded.

"So what? That ain't gonna stop me from getting that bastard back." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she held on to his arm. "Just stay, please?" Inuyasha looked down at her and reluctantly complied. Kagome stood up and was about to walk to the battle site but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her down to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can help them." Kagome replied.

"How? You don't have your bow or arrows. You're staying here with me." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I can still help." Kagome said. '_I can use my wings as long as I don't get too close._' Kagome thought to herself.

"No you can't Sayuri, you're-" Inuyasha was interrupted as a wave of energy was sent towards them both. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and began and jumped out of the way.

"Looks like we're both going." Inuyasha said. They both ran out of the forest to see Ryuu in his true form glaring at them. He growled at them and opened his mouth as a green mist emerged. Inuyasha looked at it in confusion.

"Get out of the way Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tackled Inuyasha a few feet away, barely avoiding the mist.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang toward Ryuu. He used his tail to send it back at her with twice the speed.

"Kirara!" Miroku yelled, telling her to evade the attack. Kirara quickly did as she was instructed as the boomerang landed in the ground below them. Ryuu sent out a bloodcurdling roar as he glared at Kagome. She saw that blood was still pouring out of his stomach. He should be dead by now, his blood loss was great. Even he knew that he didn't have much longer. Miroku threw some ofudas at his head but they quickly disintegrated on his head.

"Sayuri, did you do that to him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome simply nodded her head.

"Inuyasha! Sayuri! Go somewhere safe!" Miroku yelled.

"That's kinda hard!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"We'll be fine!" Kagome called back to Miroku. Ryuu opened his mouth as a white wave was sent toward both of them. Inuyasha grabbed Sayuri and ran as fast as he could, trying to evade the attack. In his human form, he couldn't run fast enough as the attack collided with both of them, sending them a couple yards away. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes and saw Kagome lying on the ground a couple feet away from him. A sharp pain ran throughout his body but he still made it over to her. She wasn't unconscious but she had a couple bruises.

"Sayuri...?" Inuyasha called. Kagome slowly faced him as she struggled to get up.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Come on, we can't stay here." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. With Inuyasha's help she stood on her two feet.

"Thanks." She said. They were surrounded by broken trees and there was a long trail where Ryuu's attack had traveled. Sango had told Kirara to land on the ground so that they could protect Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Are you two alright?" Sango asked.

"We're fine." Inuyasha said. "We just have to focus on killing that bastard." The group nodded as Ryuu ran towards them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang toward him. It sent a gas across his right arm and his cheek as it returned to her. Sango then fell on one knee as Miroku rushed to her side.

"I'm fine Miroku." Sango said to reassure him.

"No Sango, just stay here with Inuyasha and Kagome. You can't do this, you're carrying a child." Miroku said sternly.

"I'm fine! You can't fight him by yourself, I want to help." Sango pleaded.

"I'll be fine." Miroku said. He looked at his surroundings. There were many broken trees and they were close to a cliff. Below the cliff was a river but it was a very long drop. "I'll have to. Inuyasha is still human. The sun hasn't risen yet. Kagome doesn't have her bow or arrows and you're tired." Sango still pleaded with Miroku but he wouldn't stop arguing.

"Stop being an idiot Miroku! You can't do this alone!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Inuyasha you can't use your Tetsaiga. Just stay here." Miroku said.

"Like hell I will. I'm not just going to stand her while this bastard makes a fool outta me." Inuyasha said. Miroku knew Inuyasha was too hardheaded to argue with so he complied. Kirara and Shippo were left with Sango and Kagome. Kagome was beyond worried. Inuyasha always gets hurt when he tries to fight in his human form. She was worried that maybe this time would be worst that the others. Ryuu voice cackled with laughter as he saw Inuyasha.

"So the night of the new moon is when the hanyou becomes a human?" Ryuu asked with amusement.

"So what? This is the first and last time you'll ever see it." Inuyasha said.

"A mere human cannot defeat me." Ryuu laughed.

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha said as he ran towards Ryuu with the untransformed Tetsaiga in his hand. He swung it, trying to cut Ryuu but with no avail. With a swift movement of his tail, Ryuu sent Inuyasha colliding with the ground a couple feet away. He let out a small sound of pain as he collided with the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from her hiding spot.

"Just stay there!" Inuyasha warned. "I'm not gonna die, not today." That served to ease Kagome's worry a bit but not much. Unfortunately for her, screaming Inuyasha's name revealed to Ryuu where she was hiding. Ryuu looked like he was smiling in a way but his eyes were full with killing intent. Miroku sent another ofuda at him and this one managed to shock him a bit before he growled and used his paw so send the annoyance away. Ryuu glared at Kagome as he sent another wave of energy toward her.

"Sayuri run!" Sango called as she saw the wave of energy coming towards her. Kagome averted her gaze from Inuyasha to the ball of energy but it grazed arm, sending her to the ground, right to the edge of the cliff. Kagome hesitantly sat up as she felt the ground begin to shake. The ground before her crumbled and fell, taking her along with them.

"Sayuri!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped over the cliff, hoping to catch her.

"Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed as she held out her hand above her, hoping to grab his. But, he was too far away. Kagome fell, getting closer and closer to the ground as she closed her eyes.

'_If you're in there, please answer me..._' Kagome said.

"**I would never leave you entirely." Midoriko said. **

Her voice didn't sound far away anymore. Kagome smiled as she left out her wings. They were as bright as ever as a few feathers surrounded them. She was now flying again but she looked up and saw Inuyasha still falling towards her. Inuyasha was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. Kagome caught him but also dropped a few feet, not being used to his weight.

"Sayuri, when did you-"

"I'll explain later." Kagome said as she flew up towards everyone else while holding Inuyasha. She gracefully landed on the ground and earned a couple of stares. All but Ryuu were staring at her with confusion mixed with admiration. His stare was filled with hate, hoping she had died.

"Inuyasha, stay back." Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to yell at her for saying that but Sango covered his mouth and dragged him to where she was. He wasn't used to anyone protecting him from a demon except Sango and she rarely did that. Kagome quickly flew over to Miroku and prepared to fight.

"Sayuri-"

"Later." She said as she cut him off. Ryuu glared at her as he let out another bloodcurdling roar. "He doesn't have much time left Miroku, the wound in his stomach resulted in too much blood loss." She informed him. He nodded as they faced their foe.

"Go back to Sango." Kagome said hesitantly. "I...I think I can handle this. Besides, I want revenge."

"It's ok. She's with Inuyasha." Miroku said. Kagome reluctantly made him stay as she began to get ready to attack. Kagome slammed her fist into the ground which made some rocks float into the air. With a swift movement of her arms and wrist, she sent them flying towards Ryuu. Miroku gazed at her like she was some high being. The rocks collided with Ryuu, making him send out a small yelp of pain. But, Kagome didn't stop. She stomped her foot into the ground which caused some more of the earth to rise but this time in pointy stalagmites. Kagome aimed all three of them towards Ryuu's stomach, since it was the most vulnerable. He let out a yelp of pain and fell on his stomach, unable to stand up without a lot of pain.

"Miroku, use your ofuda." Kagome said. He did as he was told and aimed it towards Ryuu's head. It made contact and he let out another yelp of pain. Ryuu's body slowly disintegrated until a small black jewel remained. '_It's so polluted..._' Kagome said to herself. Miroku walked over to the jewel and impaled it with his staff which broke it in two. Some black mist emerged from the jewel as it slowly disintegrated.

"Our job is done here." Miroku said.

-

The gang was back at the house. They returned to the village headman, who wasn't too happy to hear that his jewel was destroyed. He promised not to make another one for fear of Inuyasha (who was hidden) to beat him to a pulp. It was still nightfall and Kagome was bandaging Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were outside, talking about things that happened and trying to understand them. Miroku was also worried about Sango.

"Sayuri..." Inuyasha said. He was lying on the ground with his yukata off. Kagome was still wearing his haori.

"Hmm?" Kagome responded.

"When did you get wings?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome paused for a moment before continuing to bandage Inuyasha.

"Do you remember when Kirara brought me back in her teeth?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha simply nodded his head. "I think that was when. It was so painful back then. It's because I absorbed the jewel."

"The powers too?"

"Yeah." Kagome said as she brought the water in the bowl across the room over to her. Inuyasha watched in amazement. She wet the herbs with the water and spread it over his wound. "Sorry I didn't say anything. It was so new to me back then."

"It's ok; it's not your fault. If it's not too much trouble, can I rest my head in your lap?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N: I know it's from the series but it was so cute so I put it in.)

"Um, sure." Kagome said as she moved closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed his head in her lap and closed his eyes to relax. Kagome began gently twiddling his hair in her fingertips.

"Are you ok? I wasn't the only one who got hurt." Inuyasha said.

"I'm fine, just some bruises, they'll heal." Kagome said.

"When you fell over the cliff...I was scared." Inuyasha admitted in a small voice. (A/N: For those who don't like this InuSayu connection, remember that as a human, he's more open about his feelings.) Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she stopped playing with his hair. '_He's never usually open like this..._' She thought to herself. When she stopped playing with his hair, fear of rejection entered his mind.

"But why?" Kagome asked, they both seemed like they were whispering.

"I thought you were gone, I didn't know how I could save you. I thought I would lose you...like Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome started twiddling his hair again. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm still here. And it's ok. Kagome...I have a feeling she cared about you too. Imagine how she would feel if she lost you." Kagome said. Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's and looked up at her. They just stared at each other for a while. Kagome's smile showed outwardly which made Inuyasha smile.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"Go to sleep." Kagome said in a soft voice as she used her free hand to rub his head. "You need it." Inuyasha reluctantly closed his eyes. He knew he'd be safe so he could sleep peacefully. Kagome knew he was asleep when she heard his even breaths and saw his chest rising up and down evenly. She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight...Inuyasha..."

-

**Lol the fluff has returned. I just thought that last scene would be cute so I put it in there. Thanks to InuyashaXKiyoshi for the ideas in the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I did.**

**AngelofMist**


	19. Revealed

**WARNING: Do not read if you cannot stand SessKag, this story is InuKag but there is slight SessKag in this chapter, sorry if you hate it! Sesshomaru may be a bit OOC. It's just that I don't know what he would do in certain scenarios so he may be OOC. Drum roll please, if you have not figured it out, the title is because the evil is finally revealed. Sorry, Kagome isn't discovered in this chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: mumbles under breathI do not own Inuyasha. But I do in my dreams and there is nothing any of you can do about that so HA!**

**Here are my reviewers! There are so many of you guys, lol you guys take up two pages. YOU GUYS GAVE ME 35 REVIEWS! THST THE MOST I EVER GOT FOR ONE CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I may have to stop doing this review thing, there are so many...**

**midnightangel16****- Lol all in due time, hope this was fast enough. **

**CrystalMask****- I know! I read it over and I was like "OMG Why did I do that?!" I really need to read my stuff over; I was kind of in a rush to update so it got messed up. Even the past tense and present tense is messed up. **

**Light Up The Sky****- Lol I cracked up at your review, it was hilarious. That would be rushing things but you'll get what you want sooner than you think. Thank you for reviewing, I've never seen your name before. **

**Sienna-shirou****- Sooner than you think...**

**BlondieBubbles****- All in due time, trust me, I'd NEVER think of letting you guys down. **

**miss seize the moment****- It's ok, it's sooner than you think. Just wait a bit longer, I promise. Thanks for reviewing; I haven't seen your name before. **

**Artemis.L.Masters****- Lol, I wanted you guys to think it was Ryuu. I wouldn't let Ryuu find her, that'd be cruel. Lol I loved the ending too! It was so fluffy! Thanks so much!**

**green eyed feme****- Thanks for reviewing and the encouragement. Thanks a lot**

**Enjiru****- Thanks!**

**PotterCandy****- It's ok. I'm sorry I disappointed you...**

**Half-Demon-Cali****- It's ok, Inuyasha will know soon enough so it's fine. **

**Gothic-demon-lover****- Thanks. I hope this was fats enough. Thanks for reviewing, I've never seen you're name before. **

**Taeniaea****- I didn't' quite understand what you were trying to say...**

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- Thanks, I won't let you down when it comes. **

**Strawberry-Ringo****- Glad you liked it, I thought it was adorable!**

**g2fan****- Those were typos! I'm so sorry, I only realized them after I posted the chapter! I'm so sorry!**

**Silvwa****- I know! I hate it too but it's drama and it's classical Inuyasha: thinking he's not good enough. Don't worry, you aren't the only one who noticed it, a lot of others did too I just made a typo. My own story is confusing me lol. **

**Blasian****- Thanks! So glad you liked it, Don't worry, I won't make you guys wait for long for her to be revealed. I thought that part was totemo kawaii! I love InuKag scenes! However I also like SessKag...**

**pure happiness****- Don't worry, just a LITTLE bit longer, I promise. **

**SecretLife****- Lol, I have no problem with it, I'd be flattered. Actually I've read a lot of fics so I pick out bits and pieces from each one which created the writing format for the one you're reading. **

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever****- Thanks. OMG you didn't use the word more! I'm so proud! **

**Sakura ()****- I love them too! But I also love SessKag its kind of cool. Lol I'm so happy you like it just wait a little please? You won't be disappointed. **

**kyra allana****- I kind of take offense to that but...ok.**

**Nightshroud****- I know! Lol I only realized after I posted it and I freaked out. I was in a rush to write. Thanks for reading! Glad you enjoyed it! It's ok, sometimes, if you're not smart, you miss a lot. **

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****- Lol I hope you don't! If you do, you can't read this chapter...**

**BoredGirl17****- Just think of her being like an Avatar from Avatar: The Last Air Bender. She could manipulate elements just like him but sadly to say...the powers end here...read to find out!**

**Tharrina****- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I expected to get a flame. **

**Angelblaze2006****- Just wait a little while longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter while you do. **

**skye668****- Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing too, I haven't seen your name before. **

**RomanceRighter****- Lol I should kill you for not reviewing, lol just joking. I knew that you were reading, it sends me alerts in my email when someone puts it on story alert or adds it to their favorites. Don't think I can't see whet people are doing with my story. The title couldn't be revealing because ever since I started this fic, I made the title of this chapter, "Revealed". So glad you're enjoying my fic, thanks for the review and compliments!**

**Saya /Kagome****- Thanks a lot. You can't start a story until you have an account. You go to the stories section then click new story. You have to agree to the guidelines first, talk to me privately for more details. Just read a little longer, I won't disappoint you guys. **

**inuyasha1fan1****- at the beginning of this thing, I had 14 chapters, then I got more and more ideas and 2 unexpected chapters are in the story. If I did what u asked, I would update 8 times in one day. Its ok. **

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks, you too**

**kagome1312****- Lol thanks, you too. **

**nessie-poo ()****- Lol, thanks for reviewing, so glad you like my story. **

**Previously**

"Go to sleep." Kagome said in a soft face as she used her free hand to rub his head. "You need it." Inuyasha reluctantly closed his eyes. He knew he'd be safe so he could sleep peacefully. Kagome knew he was asleep when she heard his even breaths and saw his chest rising up and down evenly. She bent down and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight...Inuyasha..."

**Now**

Everything was back to normal, Inuyasha's wounds had healed and he was a hanyou again. Kagome managed to sneak back to her time to make her mother repair her kimono. Inuyasha almost caught her but she was fine. Kagome explained her wings and powers to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome was playing with Shippo. He seemed to be amused by her juggling water.

"You're just showing off for the kit." Inuyasha scoffed.

"He likes it so I'll keep doing it." Kagome said.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed again. Kagome threw one of the balls of water she was juggling at him. His hair ended up being soaked. Kagome and Shippo fell on the floor laughing.

"What d'you do that for?! And what are you laughing at kit?" Inuyasha said as he stood up. Shippo immediately stopped laughing and hid behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha stop intimidating him1 He's just a kid!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh, he deserves it." Inuyasha said as he got on all four and shook off the water like a dog. Kagome screamed as the water made contact with her skin.

"Stop! You're getting me wet!" Kagome screamed.

"So what?" Inuyasha said as he was all dry. Kagome waved her hand over her wet kimono, making the water run out of her kimono and into her palm. She threw it at Inuyasha and again, it got him wet.

"Would ya stop doing that?!" Inuyasha said as he prepared to shake it off again.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome said as she collected more water but changed it into four spears of ice. She threw them at Inuyasha which pinned him to the wall by his arms and legs. Inuyasha struggled furiously to get out but it was futile. Sango and Miroku walked inside the hut at that time and stared blankly at Inuyasha's predicament.

"What did he do t his time?" Sango scoffed.

"I didn't do anything! That wench did!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WENCH?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha flinched back because of his sensitive ears but also because he was scared senseless.

"Inuyasha...apologize..." Miroku whispered to his friend

"Ya right." Inuyasha said, trying his best to keep his bad-boy attitude. Kagome was coming closer and closer to Inuyasha and if you looked hard enough, fire could be seen in her eyes.

"Fine Fine! Gomen nasai!" Inuyasha said. Kagome immediately stopped in her tracks and a smile was plastered on her face.

"Was that so hard?" Kagome said as she unpinned Inuyasha from the wall. Inuyasha scoffed and sat on the floor.

"**Kagome, your levels of tolerance are amazing, I would have put this hanyou in his place once and for all." Midoriko said**

'_I guess it's just training. Experience._' Kagome said.

"**Kagome, we cannot waist time anymore. Some sort of evil is coming and it wants the jewel. It has tried to have the jewel before but it seemed to disappear from existence for a while. You have to get me my body back!" Midoriko said urgently.**

'_Could it be...no..._' Kagome said in despair.

"**Do you know this evil that I speak of?" Midoriko asked**

'_I think I do. I hope that I'm not right._' Kagome said. She stood up to leave the hut. Everyone looked at her.

"Where are you going Sayuri?" Sango asked.

"I'll be back!" Kagome called while running out of the hut. Kagome ran towards the forest as fast as she could. After a short while, she spread out her wings and took to the air.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was walking out of the hut.

"I want to know where it is that she is always running to." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha ran into the forest, following her scent.

"Why didn't you stop him Miroku?" Shippo asked

"I am also curious about Sayuri." Miroku replied.

"I agree; she is always going somewhere." Sango said.

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the forest. '_Her scent's disappeared._' Inuyasha looked in all directions. He averted his head toward the sky and saw a figure with wings flying in the sky. '_Got ya…_' Inuyasha smirked. He began running again, following the direction the figure was flying.

"**Where are you headed?" Midoriko asked.**

'_I need to find Sesshomaru. If my guess is right, we need to get the Tensaiga as fast as we can. _' Kagome said. She glided throughout the sky, scanning the area for Sesshomaru. After a few minutes, she spotted him in the forest walking with Jaken and Rin, who was on Ah-Un's back. She lowered herself to the ground toward where he was.

Sesshomaru was walking with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un when he spotted a figure fly quickly in the sky. Sesshomaru stopped, which caused Jaken to clumsily bump into him. Jaken quickly jumped back and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"My apologies m'lord. Why did you stop so suddenly?" Jaken asked

"Quiet Jaken!" Sesshomaru demanded. There was a gust of wind in the area. Jaken and Rin had to cover their faces. Sesshomaru, however, was unfazed by the wind. He stood his ground and his face remained emotionless. Kagome slowly descended to the ground in front of the group. She landed a few feet in front of Sesshomaru. She retracted her wings after she walked closer to them.

"You are back, human?" Sesshomaru questioned in his regal yet commanding voice.

"Hello Kagome." Rin greeted with a smile.

"Hi Rin." Kagome returned the smile. She directed her attention to Sesshomaru once again. "Demon, I told you that I needed your sword." Kagome said as Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome was surprised. That was the closest thing to a smile that she ever saw Sesshomaru display.

"Kagome, you never told me the reason you desire my sword." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled. '_He's actually using my name._' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru noticed how her smile brightened her eyes. He immediately diminished the thought from his head.

"M'lord…." Jaken said in a whisper. He was confused as to why Sesshomaru was honoring a human other than Rin by calling them by their name.

"Well, Sesshomaru, based on some information someone told me, I think that…someone is trying to revive Naraku, considering he ever died." Kagome said. Sesshomaru reacted in no way to this information. He had known that Naraku never died. He was angry at first that Inuyasha had managed to make him disappear for a while. But now, he was coming back? Sesshomaru was about to reply but he seemed to be waiting for something to appear as he gripped his Tokijiin. Kagome wondered why he became silent but then she heard something that sounded like footsteps in the trees. She turned around and saw that Inuyasha had just jumped down from the trees. Inuyasha looked at the people before him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said breathlessly. She was surprised to see him here. '_Did he follow me?_'

"Sayuri, what are you doing here with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled

"Do you have any manners at all half demon?" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga as it transformed. He dashed toward Sesshomaru and was prepared to attack. Kagome ran directly in front of Sesshomaru and spread out her arms protectively in front of him. Sesshomaru was a bit startled by this. '_Does she think that I, Sesshomaru cannot defend myself from this half demon? Why is she trying to protect me?_' Sesshomaru wondered. Inuyasha halted his attack when he saw Kagome stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"Are you actually trying to protect the bastard? Do you have any idea who he is? He'll kill you without a second thought!" Inuyasha warned. Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him. '_Why is it that she still does not move?_' Sesshomaru wondered. Kagome stood her ground in front of Sesshomaru. She doesn't even remember why she ran in front of him. She probably didn't want them to fight and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't attack her.

"Go away Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was surprised by this.

"Why are you even protecting him?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru took a step forward so that he was directly behind Kagome. Something about this human spiked Sesshomaru's interest. She also seemed to trigger Inuyasha's anger. Sesshomaru wanted to see how far he could go with this. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. (A/N: Yes in this fic Fluffy has two arms! I couldn't make him be disabled, that would be so cruel...) Kagome let out a small gasp as he did this. She let her hands fall to her side. '_What is he doing?_' Kagome thought.

"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said as his breath tickled her neck. He let his fangs graze her neck lightly. To Kagome's surprise, a small moan escaped her mouth when he did this. She widened her eyes as she did, wondering where that came from. '_Why isn't she pulling away from him?_' Inuyasha wondered.

"Get away from him Sayuri!" Inuyasha yelled. '_Is he trying to make Inuyasha mad or get him to leave?_' Kagome wondered. She decided to play along as she bent her head so that Sesshomaru could get better access. Sesshomaru had small smile on his face when she did this. '_Her scent is intoxicating…how does a mere human make I, Sesshomaru feel this way?_' Sesshomaru wondered. These feelings and wants were new to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru decided to go a step further as Inuyasha watched in horror. Sesshomaru turned Kagome around with his arms. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him press his lips onto hers. After a bit of hesitation, Kagome kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jaken's mouth gaped open while Rin clapped happily.

Inuyasha watched the scene before him with shocked eyes. His cold hearted, bastard of a brother was kissing Kagome (A/N: It is Sayuri to him.). And she didn't even try to pull away or stop him. Inuyasha couldn't stay here anymore. He ran into the forest, back to Sango and Miroku as fast as he could. He was hurt, no matter how much he wouldn't admit it.

'_I never thought my first kiss would be with Sesshomaru. I...I can't really say that part of me isn't enjoying...no way! I'll never say that...Inuyasha...! I almost forgot! Where is he? Please let him be ok..._' Kagome hoped. Kagome opened one of her eyes and looked to where Inuyasha was previously standing, he wasn't there anymore. Kagome broke the kiss while a blush was on her face as she looked at Sesshomaru. After Kagome pulled away, Sesshomaru looked to be in some sort of trance but quickly regained his composure.

"He's gone..." She breathed. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Naraku..." Kagome reminded. Sesshomaru was a bit baffled at his behavior. He had no idea why he reacted in such a way. It was completely new to him.

"He never died." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What?! But we were sure that he died!" Kagome said.

"I see that the hanyou has forgotten his heart..." Sesshomaru said in his normal cold but regal voice. Kagome gasped a little at this. She can't believe that they forgot. They were so happy that they finally managed to defeat Naraku that they forgot about his heart.

"We...we forgot..." Kagome admitted.

"I fail to see where my sword takes part in all of this." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that? The sacred jewel is inside of me, I need it to come out." Kagome said

"Your body should have already absorbed the jewel." Sesshomaru stated.

"I was told that your sword could remove it." Kagome said. "So, will you help me?" Sesshomaru remained silent as he unsheathed his sword. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they widened with fear as she saw Sesshomaru swing his sword. She barely evaded the sword as she jumped back.

"I will not assist you if you fail to cooperate." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Kagome was panting a few feet away from him. She looked up at him with an angry glare.

"Not THAT sword! I meant the Tensaiga not Tokijiin!" Kagome yelled as she stomped in front of Sesshomaru. '_I cannot believe Lord Sesshomaru allows a human to speak to him in this way._' Jaken thought. Kagome's rage quickly disappeared when she saw a slight smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Kagome asked. '_Amazing, this human is unafraid of I, Sesshomaru._' Sesshomaru thought.

"It is nothing." Sesshomaru replied. "Shall we try again?" Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his Tokijiin and unsheathed his Tensaiga. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru held out his Tensaiga toward her.

'_What do I do after he cuts me?_' Kagome asked.

"**The jewel should fall out, when it does, stab it with his sword." Midoriko instructed.**

'_Ok, then...I guess this is goodbye._' Kagome said.

"**I will not leave you entirely; we just won't always be together." Midoriko said**

"Just cut me right across my stomach." Kagome said. Sesshomaru smelled the fear in her voice.

"It should be painless." Sesshomaru said, reassuring her. He swung his sword as Kagome closed her eyes. '_Here it goes._' Kagome thought. After a few seconds Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with his eyes as emotionless as they have always been. Kagome tried to open her wings but nothing happened. She looked around her and she located the sacred jewel a few inches away from her, shining brightly. She walked over to the jewel and placed it into her palm. She walked back to Sesshomaru and placed it on the floor in front of him.

"Can you stab the jewel with your sword?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru complied as he drove his sword through the jewel and then removed it. Kagome stepped back as the jewel glowed with a white light. The white light grew and took the shape of a woman. As the light dimmed, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Jaken, and Rin saw a priestess standing before them. She had rich black hair that ended right above her butt. She had brown piercing eyes and a star like symbol on her forehead. Her eyes had a light blue eye shadow on them and she her lips were lightly decorated with red lipstick. She wore armor plates that covered her chest, lower abdomen and shoulders. On her chest plate were two talismans with a red ribbon that connected them to the plate. Her chest plate and the plate on her lower abdomen were attached with a sash as a belt. Under her armor was a white blouse that looked similar to a yukata. She wore a long red skirt that lightly brushed the floor.

"Midoriko..." Kagome breathed as she bowed.

"Hello Kagome." Midoriko said. Midoriko inhaled a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you for returning my body to me."

"Your welcome. Now that I can speak to you personally, would you mind telling me about the evil presence you felt?" Kagome asked.

"I do not know the exact location of it yet. I will go on a short search for it; however, I did see a small child dressed in white next to it." Midoriko said.

"That must mean that the child was Kanna." Kagome spat.

"Kagome, you will inform me of this later. I must go on a search. You will be with the others at the hut?" Midoriko asked. Kagome nodded in response. Midoriko walked into the forest, leaving the four of them in their thoughts.

"So Naraku truly has come back..." Sesshomaru said.. '_I have to tell the others..._' Kagome thought.

"M'lord, what do you intend to do?" Jaken asked.

"To go after Naraku of course." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"We get to go on another journey." Rin said happily. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what about Moryoumaru and Hakudoshi? Moryoumaru has Naraku's heart." Kagome said.

"Moryoumaru...destroy the heart and Naraku dies, correct?" Sesshomaru said as more of a statement than a question.

"No, I don't think he'll die. He just won't be as strong as he used to be and he cant regenerate anymore." Kagome said. Sesshomaru stared off into a distance and seemed to be deep in thought. "I think it's time for me to leave." Kagome said as she turned away to leave.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"What for?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"For helping me." Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. '_She would thank me for such a trivial matter?_' Sesshomaru wondered.

"Bye Sesshomaru, by Rin." Kagome said as she turned to leave. After taking a few steps, she froze. She then lowered her head and walked back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at her with his emotionless eyes as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Can you um... bring me back to the others?" Kagome asked with a blush on her face. She was embarrassed that she forgot she couldn't fly anymore. Sesshomaru looked down at her and something in him wouldn't make him refuse. She had and adorable pout on her face.

"Jaken, we are leaving." Sesshomaru said. Rin steadied herself on Ah-Un while Jaken ran to Sesshomaru and held on to his tail. Sesshomaru looked down the toad with a cold glare. Sesshomaru shook his tail which caused Jaken to fly into a nearby tree. A small crash could be heard as Jaken flew into the tree, leaving an imprint on it. Jaken recovered from the impact and reluctantly rode with Rin on Ah-Un. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's slender waist and pulled her closer to him. Within seconds, Kagome saw that she was in the air with Sesshomaru, flying on a cloud. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru so that she wouldn't fall off. Kagome smiled when she looked below her.

"It's beautiful..." Kagome said. The sky was a bit cloudy but the scenery was still beautiful. There were trees and lakes moving past them as Sesshomaru flew. She saw huts and villages below them but one village caught her attention. She looked down over the cloud and there was an Oni in a village. She saw the Oni rip apart a villager and she turned her head away in disgust. Kagome almost felt herself slip as she buried her head into Sesshomaru's tail that was draped on his shoulder. She smiled and rubbed her face in it when she realized how fluffy it was.

"I see that you find my tail to be a pillow." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome pulled her face away from his tail and blushed.

"Sorry...I almost slipped." Kagome apologized. She was slightly embarrassed. Sesshomaru leaned down so that his lips were next to her ear.

"Remember Kagome, I have retrieved you from the land of the dead. You're life belongs to me." Sesshomaru whispered. Surprisingly to Kagome, chills were sent down her spine. She quickly regained her composure.

"Don't tell me that the highly esteem taiyoukai of the west has a sense of humor." Kagome said in a sarcastic but playful voice. Sesshomaru merely smirked at her comment. In a short while Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru began to descend to the ground. She guessed that he didn't want to land directly in front of them so he landed away from them. But, she noticed that this was a bit far away. Sesshomaru's cloud disappeared, making her and Sesshomaru land gracefully on the ground. Kagome released herself from Sesshomaru's grip. Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un landed behind them. As they landed, Sesshomaru saw that Kagome seemed quite lost.

"Sesshomaru, why did we land so far away from them?" Kagome asked.

"Where we are is directly out of Inuyasha's range of smell. I do not wish to deal with that hanyou as of yet. Walk straight and you shall find them." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh I see." Kagome said. "Goodbye everyone." Kagome waved as she walked away. After taking a few steps away, Kagome quickly returned to Sesshomaru, standing in front of him. "If possible, could you help us when fighting Naraku and Moryoumaru?" She pleaded with a pout. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with his eyes as cold, piercing, and calm as they have always been. Kagome didn't really think that he'd help them but she guessed it was worth a shot.

"I will consider it." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome squealed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she walked away happily. She glanced back at Sesshomaru and saw that he did not have that poker face that he usually has. He actually looked stunned and shocked. He was also blinking several times. Jaken had his mouth gaping open while Rin was laughing happily. Kagome giggled to herself as she returned to the others.

After almost getting lost, Kagome finally found the group. She stepped over a few shrubs and bushes and walked into the clearing. No one was outside so she guessed that they must be inside the house. Before Kagome entered the house, she felt something wet on her cheek. She placed her hand on her cheek and looked at it. There was a drop of water on her hand. Kagome looked up to the cloudy sky and rain began to fall. Before she could get wet, Kagome ran into the house. When Kagome entered the house, all eyes landed on her. Inuyasha was in a corner of the house sitting Indian style with his eyes closed and when she entered, his eyes shot open. Kagome felt uneasy with everyone looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha barked. (A/N: No pun intended)

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, surprised by his behavior. Even Miroku and Shippo were surprised. Inuyasha wasn't usually this mean. "Why are you acting that way to Sayuri?" Sango asked.

"I've lived here for a while. So obviously, I come here." Kagome stated as she sat down.

"You can't stay here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. '_This is getting out of hand, what going on?_' Sango wondered.

"What, you're kicking me out?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah so get out!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry Inuyasha but you have no say whether I can stay here or not. It's Sango's and Miroku's house." Kagome stated calmly. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku seeing if they would throw her out. They just looked at him in confusion and sadness because of the situation. He glared at Kagome who looked as calm as ever.

"Why don't you just go back to Sesshomaru?!' Inuyasha yelled.

"That's what this is about?" Kagome asked.

"What went on between you and Sesshomaru, Sayuri? How do you even know him?" Miroku asked. Kagome remained silent.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called, looking for an answer.

"I saw her with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and then...he kissed her." Inuyasha spat out the last part as everyone in the house except Kagome looked awe-struck. "And she didn't even try to stop him!"

"It's none of your business! I needed his help and he was helping me until you came along. I never intended for him to kiss me!" Kagome yelled and stood up, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sayuri, is this true?" Sango asked.

"Yes..." Kagome mumbled under her breath but loud enough for them to hear it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's eyes widen as she confirmed that the information was true.

"I doubt Sesshomaru would help a human. She admitted to it so she should leave!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why does it bother you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha froze in spot at that question. Inuyasha snarled and spun his head away.

"Oh, _**now**_ you have nothing to say?" Kagome retorted angrily.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"No!" Kagome defended as she stood up angrily. "As far as I know, you did the same to that Kagome girl! It's ok for you to do it with that priestess but when someone else does it then it's a problem?" Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock and hurt when he realized that all she said was true. "You're such a hypocrite Inuyasha! I'm sick of this, you want me gone then I'm gone!" And with that the tears flowed as Kagome ran out of the house into the surrounding forest. It took Inuyasha a short while to recover from her words before he chased after her. Shippo flopped on his back in disappointment and frustration.

"Oh Kami, haven't we had enough of these love triangles?!" Sango sighed in frustration. Miroku merely chuckled as he rubbed her protruding belly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Sango dearest," Miroku reassured.

-

A short while after Kagome sprinted out of the house; she realized that it was raining. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks but they were camouflaged by the rain. The water from the rain was making her hair heavy, causing it to fall out of the bun. Kagome's hair became plastered to her face because of the rain. Kagome placed a hand on her face and mentally cursed. There was colored liquid on her hand, signalizing that her make-up was running off. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha following her far behind. '_I can't stand how he is! Why does Inuyasha have to be so arrogant?_' Kagome thought. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would allow her. Her lungs were already burning for air but she wouldn't let that stop her. She tilted her head up slightly so that some of the rain could enter her mouth and ease the burning in her throat. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she didn't want Inuyasha to catch her.

Some distance behind Kagome was Inuyasha, following her. '_She runs pretty fast. Damn this rain, I can't smell or hear as well as I usually can. If I lose her now, she'll get away._' Inuyasha wondered as he sped up. He followed the scent of Sakura blossoms mixed with salt water. '_Did I really hurt Kagome that much when I was with Kikyo? I couldn't stand seeing Sayuri with Sesshomaru just a while ago...did Kagome feel the same way?_' Inuyasha saw Kagome's form coming closer and closer to him as he caught up with her. Inuyasha saw Kagome slip in a puddle and he sprinted ahead before she could make contact with the mud. Inuyasha caught Kagome in her arms, much to her disliking. Even though she didn't intend to fall, she was hoping the mud would give her some cover. Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and she shrugged her shoulder to remove his hands. Her head was hung low and her bangs were covering her face but Inuyasha could still smell her tears.

"Are you ok Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha." Kagome said. Her voice sounded like it was breaking. It wasn't so high-pitched anymore.

"I...I'm sorry Sayuri...I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just...mad." Inuyasha admitted.

"..." Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha's eyes grew sad. He doesn't usually apologize. She was making this a lot harder by not looking at him.

"Look at me Sayuri..." Inuyasha called. Kagome's head remained low with her bangs covering her face while stray wet strands of her hair stuck to her face. Inuyasha placed a clawed finger under her chin and tried to lift her head but she pulled her chin away from him. Kagome wouldn't lift her head. She was afraid of what would happen. Kagome complied with Inuyasha's request when he tried again but uttered a small and desperate sounding 'Please'. Kagome's head slowly lifted; first her lips appeared...then her nose...then...her eyes. Slowly her entire face was unveiled. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha said breathlessly.

-

**PLEASE READ THIS GUYS, I KNOW THAT ITS AN AWFULLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE BUT IT'S JUST SOME STUFF I WANNA SAY, PLEASE READ IT GUYS, LUV YA!**

**Dodges knives and tomatoes Sorry for leaving an evil cliffie but the long awaited chapter is finally out! Sorry that I lied in the beginning but I wanted it to be a surprise!!! Hope you guys liked it. I know it was wrong for me to do it but you guys are going to have to wait a week to read what happens next. Guess what? Now you guys HAVE to stop asking for her to be revealed! Ha! And I just KNOW people are going to scream in their reviews so feel welcome, but don't kill me! **

**Please ignore the typos; I don't know why I always miss them. Oh yeah, can someone tell me how you make a story complete? Where ever the button is, I can't find it. I just want to know for future reference. SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO LONG! **

**Sorry, this is a long author note. Also for all you people who love SessKag like I do (A/N: Don't get me wrong, Inuyasha is my baby...but Se-chan is kind of my man...Oops! Gomen nasai! Aishiteru Inuyasha!) Check out 'The Lonely Lover' id # 3971581 by omygeeitsme id # 1231336. The story is so awesome and I think she'd like a little support with it. Basically Kagome is a geisha and love is obviously forbidden for them. Sesshomaru comes along as those people who purchase geishas like that. I can't tell you everything though. Please read it if you like SessKag, it's so kawaii, trust me. If you love my story, you should probably realize that I have good taste. Oops, that was a little conceited of me but please check it out guys! Love you all! See ya!**

**AngelofMist**


	20. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own that hanyou. Get over it and stop harassing me. **

**Oh my god guys, OH MY GOD, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sory that this is late! My computer was being so stupid before I left for school so I hope you enjoy it. As a token of forgiveness, there is a goodie in this chapter. **

**Here are my awesome reviewers! Thanks so much for not sending me flames on last chapter, I really expected them. Guys...you gave me...it's so many...um...4...47 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS, YOU'RE SO AWESOME. I never thought I'd get that much, it's so many and the numbers keep growing. **

**Taeniaea****- Thanks**

**Enjiru****- Lol Thanks, I can make a rhyme anytime P!**

**twilight dawn****- Thanks so much! I didn't even see that. **

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****-Omg omg omg I totally love it too! Please check out my friend's story, it's so awesome to me! I'll love you more if you do. Lol it took 12 pages, 10 minus the reviews you guys sent. **

**BoredGirl17****- Thanks so much! I revised the chapter so many times, trying to make it absolutely perfect! Thanks so much. **

**kyra allana****- Thanks so much!**

**BlondieBubbles****- Hope you re-read the chapter, Inuyasha saw it was her. Thanks for reviewing, **

**pure happiness****- Thanks, glad you liked it. **

**miss seize the moment****- Omg omg omg omg omg! I'm so sorry for making you wait, I say omg so much. **

**Rei****- OH MY FREAKIN GOSH IM **_**SO**_** TOTALLY PSYCHED THAT YOU LIKED IT! Lol I'm not trying to mock you, but I just love reviews like this. **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Gomen nasai! Lol, sorry that I lied, it was like my present to you guys and would you tell someone that you were gonna have a surprise party for them? SO glad you liked it. **

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks, glad you liked it. Sorry that I haven't gotten back to you in a while, I just am kind of busy with things and the story is kind of dragging on the stress- I'm an EXTREMELY lazy person. You're my 300****th**** reviewer! Thanks so much!**

**Ashi-Midoriko-Taisho****- So glad you liked it, so sorry for the cliffie Hands you a tissue**

**Strawberry-Ringo****- I like it too, especially because it kind of drowns out your tears, it makes you kind of invisible. I do that fangirl squeal too!**

**Kadee****- Omg lol I'm sorry I made you wait, thanks for reviewing. **

**RomanceRighter****- Hope this wasn't too long. So glad you like the story.**

**Kumikonhan****- Thanks so much for reviewing and reading!**

**Silvwa****- Glad you liked the SessKag part, I did it 'because I kind of guessed that some people reading this may like sesskag like I do. Hope this update was fast enough. **

**Saya /Kagome****- Lol omg, no problem. I do the same thing ALL the time when people leave ridiculous cliffies. I even go to say empty threats because the story is so awesome and they left a cliffie. I can imagine that you were acting EXACTLY like how I would act. And omg, totally read the SessKag fics, they are awesommmme! You don't have to apologize, we do the same things. **

**midnightangel16****- Aww Hands a handkerchief Better? Sorry I made you cry, at least no one almost died...yet. I'm so evil. **

**inuepsfin****- Ok Ok, only because you said please. **

**Makoko chan ()****- Moment of silence please...I used to be like you. I hated it so much and never understood how that pairing made sense. Then I thought, '**_**If Sesshomaru ever liked a girl, what type of girl would she be?**_**' Then I realized that he would never go for some pushover who would do anything for him. He'd want some defiance and fiery-ness, Someone who would still respect him as his title but also not be afraid to stand up to him and speak their mind. Then I realized...that's Kagome. I also like SesshomaruXKagura but SessKag stole my heart. I still like InuKag though.**

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks for the help, I was so lost. **

**CrystalLovesNick-Forever-Mimi-****- I know right!!! They are so awesommme. Glad you liked it. **

**Blasian****- Awesome! Thanks for checking it out, she better thank me...glad you like the long chapters, I do too but in some stories, it seems that it just drags it out which is annoying. **

**sesshi's-gurl****- Thanks, glad you think my story is so freakin awesome! You rock. **

**jenanime41 ()****- First of all, I liked your review up until the last part. I thought in a way you were joking about slacking off but listen, this is MY story, MY ideas, and I only I get to decide when it's updated. You don't like it, go read something else, I don't really even care. But I LIKE SesKag, that's MY opinion, the least you could do is at least be civilized and tell me forwardly that you didn't like it. You're the only one who didn't like it, everyone else thought it was ok and some even liked it. That's your opinion on it, but DON'T call my idea stupid, ok?**

**skye668****- It sure as hell did, but I kind of feel bad for Inu when it happened. At least this chapter will make him feel a LOT better. **

**silver-sunshine-girl****- I know right it's totally awesommmmmme. **

**inuyasha1fan1****- Lol, but he'll always be a past two-timer. P**

**ChasingStarlight****- Omg nooo!! Wake up, wake up!**

**Nightshroud****- Lol, you had to get that in didn't you? It's ok but I still think SessKag is awesome. I might make them fight over her...**

**Gothic-demon-lover****- Sure, I'll read it, It just depends on the rating, summary, and pairing. **

**CrystalMask****- Omg, I LOVE getting those angry reviews, I am SOOOO awesome and evil. Mwahahahaha, you just made me feel like doing it again lol. Don't worry I won't...maybe I will when it comes to life and death...oooooh, makes you thin doesn't it? I love being evil. I loved your review; it's the type of review I wanted. **

**Mixxie****- Lol, I'd like to see you try! Kill me, and you will have 34 people after you trying to kill you because I can't update. Yeah, I got my gang with me-they are my reviewers. Lol did you literally die because of waiting?**

**nightmare-kingdom ()****- Lol because when I asked, nobody objected so blame the reviwers!**

**kagome1312****- Lol ok ok ok, hope this is fast enough. **

**CryingRosex3****- Thanks, here it is. **

**Sienna-shirou****- Lol, luv ya too. **

**Angelblaze2006****- Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you liked the revelation of Kagome. **

**black and white Kirara****- Omg do you seriously mean that1?!?! I've read so many stories and I believe that 85 of them are better than mine. Thanks so much! But I've still read other stories that the plot, chemistry, and drama/angst just blew me away. **

**SexyDemonGirl5000****- Ahh sorry, deep breaths, take deep breaths, its here. **

**SecretLife****- Lol, thanks a lot. **

**inuluva25****- Omg Inuyasha is gonna make me brownies?! I hate them but I'll eat them if he makes it. And Inuyasha, you bet your dang butt you're gonna make me brownies fi you don't wanna die in this fic. I might make Kagome die again if he doesn't so make sure I get them after you read the chapter. **

**PotterCandy****- That was absolutely the LONGEST review EVER. I might start giving out rewards to people...not a bad idea. Um, it is raining at the end and that sets the romanticity (If that's a word) for this chapter. You know, they all wet and she crying and stuff? By the way, Rain is totally awesome for crying in, no one can see your tears id you don't have an umbrella, but for me, my hair would frizz so much-being a black person. Pssh what are you talking about? Inuyasha?! Be mad at Kagome?! Seriously?! He doesn't have the balls to be mad at her. He can be hurt though. Thanks for reviewing. **

**xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears****- Hope this was fast enough, enjoy. **

**g2fan****- Lol, that's the reaction I wanted! Thanks!**

**Sprinkle Muffin****- Lol, enjoy it. **

**Previously**

"Look at me Sayuri..." Inuyasha called. Kagome's head remained low with her bangs covering her face while stray wet strands of her hair stuck to her face. Inuyasha placed a clawed finger under her chin and tried to lift her head but she pulled her chin away from him. Kagome wouldn't lift her head. She was afraid of what would happen. Kagome complied with Inuyasha's request when he tried again but uttered a small and desperate sounding 'Please'. Kagome's head slowly lifted; first her lips appeared...then her nose...then...her eyes. Slowly her entire face was unveiled. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said breathlessly.

**Now**

"Kagome..." Inuyasha repeated, waiting for some confirmation or objection. None came. Inuyasha tried to form words in his head but nothing came to his mind. His mind was in a complete and utter blank. Kagome just stared at him with sad and empty eyes. Kagome's eyes widened when Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes. She knew they would fall and seconds later, they did. Kagome cried and sobbed into his wet haori as she clung to it. Inuyasha only held her closer.

"I'm s-orry." Kagome sobbed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault..." Inuyasha said. "Kagome...I...I thought you died."

"I did." Kagome said, turning her head to the side so that her cheek was resting on his chest. "I was revived...by Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome moved her head to look at him. "Inuyasha, I really didn't know that he was going to kiss me." Inuyasha rested his head on hers and buried his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs, searching for her old scent that he loved so much. A small smile graced his lips as he found it. Vanilla and lavender.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's tone was becoming serious but sounded hurt. "Why did you hide from me?"

"I...I didn't know what to do. After I was revived...I saw you with Kikyo." Kagome said sadly. Kagome looked into his golden eyes. She saw hurt, confusion, and sadness reflected in them. '_So...that's what Kikyo meant...that's why she kissed me that day..._' Inuyasha thought. An all too familiar feeling crept up on him; betrayal.

"You still love her Inuyasha. I know that I can't change that. I can't replace her..." Kagome said sadly as she turned her eyes away from him. "It's ok. I chose to stay here so it's just something I'll have to live with..."

"Kagome," Inuyasha called, turning Kagome's head with his claw so that he can look at her chestnut colored orbs. "I don't love Kikyo anymore." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Inuyasha. Happiness and hope entered her mind. She couldn't help herself; she hugged him tighter with a big smile on her lips.

Inuyasha's lips curved into a smile too. Kagome looked up at him with the same smile he always loved to see. Inuyasha tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her ear. Kagome froze when she saw Inuyasha's head lean closer to her. It kept coming closer as her heart began to vigorously pound faster. What made it worse was that she knew he could hear it. Kagome's head unconsciously inched closer to his too. Their silver and ebony hair soon entwined. Kagome's eyes slowly closed and a second later, Kagome felt her lips on his. Inuyasha's soft lips were pressed onto hers, enjoying it's touch. Inuyasha's hands fell to her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips continued to move together, each movement sending chills down their spines and a rush through their veins. Inuyasha nipped on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Kagome parted her lips as Inuyasha's tongue slid into her mouth. His tongue explored the cavern of her mouth, and then it licked her tongue playfully. Inuyasha's tongue was soft and moist, much to Kagome's liking. Their tongues battled for dominance until Inuyasha eventually won and continued his exploration. Their kiss continued, until their lungs begged for air. Kagome broke the kiss while panting and opened her eyes as she no longer felt the rain on her face and heard the pitter-patter of the raindrops. Kagome looked up to the sky and a small smile graced her lips. Inuyasha looked up to the sky too. It was still cloudy yet the sun was strong enough to shine through and show a gorgeous rainbow in the sky. Kagome returned her gaze to Inuyasha. A smile spread across their faces as they gazed into each others eyes. Time seemed to stop, it was just them, nothing else mattered. They remained that way until Inuyasha broke the gaze when he took of his haori, did his best to drain the water out of it, and gave it to her. (A/N: It finally happened! Cha! Sorry for letting you guys wait so long. I know that them kissing is a major thing.)

"It may be wet but put it on. You'll catch a cold." Inuyasha said. He draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled. "We should head back now." Inuyasha agreed. Inuyasha surprised Kagome when he swiftly scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style. Kagome smiled as he began running.

"You sure you're ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You're going to be bombarded with a lot of questions." Inuyasha replied. Kagome froze. He was right. Sensing her fear Inuyasha said, "Don't worry, I'll be there." Kagome smiled and said a small thank you. They soon reached the house as Inuyasha released Kagome from his hold. Kagome took a deep breath before entering the home. Worry and fear was etched on Kagome's face as she slowly entered the house but luckily, she had her fingers entwined with Inuyasha's, giving her some sort of courage. The tajiya, monk, kitsune, and little demon looked at the two as they entered the hut. Sango's eyes widened. She was confused. Was that Sayuri or Kagome? It could be Sayuri without her make up and her hair down, but, it looked so much like Kagome.

"Kagome...?" Sango asked in whisper. Kagome looked at Sango and had a small smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed as she ran over to her with tears in her eyes. Sango caught Kagome in a bear hug, suffocating her with the belly Sango has developed.

"It's...nice...to see...you too...Sango..." Kagome choked out. Sango released her hug on Kagome as Miroku came over to her. They shared a friendly hug and when Kagome pulled away she looked behind Miroku and saw a crying kitsune. Kagome got on her knees and opened her arms to Shippo with a smile.

"Ka-Kagome!" Shippo sobbed with tears flowing down his cheeks. Shippo ran into Kagome's awaiting arms and cried into her wet kimono. Kagome happily embraced the crying Shippo. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked over to Kirara, wondering why she had not welcomed Kagome. Kirara meowed as everyone's eyes were placed on her.

"Kirara already knows. She found out about a week ago." Kagome said. Shippo stopped crying and looked at Kagome with eyes full of happiness. Kagome rubbed her adopted son's head and placed him on the ground.

"Inuyasha...where is Sayuri? We thought you ran after her." Shippo asked. Inuyasha just looked over to Kagome who looked back at him.

"I am Sayuri." Kagome replied. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara understood. Shippo was still confused.

"How can you be Sayuri? You're Kagome." Shippo said.

"Shippo, Kagome was Sayuri the entire time, she was just disguised." Sango said.

"Kagome, we believe that you had died." Miroku said.

"I...I did." Kagome replied. Everyone was lost except Inuyasha, who just sat next to Kagome. "I was revived by Sesshomaru..." They were surprised by this news. Inuyasha just folded his arms as he has already heard of this information.

"Is that why you went to go see him when Inuyasha saw you two?" Sango asked. Sango was seated on the floor next to Miroku with Kirara in her lap.

"Um, yes but I didn't intend for him to kiss me." Kagome defended.

"Then why didn't you pull away like Inuyasha said?" Sango asked. Kagome was feeling a bit uncomfortable by all these questions. She had a light blush on her face.

"I, uh, we were talking before Inuyasha came. I guess he just wanted to do something to make Inuyasha go away so I played along." Kagome said.

"I do not believe that Sesshomaru would go that far. He would most likely just attack Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"You know Inuyasha, Miroku. He's too stubborn just to walk away from a fight just because he lost. Especially when he's fighting his brother." Shippo said, earning him a bump on the head from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome with a hint of fear.

"Osuwari." Inuyasha's prayer beads lit up as he was plummeted into the floor. Sango and Miroku's mouth gaped open and the damage it caused in their house. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"I missed doing that." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha sat up irately.

"You missed slamming me into the ground?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yup!" Kagome said in a cheery voice. Sango and Miroku smiled. '_Those two haven't changed at all._' They both thought. Miroku and Sango's face shot up in alert as questions flooded their brain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango said as she sounded hurt.

"I...I was mad. I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and I got mad. I was mad about everything so I made p a disguise and came back." Kagome said.

"Once, again, because of Inuyasha, Kagome goes away." Shippo said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said as he once again hit Shippo.

"But you were mad at Inuyasha. You couldn't trust us?" Sango asked.

"I..." Kagome started, "I don't know...I'm so sorry Sango."Sango remained silent for a while before she had a smile on her face and once again embraced Kagome.

"So Kagome, what really happened all those times you took walks?" Sango asked

"What happened when you disappeared for a while?" Miroku asked.

"Why did you come to us a week after you died?" Shippo

"Did you know it was Kikyo who put the chains on you?" Miroku

Kagome was attacked with more of their questions and she gave Inuyasha a look of desperation. He turned his head away from her with a sigh.

"Sorry Kagome but I have questions of my own too." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him in utter shock.

"You said that you'd help me!" Kagome said desperately. Inuyasha's face was still turned away from her as hers twisted in anger. The group halted their questions when Kagome began yelling.

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha made another hole in Sango and Miroku's house. "Can't you guys just be happy that I'm alive?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, we are happy but that doesn't mean that we don't have any questions." Sango said. Kagome looked at the people coming closer to her in fear. Kagome made a break and dashed out of the house.

"Get her!" Inuyasha yelled as they charged after her. Sango stayed behind because she was carrying a child. It wasn't long before they caught up with Kagome, Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. Kagome struggled as Inuyasha sat on top of her while pinning her arms to the ground with one hand.

"Get off of me!" Kagome yelled as she struggled beneath him. Inuyasha merely smirked.

"Osu-"

"Say it and you go down too." Inuyasha said in a cocky voice. Kagome stopped struggling as she saw that it was futile. Inuyasha's smirk became a grin. Kagome's face twisted in anger and she had a look of determination in her eyes. Inuyasha, noticing this, had a look of fear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare..." Inuyasha said. A smug smirk appeared on Kagome's face.

"Try me..." Kagome said as she inhaled a deep breath. "OSUWARI!" Inuyasha, afraid that Kagome may be crushed beneath him, quickly grabbed her by her waist and flipped so that she was above him. Inuyasha was then slammed into the ground. Kagome smirked on top of him.

"I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt." Kagome said in a cocky voice and she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. Inuyasha's face heated up and he was unaware that Kagome slipped out of his grip and ran away. Shaking the blush away, he sat up irately.

"Miroku! Get some rope!" Inuyasha called as he ran after Kagome. Miroku had a goofy grin on his face as he watched the entire thing. He ran into the house, grabbed some rope, and ran back outside, following Inuyasha. Kagome was giggling as she was being chased by Inuyasha. She obviously knew she wouldn't get far but it was fun nonetheless.

"Get back here Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sped up. Kagome took Inuyasha's haori off of her and threw it behind her, making it hit him in the face. Inuyasha furiously pulled the haori off his face and threw it behind him, making it hit Miroku. Miroku sighed as he pulled it off of his face while still running after them with a rope in his hand. Miroku's eyes widened when he collided with a tree and fell to the ground.

Kagome let out a small gasp as she fell to the ground with Inuyasha on her back. Inuyasha flipped her over so that he was sitting on her stomach. He then held her hands above her head and pinned her to the ground with his body weight. Kagome glared at him in anger and annoyance. (A/N: I am fully aware that I can make this into a lemon but I shall not. Half of my viewers want lemons and half don't. I don't like writing lemons, someone can volunteer and I'll have a chapter without a lemon and with a lemon. The chapters will be exactly the same except one has a lemon. Are there any volunteers? )

"You know you can't run away from me." Inuyasha said smugly.

"I can still kill you anytime I wish..." Kagome said underneath her breath but Inuyasha still heard her.

"Really? How?" Inuyasha said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know, you could be fighting Sesshomaru or some demon and I could say the dreaded word. That would cause you to fall to the ground and make your opponent easily kill you." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha froze as he realized that what she said was true.

"Can you get up now?" Kagome asked.

"No way, not until Miroku gets here with the rope." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened.

'_Uh oh..._'

-

Kagome was now tied to a tree with a strong rope. Three tall figures where hovered over her with satisfied smirks on their faces. Kagome glared at each of them.

"Now you _**have**_ to answer our questions." Miroku said slyly.

"I don't have to say anything." Kagome said defiantly as she turned her head away from them.

"Please Kagome?" Shippo asked as he walked up to her with a pout on his face. '_I do kind of owe them some explanations..._' Kagome thought sadly. Feeling guilty all over again, she finally complied.

"What happened that time when you're scent ended at the well? I went in looking for you." Inuyasha said.

"I needed to hide my scent and the perfume I used was running out so I went to get some more." Kagome replied. '_I went to her time and explained to her mom for nothing..._' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"How did you know to go to Kikyo? You knew she put the chains on you?" Miroku asked.

"...After I came out of the well her soul collectors were calling me so I went. She touched me and I started to glow for a bit, she said it would help with my disguise but it ended up being chains triggered by anger..." Kagome said.

"So when you and Inuyasha left, you killed Kikyo?" Shippo asked, still confused.

"Yes..." Kagome replied. She looked at Inuyasha who was looking right at her. He saw regret and sadness in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. With a swift movement of his claws he cut the rope and let her loose.

"Inuyasha, I didn't get my turn!" Sango screamed.

"She's fed up with you guys asking her these questions so just shut up and leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome had a small smile on her face as she stood up. Inuyasha crouched down, motioning for her to get on his back. Kagome gladly accepted as Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, bringing her deeper into the forest. She wondered where he was going until the Goshinboku came in sight. He sat at the root of the tree as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I said I'd help didn't I?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome? If you don't mind, can I ask you one question?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

"All those times 'Sayuri' said that you'd never leave me. And all the things I told her...that was really you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome said. It was weird but he accepted it. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Back there...when we kissed...was it because...did you do it because of..." Kagome couldn't allow herself to finish the question. She was wondering if Inuyasha kissed her out of pity for seeing her cry. He probably felt sorry for her. Inuyasha's eyes widened. That was the same question he wanted to ask her. He thought she felt sorry for him about Kikyo.

"Pity?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head as tears stung the back of her eyes. What could he tell her? He knew he didn't do it out of pity. He loved her. But, could he tell her that? Would she accept him? It was unheard of for hanyous to be loved.

"I wouldn't do that Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. Kagome looked up at him and he could smell the tears that wanted to escape. He looked into her eyes and then down at her lips.

'_C'mon you're so close! Just do it!_'

'_What if she rejects me..._ ?'

'_This is Kagome you're talking about! She wouldn't do that._'

'_But what if she does?_'

'_Just do it!_'

Inuyasha finally mustered up the guts as he bent his head down and pressed his lips on Kagome's. Kagome's eyes widened and she stiffened a bit. Inuyasha was waiting, just waiting for her to pull away and sit him. To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Every touch was setting Kagome on fire, making her want more. Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he could control himself, his beats was demanding control and he didn't know how much longer he could refuse. They both pulled apart for air. Kagome was staring at Inuyasha, completely flushed. Inuyasha was staring back at her, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Shouldn't we go see Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, the old hag should want to see you too." Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome by her waist, earning a little shriek from her. He quickly ran full speed to Kaede's hut, Kagome's laughter also being heard. He quickly arrived at Kaede's hut and stepped inside. Kaede was sitting on the floor mixing some herbs, prepared to yell at whoever entered her hut without permission. She looked up to see Inuyasha and was that Kagome? Or was it Sayuri?

"Inuyasha...could this be Kagome...? Is it Sayuri?" Kaede asked.

"It's me Kaede. Kagome." Kagome said with a smile as she went over to hug the old woman. She gatefully accepted her hug with tears falling from her eyes.

"But...where did ye come from? Ye were believed to pass on to the other world." Kaede said. Kagome told her to sit down as Inuyasha and her explained everything to Kaede. They had to repeat some parts but she understood.

"So all this time...ye were Sayuri?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied. Kaede took a while to take it all in as Kagome and Inuyasha waited, rather impatiently.

"It's good to see that ye are alive? How have ye been?" Kaede asked.

"I'm just fine. You should know since I've been around a lot, mainly disguised." Kagome said. Inuyasha's head shot up as if he remembered something.

"Kagome, I picked this up as we left. I thought you might want it." Inuyasha said as he handed her the old school uniform she used to wear.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took it from him. Her and Kaede stared at him as he stared right back, not getting the point.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she waved the uniform in front of his face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"She requires some privacy Inuyasha..." Kaede said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So what? It's not like I haven't seen-"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled with a blush on her face. "Now get out!" Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground seconds later and reluctantly left the hut. He sat on the grass outside, waiting. Kagome appeared a few minutes later wearing her old uniform and looking just as she always had. Inuyasha would never admit it but he missed her in those uniforms. Her creamy long legs were exposed and she wore such small shirts. He immediately shook the thought from his head. '_I'm becoming like Miroku..._' Inuyasha thought repulsively.

"This feels much better." Kagome said as she stretched. She then looked over t Inuyasha who seemed to be staring at her and in some sort of daze. She walked over him and kneeled down in front of him so that they were face to face.

"Inuyasha?" She called. There was no response. "Inuyasha?" she called again, this time rubbing his ears lightly. Inuyasha shook his head furiously and jumped back when he saw Kagome's face so close to him. His face looked completely red.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can ask you the same thing! You were just staring at me!" Kagome defended.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and looked away from her. Kagome rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"Can we go back to the others? I have kind of an announcement." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her in a confused way but complied with her request.

"Goodbye Kaede!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha began to take off with her on his back.

"Farewell Kagome!" Kaede yelled back. Inuyasha shortly reached the group to see Sango making something to eat. Miroku was just sitting down with Shippo on his head. Kirara was by his side, sleeping soundly. The all looked at the door as Inuyasha and Kagome stepped in.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku asked slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha yelled at him with a slight blush.

"I suppose it is none of my business but we will know soon enough when Kagome looks like Sango." Miroku said.

"MIROKU!" Sango and Kagome yelled, both of them hitting him on the head.

"Lecher..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Um, guys?" Kagome said, getting everyone's attention. "I have kind of an announcement to make."

"So you _**are**_ pregnant?" Miroku asked. Making Sango hit him over the head again. Seeing as Kagome didn't seem fazed by it but had a worried expression on her face, they knew it was serious.

"No. Actually..." Kagome said, clearing her throat and mustering up the courage to say this. She felt someone's hand slip into hers and looked at her side to see Inuyasha giving her a reassuring smile. She looked back at him and smiled. She faced everyone and decided to continue.

"Naraku...Naraku is coming back...he isn't dead." Kagome said with fear in her voice.

"That's impossible! We killed him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha...we didn't kill his heart..." Kagome sadly reminded him. Inuyasha looked as if he was just shot. He felt so stupid, how could he forget?! He slammed his fist into the ground angrily. Kagome held Inuyasha close to her, trying to help him in any way she could. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. Miroku was looking fearfully at his hand and Sango seemed like she was going to cry any minute. Miroku slowly pulled the cloth off his hand and gasped. His Kazaana was there! He quickly covered it up and clutched his hand to his chest. Sango broke down into tears.

"Mir-Miroku!" Sango cried as he cradled her in his chest. He was as upset as she was.

"M...Miroku...the baby..." Sango said as she cried harder. She was afraid. Miroku was once again in threat of being swallowed by his own wind tunnel and now his child would face the same fate. Sango was going to lose two people who she loved. Everything just didn't seem right. Things seemed to be falling apart. Their happy life, care-free, it would come to an end. Miroku held Sango tighter. He knew exactly how she felt but he kept a stern face.

Over in the corner, Inuyasha was holding Kagome. She was holding him until she came to tears too. He was gently stroking her hair. '_What if I lose her again? What if I can't protect her? What if Naraku kills her again?_' More and more questions flooded his mind. He was worried about Kagome. How much longer could she stay her until she really died? Maybe she would be safer at home. Why did Naraku have to be alive? It didn't seem fair. In one minute, all of their worlds were crashing down.

-

**Please give DepressedxSoulxWaiting thanks, she's my 300****th**** reviewer (awesome) but I feel totally bad that I have nothing to give you...please tell me what you would like and I'll see if I can make it happen. **

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it. I know that Naraku coming back is a total party pooper but I remembered his heart and I was like- "Oh my gosh!" So, I put it in. Hope you guys don't hate me for it but on the good side, they kissed! And Kagome is alive to everyone again! **

**Bad news guys: I was extremely lazy and didn't write next week's chapter yet so I'm freaking out. If it's late, please don't hate me guys. Life is so complicated. Also, another reason why I may not update, I have finals. They are like regents but for freshman and I need to study, I don't wanna go to summer school! I've never been there, it's like kid jail. **

**I may have to stop posting the answers to the reviews, a LOT more of you are reviewing, it's not a bad thing at all, but, it takes up a lot of space. I'll just list the reviewers if that's ok. I think that if I stop, you guys will stop reviewing...**

**AngelofMist**


	21. Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry for not having a real update but I really have to say something.**

**I'm not done with the chapter guys, I'm so sorry. I still have finals tomorrow and I've been busy studying. There won't be a chapter tomorrow, I'm so sorry. It will most likely be updated on Monday or sometime during the weekend. I'm so so so sorry guys but I'm not done with the chapter, probably half way but I'm not done. Sorry for not writing it earlier, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me and please don't make this stop you guys from reviewing. **

**Please forgive me? I never wanted to be one of those authors who don't update on time...  
**


	22. A Gathering and an Alliance

**Disclaimer: I hate these disclaimers so much! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! I would love to stop writing these but I've seen some idiots on fanfiction report people for not having it, they are such jerks. **

**Here are my reviewers, Thanks guys, especially for the support. This chapter is really long so that's why it took so long. Sorry it's late, life loves to screw with me  
**

**iheartanime43****- Omg thanks so much, Friday was the last day, YES! (Does party dance)**

**kyra allana****- Thanks, so glad you liked it. **

**krazygirl140****- Thanks so much, hope this wasn't too long. **

**Taeniaea****- Thanks!!!**

**Light Up The Sky****- Oh wow, thanks. Hope this wasn't too long. **

**Ashi-Midoriko-Taisho****- Thanks, I hate Naraku too, thanks for supporting my story. **

**black and white Kirara****- Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH are you serious?! Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'm so insecure about this story, oh my gosh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**SecretLife****- Thanks!**

**sesshi's-gurl****- Ya, you totally do. Thanks for reviewing and for the support. **

**Strawberry-Ringo****- Thanks for the offer. I know, it's totally awesome that they kissed! Sorry about Naraku. **

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks. I want to give you something though. It doesn't seem right. I felt so sad writing the ending. Thanks, I'll try to do well.**

**BoredGirl17****- Lol, I couldn't do that to Kagzie. And I'd have to put at least a lime to signal it. **

**Tharrina****- I know I felt bad about going from a happy mood to a bad one. Oh my gosh, are you serious about that? There is NO way I could possibly write a book, this is so amateur, I couldn't possibly do that! WRITE a book? No way, no no no no! I could never. Thanks though, I feel so special right now, thanks so much for the support. **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Lol its ok, I'm just asking for those who want it. **

**Sayakagome929****- Oh my gosh, seriously?!?!? Oh my god, so glad I helped. Thanks for being my #1 fan! I think I'm going to go read it. **

**miss seize the moment****- Thanks, glad you like it. **

**Nightshroud****- Thanks so much. I thought you guys may be mad about me making you wait. Yes, I loved writing the kiss scene! **

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****- Lol, maybe you're too acquainted with Miroku, glad you liked it. **

**kagome1312****- All these questions shall be answered. Just keep reading.**

**Silvwa****- Oh wow, SO ecstatic that you liked it, I told you that I'd give you guys something since it was several hours late. I'd put a lemon in it but I don't like writing them. Makes me feel dirty...Thanks for the compliment!**

**empriss of hell****- Lol ok, hope you're still alive. **

**CBlosssom****- Thanks, you're awesome. **

**Sienna-shirou****- Thanks, I thought you guys would be mad. **

**Inuyasha05****- lol its ok, thanks for reviewing. **

**green eyed feme****- Thanks so much for reviewing, I missed them; they disappeared for a while. I was worried about him being ooc and so glad you liked the kiss-I tried my best. Thanks! **

**Previously**

"M...Miroku...the baby..." Sango said as she cried harder. She was afraid. Miroku was once again in threat of being swallowed by his own wind tunnel and now his child would face the same fate. Sango was going to lose two people who she loved. Everything just didn't seem right. Things seemed to be falling apart. Their happy life, care-free, it would come to an end. Miroku held Sango tighter. He knew exactly how she felt but he kept a stern face.

Over in the corner, Inuyasha was holding Kagome. She was holding him until she came to tears too. He was gently stroking her hair. '_What if I lose her again? What if I can't protect her? What if Naraku kills her again?_' More and more questions flooded his mind. He was worried about Kagome. How much longer could she stay her until she really died? Maybe she would be safer at home. Why did Naraku have to be alive? It didn't seem fair. In one minute, all of their worlds were crashing down.

**Now**

The air was thick with sadness and worry. Everyone just seemed so depressed. Sango and Miroku talked but not as often as they used to. Sango would begin to cry at random times but Miroku was always there to comfort her. Kagome was also sad; Inuyasha hadn't said a word to her ever since she told them about Naraku. Right now, he was out catching fish for everyone to eat. Kagome felt slight vibrations and turned around to see Inuyasha with eight fish in his hand. He dropped the fish on the grass and with a thud, he sat down.

Kagome decided to ask him later, it was already really dark outside and she was starving. Kagome began cooking the fish on the fire until they were ready. Everyone picked up a fish and ate it. There were two left and Inuyasha instinctively picked up another one. Shippo and Miroku both reached out for the fish and touched it at the same time. Shippo sent Miroku a weak glare and Miroku sent Shippo a glare of his own. Miroku smacked Shippo's hand away and grabbed the fish.

"Sango needs to eat for the baby." Miroku said, his voice laced with venom.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed, prepared to cry.

"No." Kagome said flatly as Shippo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Sango is having a baby and needs all the nutrition she can get. She's having my niece."

"Niece?" Sango asked.

"Of course, I'm your imouto.(little sis)" Kagome winked. Sango laughed and so did Miroku. There she goes again, making everyone laugh, just like Kagome always does. Those were Inuyasha's exact thoughts. Inuyasha stood up and prepared to leave the campsite.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kagome asked, turning around to look at him. Inuyasha looked down at her curiously to see what she wanted but his eyes grew sad quickly. Inuyasha started walking away from the campsite and into the forest

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. He still didn't turn around and she ran after him.

"What's going on with them?" Miroku asked.

"Probably just a lover's quarrel." Sango suggested

-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, cupping her hands over her mouth. She disappointedly placed her arms back to her side when she heard no response. A short while after she started running after him, he started running too and he was much faster than her so he got away very quickly. She was now lost in the woods and she could barely see anything other than what surrounded her. The only light she had was the light that came from the moon above. Kagome heard some rustling in the bushes and she spun around quickly in fear. The rustling stopped. But, then it came back again.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome called lowly, fear taking over her. She slowly stepped toward the bush. Kagome shrieked loudly as a red eyed demon with three horns on its head lunged at her. Kagome was tackled to the floor, hurting her foot in the process.

"Get off of me!" Kagome yelled. She kept her hands outstretched as much as she could, trying to push the demon away. Its horn grazed her cheek, leaving a small slash across her cheek. The demon growled and hissed at her while trying to place its fang on her neck.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Came a male's voice as Kagome saw the youkai before her disintegrate as it was sliced into small parts. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her on her legs. Kagome winced as she took a step forward. She would have fell on her face had Inuyasha not held her. "It's just a sprain." She said to reassure Inuyasha. Inuyasha swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to the top of a tree. Inuyasha gently placed her on a tree branch as he sat on it too. He propped up his leg and rested his arm on his knee as he stared at the scenery. He looked over at Kagome who was looking at him too. He leaned in close to her face and began to lick her cheek gently. Kagome tensed.

"I...Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed while blushing, taken back by his reaction.

"Shut up, it'll heal faster." Inuyasha said as he continued to lick her cheek. Kagome slightly relaxed and Inuyasha could tell as her scent changed. He had to pull away before he was done; she was in heat and he didn't know if he could still resist his demon's demands. By her scent, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome had completely relaxed but there was a small scent of disappointment. An awkward moment of silence hung over them. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha...you haven't said a word to me all night." Kagome said as she looked at him with sad eyes. Inuyasha's eyes remained set on the scenery as he avoided her gaze. He had a stern look on his face and looked like he was in thought. He remained silent even though he had heard what she said.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome called. After she received no response, she sighed heavily and looked at the scenery too. The sky was a pale midnight blue, lit up by the stars and crescent moon in the sky. The trees had a blueish-black look to them, since it was night. It was beautiful yet somewhat depressing but mainly beautiful. A light breeze blew, making Kagome's hair flail around her softly. She reached her hand up to her face and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began, breaking the silence, "Maybe you should go back home...to your own time." Inuyasha still avoided looking at her. Kagome looked at him wide-eyed, shocked and hurt. The back of her eyes were stinging-signaling the formation of tears.

"Did...Did you ever really want me here Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly. "You always tell me to go back to my own time. You never told Sayuri to go back home now did you? You're only saying this now that it's me! Did you want me to stay dead?! Did you ever even miss me?! Everything you told me, everything that happened today, it was all a lie wasn't it! You don't give a damn about me at all Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with her last breath as the tears finally fell. Inuyasha stared at her, this time his eyes were wide.

"Kagome-"

"Just go away Inuyasha, I'll just die again and them you can be happy..." Kagome eyes widened when she felt herself be pulled swiftly and forcefully.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. Kagome was looking at his eyes with fear while being forced to pull her neck back due to the position he put her in. Inuyasha was glaring down at her with anger and hurt in his eyes. "How can you even ask me if everything was a lie? Can't you just trust me? You know me better than anyone Kagome...you have no idea how I felt after you died..." Inuyasha said softly as he slowly let her wrists go. Kagome slowly sat up and returned her hands to her lap.

"Then...why do you want me to go back home?"

"I...I don't want to lose you again Kagome...Naraku's back and how much longer will it be until you really die? I don't want to take that risk; you'd be safer in your own time." Inuyasha said, turning to look at her.

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine." Kagome tried to reassure him.

"No Kagome, you can't say that you're perfectly sure that you'll be fine. You don't know what might happen!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned so that Kagome was sitting between his legs (A/N: for all you Miroku like perverts, stop laughing and suggesting things.) and her back was pressed to his chest. Inuyasha firmly wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

"I...I can't protect you all the time Kagome...I'm not strong enough." Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice sound like it was breaking and she turned to look at him. She had seen Inuyasha before when he was in the very beginning process of crying without the tears rolling down his cheeks. But now, his eyes were red and puffy and the tears flowed freely. Kagome cupped his face with her hand and softly kissed his cheek where the tear had fallen.

"It's ok Inuyasha, you are strong enough, and you protected me so many times already. You don't have to keep protecting me; we have Sango, Miroku, and other friends that could help. You just have to let them try..." Kagome said as she rested her head on his chest. (Remember, she turned so her waist is against his stomach.) Inuyasha tightened his hold around her and buried his head in her hair, calming him down, stopping the tears from flowing. Kagome began slowly tracing small circles on his chest, trying to soothe him in any way she can.

They stayed like this, silent and enjoying each others company until Inuyasha heard Kagome's even breathing. Inuyasha looked down at her in his arms to see that her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open in the form of an adorable pout. Inuyasha gently kissed her forehead and rested back on the tree.

"Goodnight Kagome..." He said softly as he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes.

-

Inuyasha's ears slightly twitched (in that adorable way) as he felt warm rays on his face and felt something slightly heavy and warm on him. He opened his eyes slowly at first and smiled when he saw Kagome. He gently nudged her. She stirred a bit and buried her face in his haori. Inuyasha slightly chuckled as he nudged her harder and gently nibbled on her ear. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at him in an annoyed way.

"You couldn't let me sleep?" Kagome asked

"You would have slept the entire day, meaning I couldn't move." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "We were out the entire night; we need to get back to Sango and Miroku." Kagome carefully stretched on the branch and then clung to Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped down. He gingerly landed on the grass as he released Kagome. Inuyasha ran swiftly to the hut with Kagome on his back. When they arrived, they saw Sango already making breakfast. Everyone looked at them as they arrived and Miroku's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Lets see, ruffled hair, sleepy eyes, she seems drowsy and dreadfully exhausted, not walking in a balanced manner, you two stayed out _**all**_ of last night...hmmm...there is only one explanation. Inuyasha, has Kagome lost her...cherry?" Miroku asked. Kagome's eyes shot open at that and she was fully awake.

"Miroku you little pervert!!!" Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha flinch as he hurriedly covered his ears. Kagome's face was completely red as she did her best to stomp into the hut. Sango swiftly hit Miroku over the head.

"It's no use Kagome, if Inuyasha's..._**toy**_...is as big as his arrogance, then you won't be able to walk straight for a while! Ask Sango!" Miroku called after Kagome with a goofy grin.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!!" Sango yelled at him while her face became red. She hit him much harder this time, sending him to the ground. He painfully rubbed his head as Kagome came back out and sat around the fire where Sango was cooking. Inuyasha watched boredly as he looked at the fish Sango was trying to cook.

"Kagome, can't we eat ramen?" Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah, I want some of that sweet stuff you always brought me." Shippo whined.

"Is that all you guys miss me for?" Kagome sighed.

"No, we just want some variety Kagome." Shippo said.

"And Sango can't cook..." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango sent him a death glare as Inuyasha flinched.

"Ugh, fine. I'll be right back." Kagome sighed as she stood up. "Inuyasha, you coming?" She looked down at Inuyasha who was already crouching for her to get on. She lazily clung to him as he sped away from the rest of the group in the direction of the well. Once there, he swiftly jumped down the well as the blue light dimmed. (A/N: Sorry to rush through the process but you all should know about traveling from era to era right? You know what happens when ever he goes over there.)

They both walked over to the shrine and everyone immediately stared at them as the doors open. An awkward silence hung in the air as everyone except Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Kagome cleared her throat and looked around the room nervously and then at Inuyasha.

"Um, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom said in a fake cheery voice. "How are you?"

"Cut the crap, what's going on here? Kagome's alive, you all should be happy not silent." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well...we kinda already knew..." Souta said while twiddling his fingers. The entire family turned their eyes away from Inuyasha as Souta sad that. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he remained silent. He slowly looked over to Kagome, waiting for an explanation.

"I kinda came here right after Sesshomaru revived me." Kagome said with a big smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled.

"Yell at me and you get _**no**_ ramen." Kagome threatened as she narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha immediately backed off as he mumbled a few words to himself.

"_**Anyway**_, mom, we came here to pick up a few things." Kagome said as she clapped and smiled her usual smile.

"So you're not mad at Inuyasha anymore...?" Kira asked

"Nope." Kagome replied cheerily.

"Um, ok...what do you need?" Kira asked while rubbing the back of her neck, perplexed by her daughter's ways, actions, and personality.

"Ramen, chips ...and some candy." Kagome said as she tapped her finger on her chin while thinking.

"You never pack anything healthy..." Kira sighed.

"I'm not complaining." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome quickly elbowed him in his stomach, earning a low growl. She ignored it as she accepted the things from her mom, said goodbye, and got on Inuyasha's back. He quickly ran into the well house and jumped into the well. After the blue light faded, Inuyasha leaped out of the well with Kagome still on his back. After that, he ran back to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were.

"Your back!" Shippo squealed as he rushed over to Kagome and quickly began searching the bags she was holding.

"Manners?" Kagome said as she pulled the bags away from him.

"May I please have one Kagome?" Shippo whined as he looked at her.

"Here ya go." Kagome said with a smile as she handed Shippo a lollipop. Shippo happily accepted it and plopped it into his mouth.

"Spoiled brat." Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms into his haori sleeves.

"And you're not spoiled? Maybe I shouldn't give you any ramen." Kagome said.

"Y-You can't do that!" Inuyasha yelled

"Watch me. Apologize if you want it." Kagome said as she turned away from him.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned away from her as their backs were facing each other.

"They are such children. I think Shippo may be more mature than them." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I fear that you may be right." Miroku whispered back. A moment of silence hung over the group. On one side, Kagome with an angry pout on her face, eyes closed and arms crossed. On the other side was Inuyasha, eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"G-gomen..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome opened one of her eyes and looked behind her as best as she could.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Gomen..." Inuyasha mumbled a bit louder.

"I cant hear you." Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Gomen nasai!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up.

"Was that so hard?" Kagome said as she stood up and patted his back. Inuyasha scoffed as he took the ramen out of her bag. "Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha said as he took the bowl of water, poured it into the cups, and put it over the fire.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Sango asked.

"Um, sure." Kagome replied as she placed the bags on the ground and helped Sango up.

"Hey! If you go away how are we gonna know when the ramen is ready?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Use your nose!" Kagome yelled as she waved her hand while walking away with Sango. After they were a good distance away, Sango decided to speak.

"So...has he done it yet...?" Sango asked. Kagome immediately froze.

"Done what...?" Kagome asked shakily.

"You know..." Sango said.

"Oh my gosh, no!" Kagome screamed while blushing.

"Ok ok, just asking." Sango said.

"But...we kissed..." Kagome said as she adorably bit her finger nervously.

"Really?! Who made the first move?" Sango asked excitedly.

"He did..." Kagome said she her blush deepened.

"Wow, I expected you to. Guess I lost then..." Sango said.

"Lost what?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing" Sango said quickly.

"Sango..." Kagome growled.

"Fine, Miroku and I made a bet. If Inuyasha makes the first move, Miroku gets to name the baby. If you made the first move, I get to." Sango said quietly.

"I can't believe you two bet on that..." Kagome said.

"It doesn't matter. I lost.." Sango said. Before Kagome could reply, they heard a loud crash behind them, coming from the direction where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Kagome quickly ran over there but had to stop because Sango couldn't run that fast. When they arrived, they saw Inuyasha with the transformed Tetsaiga in his hand with Sesshomaru a few yards away from him. Kagome quickly ran to Inuyasha's side.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"This bastard showed up out of nowhere." Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru just remained as calm as ever while his cold eyes seemed to burn a hole through Inuyasha. (A/N: I'm sorry but his eyes are soooooo sexy...sorry, fangirl moment.)

"Did he attack you?" Kagome asked.

"No but he has no reason to be here." Inuyasha said.

"I will not explain myself to a hanyou." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword and clenched his teeth. Kagome placed her hand over his, telling him to withdraw his sword. Inuyasha looked at her wide eyes as he rested his sword on the ground but did not sheathe it.

"Thanks for coming." Kagome said as she smiled at Sesshomaru. "Where are Rin and Jaken?"

"At the castle, they have no reason to follow." Sesshomaru stated.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he sheathed his Tetsaiga.

"Oh...I asked Sesshomaru to help us with Naraku. By him being here, I guess that's a yes." Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha in a pleading way.

"I see he has discovered your secret." Sesshomaru stated.

"He knew?" Sango asked.

"He figured it out through my scent...I guess his nose is more sensitive." Kagome said.

"I'm not accepting any help from him. I don't need it! I'll kill Naraku on my own." Inuyasha said.

"Just like you did last time? If it wasn't for your carelessness Naraku would be dead. Must you always have someone to fix your mistakes? If the job was left to you, Kagome may die...again" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You_**will**_ hold your tongue when speaking to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as his voice dripped with venom. Inuyasha angrily took a step forward before he felt someone holding him back.

"Inuyasha...please?" Kagome said as she looked up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her sad expression then back at Sesshomaru. '_If Sesshomaru is here...Kagome will be more protected...dammit, I don't want him here. Especially since yesterday..._'

"Fine." Inuyasha scoffed. "He gets too close to you and I'll kill him."

"Do not overestimate your abilities. You do not posses nearly enough power to do so." Sesshomaru stated. Before Inuyasha could reply, Kagome beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru, would you quit trying to pick a fight with him?! Just for once, can you two stop fighting? You're brothers god dammit." Kagome said angrily.

"Only ha-" Inuyasha couldn't finish before he was cut off.

"Don't" Kagome threatened. Sesshomaru smirked to himself but didn't show it on the outside. '_He is controlled by his own mate. He cannot possibly be part inuyoukai. Males are supposed to be dominant._' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Great, the ramen is done." Kagome said as she walked over to it. Everyone sat around the fire, even Sesshomaru. She gave one cup to Inuyasha and took one for herself. The others had already eaten so they only made two. Kagome looked from the fire to Sesshomaru. "Sorry, I didn't know you were going to come." She apologized. She looked over to Inuyasha to see that he had already finished his and was staring at Kagome's. She sighed as she ate half of hers. She had an unbelievably small stomach as she looked down at her ramen.

"You want it?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"I do not eat the food of ningen (human)." Sesshomaru stated.

"C'mon, just try it." She said as she handed him the cup. Before he took it, she poured some more water in it. '_His taste has to be more sensitive than Inuyasha's. The flavor will be too much for him._' Kagome thought. She handed the cup to Sesshomaru as he took it.

"Kagome! I always eat your ramen!" Inuyasha complained.

"You already had one Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"So, he doesn't deserve it!" Inuyasha said.

"Why not, the way I see it, he deserves all I have, he saved my life!" Kagome said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he turned his back to them. Everyone except Sesshomaru sighed.

"Glutton." Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't. I'll say it." Kagome said before Inuyasha could say anything back. Sesshomaru once again smirked to himself as he lifted a noodle with Kagome's chopsticks.

"What do you call this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, that's called a noodle. It's made of grain." Kagome said. An awkward silence hung over the group as Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared back at her, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Does something about this Sesshomaru amuse you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Oh..." Kagome said as she blushed. "I've just never seen you eat before..." A low growl escaped Inuyasha's mouth as he saw Kagome blush.

"Would ya hurry up and eat?!" Inuyasha said irately. Kagome turned around as Sesshomaru slowly ate the ramen. She still stole glances at him as he did so. Inuyasha grumbled as he finished it and gave the cup back to Kagome. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a cold glare, tired of his childish antics. '_Wow, not even a "thank you"? Well, what can you expect from Sesshomaru...?_' Kagome thought to herself.

"When will we search for Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Where do we even start? We have no leads as to where he may be." Miroku stated.

"Keh, we'll just do what we did last time; walk around until we find him." Inuyasha stated.

"And how long will that take? Judging by how long it took for his presence to be discovered, he is not completely recovered from your last encounter. He should be found before he is completely healed." Sesshomaru stated is his calm regal voice. (A/N: Leave it to Sesshomaru to be the little smart ---)

"Who asked you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I will not warn you once more to hold your tongue when speaking to me." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Inuyasha. If you looked close enough, you could see something deadly flash in his eyes.

"I don't need your damn warning; I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up to make it seem like he was bigger than Sesshomaru who was sitting. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed as he stood up and released some of his aura. A tremor was sent throughout the ground as you could see birds fly from their places in the trees. Kagome and the rest of the group covered their eyes, especially since he was so close. Inuyasha, however, remained standing and glaring at Sesshomaru. A small crater was left where Sesshomaru was standing.

"You dare to challenge me?" Sesshomaru asked in a dark voice.

"Keh, it's not even a challenge." Inuyasha smirked with a fang revealed as he unsheathed his Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijiin as he prepared for battle.

"Would you two stop?!" Kagome yelled as she stood between both of them.

"Stay out of this Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"No, you two act like such five year olds whenever you are around each other." Kagome said while clenching her teeth, trying to calm down.

"Inuyasha is more like the 5 year old, he always starts it." Shippo said nonchalantly.

"Shut up you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled while glaring at Shippo. Sesshomaru quickly lunged forward, knocking Kagome out of the way and to the ground (but not hard), as he jabbed Inuyasha in the jaw, sending him flying in to a tree and skidding a few feet.

"You will not demean this Sesshomaru by paying attention to petty matters. You never remove your attention from your opponent." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Inuyasha stood up and wiped a trail of blood from his mouth with his wrist.

"I never asked for a lecture from you!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Sesshomaru with his Tetsaiga in hand. Sesshomaru charged also, running more gracefully than Inuyasha. When they were mere feet away a bright light shot past them, making them halt in their tracks. It hit a tree and an arrow was all that could be seen. Everyone looked to where the arrow came from and saw the silhouette of a woman in armor. She stepped forward and allowed the light to grace her features. She had a bow and was also wearing protective armor on her chest and shoulders. She also had a star on her forehead.

"Hello Kagome." The priestess said. Everyone except Sesshomaru turned to Kagome for an explanation. Sesshomaru seemed to be giving Midoriko a death glare. Unfazed by it, she glared back.

"Who might this be Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, this is Midoriko." Kagome said.

"Isn't she dead?" Sango asked.

"She was but...it's hard to explain. Kikyo inherited Midoriko's will-to gather all the pieces of her heart. I guess when she died and my soul returned to me, I inherited it and by absorbing the jewel, I could speak to her. She helped me with the powers and was also the reason why I had them. When Inuyasha saw me with Sesshomaru, he was taking the jewel out of me and also reviving Midoriko through the jewel...understand?" Kagome asked.

"A little." Shippo said.

"How dare you interrupt this Sesshomaru's affairs." Sesshomaru said coldly as he was now in front of Midoriko with his hand raised threateningly, nails dripping with poison.

"A youkai of your demeanor cannot begin to compare with me." Midoriko said as she glared at Sesshomaru, making him even more livid.

"Midoriko, please? We all need to work together to defeat Naraku." Kagome pleaded.

"You expect me to cooperate with _**youkais**_?" Midoriko spat out the last part like it was poison. Now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at her, both offended and livid at her attitude.

"You dare to believe that humans begin to compare with youkais? You are greatly mistaken. Kagome, you would do well to constrain your friend before she is met by unforeseen occurrences." Sesshomaru threatened as he walked away from Midoriko and sat at the trunk of a tree.

"You youkais are disgusting, filthy, and pathetic; all you know how to do is kill. At least we humans have emotions and think before we act." Midoriko spat.

"This Sesshomaru is only present because Kagome asked it of him. She did in no way say that I had to deal with insolence such as this." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he unsheathed his Tokijiin. Kagome quickly ran up to him.

"Sesshomaru please?" Kagome pleaded as she looked up at him. She looked worn out and exhausted from today's events. Sesshomaru hesitantly sheathed his Tokijiin and resumed sitting at the tree.

"You would do well to get some rest." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear before he sat down at the tree. Midoriko walked over to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were. She gave Shippo and Kirara a cold glare before it softened and she smiled at them.

"You do not feel threatened by Shippo or Kirara?" Sango asked.

"I've seen how these two are when I was inside Kagome. I trust them to a certain extent." Midoriko said. Kagome sighed and walked off into the forest with Inuyasha's eyes tracing her. He then looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be looking at him with a glare that said 'Get up and go after her you idiot'. Inuyasha quickly stood up and chased after Kagome. After a few seconds he found her sitting in a clearing. He sat behind her and looked at her.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"Everything's going wrong Inuyasha." Kagome said as she flopped down on his chest.

"I don't know what to do Kagome. Midoriko, Sesshomaru and I don't seem to be getting along anytime soon. All I can do is promise you that I'll try." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her and started stroking her hair. Kagome nuzzled her head into his haori.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and moments later, she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her bridal style back to the group. Everyone seemed to be looking at him. Sesshomaru had his arms folded at the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha, giving him an approving or satisfying nod, and closed his eyes again. Shippo and Kirara merely glanced at him. Sango and Miroku looked at him as if saying 'Aww' before resuming what they were doing. Midoriko gave him a sort of distrusting look but also a curious one while seeing Kagome in his arms. He carried Kagome inside Sango and Miroku's house and gently laid her on the bed they had upstairs. She stirred a bit as she felt the bed beneath her but she did not wake. Inuyasha lightly chuckled as he walked back outside before looking at her once more.

-

**Looks like the group is off to a really bad start. I feel like this chapter kinda sucked. I took so much time writing it because I got so bored so I kept stopping. Well, the whole gang is here and ready. I'm gonna try to keep updating on Fridays; I noticed that my reviews dropped dramatically because I didn't. Sorry guys. Finals/midterms are finally done and I'm SO exhausted, I can't believe I updated. I'm sick and I have bad news. The next chapter won't be this Friday but the next. Actually, I'm not sure, I have writers block. Writer's block sucks but I won't let you guys down...sorry... Ideas anyone?**

**AngelofMist**


	23. Explanations

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha...yet**

**Guys, so sorry that the updates have been so scattered lately. Life is kicking my butt right now and I need to take some time off from the stress. I had writer's block too but that's for helping me out in your reviews, once again-I'm so sorry! **

**Here are my reviewers!**

**Taeniaea****- Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Inuepsfin****- Hmm, I'll think about it. He's already kinda jealous**

**half moon cat demon****- Um, why would I make them do that?**

**Sienna-shirou****- No problem, sorry it was late. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Lol and just what did you two bet on? I don't have any ideas for a filler chapter...Tetsaiga can be spelled Tetsaiga or Tessaiga. Both are correct.**

**Angelblaze2006****- Thanks for giving me some ideas, lol the fights are awesome, I love their arguments. Midoriko should be more grateful but she did die fighting demons so that could affect someone. **

**Gothic-demon-lover****- Here it is, sorry if it was late.**

**Diamond369****- Um, I kind of had that planned towards the end but I wanted Sesshomaru to grow to be the protective brother of Kagome. **

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks, hope it wasn't late.**

**ashleyfanficwriter1993****- Lol, I so loved this review! Sesshomaru would totally kill you for that!**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks for the support.**

**kadee ()****- Thanks, glad you like it**

**InuYasha'sHanyouSweetheart****- I'll try, thanks for the idea but I have a little plan for Kohaku...**

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****- Lol, she has a right to act like a five year old like Inuyasha.**

**Enjiru****- Thanks, due to all the ideas everyone gave me, I have concocted a chapter. **

**Strawberry-Ringo****- Luckily, I did but I only passed math by 3 points, mom almost killed me. Anywayz, fluff is awesome!**

**Nightshroud****- Thanks so much, I have a loyal reviewer-awesome!**

**BoredGirl17****- Sango is about 3 months away from giving birth, I know she's been pregnant for a while. **

**KatEyes21****- If they don't get along, there will be a death. I think I might use those...**

**kagome1312****- Thanks!**

**inuluva25****- Yay, Inu gave me brownies!!! And gimme those pics! I wanna see my Se-chan!!! But I hate that Inuwasha doesn't love me enough to give me brownies, damn you Kagome. I'll make sure I hurt Inuyasha soon. **

**Princessotaku****- Thanks for reviewing, glad you like my story, I'll read it-I promise **

**Sayakagome929****- Lol its ok, you don't live around my story, you have your own life. I'll help with your writer's block. Enjoy the chap, thanks for reviewing!**

**Previously**

"Thank you." Kagome said as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and moments later, she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her bridal style back to the group. Everyone seemed to be looking at him. Sesshomaru had his arms folded at the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha, giving him an approving or satisfying nod, and closed his eyes again. Shippo and Kirara merely glanced at him. Sango and Miroku looked at him as if saying 'Aww' before resuming what they were doing. Midoriko gave him a sort of distrusting look but also a curious one while seeing Kagome in his arms. He carried Kagome inside Sango and Miroku's house and gently laid her on the bed they had upstairs. She stirred a bit as she felt the bed beneath her but she did not wake. Inuyasha lightly chuckled as he walked back outside before looking at her once more.

**Now**

Kagome sat up and stretched her arms out while a small yawn escaped her mouth. She looked around her to see that she was in Sango and Miroku's house. '_Inuyasha must have brought me here._' Kagome thought as she got off the bed. She walked downstairs and peered out the door. She saw only Sesshomaru there and walked outside to sit in front of him. She looked at him but he kept his gaze fixed on something in the distance. She once again looked around and sighed as she sat on the grass.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice while not looking at her. Kagome had to look around before realizing he was referring to her.

"Um, yeah. Thanks..." Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you know where everyone else went?" Kagome asked.

"The monk and the tajiya headed into the woods with the nekoyoukai. The priestess walked off. Inuyasha went hunting with the kitsune." Sesshomaru replied.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a smile. She paused before talking again. "Why are you so nice to me Sesshomaru? I mean...I don't judge but people say you hate humans and yet you don't act like you hate me."

"You are not like the humans in this era Kagome. There is something different about you. You are not quick to judge and accept humans, youkais, as well as hanyous." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome lightly blushed, which infuriated someone lurking in the forest who was eavesdropping on their conversation. '_I have that Je ne sai quoi_ (I don't know what-it's French)' Kagome thought cockily. "Tell me, what do you see in that hanyou?" Kagome's head shot up and she began to think.

"I...I'm not sure...Inuyasha cares about and protects me. I love everything about him...his human side, his demon side, but my favorite is his normal self-when he is a hanyou. I like his ears, his eyes, his arrogance, his bad body attitude even though I know that he's really nice and sensitive underneath. Pretty much everything..." Kagome finished with a small smile tugging at her lips. '_It seems that the hanyou finally did something right...choosing a good mate._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice.

"What about you...do you want to be lonely your entire life?" Kagome replied.

"Why do you assume that I feel lonely?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just that...you're hundreds of years old-no offense, and you live in a castle. There has to be someone you want or you have to plan on getting a mate at some point in your life." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru could never feel such an emotion; I have no need for companionship." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"But you can't really expect to be lonely forever Sesshomaru...there has to be someone-" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see that he was giving her a cold glare that he usually gives to people when he was threatening them. He didn't have that little warmth in his eyes he usually had when he looked at her. She sighed and returned her gaze to the grass beneath her.

Little did she know that there was someone Sesshomaru wanted. He couldn't have her even if he tried and Sesshomaru wasn't one who pondered on things he couldn't have. He would never let anyone think that this Sesshomaru had feelings for another in fear that his enemies would take advantage of it. She died recently but a small part of him hoped that he would see her again and he could tell her how he felt. He wasn't there when she died and he hadn't expected her to die so soon. She was murdered and he knew who did it but he couldn't hold it against that person. He despised that person but people would become suspicious if he killed him. (A/N: I'm going to let you guys ponder over it and when the chapter is done; think back on who he is thinking about and I think you might know.)

Kagome looked over to her right as she heard footsteps and she saw Inuyasha. He appeared in the clearing dragging a dead deer. He glared at Sesshomaru as he walked passed him and dropped the deer on the ground. He sat next to Kagome, still glaring at Sesshomaru as he sat down. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him while a small growl escaped his throat. Sesshomaru lightly smirked at Inuyasha's actions. Inuyasha was saying that Kagome was his mate and was saying that he would kill him if he tried anything with her. Sesshomaru had no desire for his mate but he wanted to see how serious Inuyasha was about Kagome. Sesshomaru let out a small growl. He would not claim Kagome but he would let Inuyasha know who the higher one is. Inuyasha's eyes became red as he lunged at Sesshomaru who's eyes widened momentarily but before Inuyasha could do anything, Kagome pulled him back to the ground.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Kagome yelled. She looked back at Sesshomaru who seemed to be almost smiling. "What did you do to him?"

"He challenged me and I accepted." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see that his fangs had grown and he was looking at her with a deadly yet lustful look. His eyes were red and he had two purple stripes, one on each cheek.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome called. Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Inuyasha as he suddenly understood the situation. It was a mistake to call out Inuyasha's demon.

"Kagome get out of the way!" Sesshomaru yelled as he saw Inuyasha charging towards Kagome. Kagome stared in fear at the hanyou quickly approaching her. Sesshomaru ran in front of Kagome using his demon speed and delivered a hard punch directly to Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha was sent flying a few feet before finally landing on his back. She stood up as a small trail of blood flowed from his mouth.

"W-Why...why is he trying to attack me Sesshomaru...?" Kagome asked in a whisper. The fear and hurt was clearly reflected in her voice. Sesshomaru quickly glanced back at her then returned his eyes to the hanyou before him.

"He isn't trying to hurt you. His demon has already chosen you as his mate and refuses to wait any longer to claim you." Sesshomaru explained.

"How exactly does a demon...claim...someone as their mate?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru did not answer. He decided that Inuyasha should be the one to explain it to her. Inuyasha decided to turn his attention to Sesshomaru. His demon half believed that Sesshomaru wanted his mate. In dog demon customs, when two males fight for one female one of them would have to surrender or die and the victor would be allowed to mate with the female afterwards.

Sesshomaru arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the deathly glare Inuyasha was giving him. '_This should be amusing._' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lunged toward each other at the same time, sword clashing with nails. Inuyasha managed to barely cut seshomaru, leaving what seemed like a cut a little bigger than a papercut on his arm. The battle was more difficult for Sesshomaru; Inuyasha was fighting with the intention of killing Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was trying to bring Inuyasha back to his senses without killing him.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara stepped into the battlefield, baffled at the sight before them. They did not expect anything near this to happen. Miroku took some ofudas out of his sleeve while he told Sango to stay back.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called after his friend. Inuyasha snapped his head toward Miroku and charged at him. '_Fool..._' Sesshomaru thought to himself, referring to Miroku. Sesshomaru plunged his Tokijiin into the ground and unleashed it's 'Dragon Strike' (That's what it is right?) directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the attack directly and was sent flying into the forest, knocking down some trees in his way. After a few seconds, the trees on top of him where moved and he had several new cuts on him.

"I have seen Inuyasha like this before; how did you manage to subdue his demon?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome who was watching in horror a few yards away.

"He either passed out or I said- why didn't I think of that?" Kagome said, feeling like an idiot. She stood up and took in a deep breath, screaming, "OSUWARI!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground and after he could move again, he seemed to be clutching his head in pain while being hunching his back. His eyes were tightly closed but you could see the purple stripes on his face appearing and disappearing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running up to him. She put her hand on his back and was looking down at him, her worry rising. Inuyasha looked up at her and his eyes flashed red as his hand quickly cut her across her stomach, making blood seep through her newly ripped shirt. She screamed in pain as she jumped back and clutched her stomach in pain while on her knees. Sesshomaru quickly stood in front of her, surprised his brother hurt the one he wanted as his mate. Midoriko appeared out of the forest, aiming her bow and arrow toward Inuyasha.

"Don't! Please..." Kagome squeaked.

"Ka...gome..." Inuyasha mumbled as he opened one eye wearily to look at her. His eyes were red but slowly flashing back to their original color. The smell of Kagome's blood was brining him back. He opened both eyes as he looked at her, returning to normal. He looked around him to see Midoriko sheathing her bow, Sesshomaru glaring at him, Miroku staring at him in shock, Sango with a worried and fearful look in her eyes, Shippo hiding behind a transformed Kirara, and Kagome clutching her stomach in pain while blood seeped through. He then looked toward his hand and saw that blood that stained his nails. Once he smelled it, his eyes shot up to look at Kagome. Fear, worry, regret, and shock reflected in his eyes.

"I did this...didn't I..." Inuyasha mumbled in words only meant for Sesshomaru to hear. By the look his brother was giving him, Inuyasha already knew the answer.

"Kagome, may I speak with you privately after this?" Midoriko asked as she continued bandaging Kagome's wounds.

"Sure." Kagome said weakly. She winced a little as Midoriko tightly bandaged her wounds. Once she was done she began walking with Midoriko into the forest but stopped and walked over to Inuyasha. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking into his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't utter a word, he was dumbfounded. Sesshomaru was thinking exactly what he was. '_Interesting, she is the one in the most pain and yet she is still concerned for the one who caused damage to her...this ningen never ceases to amaze me._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and his mouth opened to say something but all he could do was nod.

"Great." Kagome said as she stood up to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome said as she flashed him her famous smile. (A/N: You know the one where she closes her eyes and stuff) Inuyasha wasn't falling for it, he knew she was hurt.

"Kagome, I'm-"

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize." Kagome said, still smiling. He then reluctantly released her hand and she walked off with Midoriko. Inuyasha stood up and walked off into another direction of the forest.

"I trust you can care for yourselves." Sesshomaru said to Sango and Miroku as he followed Inuyasha, his long silver hair flowing with the wind as his robes elegantly moved with it. (A/N: Ahh, can't you just picture him in all his glory? sighs dreamily)

-

Kagome and Midoriko were walking in the forest silently. Midoriko suddenly stopped and looked at Kagome. Here eyes were almost slits and Kagome was a bit intimidated.

"Kagome, if you continue to refuse to listen to me I assure you that you will die by that hanyou's hands." Midoriko said.

"Inuyasha can get out of hand at times but he'd never kill me." Kagome replied.

"Demons and humans can never live together." Midoriko said in a dark voice

"Aren't you the one that talked about humans and demons living in peace?" Kagome retorted. "So right now you're just being a hypocrite! I can be with Inuyasha and you're not my mother so you cannot tell me who I can and cannot be with!" Kagome yelled.

"..." Midoriko remained silent while looking at Kagome.

"Why does it mater who we love, as long as they always make us happy? Maybe you've just never experienced it so you don't want to see anyone else have it. I want to be happy and if I find someone I can be happy with I don't care what anyone else thinks of us or any kids we might have..." Kagome said.

"I'm happy with Inuyasha...so why does it even matter that he's a hanyou? I don't care if he is, my mom doesn't care...so...why should you?" Kagome said as she walked off angrily. Midoriko just stared at her, pondering on what she said.

-

Inuyasha was sitting on a cliff in a clearing of the forest and he was surrounded by trees. He had his arm propped on one knee while the other leg was stretched out. He was leaning his head slightly on his arm while looking off into the distance. His ears twitched as he heard someone walking up to him as the grass was crushed beneath their feet. The scent gave away that it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also stared off into the distance.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru can go where he pleases." Sesshomaru stated. Not in the mood to fight with his sarcasm, Inuyasha merely sighed. After a long moment of silence, Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha called

"Hn." He replied

"If you _**ever**_ try anything with Kagome, I swear I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled darkly. He almost heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

"This Sesshomaru has no interest in your mate." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

"M-my...mate?" Inuyasha stuttered. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at Inuyasha, his cold gaze seeming to burn a hole into him.

"You do plan to take her as your mate, do you not?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly voice.

"..." Inuyasha had no reply, he was deep in thought.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is not a female that you let slip away. She is not like any other ningen in this era. She has feelings and wants of her own so if you do not plan to make her your mate, stop toying with her. She is unique in her own way and if she sheds tears because of you denying her, this Sesshomaru will be the one to kill you." Sesshomaru said coldly. He had begun to see Kagome as his imouto so he was keen on protecting her.

"No, it's not that." Inuyasha said, clearing disregarding his brother's warning. "I do want her as my mate but...I don't know if she will want to be mine, especially after what I did to her..." Inuyasha sulked.

"Kagome cares for you, even though you are a hanyou. That pathetic priestess you chased after wanted to change you."

"How do you know about-?"

"That is not of importance." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "Do not let go of Kagome because of your insecurities...there is no one-not even in her era-that is anything like her." Sesshomaru walked off into the distance, his words remaining in Inuyasha's mind. In his own way, Sesshomaru does show that he cares somewhat and he can help in his weird way. Inuyasha stood up also and began to walk away, Sesshomaru's lecture remaining with him.

When Inuyasha arrived he saw that Kagome had come back. He stopped and looked at her while their eyes met. He wanted to say something but no words would come out. Kagome just smiled at him as he went to sit down. If you listened closely, you could hear Sesshomaru scoff. Sesshomaru began glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed that he was as his eyes nervously looked all over. Using his tail, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome towards Inuyasha.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked as she lightly hit Sesshomaru's tail.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. To amuse herself, Kagome put Sesshomaru's tail in her lap and ran her fingers through it. She smiled at how fluffy it was. Sesshomaru moved his tail out of her grasp, only to have her reach for it again. This process continued as Kagome jumped around the place, trying to keep a hold on his tail. She finally jumped on top of it, immobilizing it as she began petting it again with a satisfactory smirk on her face. A low growl escaped Inuyasha's mouth, seeing that Sesshomaru's tail was between her legs while she sat on it. He knew that Sesshomaru knew as well as he looked at him to see him glaring at him with a cocky look in his eyes. Sesshomaru began to teasingly wiggle his tail, making Kagome tense and blush.

"Kagome...can I talk to you?" Inuyasha said as he angrily stood up. Sesshomaru flicked his tail, pushing her off of it.

"Um, sure." Kagome said as she picked herself up and dusted her clothing. She followed after Inuyasha, leaving Sesshomaru with Sango, Miroku, and a missing priestess. Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with a puzzled look as Miroku had a perverted grin on his face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes like slits, giving them a deadly glare. They quickly averted their gaze somewhere else.

-

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and him were sitting on the grass.

"I told you I was fine Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Kagome...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you...I don't know what happened." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm ok. Sesshomaru said it was something about your demon wanting me as a mate..." Kagome said as she looked to him, wanting an explanation. Inuyasha blushed.

"I-uh...um..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Inuyasha...how do you make someone your mate?" Kagome asked.

"Um...we uh...mark them." Inuyasha replied.

"How?"

"...we...uh...bite them on their neck..." Inuyasha said, his blush growing deeper. He smelled the fear radiate off Kagome.

"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah...but only for a little while. It marks them as ours so that no other male can have them. The mark makes them a part of us and it could never be broken. In some rare cases, they take on some of our traits."

"That's it?" Kagome asked.

"Well...um..." Inuyasha stuttered again. Kagome giggled.

"It's ok, you can tell me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"We mark them, while we mate with them..." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome blushed heavily. '_Mate...? With Inuyasha...? Ahh, mental pic! Bad!_' Kagome thought furiously. She can't say that it didn't turn her on though. '_Oh Kami...she's in heat..._' Inuyasha thought to himself while his blush deepened.

-

(Back with the group)

A delicious smell infiltrated Sesshomaru's nose as he sniffed the air. His eyes widened as he looked to where Inuyasha and Kagome left. It was Kagome's scent but stronger-meaning she was in heat. He could tell that they were not mating but that Inuyasha had just told her about it. Thinking about the torment his brother was receiving, for the first and probably last time in history, a historical event happened. Sadly, the only ones there to witness it were Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Their eyes widened as they checked if they were seeing or hearing things. There, right before them, was the cold hearted taiyoukai, Sesshomaru, breaking down in laughter. Head thrown back, and hands clutching his sides; Sesshomaru was giving out a hearty laughter for the first time in his life...

-

"Um...oh..." Was all Kagome could say.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha half moaned, captivated by her scent.

"Yeah?"

"You're in heat..." Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly sat up.

"Um...I think we should go back now." She suggested. Inuyasha agreed. At least if he lost himself, people would be able to stop him there. She and Inuyasha walked in silence, Kagome in front. She kept stealing glances at Inuyasha and when he noticed, she quickly turned around. While she was stealing yet another glance at Inuyasha, she failed to pay attention to where she was going and lost her step. She shut her eyes and waited to collide with the ground and for the pain to come but it never did. Instead of feeling soft earth below her, she felt two hands. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring at her.

"You're a bit clumsy, you know that?" Inuyasha chuckled while looking down at her. Kagome scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her mouth instead of her eyes as she did and she suddenly felt very insecure under his gaze. His eyes returned to hers as they stared at each other, Kagome's face becoming a deep red.

Inuyasha's swiftly captured Kagome's lips with his own. Without hesitating, she returned the favor, knowing she wanted this probably more than he did. Kagome willingly parted her lips as Inuyasha slid his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he laid her on the ground. His hands traveled along her back before settling at her hips. Inuyasha slowly pulled back from Kagome as she took this opportunity to take in some air. Inuyasha began tracing butterfly kisses along her neck as Kagome bent her neck so he could get a better angle. Inuyasha stopped at the place where her neck and shoulder joined. '_This is where I'll mark her._' He thought to himself. He let his fangs graze her skin as a small moan escaped Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha's ears twitched as her heard that and he wanted to hear more of it. He trailed his hand under her shirt as she tensed up. He looked down at her and smelled the fear radiating off her body.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, fearing she may reject being his mate.

"I don't want to do this...not now...with Naraku being back..." Kagome said as she slid from under him. She looked at him with sad eyes, trying to say 'I'm-sorry'. Inuyasha stood up and held his hand out to her.

"It's ok, I understand." Inuyasha said as he pulled her up. They began walking back to the group together. '_Damn that bastard, I swear I'll kill him the next time I see him._' Inuyasha thought angrily. He looked down and a small growl escaped his mouth, without Kagome noticing. For the first time in his life, he was so glad his pants were baggy.

When they came back, everything was silent. It seemed like someone had died. Sango and Miroku looked at the ground as if they had just seen a ghost while Shippo looked scared for his life. Inuyasha and Kagome scoped the room and were puzzled. Midoriko had returned and looked just as confused. Sesshomaru had threatened them that if any of them discussed this with anyone he would have their heads, and the head of Sango's fetus, hanging in his chamber at his castle.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked.

"N-Nothing Kagome." Shippo replied as he jumped into Kagome's lap, hiding his face from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, smelling Inuyasha's scent all over her. It was not strong meaning that they had not mated. He saw Inuyasha sit down with a scowl on his face while Kagome nudged him playfully. Inuyasha took a quick glance over at his brother to see him smirking at him. Inuyasha hurriedly looked back at Sesshomaru, seeing if what he just saw was real. By the time he looked back, Sesshomaru had regained his composure and had his stoic face in place once more. He sent a quick glare to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, warning them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a familiar scent infiltrated his nose. Moments later, Inuyasha smelled it too. Something flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes but he quickly regained his cold appearance. A strong gust of wind was felt as everyone other than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha covered their eyes. A woman appeared in the clearing they were in. She had red eyes, blood red lipstick and two feathers in her hair. Her hair was made into a sloppy bun and she was wearing a checkered dark/light pink kimono. She had a fan in her hand that matched her kimono.

"Yo." She said as she placed her fan in her kimono. Everyone stared at her, some in fear, slight happiness, and confusion.

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru said as she looked at him. Her eyes widened momentarily as something like happiness flickered in them but she quickly regained her composure. Inuyasha looked at Kagura in disgust, she killed Kagome before and he'd kill her before she could try again. Kagome just stared at Kagura as she felt the urge to break down and cry.

'_Naraku...he really is back..._'

-

**That the ends, it kinda sucked. I made a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry. Sorry it took so long. I'm even busier now that the new term is here. Sorry guys, you all probably hate me right now and forgot about the story completely because of how long it took to update...Gomen nasai-please forgive me...**

**Oh, more bad news, there will be no update next week. I don't have a chapter but that still isn't the reason. I'm going to Atlanta to visit my sister-she's going through some surgery and I'd like to be there. Gomen nasai. **


	24. Can I?

Hey guys,

Sorry I didn't update but my sister can't walk well but she's getting better. My dog is dying and I can't do anything about it. I'm back home in New york but anyway, that's not why I'm writing this.

Well, I am extremely bad at writing battle scenes and I was just looking over the manga and it's kinda exactly where I wanna go with this fic so do you guys mind if 85 of the chapters are fom the manga? I'll try to make it really good and this way, it gets rid of the writers block. The story won't be different, trust me. There will be a chapter next week, the manga got rid of my writer's block. If I never put up this notice, you would never know I got stuff from the manga so can I guys?

AngelofMist


	25. Jail Escape

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, the show would be called Sesshomaru. From here on out, the plot will be 85 percent mine. Ill let you guys know when I bring my entire plot back ok?**

**Here are my fan-tab-u-lous reviewers!**

**Night's Awakening****- Thanks, yay no one is mad!**

**black and white Kirara****- Lol, I felt kind of perverted adding that Inuyasha part in there lol. Lol now I feel dirty...**

**Taeniaea****- Thanks, glad ya like it!**

**Strawberry-Ringo****- Hell yea I did and that's awesome! Lol I thought that Se-chan (Sesshomaru) laughing would be weird but funny, I try to put some humor in my fic. **

**Sesshylovr****- You've been reading all this time...? Yay! Lol I sound 5...**

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Maybe it has, lol, it took me a while to realize that his fluff was his tail. Ah how I want to pet it so much. Damn me for making Kagome live my dream...I should kill her...Nah...That'd be mean. Btw, I'd do the same thing your doing. No way in hell I'm washing any of my brother's boxers. Thumbs up to you!**

**RomanceRighter****- Lol, I loved that part SO much! And I just wrote it today when I was re-editing it. Yeah, when I first read fics I always said yes to SesshomaruKagura and no way in hell to SesshomaruKagome. But I love SesshomaruKagome right now and I may even write a fic about it. I have so many one shots in mind. **

**BoredGirl17****- I really did? I had no idea that's what you expected...this story is a lot longe than I thought. I expected it to be 20 chapters but it might be 30-40. Ugh, I never thought I'd write so much...**

**kadee****- Well here it is!**

**Enjiru****- Aww, I thought you guys liked the long chapters but ok, I'll try. Btw, awesome story**

**Shin Wal-New Moon-****- OMG hell yes he would!! Too bad reality is to cruel to make such things happen...especially in real life...**

**sesshi's-gurl****- Lol, yup, you're right. SessXKagu will be the couple. Hope it doesn't offend you. I like SessKag but this story is InuKag because they were the first couple I liked and I still do.**

**Blasian****- Thanks but um, you may be disappointed because I'm kind of going to follow the manga 85 percent and ever since I started this story I wanted Kagura's last scene in there so...Kagura will face some...challenges.**

**Inuyasha05****- Thanks!**

**FeudalPriestess18****- lol wow, thanks so much but is Kagome OOC? It''s kinda hard keeping people in character.**

**kagome1312****- Thanks but a little tip, with what I have in planned, you readers have to make a choice between Kohaku and Kagura. Being evil rox!**

**Nightshroud****- Lol, glad you liked it. I like SessKagu too but I also like SessKago.**

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Thanks, she's a bit better.**

**Bloomer123****- Thanks, sorry for the wait. **

**Mrs-N-Uzumaki****- It's realy hard to keep people in character. In the manga/anime, Sesshomaru never went through things like these so you have to predict how they will act. I try to keep them in character as much as possible. Btw, love ur name. If only it was Mrs-I-Uchiha. **

**Sayakagome929****- Hey, its ok, as long as you still review. I'm kind of scared I'll mess it up, first story and all. I've never wrote ANYTHING before. I completed lol-ed at the last part of ur review. If you want to write the lemon, feel free. I'd love for a volunteer. **

**Diamond369****- OMG seriously?!?!??! Yay People love my story! I still have to learn how to accept that fact.**

**KatEyes21****- I know!!! I want to pet the tail so bad, it's so fluffy!!! Lol, I love it.**

**Sorry for the people I may have missed, these are responses to the reviews from chapter 23. Chapter 24 was really an author's note not really a chapter. Sorry if I missed the people out from chapter 24; review this chap and I'll respond. **

**Previously**

"Yo." She said as she placed her fan in her kimono. Everyone stared at her, some in fear, slight happiness, and confusion.

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru said as she looked at him. Her eyes widened momentarily as something like happiness flickered in them but she quickly regained her composure. Inuyasha looked at Kagura in disgust, she killed Kagome before and he'd kill her before she could try again. Kagome just stared at Kagura as she felt the urge to break down and cry.

'_Naraku...he really is back..._'

**Now- Ignore the spelling and grammar errors please**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha snarled at Kagura

"I assume you guys are aware that Naraku is back now." She said nonchalantly.

"Long before you freakin' came here! Don't tell me you're still against him, you almost friggin' killed Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to hold himself back from losing his self-control.

"I couldn't let Naraku find out that I'm against him, I had to keep convincing him." Kagura scoffed. She subtly scanned over the area, taking a note of the new members added to the crew.

"It's pathetic, you are still playing this charade with Naraku. How can you be so sure he hasn't found out already?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"If he did, he wouldn't have brought me back to life. He would have killed me long ago." Kagura replied

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"There's nothing more for me to say, I'll be taking my leave now." Kagura said as she removed a feather from her hair as it enlarged.

"Now you won't!" Inuyasha yelled, charging after her. Sesshomaru held his hand out against Inuyasha, preventing him from going any farther. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let her go." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagura smirked and flew off into sky.

"Why did you let her go? Are you some kind of idiot?" Inuyasha barked at his brother. Sesshomaru sent him a death glare and before he knew it, Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, being held by his throat.

"She is the only lead we have to Naraku, as long as she is against him, we can find him before he finds us." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't give a damn! She's not gonna get away with what she did to Kagome!" Inuyasha said, trying his best to pry his brother's hand off his throat. He wasn't applying enough pressure to choke him, just to keep him there.

"For once in your pathetic life, think before you act." Sesshomaru warned. "If it wasn't for your foolishness we wouldn't be in this predicament, Naraku would already be dead." He released his hold on Inuyasha as he fell to the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are to look down at me?!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome was getting even more worried by the minute.

"May I remind you that you are a hanyou while this Sesshomaru is a full blooded youkai and the Taiyoukai of the West. I am more powerful and the firstborn of your father, thus, making this Sesshomaru your superior." Sesshomaru said. "You are merely a filthy, low hanyou, unworthy of my recognition. If it were not for Kagome, I would have already decapitated you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha yelled as he began running towards Sesshomaru, Tetsaiga in hand. He was ready to cut Sesshomaru as he merely looked at him emotionlessly.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled, running in front of Sesshomaru and spreading her arms and legs. Inuyasha quickly stopped and looked at her in shock. His sword stopped mere centimeters from her forehead. Yet, she looked at him without fear and just as determined as ever. '_She truly trusts him with her life..._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsaiga obediently. '_That's the __**second**__ time she's done that for him!_' Inuyasha thought angrily. "Why do you two fight so much; it's ridiculous!"

"Feh, he started it." Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha,_**GROW UP**_!!" Kagome yelled. Everyone stared at Kagome; she had never told Inuyasha that, she was truly mad. (A/N: OOC I know, I didn't get into the manga yet so this is still my plot) "If he started it then at least try to be the bigger person and end it, without using your claws or your sword!" Sesshomaru snarled, '_Is she trying to assume that this Sesshomaru is more childish than that hanyou?_'

"Don't you **dare** start." Kagome threatened darkly. Sesshomaru's snarling grew into a feral growl as he bared his fangs at Kagome. "I said _**SHUT UP**_!!" Kagome surprisingly growled back at Sesshomaru. He now knew that she was beyond infuriated, he would deal with her later; his pride would not make her say that to him without teaching her a lesson.

"Naraku is your problem; he is none of my concern. I was only here because Kagome requested it but unfortunately, I do not know how much longer I can keep my promise to Kagome that I would not put you in your place." Sesshomaru said coldly to Inuyasha as he walked off into the forest.

"Keh, about time you left." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome had a defeated look on her face as she saw Sesshomaru leave. She fell to her knees and looked at the ground in front of her. Inuyasha gave a look to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Midoriko, signaling for them to leave. Midoriko left for Kagome's sake, surprised that she dealt with all of this for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha said, crouching down to be eye level with her.

"Have you forgotten?" Kagome asked in a whisper as he lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were glazed with tears she wouldn't allow to fall.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of all days, why did you choose today to make him mad? Today is the night of the newl moon, he would have helped." Kagome said. (A/N: I need the new moon to come in order for the manga to enter-this is still my plot right now, this isn't in the manga.)

"I don't need his help; I can take care of myself." Inuyasha scoffed.

"For once, swallow your pride Inuyasha. You know you can't do much in that form. I don't even think Sesshomaru would care if he saw you as a human; he couldn't possibly despise you any less. Don't you trust me enough just to let down your pride in front of me?" Kagome asked.

"It's not that easy Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why not?" Kagome snapped back.

"Because you look like her!" Inuyasha yelled as her eyes widened. "She betrayed me when I opened up to her...you might too..." He whispered. A brief moment of silence followed after he caught the words he said. His eyes widened as he looked at Kagome, she was staring at him in shock and he saw her unshed tears.

"Will I always be in Kikyo's shadow, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, I didn't-"

"Iie (no)..." Kagome cut him off, "I don't want to hear it. If you expect me to be so much like Kikyo then fine, don't trust me." Kagome stood up and walked away from him. '_I won't__cry in front of him, I did too many times already, he won't bring me down anymore._' She thought to herself. Inuyasha sat there, watching as she left. Should he chase after her? Could he swallow his pride and get her back? He knew she was in no way like Kikyo, she had warmth, any fool could see that. Inuyasha angrily slammed his fist into the ground, angry that he was being such an idiot.

-

Kagura was flying on her feather until she stopped and landed on the grass below her. She walked a few feet before standing still. A barrier opened up for her, exposing the lush green landscape as a mere facade. Kagura smirked and entered. As usual, Naraku's castle was dark and gloomy. Finding her way around the castle easily, she entered Naraku's room, dressed in his new armor with the spikes and eyes around it with his back to her.

"What news do you have for me Kagura?" Naraku asked in his creepy voice, turning his head halfway to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"It seems that Inuyasha and his group already knew of your presence. However there seems to be new additions to their group..." Kagura trailed off. Naraku glared at her, telling her to stop her games and continue. "Lord Sesshomaru and an unknown priestess seem to be with them." Naraku's face twisted into a scowl.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Kuso (Damn)..." He cursed "What of the sacred jewel?"

"That I do not know, I did not see it with them, however the priestess seemed to have strong holy powers radiating off of her..." Kagura told.

"Interesting..." Naraku said as he stood. "Kagura...I have an important job for you to do..." '_An important job?_' Kagura echoed Naraku's words in her mind. (**OFFICIAL START OF MANGA**) She began to follow Naraku as he led her somewhere in the caste. They began walking down the stairs to the dungeon in his castle.

"Naraku...what is this 'important job'...?" Kagura asked

"Kagura..." Naraku started as he turned his head sideways to look at her,"Lately you've been poking around too much. What are you looking for?" Naraku asked with a smirk. Kagura's eyes narrowed. '_Has he noticed..?! That I've been searching for his heart?_' Kagura thought. Naraku and Kagura continued walking down the long stairs as Naraku returned his gaze to what was in front of him.

"You want to find things out because you don't know anything...which is why, Kagura...once in a while I will make you do some important work." Naraku said. They had finally reached the room in the dungeon of Naraku's castle. There was a chamber with bars, looking like a prison. There were statues on the sides of the chamber. '_That's...the Rakan statues that were at Goryoumaru's temple!_' Kagura thought to herself. Kagura walked up to the chamber to look inside. She gasped as she saw Goryoumaru lying inside. '_Goryoumaru?! I'm sure his head had been cut off..._' Kagura thought to herself as the image played in her mind of Hakudoshi decapitating Goryoumaru. (A/N: If you watched all of Inuyasha, you should know this because I remember that near the last episodes, Goryoumaru appeared.)

"Kagura...you will guard this prison, even if it cost you your life." Naraku warned. Kagura looked at Naraku as she remained silent. She and Naraku turned to peer inside the chamber.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku? That Goryoumaru...who on earth is he?!" Kagura asked.

"Kagura...you just have to shut up and watch him." Naraku said. Goryoumaru's eyes opened as he glared at Naraku. His deformed right shoulder opened, shooting a large beam of light at Naraku. Kagura's eyes widened as it made contact with Naraku's stomach, dislocating his torso and only leaving his shoulders and up as the remains of his upper body. Naraku seemed unfazed as he smirked. "Kukukuku (A/N: I HATE that...) I don't die..." Naraku chuckled as he began regenerating as Goryoumaru glared at him. '_Goryoumaru...is Naraku's enemy then...?_' Kagura thought to herself.

"Kagura, you be careful too. Don't ever let him get away..." Naraku said as he began to leave.

"_...And this...will be your final job..."_

(**END MANGA)**

-

The gang was traveling with the exception of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. In her rage, Kagome left him but a pang of guilt was always tugging at her side.

"Kagome are you sure we should just leave him?" Sango asked.

"He says he can protect himself." Kagome said coldly.

"But you know that is just Inuyasha being himself." Miroku told her

"We already left, it's done." Kagome said.

"Maybe we can go back, Sango is eight months pregnant, she shouldn't be traveling so maybe she can stay with Inuyasha." Miroku pleaded.

"You know that Inuyasha is stronger than any of us and he has protected us countless times, it's our job to protect him during the new moon." Sango said.

"The hanyou should have swallowed his pride then." Midoriko scoffed

"Inuyasha is just being a baka like always Kagome. Onegai (please) forgive him?" Shippo pleaded, he cared somewhat for Inuyasha's safety. Kagome looked down at the ground while continuing to walk, thinking over her actions. '_Inuyasha__**is**__ always like that...should I have just left him there?_' Kagome thought.

-

(**START MANGA)**-idk about Kagura sitting in the dungeon but w/e)

Kagura sat in the dungeon as she felt the presence of weaker youkais. They passed through the bars of Goryuomaru's chamber as he killed them using the unknown light in his deformed arm. As the dead flesh of the youkais fell to the floor of the chamber, strings of light emerged from the gourd thingy (A/N: I really don't know what it is. Can anyone tell me?) in Goryoumaru's shoulder and began to lift the pieces of dead youkai flesh into the gourd. Kagura watched silently. '_He's taking in the damn youkai..._' Kagura thought to herself.

"Hey Goryoumaru, just what the hell are you?" Kagura asked. "Why did Naraku lock you up?" '_And also release the youkai he hunted into the prison, and Goryoumaru takes in those youkai, then it repeats again..._' Kagura finished the rest of her question in her head.

"If you want to know...then release Goryoumaru from the prison, Kagura..." A familiar voice said. Kagura turned around the owner of the voice. '_Hakudoshi..._' A small child with pale lavender colored hair with pale lavender eyes appeared into the dungeon. (A/N: You guys know who he is right? I don't have to explain, if you don't, PM me and I'll send you a pic.)

"Let Goryoumaru out from the prison?" Kagura repeated.

"You want to know...just who Goryoumaru is, don't you Kagura...?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Naraku said not to let him out." Kagura stated. '_That brat Hakudoshi...what the hell is he plotting?_' Kagura asked herself.

"Heh, so when it comes down to it, she's afraid to cross Naraku huh...?" Hakudoshi mocked, "I'll tell you one thing. Even if you follow Naraku's orders...and protect Goryoumaru, it won't benefit you." Hakudoshi turned to leave. "Think carefully...about what I just said." Hakudoshi walked up the stairs, leaving the dungeon.

"Hmph." Kagura scoffed. '_That brat Hakudoshi...it's like he was telling me to betray Naraku the whole time._' Kagura thought. '_Why did Naraku lock up Goryoumaru...?_' She turned back to look at Goryoumaru in the chamber. '_Does it benefit Naraku somehow?_' Kagura's eyes widened as Hakudoshi's words replayed in her mind. '_**Even if you follow Naraku's order's and protect Goryoumaru, it don't benefit you.**__I'm...protecting Goryoumaru?!_' Kagura thought back to the time when she saw Hakudoshi decapitate Goryoumaru and Kanna escape with the baby in her arms. '_At that time...at the same place...Naraku's heart...the baby was there!_'

"Kagura..." Goryoumaru called. Kagura was knocked from her stupor and looked to him. "Choose...Will you die serving under Naraku of your own will or... will you break free of this prison with me and live a longer life?" He asked. '_Damn him..._' Kagura thought to herself.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagura asked.

"The rakan statues...Naraku left them to seal him in..." Goryoumaru said.

"Break them huh?" Kagura asked as she took out her fan and made a gust of wind break the statues apart. A light began to shine from Goryoumaru as his shoulder opened up, beams of light that seemed like tentacles emerging from them. Kagura gasped as Goryoumaru began to undergo a change. (**END OF MANGA**)

-

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Midoriko, Kirara, and Shippo were relaxing in a hut in the outskirts of a village they had come by. The village has been attacked by bandits frequently so the group decided to stay there to help them. It was night and Kagome was worried about Inuyasha. (**START OF MANGA-Only change is that there is a pregnant Sango, Midoriko, and no Inuyasha**)

"Wake up everyone! Bandits have come!" The village men yelled.

"Heheheh." The bandits chuckled. One of the bandits who had a gourd shot a blast of light towards the unfortunate villagers, killing a few of them in the process.

"Can you hear that?" Sango asked. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Midoriko stood up and exited the hut to look outside. They saw a blinding light in front of them but it seemed to be yards away.

"It's from the village!" Miroku said.

"The bandits have attacked it, haven't they?" Sango more like stated.

"Sango, you stay here with Kagome and Shippo." Miroku instructed. He boarded a transformed Kirara with Midoriko.

"Hey wait!" Sango called.

"Us two is enough. You cannot fight Sango, we won't allow it." Midoriko said. Sango reluctantly returned to the hut with Kagome. '_Why didn't they bring me..._?' Kagome pouted.

"Hehehe, this is such fun. " One of the bandits on a horse chuckled as he approached the frightened villagers that were huddled in a corner. (A/N: You guys have NO idea how hard it is to do this without having Sango in it as originally in the manga.) Suddenly he was knocked off the horse when a staff harshly collided with his head. Kirara landed on the ground as Miroku got off and Midoriko stayed on.

"It'll be ok now." Miroku reassured the villagers.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the bandits asked.

"Hey, erase these guys first." The captain of the bandits ordered. One of the bandits chuckled as he obediently obeyed. He pulled a gourd from his back as he stared at them menacingly.

"That's...Goryoumaru's goryou pot!" Miroku said in a shocked tone.

"You will inform me of everything later?" Midoriko asked. Miroku nodded

(Back with Sango-chan and Kagome-chan)

"Aren't Miroku and Midoriko late?" Sango whined.

"They only just left you know." Kagome reminded. '_Damn I'm so irritated. I can't stand it, just waiting here. Now I know how Inuyasha feels on nights like this._' Sango whined in her head.

"I'm gone." Sango said as she stood up.

"Sango you can't! Just look at you." Kagome said. There was no way Sango could wear her demon slayers outfit, her stomach was way too big to fit into something that tight.

"Onegai...Kagome?" Sango pleaded. Despite her conscience, Kagome relented and gave Sango her wish, leaving her alone with Shippo. After a while, she decided to speak.

"It seems...that it's gotten quieter from the village..." Kagome commented.

"Maybe, Miroku, Sango, and Midoriko have finished off the bandits." Shippo said happily. '_Are they normal bandits though...? We were told they were carrying strange weapons but..._' Kagome let her thought trail off in her head. A dark figure walked up to the hut they were in with a smirk on its face. There was a scar across it's right eye and it had a deformed right arm. (A/N: Pretty obvious) The deformed part of his shoulder opened up and stretched, seeming like tentacles, as they charged toward the hut.

"What was that sound?" Shippo asked.

"I don't'-" Kagome was cut off when the tentacles ripped through the hut, heading straight for her. As part of the hut fell, the culprit could be seen.

"That's...Goryoumaru..." Another lurker in the shadows whispered.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as the tentacles grabbed Kagome and wrapped around her, trapping her in its hold.

"Kuso..." The lurker cursed as it rushed to free her from Goryoumaru's grasp. '_Hold on Kagome..._' It thought to itself.

-

**Sorry if the chapter sucked. I feel like that was barely even a cliffie, I feel like I just cut off in the middle the chapter. LEAVE REVIEWS ON IF I SHOULD STOP OR CONTINUE PLEASE!**

**I just took the time to read back my most loved chapter, Chapter 19-when Kagome was revealed and I read all 53 of your reviews...but after that...you guys stopped reviewing so much and I think it's because the climax already came, you're thinking "what's the point in reviewing". If that's the way you feel, fine. It just makes me think this story has no worth after that part happened but thank you guys for reviewing. I wanted to quit this story but by re-reading the reviews for chapter 19, I think I'll to continue...**

**VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME TO KNOW: Should I stop putting up the things that say 'start of manga' and 'end of manga'? It's going to get confusing in the next chapters but I put them up to let you guys know.**

** AngelofMist  
**


	26. Moryoumaru

**Disclaimer: I never will own Inuyasha, so you can put your bags down that you are ready to sue with. I do not own this entire chapter either, it is from the manga.**

**Yay there's fluff in this chap and lots of it! Since I love you guys reviewing so much (even though half of you stopped since you find this boring), here's an extra long chapter, I'm not sure yet but the next chapter might be longer. Well, for all of you who want some InuKag love there's a treat in this chapter. **

**Here are my fabulous reviewers!**

**half moon cat demon****- I know but at least he's trying to help. **

**Angelblaze2006****- You'll have to wait and see. But, yeah, Inuyasha screws up a lot of things 'cause of his pride **

**Taeniaea****- Thanks!**

**black and white Kirara****- Lol, you still ended up waiting**

**sesshi's-gurl****- I will, hope this wasn't too long. **

**total-animal-lover****- But idk how exactly to do that, I'm new to this. **

**DepressedxSoulxWaiting****- Lol, that's what I said when writing it, I thought she let Inuyasha push her around too much. **

**Enjiru****- I'm not even done reading your story yet, I can't find the time-life sucks. **

**BoredGirl17****- Lol, hope you liked it. **

**FG ()****- Um, thanks for reviewing? **

**Wolf/DogHanyou****- Thanks for the input. **

**mz.demon-inuyasha****- Glad that you are, thanks for reviewing; you're a new name. **

**pure happiness****- Wow, thanks so much, and thanks again for reviewing. My story is going good, yay me!**

**Sayakagome929****- Aww, I wanted it to be...I have NO idea what you are talking about **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Lol, me too!**

**Nightshroud****- Thanks, I never knew that...dang people...lol jp. **

**kagome1312****- That all will be explained in due time. I think it had something to do with the jewel shards. Thanks for reviewing. **

**KatEyes21****- Thanks for the input, I'll try not to make it too confusing. **

**Sesshylovr****- Lol I just started reading the manga and yay, my story is loved. **

**Tharrina****- Lol, I'll continue**

**Strawberry-Ringo****- He didn't exactly disappear but you'll see. **

**Diamond369****- Lol, patience is a virtue.**

**FeudalPriestess18****- Thanks, I guess he's too stubborn. It must run in the family. **

**Previously**

"I don't-" Kagome was cut off when the tentacles ripped through the hut, heading straight for her. As part of the hut fell, the culprit could be seen.

"That's...Goryoumaru..." Another lurker in the shadows whispered.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as the tentacles grabbed Kagome and wrapped around her, trapping her in its hold.

"Kuso..." The lurker cursed as it rushed to free her from Goryoumaru's grasp. '_Hold on Kagome..._' It thought to itself.

**Now (Remember that you guys voted for no subs so this is all manga)**

"You bastards." Miroku spat to the bandits. The bandit merely looked at him with a smug smile on his face.

"Hehehe." He chuckled.

"That Goryou pot...How did you get it?!" Miroku demanded.

"Go away." The bandit ordered as he shot a blast of light at Miroku.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he held his hand out toward the light-sucking it into his hand.

"That is the curse the evil hanyou gave you?" Midoriko whispered to him. Miroku nodded. "Even more reason to kill him." She smirked. Sango appeared on the battle scene-arriving just in time to see the goryou pots. She was on full alert as she stood by Miroku.

-

The mysterious lurker was in the hut as he grabbed Shippo. Shippo's eyes widened as he saw the face of the unknown lurker.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried happily at the black haired human. His happiness was short-lived when a blast of light collided with the hut, making it crumble where it stood, collapsing on both of them.

"I got you." Goryoumaru chuckled. '_Goryoumaru?!_' Kagome screamed in her mind in shock.

-

"Now then..." Miroku said as he grabbed a bandit by the collar. The bandits were on the floor, cowering in fear of Miroku. They never expected him to have anything like that huge vacuum in his hand.

"Wha...what was that huge wind just now...?" The captain of the bandits asked.

"Speak! Where did you get the pots from?" Miroku interrogated, scaring the wits out of the unlucky bandit.

"W...we got them from a woman. She gave us the pots and told us to attack villages all-out." The bandit responded.

"A woman...?" Sango asked.

"Could it be the same woman who came to us earlier?" Midoriko asked

-

(So sorry for the continuous scene switches guys, I'm just trying to follow the manga)

"I thought you fools would come if we made a disturbance with the goryou pots." Goryoumaru said smugly while looking at Kagome trapped in the grasp of his tentacles.

"Kagura!" Kagome yelled angrily as she saw Kagura behind Goryoumaru. "You two were in it together? Besides, Goryoumaru should be dead so why..." Kagura merely looked at her in a bored and annoyed manner.

Shippo sighed in relief. '_That damned Goryoumaru, so he was a youkai after all. Wh...What'll I do?_' Shippo thought as he poked his head from under a piece of wood. He looked behind him to see Inuyasha. '_Inuyasha is unconscious for a start. Even if he wakes up he won't be able to do anything in human form._'

"So why am I alive, huh?" Goryoumaru finished her sentence boredly. "I am no longer Goryoumaru." A gasp escaped Kagome's mouth as she looked down at him. "In the past there certainly used to exist a human ascetic named Goryoumaru. That man fought a certain youkai. He constrained the youkai using his spiritual powers, in exchange for his own arm. At least...that's what he had decided to do. After all, even if his arm became a youkai, the man's soul would remain alive." Goryoumaru explained. '_What on earth is he saying?_' Kagome wondered.

"Let go of Kagome you bastard!" A voice yelled that caught Kagome's attention. Kagome saw Inuyasha stand up from under the debris of the hut. '_Inuyasha..._' She thought happily before looking at him '_You can't..._' He was still human. Inuyasha had a gash across his face from the top of his nose to the middle of his right cheek though it avoided his eye.

"Don't!" Shippo yelled from Inuyasha's shoulder, "You'll let them see."

"This is hardly the time for that!" Inuyasha scolded. "Let her go or I'll kill you!" He yelled as he charged for Goryoumaru with his untransformed Tetsaiga in hand. Goryoumaru smirked and fiercely threw Kagome in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome collided with Inuyasha's chest, staggering him a bit. The second Kagome made contact with Inuyasha Goryoumaru quickly lashed out a tentacle towards them. "Look out!" Inuyasha cradled Kagome to his chest as spun around to defend her from the attack. The tentacle made a long gash in his back, sending Inuyasha painfully to the ground but luckily he landed on Kagome with his head in her lap.

"Inuyasha...!" Kagome called fearfully. Inuyasha fell unconscious in her arms.

"Inuyasha...you said...?" Goryoumaru mocked. (If it's confusing, Inuyasha said he'd kill Goryoumaru but instead he just got man-handled)

"Kagome, it's Miroku, Sango and Midoriko!" Shippo cried. The three were a short distance away on Kirara as they landed between Goryoumaru and Kagome with and unconscious Inuyasha.

"Goryoumaru..." Sango hissed. "He's still alive?"

"Who the hell are you?" Miroku asked.

"Kukuku." Goryoumaru chuckled. (A/N: Guys, bear with me. The jewel wasn't complete in the manga so I have to make something up now. What I'm about to do will be really stupid but please just bear with me.) '_So the priestess' name is Midoriko is it?_' Goryoumaru thought to himself. He lashed out a tentacle towards the unsuspecting Midoriko, ripping off a piece of the flesh on her arm. The flesh he ripped off surprisingly hardened and compressed until it became a shard. Midoriko clutched her arm in pain as Kagome saw something glistening between his tentacles.

"Is that a jewel fragment?" Kagome asked herself out loud. '_Because the jewel is Midoriko's heart and she's 'become' the jewel...her flesh is the jewel itself...? Oh no... Kagome thought to herself. _'

"Interesting...that's what I came for." Goryoumaru said. Inuyasha slowly regained consciousness as he lifted his head slightly from Kagome's lap.

"You've been after the jewel since we met at the temple huh?" Miroku surprisingly growled.

"When we met before as well..." Goryoumaru said as his flesh became bigger and stretched out. '_He's..._' Inuyasha couldn't finish his thought as he focused on the transformation before him. Goryoumaru became incredibly taller as his skin grew blue tattoo markings and his black hair became lavender. He grew to a massive height and hovered over them. Spikes grew on his arms. (A/N: It's really hard to explain, if you can't figure it out, you'll know who he is in a sec.)

"Kukuku...Do you remember me...?" The transformed Goryoumaru mocked.

"Miroku he's...Moryoumaru!" Sango gasped. (A/N: Oh lookie Switch the 'G' in Goryoumaru to an 'M' and you get Moryoumaru! That's was pretty obvious...) '_The youkai Hakudoshi created by stitching together bits of youkai...but...he's completely different to when we first met. Back then it was like...he was a doll with no soul._' Kagome thought.

"Moryoumaru...you were moving before with Hakudoshi's power I'm sure. However, the way you are now it's like you have a soul in you." Miroku voiced Kagome's thoughts.

"Already this body is moving how I want...and now..." Moryoumaru's voice trailed off.

"He's absorbing the jewel fragment...!" Kagome gasped at the jewel fragment in his right shoulder. Even Kagura looked on in shock.

"Kukuku...I need more power..." Moryoumaru said. '_He's using the jewel fragment however he wants!? He's a youkai that Hakudoshi originally created. In that borrowed form as Goryoumaru, Naraku locked him up. Hakudoshi acted to free him from the prison...is Hakudoshi also planning to betray Naraku then?!_' Kagura thought (She's so clueless). Moryoumaru's right arm began to glow.

"Shippo, take care of Inuyasha." Kagome ordered as she grabbed her bow and arrows. "We have to defeat him before he absorbs the fragment completely."

"Kagome..." Sango called out as Kagome aimed her arrow at Moryoumaru whose hand was quickly approaching her. '_Hit him..._' Kagome hoped as she released the arrow as her spiritual powers consumed it. "Watch out!" Sango called as she tackled Kagome out of the way. The arrow flew past Moryoumaru's arm, coming so close to grazing him.

"Too bad...you missed." Moryoumaru mocked. Miroku hurriedly rushed in front of Sango.

"Stand back!" He ordered. "Wind tunnel!" He removed the cloth from the hole in his hand as it sucked in the air. Moryoumaru released saimyoushou (the poisonous insects) from his mouth towards Miroku.

"Miroku close the Wind Tunnel!" Kagome ordered but he closed it too late as one of the saimyoushou were sucked in. The second he closed it, He saw Moryoumaru's tentacle a few meters away from him.

"Miroku!" Sango called as she ran in front of him. She defended herself and Miroku from the harsh attack with her Hiraikotsu but they were thrown backwards by the attack. They skidded on the floor before landing a few feet away. Midoriko (She barely does anything) placed a barrier around Miroku and Sango and placed a smaller barrier around Sango's child to keep it from harm.

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome called as she ran towards them. She looked behind her to see Moryoumaru's tentacle closing in on her but it was too close. Inuyasha painfully stood up and rushed towards Kagome as she crouched down and braced herself for the attack. She looked up and saw Inuyasha with his rusty sword through Moryoumaru's tentacle, trying to hold it back.

"I...Inuyasha..." Miroku breathed as he slowly sat up. '_The idiot...came out..._' Kagura laughed to herself.

"Heh, Inuyasha huh?" Moryoumaru mocked as he thrust his arm into the ground, trapping Inuyasha between his arm and the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards him.

"S...Stay away Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered.

"How powerless...so this is your other form, huh, Inuyasha?" Moryoumaru chuckled. "I shall savor it. Your pathetic death throws..." He tightened his grip on Inuyasha as he groaned in pain.

"He'll be killed before the night ends!" Kagome said. Kagome saw her shadow increase greatly and looked behind her to see a large beam of light. Moryoumaru's eyes widened as the large beam collided with his arm that had a hold on Inuyasha. "What...?" Everyone wondered where that light came from as they looked towards the source. Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing with his Tokijiin unsheathed, his eyes as cold as ever with Jaken by his side. '_Sesshomaru!_' Kagura thought surprisingly to herself. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha while she had the chance with him being freed from Moryoumaru's grasp.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled lowly. '_That jerk...What is he here for...?_' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"There is no mistaking it, Lord Sesshomaru." Came Jaken's squeaky voice. "That youkai has no youki (demonic aura)." He held up a crystal in his hand as the youki from it disappeared. Sesshomaru looked down at the crystal in Jaken's hand to see that he was right. Moryoumaru glared at them hatefully as his arm slowly regenerated.

"Kagura..." Moryoumaru said darkly, "Who is that guy?"

"He's Sesshomaru...Inuyasha's elder brother." Kagura replied. '_Sesshomaru, why are you here?_' Kagura asked herself. She looked toward the crystal in Jaken's hand and gasped. '_The crystal of youki is..._'

"Inuyasha that's a crystal of youki...the youki is vanishing!" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha replayed past events in his mind. '_In order to hide his heart Naraku got his hands on a jewel, Fuyouheki, which erases the holder's youki...the clue to finding Fuyouheki is_ _a crystal of youki. If one gets close to the Fuyouheki the youki will vanish...which means...Moryoumaru has no youki...then..._'

"Moryoumaru is carrying Fuyouheki...?" Miroku asked in shock.

"Moryoumaru you're...you're the one with Naraku's hear right?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Moryoumaru questioned calmly.

"Don't act innocent! The crystal that shriveled looking youkai over there is carrying is the ultimate proof!" Inuyasha stated. A vein pulsed on Jaken's head anime style. Moryoumaru glared down at Jaken who immediately froze in place.

"How did you get that...?" Moryoumaru growled. Kagura's eyes widened in fear. '_This is bad...if he found out I gave it to them..._' She couldn't finish her thought as the shriveled ugly youkai spoke again.

"I've got nothing to hide! This was-"

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered coldly as he glared at the old youkai. A low gasp escaped Kagura's mouth.

"Lord...Sesshomaru...?" Jaken stuttered in confusion. '_Sesshomaru...was covering for me...?!_' Kagura thought in shock to herself. (A/N: Aw can't you see? This is the real manga. No changes and there is SessKagu in it! Now do you guys see why I decided to have SessKagu in this?)

"After following the disgusting smell that reached me, I found you..." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Humph, so what will you do?" Moryoumaru asked, trying to hide his fear with anger.

"Kill you." Sesshomaru responded as he swung his Tokijiin. The wave of youki from his sword shot into Moryoumaru's arm, once again dislocating it.

"Heh, that doesn't work anymore..." Moryoumaru replied smugly as he regenerated his arm around Sesshomaru's blast and sent it back at him. Inuyasha and his crew (yeah his posse) gasped while watching from the sidelines. Sesshomaru gracefully jumped in the air and gingerly landed a few feet away while Jaken struggled to stand up. "You just turned up swinging your sword with no introduction...you'll regret that. I can 'eat' the body and youkai energy of various youkai, and increase my strength. The youkai energy from your sword is nothing more than food to me." Sesshomaru stared at him in silence, uninterested in what he had to say.

"Eat youkai energy and increase his strength?" Miroku repeated.

"The same as Naraku..." Sango said. Midoriko let down her barrier around the two, seeing as they were alright but she kept a barrier around Sango's fetus. She listened intently on the conversation taking place, gathering as much details as she could.

"Swing around your sword as much as you like. I'll consume all of its youkai energy." Moryoumaru said as he charged toward Sesshomaru. Inuyasha groaned as he stood up and charged toward Moryoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in fear of him being hurt. '_Just now when I was squashed by him, my sword pierced his finger...It was because right now Tetsaiga has no youkai energy and is just a blunt sword. It's a long shot but..._' Inuyasha's thoughts were unfinished as he decided to act out his plan. The arm that Moryoumaru thrust down to hit Sesshomaru missed as he jumped out of the way. Inuyasha took the opportunity to jump on his arm and run along it.

"Kagome, where is the jewel fragment?!" Inuyasha yelled to her from Moryoumaru.

"Um..." Kagome said as he spotted the jewel in his shoulder. "His right shoulder joint!"

"Here, huh?" Inuyasha said as he got ready to drive his sword through where Kagome saw the jewel. Moryoumaru smirked as he made the flesh below Inuyasha grow into spikes that collided with him. Inuyasha stabbed his sword into Moryoumaru's flesh to keep him from sliding and falling off.

"How foolish...even if you had caught me with that blunt sword..." Moryoumaru didn't have time to finish as Sesshomaru quickly appeared in his face with his sword ready to strike. Moryoumaru brought his hand up in defense as the youkai energy from Sesshomaru's sword sliced through it. "I told you cutting me is futile." Moryoumaru's arm quickly regenerated.

"Don't get involved Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, "He's my prey."

"Your 'prey'?" Moryoumaru asked darkly. He grew his flesh where Inuyasha's was so that it wrapped around him. Inuyasha groaned in pain as pressure was put on his already deep cuts. Moryoumaru was already beginning to crush him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled in fear.

"Hmph, so be it. Jumping around in that disgusting form of yours was getting to be annoying." Sesshomaru stated as he unsheathed his Tokijiin. All that could be seen of Inuyasha now was his half of his face. "I'll slice the two of you together." A blast of youki was sent towards Moryoumaru.

"What...?" Kagome asked in fear as she stared at the scene unfolding before her.

"Don't cut him! It'll just give Moryoumaru more power!" Midoriko warned; she understood little by little. Moryoumaru chuckled as the light approached him. It collided with his body as he chuckled again.

"Sesshomaru...I'll gather all of your youkai energy." Moryoumaru said smugly as he absorbed the ball of youki.

"Just you try it." Sesshomaru challenged. (A/N: Arrogance runs in the family, doesn't it?) He unleashed another blast at Moryoumaru.

"That dope Sesshomaru, firing them at Moryoumaru just means he gets stronger." Shippo growled.

"Hey, how dare you call lord Sesshomaru a dope!" Jaken yelled at the kitsune. "My lord most likely has a deep reason for doing this."

"What kind of reason?" Shippo questioned.

"If I knew that, I'd have been calm from the start, stupid!" Jaken yelled.

"Putting that aside, I'm worried about Inuyasha who's trapped in Moryoumaru's arm." Miroku stated. Kagome looked on at the battle scene in worry, feeling helpless and useless. "He's still in human form but...when the dawn breaks, and his youkai energy returns..."

"Won't Moryoumaru absorb it...?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha groaned as another of Sesshomaru's attacks hit Moryoumaru's arm, where he was located. '_That bastard Moryoumaru...he's not even counterattacking. _Inuyasha thought. '_That Moryoumaru...he intends to store up all the youkai energy Sesshomaru is firing at him..._' Kagura thought. Inuyasha moved his head to look up from his imprisonment. He saw a pink light a few inches in front of him. '_What is this...?_' He asked himself. He peered through the opening to see Kagome with her bow and arrow in place.

"Inuyasha just wait a bit. My arrows holy energy might affect Moryoumaru." Kagome said. "Midoriko, can you-"

"Don't Kagome! It's okay like this!" Inuyasha yelled down to her. Kagome hesitantly loosened her grip on her bow and arrows. Moryoumaru looked down at the noise coming from his arm. Inuyasha felt a surge rush through him as his hair began to turn white.

"The night is about to end" Miroku stated. He saw specks of sunlight appear beyond the hills in the distance.

"Inuyasha will become half-youkai again!" Shippo said. Sesshomaru charged at Moryoumaru again, his blade's youki trying to cut his face, which he blocked with his arm. Moryoumaru's arm fell off and landed a few feet away but to his surprise it did not regenerate.

"Sesshomaru's attack worked?" Kagome asked in shock

"Humph, suck in all my youkai energy...? Absurd!" Sesshomaru stated coldly. "The youki of I, Sesshomaru, could never be contained by someone of your meager caliber!" Sesshomaru released another blast of youki at Moryoumaru. It collided with his left shoulder, this time shattering it and part of his chest. Kagura looked on in shock and Moryoumaru did too.

"Just what you'd expect of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said with stars in his eyes, "Such deep thinking!" '_He wasn't thinking at all..._' Shippo scoffed. '_Makeshift confidence._'

"Only this much...isn't enough to kill me..." Moryoumaru said. His attention was averted to his arm which had a suspicious light glowing from it. His arm was torn off as a hanyou Inuyasha appeared with a transformed Tetsaiga in his hand. "Damn you!" All that was left of Moryoumaru now was part of his right shoulder and his head. As Inuyasha charged toward Moryoumaru to deliver the final blow, he was held back.

"Miasma!" Kagome said as it poured out from Moryoumaru's body. It flowed toward where Kagome and the others were. Jaken yelped as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and Shippo by the hand while Jaken hung onto his tail.

"Come Kagura!" Moryoumaru ordered as he flew off with globs and pieces of his flesh trailing behind him. Kagura plucked out a feather from her hair and threw it to the ground. It enlarged as she boarded it.

"You're not getting away!" Sesshomaru yelled as he unleashed another attack against them. Sesshomaru's youki wrapped around them as if they were in a ball.

"A barrier?" Kagome asked.

"We nearly got him." Jaken stated as he ran to his Lord's side.

"Kuso..." Inuyasha cursed as he watched the retreating barrier.

"We'll find him." Kagome said reassuringly. "Moryoumaru has a jewel fragment..." '_Was he really Naraku's heart? In which case, why did he appear before us?_' Inuyasha pondered. (A/N: My plot is back as of now! Yay me)

"Eto(um)...Arigatou..." Kagome said as she ran towards Sesshomaru. He turned around to look at her. "Will you-"

"Kagome, why the hell are you talking to him?" Inuyasha cut her off.

"I do not need your permission to speak with someone now go away, after all why would you care about a mere copy?" Kagome spat. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in sadness. Kagome made it evidently clear that she was still mad at him, thus why she left him behind.

"I see that you and the hanyou are not on agreeable terms, however, that is none of my concern." Sesshomaru stated.

"Will you stay?" Kagome said quickly before he turned to leave. He stared down at her with cold eyes as her eyes shone with hope. "Onegai...?" Sesshomaru took a few seconds to answer but nodded his head. Kagome squealed and hugged him fiercely, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"Why did you come back anyway?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I would not leave Kagome in your care. It is fortunate that I came, Moryoumaru could have killed Kagome after dealing with you." Sesshomaru said.

"I wouldn't-"

"Can we just go back to the hut...please?" Kagome begged the two bickering brothers. Sesshomaru nodded while Inuyasha 'feh-ed'. Everyone boarded their selected rides as Inuyasha crouched for Kagome to go on his back for the ride back. Kagome looked at him and stuck her nose highly in the air while turning her head from him with a 'Hmph'. She walked over to Sesshomaru and clutched his arm tightly as his demonic cloud formed under his feet. Inuyasha watched as the two ascended into the air with Jaken clinging to the tail. He snarled and prepared for the journey back to the hut.

-

"So this Kikyo is the dead miko who sealed Inuyasha to a tree?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded her head. "And Inuyasha said you look just like her?" Kagome nodded her head once more. After they had arrived at the house, Miroku briefed Midoriko on everything she needed to know and Sesshomaru and Kagome went somewhere private because Kagome wanted to talk to Sesshomaru. Right now he was acting as her therapist while Kagome poured out her feelings. Her knees were huddled to her chest while she buried her head in them, crying.

"I know that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation-heck, I don't even belong here in the Sengoku Jidai. I know that he loved her first but can't he just get past that and see me for me and not her? I may be her reincarnation but that doesn't mean I'm exactly like her; the only thing we have in common is that we have holy powers...why can't he see that...?" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome you are nothing like the dead miko. Her scent is of mud and graveyard soil while yours is of sweet vanilla and lavender." Sesshomaru stated. He knew that Kagome was in desperate need of some comfort but that was too much of him. He looked down at her fragile form to where she sat next to him on the grass on top of the mountains. Trees were surrounding them, blocking them from anyone's view. Sesshomaru's hand slowly and hesitantly rose toward Kagome before he put it back on the grass.

"B-But...Kikyo could have smelled like me before she died. I'm trying not to but no matter what, I always remind him of her..." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru raised his hand once again as it slowly crept towards her back and rubbed it in comfort. If you looked hard enough you could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he snarled at himself or having it. Kagome welcomed the comfort as she threw herself into his chest and cried. She hated herself for it and she knew she seemed pathetic but she couldn't help it. Sesshomaru snarled again as he felt the heat in his face increase as he tried his best to cover it up. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Inuyasha is a stubborn hanyou. Give him time and he will come to see." He said, his voice wavering a bit at the new contact.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he just stays like this?" Kagome asked.

"Then leave." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru fought himself, deciding if he just said something wrong or gave her bad advice. "If he cannot realize the value of his mate then he does not deserve her." Sesshomaru looked down at her, smirking to himself when he saw that some of the fear that hung on her scent disappeared.

"But I want to be with him. I need him as much as he needs me." Kagome said.

"From what I have seen and heard, you have an ookami youkai seeking you as a mate-"

"He's mated to Ayame, another ookami youkai."

"Do not interrupt this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled dangerously as his grip on Kagome in his arms tightened. Kagome nodded meekly. "Other than Inuyasha, you _**had**_ and ookami youkai seeking you as a mate, an inu youkai, and I am sure other males in your era are seeking you as a potential mate."

"Wait, an inu youkai other than Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. '_Which Inu youkai other than Inuyasha could possibly want me?_' Kagome asked herself.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru ordered. "He needs you more than you need him. Knowing that there are other suitors after you does not please him and his arrogance will not allow him to admit he needs you."

"Arigatou Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pecked his cheek. His swiftly averted his eyes from her.

"Don't you dare show such affection to this Sesshomaru. Next time you make the mistake it will cost you your life." Sesshomaru threatened but his voice wavered a lot. To his dismay, Kagome giggled.

"I won't." Kagome smiled. "I promise." She giggled. Sesshomaru saw that it was obviously fake; she was knowingly mocking him. Sesshomaru growled lowly at her. Kagome heard the grass crunching under someone's feet as she averted her attention to the intruder. "Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed. '_I was wondering when the hanyou would decide to stop eavesdropping behind the tree._' Sesshomaru pondered. Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome while glaring at Sesshomaru as he passed.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha asked while crouching down so he was eye level with her. Instead of waiting for an answer, he motioned for Sesshomaru to leave and for once, he did as instructed. Besides, he needed to go somewhere and think. '_Ningen onna (_Onna means female_) are so complicated..._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. The inu youkai who had an interest in Kagome was him and he wanted to stop it. He would take Kagome if she decided to leave Inuyasha, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Besides he already had his gaze set on another, one he was more interested in. When Sesshomaru left, Kagome stood up, as did Inuyasha.

"I'm not in any mood to talk to you." Kagome said while she turned her back to him.

"Kagome, please, can we just talk?" Inuyasha pleaded as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome shrugged it off as she began to strut out of the clearing.

"There is nothing to talk about." Kagome said as she continued her leave.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the nearest tree. He placed his arms on the tree next to her sides so she had no way to escape. She looked at him in fear as she saw the angry look in his eyes. "There is something wrong and I'm trying to fix it!" Kagome sighed and then looked up at him.

"Fine...talk Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I...I heard what you two were talking about." Inuyasha started, ignoring the annoyed look from Kagome. "And...he's right..." Kagome gave him a confused look. Inuyasha took a deep breath and did his best to swallow his pride. He needed to if this was to go well. "I...I need you Kagome." He sighed. "You have plenty of men after you and sometimes I can't believe that you chose me but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to compare to you Kikyo."

"Will I always remind you of her Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked. "Am I that much like her?"

"No Kagome, you're nothing like her..." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo liked me for what I _**could**_ be, not what I _**am**_. You accept people of all kinds. You have a better heart, smile, and she can't compare to you in beauty." Kagome blushed as she looked away from him. "Even if she came back, I wouldn't want her as a mate...I'd still want you as my mate." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." Inuyasha sighed. '_I can't tell Kagome I want her as a mate. What if her feelings for me aren't like mine for her?_' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Kagome hugged him. There were already close, since she was pinned to the tree, so all she had to do was wrap her arms around her neck and close the small gap between them.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha removed his hands from the side of the tree and returned her hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Inuyasha said as he broke the hug.

"I shouldn't have left you behind, you got hurt because of me." Kagome said sadly as images of Inuyasha's stained haori replayed in her mind If Sango hadn't bandaged him, even in his hanyou form, he might have died.

"Keh, I'm fine." Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yea right." Kagome scoffed. An awkward silence hung between the two as Kagome found her hair very interesting. "You can um, move now..." She mumbled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Maybe I don't wanna move yet." He said in a husky voice as he placed his arms to the side of the tree again so she couldn't escape. Kagome's blush darkened as she looked towards the tree to her right. She saw Inuyasha's head moving towards her and she stared at him with her mouth opened while she froze. She felt his hot breath on her cheek before it moved to her ear. "What's wrong, Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha mocked playfully. He inhaled her scent deeply and his smirk widened as he smelled her arousal.

"N-n-nothing." Kagome stuttered as her lip quivered shyly. Inuyasha found her lip quivering annoying and he knew the perfect way to stop it. Kagome felt Inuyasha softly press his lips to hers. She responded quickly as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pressed his body against hers, trapping her between him and the tree as his hands found their way on her hips.

Kagome's mind couldn't function; all she thought about was Inuyasha at the moment, nothing else mattered. Kagome wrapped her slender legs around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him even closer to her. Inuyasha's hand moved from caressing her bottom to rubbing her legs. Kagome moaned into the kiss as she felt something hard pressed against her core. (A/N:Someone's happy...) Inuyasha broke the kiss as he traced light kisses along her neck. Kagome was panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Inu...yasha...what about Naraku...?" Kagome panted. "He's still alive...we can't-"

"Shh." Inuyasha said softly as he pressed his lips against hers again, this time more hungrily. His tongue entered her mouth when Kagome granted him access as it explored its newfound territory. '_Screw Naraku._' Kagome thought to herself as her hands trailed lightly down to his stomach until it got to the knot of his haori. She untied it and slipped it off his shoulders. She then slipped her hands inside his yukata and gently slipped it off his shoulders, her hands trailing his soft skin the entire time.

Inuyasha snuck his hands up her shirt, Kagome shivering under his touch. His clawed finger ripped through the back of her shirt, ripping it in a straight line the entire way down. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pulled away from her and smirked. He felt some sort of hinge there too and broke the clasp of Kagome's bra. She blushed under his gaze as he stared down at her breasts. Inuyasha saw her blush and moved to kiss her neck, stroking her left breast in the process. Kagome threw her head back and arched in pleasure at the treatment Inuyasha was giving her.

Inuyasha loved the feel of Kagome's body against his own. Her hard nipples pressed against his chest and how she enjoyed every minute of his treatment. It was the best way he could think of to show her he was sorry. He loved the adorable pleasure-filled moans that escaped her mouth as he attacked her neck and sucked on her collarbone. He heard something rustling in the bushes to the right and it seems Kagome heard it as well when she looked in the direction he did.

"Kagome! Kagome where are-" Shippo stopped mid-sentence at the scene before him. His face rivaled a tomato as sweat trickled down his face rapidly. Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing furiously as silence hung between them. Kagome's mouth was agape and Inuyasha's eyes were wide before they narrowed in anger. An angry growl escaped his throat as Kagome's loosened her legs around his waist and placed them on the ground before futilely trying to conceal herself.

"_**KIT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**_" Inuyasha snarled as he ran after Shippo. Shippo ran frantically back to the others as Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand before he could get within feet of Shippo. Inuyasha looked back at her in confusion and anger but some lust could still be seen in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, we should be going back anyway. Besides I'm a bit tired." Kagome reasoned.

"But it's early in the morning." Inuyasha said.

"But I haven't slept at all night with the battle and what happened last night." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed and agreed with her. Inuyasha began walking with her hand still in his before she tugged him back. "Inuyasha...uh, what am I going to wear?" Kagome said as she used one hand to cover her breasts. '_If Sesshomaru or Miroku see her like this I'm never gonna hear the end of it._' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha handed her his haori and put on his yukata lazily, not tucking it but making it hang loosely, showing his bare chest and well-toned abdomen. Kagome wrapped his haori above her chest and tied the sleeves behind her neck, making it look like a halter top. When they were done, they began their trek back to camp.

When they arrived, they were the center of everyone's attention. Shippo was still blushing as he hid behind Sango. Midoriko looked at Kagome in shock and let go a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw that Kagome still had her skirt on. Sango looked at Kagome in shock with her mouth open as Miroku winked at Inuyasha and shrugged his eyebrows. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in amusement then to little miss innocent Kagome with mock clearly in his eyes. Kagome blushed furiously and scurried off into the hut while Inuyasha angrily flopped onto the grass. Everyone was staring at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"What d'you want?" Inuyasha growled. Everyone saw that he was already furious as they looked away. They still stole glances at him and minutes later everyone was back to staring at him again. "Nothing happened alright?! You can thank the damn kit for that..." Inuyasha shot Shippo a death glare as he hid further behind Sango.

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and saw him smirking, it was obvious that he was trying not to smile because that weird smirk of his showed several of his teeth. "Stop staring at me!" Inuyasha ordered Sesshomaru, hoping it would make him angry and cause a fight, taking their minds off of the subject. Sesshomaru allowed a low chuckle to escape his throat, so that only Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his face darkened and he stomped into the hut where Kagome was. On his way there he made sure to kick Shippo hard enough to send him flying into the tree a few yards behind him.

He found Kagome curled on the floor seeping soundly. He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, as he carried her to the bed. When he tried to lay her on the bed he saw that she clutched her hands onto his yukata, not letting go. He chuckled softly and sat on the floor Indian style with her legs hanging off of his knees, her side against him, and her head resting on his exposed chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he noticed a smile on her lips. He smiled too, placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then looked out the door. He saw Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Midoriko looking at him. All except Sesshomaru had their hands over their mouths as if silently saying 'Aww'. Sesshomaru had his arms crossed with his back to the side of the door and a smirk on his face. The ningen watching him fled after he growled while his brother walked out calmly, smirk still in place.

**-**

**Wow, really long chapter, it's my longest. Hope it didn't annoy you guys, I don't know how much you like my story, If you like it a lot, long chapters are good but if you don't it can be annoying. Hope you liked the little lime or whatever at the end, lol, too bad-I don't write lemons guys. Some of you are probably furious. **

**Wow, almost 500 reviews, it'd be so awesome if I got 1000 or 900 reviews by the end of this story but that's not gonna happen ANYTIME soon. It would if those 97 PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS ON STORY ALERT would review all the time but that will only happen if fire rained from the sky while babies went around shooting people...oh well. Can you guys just PM me about why you don't review? It lets me know if you like my story or not but it seems like you don't. **

**Omg guys! I need help; I don't know what to do!!! Kohaku is supposed to be alive with the jewel fragment for this to go smoothly. This is getting so annoying!!! Please, I know many of you don't answer my requests but please give me some ideas on how to sort this out!! **

**AngellofMist**


	27. Life Sucks

**Dear Readers, Reviewers-even though you guys barely do, and all other peeps who like my story.**

**Yup you guessed it, another damn author's note. And I can tell you one thing, don't any of you dare think that your as sick of these as I am, I am 100 percent sure I hate it more than any of you. Well, some of you will understand my reason, some of you won't but whatever screw it, I'm already in a pissed off mood so if you actually wanna make it worse, be my guest. **

**Be grateful that I'm at least telling you I won't have a chapter on Friday, yup I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it unless you guys want a chapter that's only a third complete but I'll try to make the chapter be good to make it up to you. **

**Now, the explanation. Well, remember that week I took off? Well, little did I know that my little bastards of teachers (Excuse Mr. Grainger-he's awesome but he gave me the most work) gave me the work I had to make up; adding to my pissed and stressed mood. I didn't finish up but there will be a chapter next week, hopefully. Oh and guess what? I have a damn Spanish project due Monday, life **_**ROCKS**_**. Sure, I'm good at Spanish but I HATE school like hell. Also, I went through an emo stage while happens a lot when things pile up and I break down. **

**Personal Life- Hanging by a thread.**

**School Life- Screw it...but my mom won't let me. **

**Life on Internet- Up in smokes. **

**For those of you who understand, Arigatou, Muchas gracias. But for those of you who don't understand, this may make me lose reviewers but whatev, you can lick my friggin left butt cheek ok? For those who are mad, I understand and I'm sorry but **_**NO PUEDO HACER NINGUNA!!**_

**Love, **

**The Crazy AngelofMist**


	28. Wind

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Inuyasha, 85 percent of the chapter may not be mine, due to it coming from the manga.**

**Sorry its so long, I just want it to end a certain way and I'm sorry its late. Sorry for grammar and spelling, this is hot off the press. **

**Hey are my reviewers! Thanks guys!**

**Taeniaea****- Thanks, every time you review that's all you say but it's much appreciated. **

**maire 53****- Glad you liked it, that's exactly what I was going for. **

**Angelblaze2006****- I know, he's OOC but Kagome needed someone and since she rode with him I chose him. Also because he has a crush on Kagome and it gets Inuyasha mad. **

**black and white Kirara****- More than enough, thanks a lot. Will I get in trouble for a lime in a story not rated M? I'm not sure...**

**krazygirl140****- Lol it's ok, as long as you enjoy my story. I'm sure Shippo will get over it lol, he's like 40 or something **

**sesshylovr****- Lol, that was a treat for all who wanted a lemon so I gave them a lime. It's ok, hopefully I'll come up with something. **

**Diamond369****- The continuation would be easier if you had ideas...thanks for reviewing though.**

**Sayakagome929****- Lol thanks for reviewing. Remember, bac in later chapters, Kohaku died so he's like...buried. **

**Night's Awakening****- Thanks a lot! Glad you liked it; I'll try not to let you down.**

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Thanks for the input and yeah, I'd kill Shippo too. Poor Inuyasha; just when he was about to get some...**

**Strawberry-Ringo****- Well, if Moryoumaru gave Kohaku the jewel shard he'd be a puppet again, I'm sure I'll think of something...hopefully...**

**SecretLife****- It's ok, as long as you like it. **

**Wolf/DogHanyou****- Lol, you're a bit too excited about it but lol it's ok. **

**BoredGirl17****- Lol, glad you liked the chapter!**

**LightYagami25****- Lol, thanks for at least reviewing this time. But...Kikyo never encountered Kohaku in my story yet. Besides, Moryoumaru is just a doll without Hakudoshi or the jewel shard so I'm lost. Thanks a lot for trying to help though. **

**Ashweena200966****- Thanks a lot, lol my math teacher is awesome. However he hates kids and swears that whenever we get money we do crack and drugs...really mean and weird but he's funny because of his sarcasm. **

**KatEyes21****- Thanks a lot, this stuff is stressing and I have so much schoolwork to catch up on.**

**Enjiru****- Omg wow. That's not fair...it was good...**

**Nightshroud****- thanks, its ok I thought of something.**

**Previously**

He found Kagome curled on the floor seeping soundly. He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, as he carried her to the bed. When he tried to lay her on the bed he saw that she clutched her hands onto his yukata, not letting go. He chuckled softly and sat on the floor Indian style with her legs hanging off of his knees, her side against him, and her head resting on his exposed chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he noticed a smile on her lips. He smiled too, placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then looked out the door. He saw Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Midoriko looking at him. All except Sesshomaru had their hands over their mouths as if silently saying 'Aww'. Sesshomaru had his arms crossed with his back to the side of the door and a smirk on his face. The ningen watching him fled after he growled while his brother walked out calmly, smirk still in place.

**Now**

"So I never truly got my body back..." Midoriko said as she looked at her hands.

"I guess it's because the jewel originally came from you. Now instead of becoming Midoriko again you've-" Kagome said before she was cut off.

"Become the jewel itself..." Inuyasha finished.

"I see..." Midoriko sighed. "So I will forever be the jewel's protector until it is used..."

"This means we will have to guard you, lest Naraku find out." Sesshomaru said. Midoriko looked at her hand where Moryoumaru had cut her. It had stopped bleeding but it never healed.

"I am perfectly capable of fending for myself." Midoriko said coldly.

"Yes but if they ever get a hold of you then they have the jewel, who knows if they have already told Naraku." Sango said.

"So until the jewel fragment is returned my flesh will never heal?" Midoriko pondered. "And if I keep getting injured then..." The gang just stared at her. Her being the jewel itself raised some complications. Now Sango and Midoriko would need to be protected. Right now Sango was eating some fruits Miroku gave her-nutrients the baby would need.

"Guys...I sense the jewel shard..." Kagome said.

"I do too." Midoriko said.

"It's faint but I think we can catch up if we hurry." Kagome said as everyone rode their respected rides. Kirara couldn't take the weight so Kagome rode with Sesshomaru while Midoriko rode with Inuyasha since Sesshomaru refused to have her clinging to him.

-

Inside the barrier, Kagura and Moryoumaru landed inside a small cave. Kagura and Moryoumaru landed on the floor as the barrier disappeared.

"Moryoumaru what are you doing? They'll catch up." Kagura said "The jewel fragment in your body will give you away."

"Kagura...you don't have to worry about that." Moryoumaru said smugly. Kagome looked around the cave.

"Pieces of youkai ...? Moryoumaru you did this huh?" Kagura said.

"Before I was locked up in that prison I had prepared many of these nest holes." Moryoumaru said as he grabbed a piece of a youkai as his body slowly regenerated.

"Building your body like that do you intend to fight again?" Kagura said "That's futile." Kagura gasped as Moryoumaru grabbed her and dragged her towards him.

"Bring that priestess here." Moryoumaru said. (He really said Kohaku...sighs...) "It seems that somehow she is the jewel. By ripping her apart I will have jewel fragment and use them."

"You bastard...trying to get an advance over Naraku, huh?" Kagura spat.

"You're hoping for Naraku's death too, aren't you Kagura. For that reason you've been sniffing out Naraku's weakness." Moryoumaru chuckled. "So that's it...you were also the one that gave Sesshomaru the clue to the heart, right Kagura?" '_He...is reading my mind!_' Kagura thought to herself. '_Those hands!_' Kagura thought as she saw baby hands on her leg. '_Are the baby's..._'

"You're-"

"Kukuku..." Moryoumaru's chuckling cut Kagura off. Kagura looked up at Moryoumaru in horror, wide eyed gaping mouthed shock. '_Inside of Moryoumaru is the baby...Naraku's heart!_' Kagura thought to herself. Kagura gasped in shock as the tentacles that use to be the hands of the bags fused with her skin.

"What's the matter? I can just absorb you here." Moryoumaru threatened.

"St-Stop." Kagura stuttered in fear. "I'll do...what you say, so..."

"Kukuku, that'll do" Moryoumaru chuckled (A/N: Sorry if you guys hate it but I hate those stupid kukuku's so they are done from now, never to be seen again.) "You violated Naraku's terms and let me escape the prison...so now you have no choice but to obey me...so, there is only one way for you to stay alive...which is to help me get this body stronger...enough so that I can eclipse Naraku, and only that." '_To eclipse Naraku?_' Kagura repeated in her mind.

"With the jewel fragments huh?" Kagura retorted. '_It seems like that priestess is now the jewel...Kohaku's life used to be bound to the jewel fragment so...he's...probably dead by now..._' Kagura thought. '_If the fragment was taken out he died...it was inevitable...sooner or later his fate was to die..._' Kagura couldn't help but feel some pang of sadness now that Kohaku was gone.

"That's right, sooner or later Kohaku's fate would have been to have his jewel fragment taken by me or Naraku...though it seems he struck lucky." Moryoumaru chuckled. Kagura hissed to herself. She was trapped again; she had not gained the freedom she had hoped for.

-

The gang took a quick break, with more people to travel with, they had to take breaks, much to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's annoyance. They were currently camping somewhere in the woods. Midoriko had left, wanting some time to herself, the gang let her go reluctantly, she needed to be guarded at all costs.

"I can still sense it; it's not much farther from here." Kagome said. "Midoriko is going a bit far though."

"Stupid onna." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Sesshomaru silently agreed.

Midoriko kept walking farther. She had no real intention to return. She didn't want to be a burden and she refused to feel like some helpless child who needed to be watched all the time. She looked up to the sky above her, this reminded her of her other journeys; all of which she had taken by herself. The loneliness was nothing new, but, it was nice that she had a chance to stay with people for a while. Her head snapped to her right as she felt a large gust of wind. He eyes narrowed as she waited for the dust to clear, revealing the same sorceress she had seen from before.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Midoriko asked, bow and arrows already ready to strike.

"It seems I've been ordered to take you back with me. We can do this easily or the hard way." Kagura smirked as she spread out her fan.

"I choose the hard way." Midoriko said darkly as she released the arrow from its bow from it hold, firing it directly at Kagura. Kagura's eyes widen as the bow was enveloped in a huge white light. She barely dodged it, stepping out of the way in time as she mentally cursed the miko.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled, waving her fan dangerously as sharp blades of youki headed for Midoriko. (Sorry guys, brain is bad right now, idk if it's sharp gusts of wind or some metal thingies) Midoriko's eyes widened as she tried to evade it but barely as it sliced part of her torso. She fell to her knees and clutched in it pain as some blood leaked out. She looked to the ground to see a jewel shard there and reached out to her it but before she could Kagura unleashed her attack again, forcing Midoriko to run from the attack. Kagura jumped over to the jewel and picked it up, a sly smirk on her face.

"Glad you chose to just give me what I want." Kagura smirked. "I won't rest until I see your body in pieces!" She unleashed another attack at Midoriko but she was ready this time. Confidently she released her arrow from the bow, aiming it at Kagura. The holy energy around the arrow made it slice through and disintegrate Kagura's attack, leaving Kagura as the only thing in its way. Kagura's eyes widened as she futilely tried to evade the attack, having and arrow firmly implanted in her stomach. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach in pain, even though there was no blood seeping out, due to the fact that she had no heart.

"Your life ends here." Midoriko said as she aimed an arrow at Kagura. Kagura clenched her teeth and glared at the miko.

"Dance of Blades!" She yelled as she plucked a feather from her hair and sailed away from the miko but not before shouting, "This isn't over as of yet!" Midoriko wearily dropped to her knees and clutched her side while panting. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stray away from the others. She mentally cursed herself for letting the sorceress get away but there was nothing she could do. She wondered what to do now, she was injured and it was deep. She had no one around her to help or save her.

"Midoriko!" She heard a voice call. Her head shot up as she looked around her but saw nothing.

"Midoriko!" A voice called, but this one more masculine that the other. Midoriko looked around her again and slowly a few heads appeared. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo appeared in the clearing.

"You damn idiot! Why did you go so far!" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Midoriko, it's a relief to see you in one piece." Miroku said.

"That's what you think monk." Inuyasha said as he lifted Midoriko onto his shoulders, revealing the wound in her side. Midoriko cringed as Inuyasha picked her up while everyone gasped. Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing, looking at Midoriko without any interest or care. She had not gained his respect so he had no interest in her.

"Who did this to you?" Sango asked.

"That sorceress..." Midoriko replied weakly.

"Did she get any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's no time for that Inuyasha! We have to hurry and treat her!" Kagome said. The gang retreated back to their campsite, Midoriko fading into unconsciousness on the way there.

-

'_That damn priestess..._' Kagura thought to herself as she sat on her feather holding the hole in her stomach. It was healing fast enough but she still cursed herself for it. She opened her palm and looked at the shard. '_I only got one shard...Moryoumaru won't be happy...Dammit, my master only changed from one to another. I'll never be free and worst of all...I'll never feel my heart..._' She thought sadly. She looked below her and saw the empty demon slayers village. She looked at the grave and saw that there was a new one. She quickly descended and looked at the grave. There was a rock with the carving 'otouto' on it. '_Little brother...could it be...Kohaku...?!_' Kagura thought. Without thinking for the reason why, she quickly started digging through the ground with her hands. When she removed all the dirt she saw Kohaku's body, pale and dirty with some bugs crawling over him. She gasped and some unknown liquid to her gathered in her eyes. She knew wit had to happen one day but didn't think it actually _**did**_ happen.

She looked down at the jewel in her palm and pondered for a minute. She clenched her teeth and made up her mind, picking up Kohaku's corpse and laying it on the ground. Then she placed the jewel in his back, where it had been before. The jewel shone brightly and Kohaku seemed to regain some color in his face. He coughed and took in some air and quickly looked at his surroundings, his eyes landing on Kagura.

"Kagura?" He asked; his voice unsure.

"Hey kid." Kagura said with a sad smile.

"H-How...why am I alive?" Kohaku asked, looking at his hands.

"I...gave you a jewel shard..." Kagura replied. Kohaku looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?! I gave Sango my shard! She needed it!" Kohaku yelled. Kagura looked taken aback; she thought she did the boy a favor. At least now she knew the reason he died.

"So you had you're memories all this time huh?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah..." Kohaku replied.

"Look Kohaku...I don't know how long you've been dead but a lot of crap has happened since then. The jewel was completed but...it's hard to explain. C'mon, we don't have much time. Naraku...he's back..." Kagura explained.

"I thought he was dead..." Kohaku said.

"The damn bastard refuses to die." Kagura said.

"Maybe..." Kohaku said as he stood up and grabbed his rusty scythe. "Maybe, this time I can actually help."

"You still have that shard of youki I gave you?" Kagura asked. Kohaku searched in his dirty clothes for it and pulled it out as a smile tugged on her lips. "That will lead you to the baby. I think I've found it but it's not safe for me anymore. I have to go."

"Kagura wait!" Kohaku yelled before a strong gust of wind came as Kagura flew away from him on her feather. Kohaku watched as she flew away, questions ringing through his head. He pulled out the shard of youki and began his journey to search for the heart.

-

"I had no intentions of coming back here." Midoriko said honestly. "I refuse to be treated like a liability that everyone needs to look after."

"You didn't cause it on yourself but you need to be protected Midoriko." Sango said.

"I was perfectly capable of handling myself when I was previously alive; now that I am again I do not need the assistance of others." Midoriko said. '_I know how she feels...I felt like a liability too..._' Kagome thought.

"Keh." Inuyasha said. "Doesn't mean we're gonna stop. Naraku or Moryoumaru can't get their hands on you."

"Guys..." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sense a jewel shard..." Kagome said.

"We know that already Kagome. It's Moryou-"

"No." Kagome said cutting Inuyasha off. "Moryoumaru's is to the west, this...is to the north..."

"Maybe it is Kagura; she did get a shard, according to Midoriko." Miroku said.

"No...This one is...familiar..." Kagome said. "I think...I think its Kohaku's..."

"Kagura gave the shard to Kohaku?!" Sango yelled, standing up. "Why would she bring him back into all of this?! Just so Naraku could use him against me again?!" Tears started streaming down Sango's face as she fell on her knees, Miroku running to her and rubbing her back. He took her in his arms and rocked her. Kagome looked at her 'sister' in sadness, imagining what this must have been like for her.

"I'm sorry Sango but...Inuyasha...we have to go...they're getting close to one another..." Kagome said.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Inuyasha said, "Let's go!"

"I will stay." Sesshomaru said. "That human of hers is of no interest to me. I am only here to kill Naraku, not other nuisances."

"Keh, suit yourself." Inuyasha said.

-

Kagura got off of her feather as she walked into the cave. Her steps were hesitant and shaky but she tried to make them seem natural and calm. She saw Moryoumaru at the end of the cave as he turned to look at her.

"Where is the priestess?" Moryoumaru asked.

"When she was finally alone her damn friends came. I didn't stand a chance against them." Kagura lied. She gasped as Moryoumaru grabbed her leg. She struggled by saw the baby's hands on her legs.

"Do you _**want**_me to devour you Kagura?" Moryoumaru asked as Kagura shook her head. "Then quit telling me all these foolish lies and excuses. That jewel you gave Kohaku...bring it to me..." He released Kagura as she stood. "Do not fail this time." He warned. Kagura flew out of the hut and decided to do as he asked in fear of her life.

**0o0o0(Time change)**

Kohaku was running towards the direction the youki of the shard slightly dimmed with. He stopped and covered his eyes as a huge gust surrounded him. When it dissipated he saw Kagura as she stood and looked at him.

"Kagura..." Kohaku breathed.

"Hey." She replied calmly.

"Naraku's heart is..."

"Yeah." Kagura said, slightly cutting him off. '_Nothing personal Kohaku._' Kagura said to herself as she took out her fan. She swung it, creating a huge gust of wind as Kohaku gasped in shock and jumped out of the way.

"You will die here..." Kagura said. "He's not someone you can go up against."

"Kagura..." Kohaku said. "Kagura why? Naraku's heart is nearby." He held up the shard of youki. "We have to go slay it..." Kagura looked at the boy with narrowed eyes (not anger) as she remembered what Moryoumaru said to her. '**Go find Kohaku...I shall use the jewel fragment in his back.**'

"Didn't you give it to me as a clue to finish off Naraku, Kagura?!" Kohaku yelled.

"The situation has changed." Kagura said loudly. "Whatever happens, you will die. At least I'll let you die here without suffering!" Kagura swung her fan again, unleashing another attack on Kohaku as he barely dodged it.

"Kagura...?" Kohaku said, finally realizing that she was trying to kill him.

"Naraku's heart...the baby is...Now inside a youkai called Moryoumaru." Kagura explained "He told me he wants to use you jewel fragment...so that he can get even stronger."

"Kagura you'll...use my life for that..?" Kohaku asked.

"Since otherwise **my** life will be in danger." Kagura said calmly

"In that case...there's no point in us fighting here. You could just take me there and hand me over." Kohaku said. "If I help you there then..."

"Ooh? I have to tell you though..." Kagura warned. "Moryoumaru is way beyond the power of someone like you."

"Even so, I have to do it." Kohaku said. "Even if it costs me my life, I'll finish him off in one swing."

"Hpmh. Even if it costs you your life?" Kagura asked boredly.

"My mind was controlled by Naraku, and I killed my father and my friends by my own hand." Kohaku said. "I did as Naraku said, increasing my sins...and even my only sister...has been hurt, and made to suffer by me. Even still, I have lived through the shame for so long..."

"So you can get revenge huh?" Kagura pondered.

"That is my duty. If I fail to accomplish that..." Kohaku said as tears welled in his eyes. "Then I'll never be able to apologize to my father and friends...In the afterlife..." '_Hmph. It's futile Kohaku. Though I don't know just how determined you are about this. Even if you got in on good strike, it wouldn't even scratch Moryoumaru._' Kagura thought. '_In the end, he'll just lose his jewel fragment, and...and for me...all that'd happen is...my master changes from Naraku to the baby..._' Kagura unleashed another attack on Kohaku but this time aimed for the shard of youki in his hand. Kohaku gasped as he looked at it fall. He tried to reach for it on the ground but Kagura's wind blocked him.

"Now you have lost the clue to finding the heart." Kagura said.

"Kagura, why..." Kohaku asked.

"Shut up and run away!" Kagura yelled.

"Kagura..." Kohaku breathed.

"I already told you." Kagura said in an aggravated tone. "If your fragment gets taken than all it means is that Moryoumaru gets stronger. Not only will you die pointlessly, the baby inside of Moryoumaru will get even stronger."

"Hpmh, you sure are an untrustworthy woman." A mysterious voice said as a barrier appeared behind Kohaku. The barrier became clear to reveal Hakudoshi. "You betrayed Naraku...and are about to betray Moryoumaru too, huh?" Hakudoshi smirked.

"Hakudoshi..." Kagura seemed to growl. "Hpmh, well, Hakudoshi, you also...betrayed Naraku didn't you. I'm understanding this more and more...originally you and the baby were the same being..." Kagura's voice rose by the minute. "In addition, Moryoumaru is a youkai you created. Moryoumaru is working to the baby's intent. You guys intend to replace Naraku don't you?!"

"Kagura..." Hakudoshi chuckled. "For your own good, that's pretty good reasoning."

"Run away Kohaku." Kagura ordered as she took out her fan. Kohaku looked at her in confusion. "Don't you get it?! Hakudoshi is also after your jewel fragment!"

"But..." Kohaku mumbled. Hakudoshi took this opportunity to try to strike at Kagura and Kohaku. He swung his blade down as Kagura unleashed an attack of wind. Hakudoshi created a barrier and smirked.

"How about tasting it for once?" Hakudoshi chuckled. "Your own wind-blade..." Kagura's attack came out of Hakudoshi's barrier and headed straight for them.

"Kagura..." Hakudoshi chuckled. "How was that?"

"Hmph. In ability to manipulate wind I'm better." Kagura said as she plucked a feather from her hair. "Kohaku! I'll leave I to you to figure out how to get off." Kagura threw her feather, making Kohaku go n it while it flew away.

"Kagura!" He yelled as his figure got smaller.

-

"Inuyasha that's..." Kagome said as they all looked toward the small kid in the barrier.

"You won't get away!" Hakudoshi said as he tried pursuing Kohaku. A Harsh wind interrupted his path.

"Inuyasha..." Kagura gasped quietly as she looked to where the wind came from. They saw Inuyasha with the Tetsaiga outstretched before him with Kagome, Midoriko, and Kirara with Sango and Miroku by his side.

"Kagura you're..." Inuyasha breathed as he looked at her in shock. '_Back then...Kagura forced Kohaku to get away. It was as if...she was trying to get him away from Hakudoshi._' Inuyasha thought to himself. "What's going on Kagura?!" he yelled to her. "Why are you and Hakudoshi fighting?"

"Shut up, there isn't time to explain!" Kagura yelled back. Hakudoshi chuckled as Inuyasha's Wind Scar swirled around his barrier. He unleashed Inuyasha's Wind Scar back to him as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the way. While they were distracted, Hakudoshi then charged at Kagura, swinging his spear-like weapon.

"Even though I didn't talk, you're still going for me, huh?" Kagura spat as she used her wind blade to defend herself.

"Kagura." Hakudoshi said monotonously, "You've stayed alive too long."

"Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged at Hakudoshi to get between him and Kagura. The Tetsaiga seemed like it would cut off his neck before Hakudoshi put up his barrier.

"Inuyasha..." Kagura breathed, surprised he just saved her. "Are you sure you want to turn your back to me?"

"Keh, make any funny move and I'll waste you without hesitation." Inuyasha said in a cocky tone.

"Just now, Kagura protected Kohaku from Hakudoshi." Kagome said to herself.

"That's how I saw it too." Midoriko said. "According to what I've learned, there is only one reason for Hakudoshi and Naraku to go after Kohaku." '_To take his jewel fragment..._' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagura, confess everything you know! You realize it's for your own benefit right?" Inuyasha ordered. "Hakudoshi, who is always quick to run away, has stayed. It seems he doesn't intend to return until he's finished you off."

"Hpmh, most likely, he doesn't want the baby's location found out." Kagura replied.

"Kagura. Just now, you said the baby, right?" Miroku asked. "Naraku is having the youki erased to protect his heart. Which is why...when we realized that Moryoumaru had no youki, we thought that Moryoumaru himself was Naraku's heart. In which case...where is the baby?" Kagura looked to Miroku in anger and fear but tried to seem bored.

"I don't mind if you speak Kagura." Hakudoshi said.

"He's fading." Inuyasha noticed "Trying to get away?! I won't let you." Inuyasha held the Tetsaiga in front of him as it crystalized. "Kongousouha! (Adamant Barrage)" He yelled as diamond spikes seemed to emerge from the Tetsaiga.

"He vanished...?!" Sango gasped as Hakudoshi disappeared. Hakudoshi then appeared behind Inuyasha with Kagura in his barrier as she looked at him in fear.

"Damn!" She swore as she pounded on the barrier.

"You're not getting away." Hakudoshi chuckled.

"Damn bastard..." Inuyasha cursed.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Hakudoshi taunted. "Cut again, along with Kagura..." Inuyasha growled and clenched his teeth. '_He won't cut...?!_' Kagura thought in shock. '_Sheesh, really, he's such a softie._' "How unexpected...to think mere scum like you can serve as a shield."

"You fool!" Kagura yelled as she unleashed a blade of wind towards Hakudoshi which split him in two. "Listen up Inuyasha!" She said as she turned to face him. "The baby is _**inside**_ of Moryoumaru. Hakudoshi and the baby intend to make Moryoumaru stronger to replace Naraku."

"You mean both Hakudoshi and the baby, have both betrayed Naraku?!" Miroku asked.

"It was a mistake for Naraku to take his heart outside..." Hakudoshi chuckled. "In order to protect the heart, Naraku gave the baby Fuyouheki. With Fuyouheki his youki would be concealed...and the baby then thought to create some strong armor. That is Moryoumaru. And so before he noticed...he became a shell without a heart. So now, no matter what we do, Naraku himself will have to protect his heart. The more we strengthen Moryoumaru, the less Naraku can reach his own heart. Eventually, it is us who will become the _**real**_ one."

"Hmph." Kagura scoffed in amusement. "Do you actually think Naraku would let you do that?"

"Instead of me, why don't you worry about yourself Kagura?" Hakudoshi spat.

"Though you're just a traitor like me..." Kagura said.

"You're heart is in Naraku's grip. Give it up Kagura." Hakudoshi said. "You'll be killed by him anyway. In which case,, why not join up with Moryoumaru...and make Naraku suffer? However...that'd be_**inside**_ Moryoumaru..."

"Moryoumaru wants to absorb Kagura then..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Don't screw with me!" Kagura yelled as she attacked Hakudoshi with a blade of wind.

"No matter how often you smash me..." Hakudoshi chuckled. "I won't die. Even against several people you can't kill me. Even Naraku..." At that moment Hakudoshi's barrier disappeared with pieces of his body floating around in it. Inuyasha used this opportunity to use the Wind Scar on him, shredding Hakudoshi even more. Hakudoshi just started to reassemble again.

"In that case..." Miroku said as he uncovered his right hand while Hakudoshi assembled. A swarm of saimyoushou appeared behind Hakudoshi's forming body. The group looked on in surprise when the saimyoushou started to fly away from Hakudoshi. '_What?!_' Hakudoshi thought to himself angrily.

"The saimyoushou are going away..." Shippo noticed. '_This is Naraku's will..._' Kagura thought.

"Hakudoshi...it appears that Naraku has given up on you first." Kagura smirked.

"Do not compare my situation wit yours." Hakusohi spat. "I will not die..." Miasma started to pour from him and surround him.

"We'll purify it!" Kagome and Midoriko said as the shot a holy arrow at it. When the miasma cleared Hakudoshi could be seen trying to cut Kagura with his weapon.

"Damn bastard..." Inuyasha cursed. '_ I am not like Kagura!_' Hakudoshi thought furiously '_A lowlife like her is just Naraku's tool...I am real!_' Hakudoshi felt a harsh wind pick up that seemed to drag him. The last thing that could be seen of him was his head going into Miroku's palm.

"It's over..." Miroku said. "This really doesn't feel good at all. It's like we've been used by Naraku."

"To the bastard Naraku, once Hakudoshi was no longer useful, he made us kill him." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagura, what'll you do now?" Kagome asked.

"Wouldn't Naraku know of your betrayal too now?" Miroku asked.

"Look, if it's okay with you, you could come with us." Kagome offered.

"Stop that." Kagura ordered. "It's too late for me to be able to join up with you pests. Anyway, you should leave quickly. Moryoumaru's location, you're looking for him by searching for the jewel fragment right? Moryoumaru is after Kohaku's jewel fragment-you should hurry." Kagura began to walk away. "I don't have any intention of getting involved with you again."

"Kagura...your heart which is said to be in Naraku's grip...We'll get it for you while getting Naraku so..." Inuyasha said. "Until then, don't you die!"

"Sure." She said nonchalantly as she hopped on her feather. _'I'll run far away...No matter how far._' Kagura planned from atop her feather. She gasped as Naraku appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"Naraku..." Kagura spat.

"Kagura, it seems that Hakudoshi has died." Naraku smirked. '_You're the one who made it that way.._' She thought. "Such foolishness...it seems he thought he could take my place..." '_So he noticed everything, huh? Next is...my turn then...?_' "Kagura...I shall set you free." Kagura gasped.

"You'd actually give me my freedom?" Kagura asked

"That's right Kagura." Naraku said, "You wanted to be separate from me didn't you? Which is exactly why you wanted to cut me out of the way, and searched for the location of my heart."

"You know that much but would you really give me my freedom?" Kagura repeated. Naraku lifted his hand right hand as Kagura looked at it cautiously. In a second, Kagura's heart appeared. '_That's my heart..._' Kagura thought

"I'll return it to you" Naraku said with a smirk.

"W-What...?" Kagura stuttered

"If this heart is returned to your body, Kagura, you will no longer be tied to anyone. You will be free..." Naraku said as the heart disappeared from his hand. Kagura's hand flew up to her chest as she felt her heart beat. Her eyes widened. '_My heart has returned..._' She thought in shock. Kagura gasped as three of Naraku's tentacles pierced through her chest. "Don't worry...I avoided your precious heart."

"Na...Naraku...you bastard!" Kagura yelled as she attacked Naraku with a blade of Wind. His tentacles came out of her as he placed a barrier around himself. '_That bastard..._' Kagura thought as she flew away. '_He injected some damn poison into me..._'

"Go...to wherever you want." Naraku said. '_Do your best to entertain me during the short time until your life runs out...Naturally, all you will feel is despair and agony._' He thought smugly. '_Kagura...that is the freedom that you wished for..._'

-

The gang was on their way looking for Kohaku. Kagome was scared because the two jewel shard were close. Sango was scared that her brother would die again but she knew that was his fate someday soon. Kagome shrieked when Inuyasha cam to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell blood..." Inuyasha said.

"We have to go after Kohaku!" Sango said.

"It's Kagura's blood..." Inuyasha said.

"But she doesn't have her..." Kagome said. "If you smell her blood she must be..."

"If Naraku has noticed Kagura's betrayal then she is in danger. Should we go after her?" Miroku asked.

"It's Sango's decision, go save Kohaku or Kagura." Inuyasha said as they looked at her. She looked to her feet as if she was thinking.

"Kagura...saved Kohaku from Hakudoshi...we should at least go see what's wrong with her..." Sango mumbled. The gang changed direction as Inuyasha led the way to Kagura. '_I have to face it...Sooner or later...my otouto's fate is to die..._' Sango thought sadly. '_I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving...we shouldn't have let her go alone..._' Kagome thought.

"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed as he continued to run at top speed on his feet. '_Kagura don't you die on us!_'

-

Kagura sat on her feet with her eyes toward the ground. She was in a field surrounded by flowers as nothing but nature surrounded her. The flowers seemed to stretch for about a mile as she looked towards the ground sadly. She raised her hand to her chest. '_My heart...it's beating..._' She thought to herself. She looked up to the clear sky above her. '_Where shall I go now...? I can go everywhere...I am free..._' She looked to the ground sadly as she clenched her fist. '_Dammit, my body won't do what I want..._' Small parts of Kagura could be seen to turn into dust as they flew into the wind. Her body seemed to be falling apart atom by atom. '_It sure is quiet. Nobody's here. Will it end here..? Just by myself...This is...the freedom I was seeking..._' A figure seemed to loom over Kagura as it looked down to her. Her eyes widened as she stared at the figure in shock as it stared back with cold eyes. '_Sessho...maru...?_'

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma." Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked down again as a fake smile played on her lips.

"Did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku?" She tried to say mockingly but it came out brokenly and sad. Sesshomaru's eyes softened.

"I knew it was you." He replied. Kagura's eyes widened but he couldn't see due to her bowing her head.

"I...see..." Kagura said, her body still falling apart. "You came to me knowingly huh...?" Sesshomaru saw her body slowly disintegrating as most of her abdomen was gone along with other parts of her body. '_Tensaiga can't save her..._' He thought to himself.

"You leaving?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Soon." She replied. Sesshomaru kneeled on his knee to be at eye level with her. He placed a clawed finger on her chin to lift her head as she stared at him in surprise. He leaned towards her and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away. Her mouth was slightly agape as she looked at him with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Had the circumstances been different, would you have accepted to be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her. She looked at him and smiled; the first and only smile he's ever seen her with. Not those devious smirks of hers, but a genuine smile. '_At the end...I got to see you..._' She thought to herself. With her smile still in place, she looked up as only a small remnant of her body remained. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang arrived at that time and gasped in shock. A gust of wind came at Kagura's departure as Sesshomaru stood and his hair flew wildly as the sun seemed to be illuminating his figure.

"Wind..." Kagome said as she held onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to his feet in what seemed like sadness and regret before looking up.

"Wait a minute Sesshomaru!" He yelled to his retreating figure. Sesshomaru's head turned to the side but did not look at him. "Was Kagura...suffering?" He asked as Sesshomaru looked to the sky above him as he saw one of Kagura's feathers gently descend to the lush patch below it.

"She was smiling." He said as he began to walk away again.

"_**I am the wind...as free as the wind...**_**"**

**-**

**Okay, okay, for all you who actually READ the manga, I know that everything except the kiss happened but still, I wanted him to, c'mon, she was dying for Christ's sake! But the manga still showed that SessKagu was DEFINITELY a possibility if the bastard didn't kill her ok?**

**I hope you guys liked this because I didn't want it to be late so I woke up at 5 a.m. to write this and I think I'm going to fall asleep on the train too school. I've officially gone insane by doing this. Oh and to make it worse, mom came in at 6 a.m. and took me off! So that's why this is several hours late and oh, guess what? I'm going to get hit since I didn't go to school today, this being one of the reasons so I hope to god that this chapter was worth it... **

**Sorry for the bad author's note I gave you guys...blame PMS. I know it was sad but hopefully you liked it. **

**Thanks to everyone who read my other fics! Muah I love you all! I hope you guys liked **_**My Immortal**_**. It was my favorite one even though it was sad and I even published it on the night of the crescent moon, go Sesshomaru! Lol sorry, back to this story...hope you guys liked it! Now you know 100 percent who Sesshomaru wanted!**

**P.S. -my mom wants me to delete all of the documents for this story AND quit fanfiction so i dont know what the future holds. idon't know if I'll still be able to do this but please don't give up on me, i'll try :-(  
**

**AngelofMist  
**


	29. The Encounter

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, 85 percent of the chapter may not be mine, due to it coming from the manga

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Sorry it's late. I have reasons; not excuses but I'd rather not burden you with my waste of a life. Guess what guys, MY PLOT IS BACK!! I guess the dramatic drop in the reviews is because I chose to put some of the manga in this but I'll hope you'll like it now that it is gone. Well, about one page is the manga, that's it. But yay for my plot!**

**Here are my reviewers, thanks guys!**

**Enjiru****- Thanks, I'll check it out.**

**Nightshroud****- Thanks, glad you liked it. I would have loved for them to do it too...sigh...**

**Sesshylovr****- Thanks, glad you like it!**

**black and white Kirara****- I know! He really looked kind of sad in the manga and he wanted to save her! Yeah that's why I did it, if those people believe in an afterlife then she can always think of that. ******

**Ashweena200966****- Glad you did, thanks for reviewing. **

**Half-Demon-Cali****- Omg me too! That's why I added it and I don't know if I can do anything about my mom. She's my mom, she's like the empress.**

**BoredGirl17****- Thanks, Glad you liked it **

**InuyashaxKagome1994****- I know you didn't review the last chapter yet but thanks for all the reviews you've been sending me**

**Angelblaze2006****- I cried too! But not that much, I like SessKag better but my mom is religious and says that Inuyasha is demonic so I'm not supposed to write about it. And some other crap like I spend too much time on the computer and not on spiritual things, a lot of stuff. I'm getting pissed at her for it but she's my mom...what can I do?**

**Sayakagome929****- Oh em geezy! I'm a softie too!! Well, I kind of figured that Rin and Jaken would get in the way and that would be too much dialogue for me because I'd have to make them all say something, everyone there has a purpose for being there but Rin and Jaken really don't. I might include them if I need some extras. Also, let's get one thing straight, he is **_**MY**_** SUPER DROP DEAD SEXY SESSHOMARU! ONLY MINE! **_**MY**_** SE-CHAN! That will be all... ******

**Diamond369****- Thanks but you might wanna check the 'Caps Lock' button...**

**Wolf/DogHanyou****- Thanks, I'm going to try to write it when I come from school but when she comes home I'll stop.**

**InuyashaxKagome1994****- This will be the last of the manga so yay!**

**Strawberry-Ringo****- Thanks a lot! I like sesskagu but I like sesskag more, hope you'll keep reading!**

**KatEyes21****- I'll try and hopefully that works, my mom can be so stubborn and hardheaded! Thanks for the advice and thanks for reviewing too!**

**Hanami****- Well, I think there may be 5 or fewer chapters left, not so sure and thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**kagome1312****- thanks but he couldn't. Her body was deteriorating, everyone who he's saved still had a body but because of Naraku's poison, her body was withering away.**

**Sexy.Cat.Hanyou****- Lol I'm flattered, thanks. **

**Demon Slayer Houko****- Really? I feel like the first few chapters sucked. Thanks but its ok, they make everyone want to scream something like "kawaii" or something related.**

**Previously**

"Wind..." Kagome said as she held onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to his feet in what seemed like sadness and regret before looking up.

"Wait a minute Sesshomaru!" He yelled to his retreating figure. Sesshomaru's head turned to the side but did not look at him. "Was Kagura...suffering?" He asked as Sesshomaru looked to the sky above him as he saw one of Kagura's feathers gently descend to the lush patch below it.

"She was smiling." He said as he began to walk away again.

"_**I am the wind...as free as the wind...**_**"**

**Now**

Kagome watched Sesshomaru sadly as he continued walking away. She felt bad for him, she suspected that there may be someone he actually cared about but she never would have guessed she was right. To know that the person he had feelings for just died in front of him...it broke her heart to imagine if he felt any pain over it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called as Inuyasha looked at her. "Can you guys leave for a moment please?"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't ask; can you just do it please?" She asked. Inuyasha sniffed and smelled worry on her then looked towards Sesshomaru's figure.

"Please tell me you don't _really_ feel sorry for him. It's not like he even gives a damn, Kagura was nothing to him." Inuyasha scoffed.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku, take him away please?" Miroku nodded meekly before grabbing Inuyasha by his feet and dragging him.

"Hey, you can't-!" Inuyasha was cut off.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled once again. "Inuyasha, be quiet or I promise you that you will eat dirt for the next three days!"

"Inuyasha, choose. Either choose to talk and taste dirt for the next three days or taste Kagome in a couple hours." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha actually seemed to be pondering the thought. Kagome had an angry anime vein pulsing on her head. Shippo could be heard mumbling something like 'Bakas' and Midoriko sighed in disappointment.

"Sango..." Kagome called. Sango, in all her huge-stomached-glory, hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. Kagome smiled at Sango in gratitude, glared at Inuyasha, and then ran as fast as she could to Sesshomaru; he was already a bit far away due to Inuyasha's arrogance. "Sesshomaru!!" Kagome yelled to him, hoping he would stop. She yelled it again before he stopped and only turned his head to the side, seeming to be glaring at her. Kagome caught up to him and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he looked down at her. His eyes seemed hard and cold, like when they first met.

"Are...you...ok...?" Kagome panted.

"Why do you assume that something is troubling this Sesshomaru? I have no need for your nonsense, return to the hanyou." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome looked up at him, worry seen in her eyes and sadness.

"Kagura...didn't her death affect you at all?" Kagome asked.

"What are you implying?" Sesshomaru asked in a dark voice.

"I thought that you loved Kagu-" Kagome was cut off when she felt a hand securely around her neck with her back pressed against a tree. Her feet were not on the ground as she looked towards Sesshomaru who was glaring at her coldly. His hand wasn't around her neck tightly, so she could still breathe a little but he had a deadly look in his eyes.

"I have already told you that this Sesshomaru can never feel such an emotion."

"All races feel that emotion! Youkai or not! Stop acting so-" Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru's hand tightened quickly around her neck, choking her. She brought her hands to his, trying to pry it off of her. Sesshomaru was baring his fangs at her and his face showed nothing but anger and fury. His eyes flashed red and she could hear him snarling loudly.

"You _**dare**_ to question me? I have already brushed it off once when you ordered me to do something but I will not let it pass again." He snarled. "Punishment for you insolence is long overdue." His grip on her tightened as her eyes widened. She glared back at him with something like determination in her eyes.

"If that...is true..." She choked out. "Why...did you...kiss...her...?" Sesshomaru's grip on her immediately slackened as she gasped for air. His grip was loose enough for her to fall to the ground. Kagome's hand flew to her bruised neck as she looked at him. His eyes were wide as he looked to the space on the tree she once occupied. He seemed to be shocked, scared, and baffled as if someone just looked into his private diary. (Incase you are wondering how he looks, there will be a picture at the bottom for you to see.)

"Sesshomaru...?" Kagome called as she looked at him. Sesshomaru looked down at her with that same expression on his face. It made her feel guilty and she also felt surprised to see this much emotion out of him. She clung to the tree for support as she looked at him. "I know...you think it is a weakness to love someone. It actually is...people can sometimes use the person you love against you to get what they want from you. That doesn't mean it is a bad thing to love someone, it is actually a good feeling...to know that if anything ever happened, someone would always care for you, someone would always be there when you want to talk. They would wipe away your tears, and if your scared...they'd comfort you the best they can so...don't be afraid...it's ok..."

Sesshomaru fell to his knees as he stared at the ground in what seemed to be pain. His eyes were still wide though. He was on his knees as his claws dug into the ground underneath him. He was breathing hard and his teeth were clenched. His nails seemed to dig at the ground harder as his eyes flashed red. Kagome was scared for him, thinking he may be changing. His head snapped toward her and she flinched at the deadly look in his eyes.

"If you seem to know so much about this..." Sesshomaru said, his tone changing from regular to a growl. "Then tell me...when does it stop? And what...what am I feeling right now that is making me react this way?" Sesshomaru was growling loudly and he seemed like he was trying to fight something inside him. His demon wanted to come out. It was bloodthirsty and had a feeling of vengeance but he didn't know why.

"It doesn't...watching the one you love die in front of you and not being able to do anything about it...it haunts you for a while. I'm not psychic; I have no idea when it will stop or if it even will. It lessens over time but it rarely ever stops. You're angry...you couldn't do anything to save her and you're furious at the person who took her away from you. You want revenge, to avenge her in some way..." Kagome guessed as she looked to the sky sadly.

Her eyes snapped towards Sesshomaru when she heard him grunting and his growling increase loudly. She saw his nose extend and his skin begin to change into fur as his fangs grew. A huge white ball of light surrounded him as she covered her eyes from the light and the harsh wind lashing at her, making her hair flail around her. When it died down she saw Sesshomaru in his youkai form, glowing radiantly and elegantly. His head looked up to the sky and his tail swished slowly. Kagome stood up and looked at him in awe and confusion. He opened his mouth and released a blood curdling roar that shook the trees and ground around them. Kagome fell to the ground with her hands on her ears. The roar was powerful and didn't end shortly. It was a call of revenge and agony. Kagome looked to her right to see Inuyasha rushing towards her but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru. He was shocked at what his brother's call meant but he turned back to Kagome, picking her up in his arms.

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome said before Inuyasha could carry her away. "I'm waiting until he calms down..." Inuyasha looked to Kagome with that 'are-you-stupid' look but all he saw was her looking at his brother in worry. After a few minutes Sesshomaru calmed down and returned to his form. Kagome ran from Inuyasha and tackled Sesshomaru with a fierce hug. Sesshomaru looked at her impassively as he tentatively placed his hand on her back. The look on his face was impassive as she buried her face into his chest, a few tears leaking from her eyes. She was crying for him, crying when he couldn't, feeling sad and broken when he wouldn't. Inuyasha sat down Indian style and just stared at the two; even he knew not to interrupt this time. Kagome pulled her face away form Sesshomaru to look at him. Her eyes were slightly red and she was smiling up at him. His face just remained impassive but she could always see something behind his eyes. She released him and he bent his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Thank you." He whispered so low that even Inuyasha couldn't hear. Kagome smiled at him and walked back toward Inuyasha, Sesshomaru trailing behind her. Inuyasha stood up when he saw them coming back. He walked beside Kagome, giving her an expectant look. She smiled, 'hmph'ed and turned her head away playfully.

"I'm never going to find out what just happened, am I?" Inuyasha asked (rhetorical). Kagome giggled and shook her head. It was their little secret, never to be known. Before long, the others came into sight.

"What happened?" Shippo mused

"Nothing, everything is fine now." Kagome said as she placed Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as she placed Shippo on her shoulder but he looked at her more intently when he saw bruises on her neck. Unknowingly, he growled menacingly as everyone looked at him. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking at him. Inuyasha's eyes turned to Sesshomaru, who looked at him with uninterest in whatever was troubling him.

"Nothing." Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms. '_We'll talk about this later..._' He told himself.

"Can we go after Kohaku now?" Sango pleaded.

"Of course, can you sense him Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded

"Yeah but..." Kagome's voice trailed off.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"The jewel shards are in the same location...meaning...they have met." Midoriko finished. Sango's eyes widened in fear and worry as the group took off, going as fast as they could for Kohaku's safety.

-

Kohaku ran as fast as he could; wandering aimlessly now that Kagura relieved him of his shard of youki. '_How am I supposed to find Naraku's heart now?_' Kohaku thought. His pace slowly until it gradually stopped. '_How is she now...what if Naraku found out about how she betrayed him?_' He looked behind him with sad eyes, wondering if he should go back. '_I should at least go look for he...she risked her life for-_' Kohaku's thoughts were cut short when he saw a sharp claw come out of a cave in front of him. (He was wandering so he didn't realize he stopped in front of the cave) Kohaku jumped away with his scythe in hand, ready to strike. He heard chuckling from inside the cave as a large figure stepped out and looked at him menacingly.

"Thank you for honoring me with your presence, this makes things much easier." Moryoumaru chuckled. '_So that's Moryoumaru...he's the one with Naraku's heart._' Kohaku thought. Moryoumaru tried to cut him with his hand again but Kohaku jumped back and cut off part of it with his scythe. "So you intend to try to fight me? It's useless, save yourself the trouble and hand me your jewel shard." Moryoumaru's hand regenerated as he chuckled.

"I dare you to try and take it." Kohaku warned as he tried to injure Moryoumaru since his last attack had no effect. '_Where could the heart be...?_' Kohaku wondered. Moryoumaru extended his hand so that it formed spikes as he aimed for where Kohaku stood. Kohaku dodged that too but Moryoumaru tried to attack with his other arm. Kohaku swung his scythe-like weapon, hacking of part of his arm before it could touch him. Moryoumaru extended part of his arm again and grabbed Kohaku by his arm, lifting him off the ground.

"So...your memory has returned?" Moryoumaru snickered. Kohaku looked to Moryoumaru's arm to see the baby's hand on his own arm. "Ah so I see, you have already died but that wench brought you back...you intended to throw away your life to atone for your sins of killing your father and friends, that's a good attitude." Kohaku became furious and tried to cut Moryoumaru once again. He just read his heart; it wasn't a nice feeling in the slightest.

"I won't simply die!" Kohaku said as he aimed for Moryoumaru's head, decapitating him. '_I did it..._' Kohaku thought in relief.

"Satisfied now?" Moryoumaru laughed, even though he was decapitated. Kohaku gasped as he felt Moryoumaru's tentacle trying to take out the shard in his back. A blur of white and crimson red was seen before Inuyasha cut off Moryoumaru's tentacle. It dropped to the ground along with Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she ran after her brother's body lying on the floor. She picked him up and laid his head on her lap the best she could. (A/N: She's 8-9 months pregnant! Give her a break...) She heard Kohaku groan, signaling that he was still alive, much to her delight. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku ran over to Sango. Miroku, however, ran the fastest.

"S-Sango...?" Kohaku muttered. Sango squealed and tried her best to hug Kohaku fiercely but she heard Kohaku making choking noises so she stopped.

"Oh...I didn't tell you..." Sango said with a pink tinge to her cheeks. "Uh, it happened after you died...you're going to be an uncle soon Kohaku." She was smiling happily by now.

"Who's the father?" Kohaku asked. Sango looked to her side, where Miroku was as they stood up. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kohaku smiled and looked at Sango's huge belly. "I'm going to be an uncle huh? Can I...?" He pointed to Sango's stomach.

"Sure." She smiled. Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Midoriko watched the brother and sister moment with adoring eyes. Kohaku placed his hand on Sango's stomach and his smile widened

"Ah, it kicked!" Kohaku said, shocked. Sango's smile widened.

"It tends to do that..." Sango said.

"Sango, don't call him it!" Miroku gasped.

"Well...what am I supposed to call it-I mean him; wait a second...who ever said our baby was going to be a boy?" Sango huffed as she did her best to put her hands on her hips.

"Of course the baby will be a boy, who else will I be able to teach everything to?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

"No way! My child will not be a pervert! I want a girl!" Sango yelled.

"Are they always like this?" Kohaku whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah...most of the time..." She sighed.

"Ahem." Midoriko coughed, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I believe there are other things going on here."

"The miko is correct. Are you oblivious to the fact that we have an enemy before us?" Sesshomaru stated. "Continue your foolish arguments elsewhere."

"Gomen..." Sango and Miroku apologized.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Shippo pondered. They looked towards Moryoumaru and saw Inuyasha with the Tetsaiga in front of him.

"Now that I know you're the baby's carrier, you're not leaving here alive." Inuyasha smirked.

"So Kagura talked? She never could keep her mouth shut..." Moryoumaru said. Inuyasha's Tetsaiga began to become encased with diamond crystals. He unleashed the Kongousouha (adamant barrage) against Moryoumaru but when he looked in front of him, he saw Moryoumaru was gone.

"You trying to run away?!" Inuyasha snarled as he looked up to Moryoumaru who was in the sky, wings outstretched. (A/N: I was like, 'omg he had wings all this time?!')

"Your sword's youki, someday I will absorb-" Moryoumaru was cut off when he felt someone's youki. He looked behind him and saw Sesshomaru with the Tokijiin in one of his hands, holding it like he was about to cut something. Sesshomaru swung his Tokijiin, dislocating Moryoumaru's right shoulder from the rest of his body. (A/N: for those of you who have seen Moryoumaru, you would know that his right shoulder is the one with that huge hump in it. Oohhh, what could POSSIBLY be in there?)

Moryoumaru glared at Sesshomaru darkly. Sesshomaru, however, wasted no time and also cut off his wings. Moryoumaru harshly fell to the ground. He did not notice however, that Midoriko had her bow ready, aiming towards him. She released her arrow from its hold, it going straight through Moryoumaru, taking out his jewel shard as well. Moryoumaru's face looked absolutely irate. He could not regenerate and he was completely helpless. Midoriko retrieved the jewel shard and placed it on her hand, it turned into skin and part of her hand was renewed.

"Let's find out what is in this disgusting hump of yours, shall we?" Sesshomaru said as he stepped on the patch of flesh and swiped his sword over it. Everyone gathered around to look and saw the baby glaring heatedly at all of them, the Fuyouheki cradled by its small fingers.

"The baby..." Miroku said.

"Satisfied now?" Moryoumaru spat. "Touch the infant and you will live to regret it. As long as it is in my possession, Naraku cannot do a thing to me."

"Shut up! Naraku ain't the one you should be worried about right now." Inuyasha said as he drove his sword through Moryoumaru's head, finishing him off.

"May I?" Kohaku asked. "I wished to kill Naraku's heart by my own hands."

"You could never kill me." The baby spat.

"Perhaps I can." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." The baby laughed evilly but you could hear the nervousness in it. "You would join with Inuyasha? It seems you have become soft. Why not do away with Inuyasha and these worthless ningen?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the infant.

"Pathetic." He said. "Inuyasha can be done away with at any time. You are more of a nuisance to this Sesshomaru." He raised his sword over his head, ready to strike. Before he could bring his sword down, a huge gust of wind came from around the baby. Sesshomaru gracefully jumped backwards in the air and elegantly landed on the floor.

"Sango!" Miroku said as he put up a barrier around her, him, and Kohaku. Inuyasha swiftly grabbed Kagome by her waist, without Shippo falling, and jumped to a safer distance. He pulled her to his chest, making his back take whatever damage the wind might cause her. Midoriko put a barrier around herself as she waited for the dust from the wind to settle. When things finally died down Naraku, with his armor, could be seen; observing the new additions to the group with his eyes. He was standing in front of the baby, glaring heatedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku acknowledged. "How nice to se you and your brother together; I never knew you cared." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he struggled to keep his demon under control. It begged for revenge, to have Naraku's blood-whatever he has- on his hands. "Ah, and who might this be?" he was referring to Midoriko. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It does not matter. I can see what that infant sees. I thought the jewel had disappeared but fortunately, I was wrong. You shall become a part of me."

"You're freaking retarded if you think we'll allow that to happen." Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha, you have not changed at all. Didn't you miss me? Even in the slightest?" Naraku smirked.

"Who the heck would ever miss him?" Shippo scoffed before Kagome put a hand over his mouth.

"Kagome, stay back." Inuyasha ordered. "I don't want you getting hurt again; you'll be safer here, away from him."

"I can help; I'm not useless you know." Kagome whined.

"Look, I am not risking your life again ok?!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're going to stay here! He killed you last time..." Kagome remained silent but she was still determined to go.

"Kagome, you will be safer here. Listen to Inuyasha, it is not because he finds you to be useless but he is merely worried." Sesshomaru said as they looked to him.

"But I-"

"Do not contradict me." Sesshomaru warned. "My orders are final and will be followed." Kagome sighed and decided to obey.

"Fine, I'll stay." She said. Sesshomaru to a step towards Naraku, the others behind him.

"Inuyasha, you will attack with me but not hastily. Think before you attack. Young tajiya and monk, you will be in charge of protecting the pregnant ningen. However, you will be expected to join in the battle as well. Miko, your talents are needed but you will be in charge of Kagome's safety as well as me and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered, looking at each one when he referred to them. "I will not tolerate any losses in this fight, only gains." '_Did he plan all of this before?_' Kagome wondered.

"You're not getting away this time." Inuyasha said. "It ends here." Naraku smirked. There were powerful additions to the group but he'd never admit defeat.

"Then let the games begin, shall we?" Naraku said as tentacles emerged from around him, flailing behind him menacingly. He placed the infant in one of his barriers as he made his tentacles lunge towards them. They had faced Naraku many times before and he always ended up getting away or they were defeated. He had taken so many things without a care but this time, they wouldn't lose. This time...they were ready.

**-**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter guys. Here is the link for the picture of how Sesshomaru looked when Kagome said she saw him kiss Kagura: Take out the 'R's and where it says (DOT) put an actual dot ok? Take out the percent too and put and actually percent sign. Thanks to dancingthefoxxchalk for giving me the idea!**

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i273.photobucket(dot)com/albums/jj209/mafiachick92194/inuyasha/Sessomaru-1.jpg**_

**Here are other pics! 2 pics for each couple! And an extra SesshomaruXKagura pic...**

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i228.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/ee180/FreakyCallBackGirl10/inukag.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i4.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/y111/krissy12624/Inuyasha(PERCENT)20and(PERCENT)20Kagome/sezy.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i44.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/f20/girl**__**(SHIFT CLICK AND PRESS '-' HERE-NO PARENTHESES)**__**flower388/Inuyasha/Couples/Miroku(PERCENT)20and(PERCENT)20Sango/MirokuSango37.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i44.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/f20/girl**__**(SHIFT CLICK AND PRESS '-' HERE-NO PARENTHESES)**__**flower388/Inuyasha/Couples/Miroku(PERCENT)20and(PERCENT)20Sango/MirokuSango38.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i149.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/s50/akumagrl13/inuyasha/sesshomaru(PERCENT)20and(PERCENT)20kagura/Face**__**(SHIFT CLICK AND PRESS '-' HERE-NO PARENTHESES)**__**to**__**(SHIFT CLICK AND PRESS '-' HERE-NO PARENTHESES)**__**Face.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i193.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/z142/yaoidontbotherme/Sesshomaru(PERCENT)20album/wind(SHIFT CLICK AND PRESS '-' HERE-NO PARENTHESES)sesshou.jpg**_

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i238.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/ff200/kuroikunoichi/inuyasha/inuyashask4.jpg_**

**I guess I went a little crazy with the pictures...you don't have to look at the pictures but PLEASE look at the last three with Sesshomaru? -pouts- I kno that the last thre pictures have a lot of instructions in how to get them but PLEASE look at them? they are SO cute! especially the first one with sesshomaru and kagura. If the pics dont work for you, go on my page and the links are there  
**

**Okay! Poll time!**

**Who should be in the fic? Meaning like, come back or stay.**

**A: Kagura **

**B: Kohaku**

**It's up to you guys to decide!! Choose who you think would be best for people. Kagura would benefit Se-chan. And Kohaku would benefit Sango-chan. Its up to you guys!**

**Oh yeah, I'm going to stop putting up review responses at the top. I'll just reply to them in Pm's. I actually started that to make chapters seem longer...my bad...sorry! Btw, I'm guessing this story has like, 2 or 3 chapters left...LEAVE REVIEWS**

**AngelofMist**


	30. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Look, I have no job, I live in a small if not averaged sized home

**Disclaimer****: Look, I have no job, I live in a small if not averaged sized home...do you honestly think I could POSSIBLY own Inuyasha? NO! If you do, you're a dummy. **

**I hoped you guys saw the pics, I really wanted you guys to see them! Well, the awaited chapter where it all ends, with Naraku I mean, hope you guys like it, I'm not that good with battles. And for those asking, this will not be SessKag...it clearly and OBVIOUSLY says that when you look who the main characters are...**

**Here are my reviewers! Yes, I will still display your names just not responses...**

**me (not me as in the author, that's their name), black and white Kirara, BlondieBubbles, Half-Demon-Cali, Strawberry-Ringo, Diamond369, krazygirl140, Demon Slayer Houko, BoredGirl17, sesshi's-gurl, Angelblaze2006, InuyashaxKagome1994, Nightshroud, Enjiru, Sienna-shirou, Wolf/DogHanyou, KatEyes21, onyx1000, reader238**

**WARNING: Blood and gore ahead. Children, avert ye eyes. **

**Previously**

"Inuyasha, you will attack with me but not hastily. Think before you attack. Young tajiya and monk, you will be in charge of protecting the pregnant ningen. However, you will be expected to join in the battle as well. Miko, your talents are needed but you will be in charge of Kagome's safety as well as me and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered, looking at each one when he referred to them. "I will not tolerate any losses in this fight, only gains." '_Did he plan all of this before?_' Kagome wondered.

"You're not getting away this time." Inuyasha said. "It ends here." Naraku smirked. There were powerful additions to the group but he'd never admit defeat.

"Then let the games begin, shall we?" Naraku said as tentacles emerged from around him, flailing behind him menacingly. He placed the infant in one of his barriers as he made his tentacles lunge towards them. They had faced Naraku many times before and he always ended up getting away or they were defeated. He had taken so many things without a care but this time, they wouldn't lose. This time...they were ready.

**Now**

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called as Inuyasha came to his side. "When Naraku attacks, keep your defense up and do not strike to kill. Naraku is not the target here. Try to attack the infant but do it subtly. Only the Tetsaiga can break that barrier."

"Got it." Inuyasha said as he smirked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaped into the air and cut off the tentacles coming towards them. Their pieces fell to the ground around them. As soon as they landed on the ground, they charged for Naraku once again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were moving in zigzags from left to right but running towards him quickly. Sesshomaru unleashed the 'Dragon Strike' and Inuyasha followed suit with his 'Wind Scar'. Naraku placed his barrier around himself as their attacks were absorbed.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled as Naraku's barrier reflected their attacks at him and Sesshomaru. They narrowly avoided it as Inuyasha growled.

"Is that all you can do Inuyasha? I even expected more form you, _Lord _Sesshomaru." Naraku mocked. Naraku's eyes widened as his barrier shattered, an arrow flying past him, grazing his cheek. He looked to where the arrow came from and saw Midoriko looking at him with narrowed eyes as she fit another arrow into her bow. "My my, what trouble you all can be." Naraku smirked as the sky darkened. Herds of weak youkai were in the sky, blocking out the sun and heading towards them.

"We'll handle them." Miroku said as he unwrapped the cloth that covered his hand. He held it towards the youkai coming after them but a loud buzzing could be heard.

"Miroku, saimyoushou!" Sango yelled from within the barrier Miroku placed her under. Miroku covered his hand as Kohaku killed some of the demons with his scythe like weapon.

"We can look after Sango, go on!" Midoriko and Kagome shouted as they ran in front of Sango, their bows ready.

"Kirara!" Kohaku called as the neko-youkai transformed and Miroku and Kohaku got on her back. The three of them flew into the air, Kirara biting and burning demons, Miroku purifying them with his sutras and Kohaku killing them with his weapon. Midoriko and Kagome shot their arrows at any demon who dared to come near while Shippo tried to help using his fox fire.

Naraku attacked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with green tentacles that had teeth. Sesshomaru gracefully dodged the ones after him while stepping on them to gain speed towards Naraku. Inuyasha, however, just hacked whichever ones were in his way while trailing a few feet behind Sesshomaru.

"It's useless Naraku; your disgusting tentacles won't hurt us." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, is it only yourself that you are worried about?" Naraku smirked as he looked towards where his tentacles had fallen. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw miasma pouring out of them, heading towards Kagome, Midoriko and Sango.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was about to attack another youkai but looked towards where she heard her name. She saw the miasma coming toward her and called Midoriko to alert her. Together, both of them purified the miasma before it could come too close to them.

"We're fine, focus on Naraku!" Kagome shouted to Inuyasha as she resumed killing youkai. Inuyasha's grip on his Tetsaiga tightened as he kept his gaze fixed on Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted as he used his arm to shove Inuyasha out of the way of one of Naraku's attacks. "There isn't any time for your mind to wander unless you wish to be killed." Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his attention to Naraku.

"I don't want her out there Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha growled as he deflected another of Naraku's attacks. "I'm not risking her safety in this fight." Sesshomaru leaped and twirled in the air, cutting away Naraku's tentacles that surrounded him.

"If she does not fight, she dies. Nothing else can be done." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru was more focused on the battle, he had seen Naraku place the baby in a barrier but he did not know where. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, knowing that he was right. Still, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. He didn't think they would gain victory without losing something. Everything comes with a price. He continued fighting with Naraku while keeping a close eye on Kagome. Seeing that the hanyou was a little distracted, Naraku tried to attack him with a ball of light. (I have NO idea what they are called. They just look like balls of light,)

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted as a small tornado made Naraku's attack backfire while other tornados emerged around his youki. Naraku received the full blast of Inuyasha's attack as he grunted in pain. Several parts of his body were cut off. A small purple glow came from behind him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called, his eyes motioning to the purple glow behind Naraku. Inuyasha nodded as he leaped in the air behind Naraku. Once he saw the infant in the barrier, he unleashed his Adamant Barrage. Naraku, seeing the attack, placed himself in front of the infant as a shield. Inuyasha's attack separated Naraku's upper body from the lower but using some parts of the slain youkai, he reassembled himself.

"Cut me until you are satisfied." Naraku smirked. Parts of his body and of slain youkai were all over the battleground. Miroku and Kohaku had returned to Sango's side with Kirara now that they finished the youkai that were roaming the air. Miroku had a cut on his right cheek while Kagome's knee seemed to be bruised.

"Why the hell is that bastard smiling?" Inuyasha growled to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't reply, how would he know? Kagome and those around her were surrounded by dead pieces of youkai. Kagome fell to her knees from exhaustion while she wiped off beads of sweat with her sleeve. Midoriko leaned down and sat next to Kagome. Kagome saw her hand glow before it rested over her knee, healing it.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked as she flexed her leg. The small pain in her knee was gone.

"Priestesses like me were used for battle so we went through special training. We learned how to use our holy powers to heal." Midoriko explained. Kagome gave her a grateful smile as all of them looked towards the battle occurring between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku.

"I'm gonna wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword above his head and brought it down, unleashing the Wind Scar on Naraku. Naraku didn't even try to move as the Wind Scar collided with him, hacking away a few more pieces of him. Naraku just smiled as pieces of his body scattered across the ground while some pieces recombined with him.

"Are you satisfied yet Inuyasha?" Naraku mocked. Inuyasha was about to attack Naraku again but he did something unexpected. All those pieces of him lying on the ground released miasma. Kagome, Midoriko, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara began coughing. Kohaku had on his mask and they were all surrounded by dead pieces of youkai and Naraku's flesh. Sango was the only one who was safe because she was in a barrier. Kagome squinted one of her eyes opened and tried to reach for her bows and arrows despite the fact that the miasma was making her eyes start to burn with tears. She grasped her bow and arrows and dug an arrow into the ground below her, purifying the miasma around her and her friends, allowing them to breathe if only for a short while. They greedily sucked in fresh air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled with concern as he unleashed his Wind Scar towards them, eliminating the rest of the miasma. Naraku took this opportunity as one of his tentacles swung at Inuyasha, making him fly and collided with a tree, the force of the hit breaking the tree, allowing him to fall to the ground. Inuyasha was sure that broke one or two of his ribs as he coughed up blood, a line trailing from his mouth. One or two broken ribs weren't anything his demon blood couldn't handle. He stood up from the ground and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, Sesshomaru glancing at him to give him a cold glare. He should have stayed focused, he knew that already but Kagome was in trouble.

"Was that what you were planning all along?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Honestly, I'm a little disappointed."

"Not quite." Naraku said. Midoriko was now on her knees panting, she was unprepared for Naraku's attack and her lungs burned. If she could have opened her eyes during Naraku's attack, she would have noticed that the pieces of Naraku's body were closer to her. Unexpectedly, the pieces of Naraku's body lunged at her, joining together to constrict her in their hold. As more pieces attached themselves to her, the more she became trapped as she was now covered up to her chin in his flesh.

"Lady Midoriko!" Miroku yelled as he threw sutras at the imprisonment she was in. Kohaku tried to cut off parts of it with his scythe-like weapon but every piece he cut off just reattached itself. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't do anything, if they tried to attack it with any of their attacks it would end up killing her.

"You shall become a part of me." Naraku said darkly as he smirked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lunged at Naraku, decapitating him but with no avail as he just reattached his head. He also collected the fallen pieces of youkai to reassemble his body. "It's futile, you all shall die here."

Midoriko was helpless as none of their attacks worked. Her head was covered, limiting her life to how much longer she could breathe.

"Miroku, give me one of your sutras." Kagome asked and he obeyed obediently. She wrapped the sutra around her arrow and plunged it into the imprisonment of flesh Midoriko was in. It burned a hole in it, giving her some room to breathe. Kagome took more sutras from Miroku, wrapped them around her arrow and plunged it into Naraku's flesh as it burned. She repeated this process until Midoriko was free. Midoriko felt relieved as the tight feeling around her lungs vanished and she glared at the hanyou who tried to kill her. She aimed an arrow at him, and released it from its hold. It was enveloped in a bright light as it sped towards him. Anyone could see by the light glowing around it that Midoriko really was the great priestess.

The arrow collided with Naraku's body, leaving a hole through his abdomen. A dark scowl was plastered onto his face as he glared at the miko. Sure, it didn't kill him because his heart wasn't inside him but that doesn't mean it didn't burn. Kagome and Midoriko hurriedly fitted an arrow into their bows and aimed it towards Naraku. They released the string at the same time, the arrows charging at full speed towards Naraku while Kagome's arrow was enveloped in a pinkish light and Midoriko's arrow in white. Kagome's arrow hit where Midoriko's had previously since Naraku reassembled himself. Midoriko's arrow hit Naraku in his head, splitting it in half. Naraku cursed under his breath. He decided that the two mikos might become something close to a problem.

Sesshomaru took that opportunity to unleash his poisonous whip at Naraku but Naraku merely dodged his attacks. Inuyasha leaped into the air with the Tetsaiga over his head. He was ready to bring it down to slice Naraku in half but he moved to the side, dodging the attack. Inuyasha landed behind where he had previously been.

"It's useless Inuyasha." Naraku smirked. "You cannot defeat me." Naraku looked at the scowl on Inuyasha's face but his eyes widened when it became a smirk.

"Who ever said I was aiming for you?" Inuyasha scoffed as he raised the Tetsaiga over his head as it glowed red. He looked below him and only then did Naraku remember that his heart was behind him. The infant inside the barrier glared at Inuyasha, seeming like he was trying to kill him with his eyes. Inuyasha brought down the Tetsaiga as it collided with the barrier the baby was in. The barrier seemed to be putting up a force of it's own as it cracked in small places but tried to push the Tetsaiga away.

Naraku scowled and furiously sent his tentacles after Inuyasha, these ones having sharp spikes on them. Sesshomaru quickly ran over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him. He grabbed one of Naraku's tentacles and sank his poisonous nails into it wile his other hand was cutting away his tentacles with the Tokijiin. Sesshomaru continued this until he reached Naraku and used his fist to knock him several meters away. Sesshomaru then leaped over to where Inuyasha was. He eyed his brother impassively as he tried to break the barrier. It was cracking more and more and he was slightly impressed with Inuyasha, though he would never voice it.

Sesshomaru looked to his right and saw Naraku getting back up. He gripped his Tokijiin tighter and was about to lunge at him but two bright arrows got to Naraku before he could. Naraku cursed and gripped his stomach, futilely trying to lessen the pain.

"It's okay! We'll take care of him!" Kagome yelled over to him. Sesshomaru simply nodded. Naraku glared at Kagome then glanced towards Inuyasha. His mind was a blur, thinking of any way to save his heart. Inuyasha was pushed back a few inches as the barrier finally broke with the infant glaring at him inside.

"It ends here!" Inuyasha said as he was about to cut the baby in half but Sesshomaru pushed him aside.

"Vengeance is mine." Sesshomaru said as he gracefully raised his sword to cut the baby in half. Naraku knew he couldn't get there in time. His face twisted into a scowl and he glanced from Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha, to Kagome, and back again. Things seemed to be going in slow motion for him. He saw Sesshomaru's sword slowly going down then he saw Kagome's hands clasp together while she smiled. Naraku, as fast as he could, lashed a tentacle towards Kagome. Kagome caught the moving tentacle by the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened in pain as the tentacle shot through her abdomen, just as Sesshomaru cut the infant in half. Kagome's back collided with the tree behind her as the tentacle pulled out of her abdomen. Pain was reflected in her eyes as she gripped her abdomen and fell to the floor. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo screamed her name when they saw what happened.

Blood poured out of the infant as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. Their moment of glory was interrupted when they heard Kagome's name being yelled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked over to the others and Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear. His blood ran cold and he felt his heart skip a beat. Even Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as he stared towards the others.

"And that...is my gift to you...Inu...yasha..." Naraku said as he smirked. His body fell limp after that and Inuyasha's eyes became red.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as he raised his sword above his head and brought it down, diamond crystals coming from it covered by the wind scar. (A/N: Go back to chapter 1 if you don't remember his move) His attack collided with Naraku, disintegrating his body so that there was nothing left. After Inuyasha calmed down his heart beat raced as he looked at Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled even though he did not expect an answer. He unknowingly pushed the others away as he picked up Kagome in his arms.

Kagome saw his eyes scan over her, examining the damage that was done to her as his eyes remained on the hole in her stomach, blood seeping from it that stained her white shirt red. Inuyasha's eyes then connected with hers. All she saw in them was fear. Inuyasha's throat felt tight as he looked at her in this state. What could he say? He was losing her again. He didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she painfully coughed up blood. "Ai...Aishiteru..." Inuyasha froze as she said that. A small part of him felt happy that she said she loved him but he didn't want her to tell him like this, not when she was leaving. She smiled weakly at him as the others around them other than Sesshomaru looked scared. Sesshomaru's eyes were a bit wide; there was a small bit of fear in them. Tears could be seen welling up in Miroku's, Shippo's, and Sango's eyes. (She's out of the barrier.) Shippo started to wail a little.

"Kagome...don't leave me..." Inuyasha pleaded in a weak voice. His vision was getting blurry as he clenched his teeth and looked at her. Inuyasha's mind became filled with all the times he had with her.

_0o0o0_

_Kagome could be seen desperately running towards Inuyasha as cherry blossom petals fell around her and reflections of Princess Kaguya blocked her and roamed in his mind. Princess Kaguya was chanting words to him but all he heard were Kagome's words. _

"_I love you Inuyasha...I love you as a half demon..."_

_0o0o0 (above: Inuyasha Movie 2)_

_Kagome was wearing miko robes in her time as snow fell gently from the sky. She was walking towards the Goshinboku and placed her hand on it. '_I can feel him...I can feel Inuyasha..._' She thought. _

"_Kagome...Is that you Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha's voice say in her head._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Are you injured? Are you ok?"_

"_It's nothing..." Inuyasha said. He was back in the feudal era but his back was leaning on the trunk of the Goshinboku. "You're not here?" _

"_I'm back in my time." Kagome said. She heard Inuyasha half laugh. _

"_You got scared?" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome's head shot up as her eyes narrowed defiantly. _

"_No!...it's...it's..."Images flashed in her mind of when she saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha. Tears welled in her eyes._

"_What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome closed her eyes sadly and shook her head. _

"_Nothing." She said as she opened her eyes again. "I didn't run away."_

"_...You're being stupid as usual." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome narrowed her eyes again. _

"_Stupid?!" She yelled but her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha in front of her, back resting on the Goshinboku, she was no longer near it. _

"_Kagome...you're right here?" Inuyasha said as he lifted his head to look at her. "So what are you thinking about?" Kagome brought her hand to her chest. _

"_...I'm not helping at all...I hurt you and...Maybe it's better if I'm not around at all." She said as she looked down. Inuyasha placed his hand on his knee to balance him as he stood up. _

"_Stop thinking of stupid things." He ordered. He tried taking steps toward her but it was painful and he ended up almost falling over but Kagome ran over to him. _

"_Inuyasha! Don't move! The wound will open again!" She scolded as she pressed her hands against his chest to make him steady. Inuyasha placed his hands on her arms as he gripped her yukata and pulled her into his chest. Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. He placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head._

"_I need you...Don't you understand?" He said as he tightened his grip on her slightly. Kagome's eyes were shining brightly with tears as she buried her face in his haori. _

"_Thank you...Inuyasha..." She whispered. When she opened her eyes she was alone looking at the Goshinboku again. _

"_Let's go Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha say in her heard. She nodded her head as she smiled. _

"_Yeah!"_

_0o0o0 (above: Inuyasha Movie 1)_

_Kagome was sitting on a rock as she stared at the sky, the wind whipping her hair. The sun was beating down on her, giving her and ethereal glow. She was in her school uniform and a small smile was plastered on her face. She seemed happy and relaxed. Her head turned towards Inuyasha and her smile widened. _

"_Inuyasha, we'll always be together...won't we?" _

_0o0o0_

Kagome's eyes closed but her smile never left her face. Inuyasha's mouth gaped open slightly, hoping she was unconscious and not dead. He held Kagome's body close to him as he shut his eyes. When his eyes closed, his tears roamed freely. He buried his head in the crook of Kagome's neck. He pulled away slightly and stared at the junction between her neck and her shoulder. He made up his mind and bit down on her neck as some of her blood seeped from it. He drank it and bit his lip as blood flowed from it. His blood ran into the mating mark he placed on her. He pulled away with tears in his eyes to look at her face, seeing if it would wake her up from the sleep he believed she was in.

"Kagome...wake up..." He mumbled softly as he swayed with her in his arms. Tears were running freely down his cheeks. He seemed to be trembling lightly. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, tears streaming down their faces other than Midoriko and Sesshomaru. They pitied him; they never saw him in such a state. He looked so weak...so helpless... "I told you...I told you not to come..." He shouted angrily but it came out weakly due to his tears. "I told you to stay...just so this wouldn't happen...I can't lose you again..." He whispered the last part as he hugged Kagome closer to him.

"Give her to me." Midoriko asked softly as she outstretched her arms. Inuyasha stared at her for a while before hesitantly laying Kagome's body in front of her. Midoriko's hands began to glow as she placed her hands over Kagome's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I don't know if it will do much good but I'm trying to close her wound." Midoriko said before a small smile could be seen on her face. "I never believed demons and humans could ever be together, not even with a half demon. I told Kagome you could never feel anything for her but she still hoped. I never believe you really cared for her but..." She looked up and smiled at Inuyasha "With how you just reacted...I can't help but be convinced. No one can fake tears...ningen or youkai..." She removed her had from Kagome's stomach and through the blood stained cloth, they could see that the wound was covered up but the skin over it was still reddish like a scar. "She may have lost too much blood already...I'm not sure if she will survive..."

"Thank you..." Sango choked as she sniffed. Midoriko nodded at her. She looked around to see everyone's eyes on her, showing her a grateful smile. She looked at Sesshomaru to see him looking down at her, due to him standing. He gave her a brief nod and his eyes averted back to Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her. His eyes remained on Kagome, waiting for her to show any signs of movement.

Inuyasha saw a shadow grow behind him and he turned around to see Sesshomaru. No one else could see it but he saw a ghost of a smile on Sesshomaru's face. If it was full, it looked like the smile would be a proud one. He felt something squeeze his shoulder and looked to his left to see Miroku there, smiling at him too. He tried to smile but it came out weak. Shippo was still crying, wailing loudly. Inuyasha placed Shippo on his shoulder, a sad smile still on his face. He ruffled his hair and stood up. He picked up Kagome bridal style as the others stood with him.

Sango boarded Kirara while Miroku and Kohaku traveled on foot. Sesshomaru decided against forming his demonic cloud and decided to travel on foot so he could watch Kagome. Inuyasha rubbed his face into his shoulder, wiping away the tears. He was traveling as fast as he could, leaving all but Sesshomaru a little behind. The look on his face was determined but it still looked like he was broken in a way. He looked down to Kagome, her face looked neutral and void of emotion. '_**Inuyasha...I love you...**_' Her words echoed in his head. '_Kagome..._' He thought. '_Don't leave me...I know I didn't tell you but...I want you to be my mate...I...I love you too Kagome..._'

**-**

**A bit too much angst? Well is Kagome alive? In case you forgot, that depends on the results of the very first poll I asked you guys. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**

**Can we PLEASE try to get 610 or more reviews this chapter? I kind of feel bad and yeah, I shouldn't but I just don't know if this story got boring or if I did something that made people stop reviewing. Anyone want to tell me? Thanks to those who always review, I actually know their names by heart-blame my good memory-but thanks, love ya! **

**Thanks for the vote guys, it's been decided who stays but you'll have to wait to see.**

**REVIEW! There's only two more chapters left. **

**AngelofMist**


	31. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I could not possibly own Inuyasha or any other show ok

**Disclaimer****: I could not possibly own Inuyasha or any other show ok?**

**Here are my reviewers; sorry if this story got boring to some but thanks for still reading it,**

**Amorous, **_g2fan_**, nightmare-kingdom, **_black and white Kirara_**, sesshylovr, **_Angelblaze2006_**, Diamond369, **_maire 53_**, Aizlynn, **_aisha Rodrigo_**, pure happiness, **_jessica-barriga-94_**, Nightshroud, **_Strawberry-Ringo_**, Night's Awakening, **_Half-Demon-Cali_**, AldabaranFox, **_Sienna-shirou_**, Shizuka Enjiru, **_InuyashaxKagome1994_**, LunarStar Princess Krystal, **_theruthlesscow_**, Fabled Story Spinner,**_ avikar_**, kadee, **_quailea__**, **_**sesshi's-gurl**

**Previously**

Sango boarded Kirara while Miroku and Kohaku traveled on foot. Sesshomaru decided against forming his demonic cloud and decided to travel on foot, looking over Kagome. Inuyasha rubbed his face into his shoulder, wiping away the tears. He was traveling as fast as he could, leaving all but Sesshomaru a little behind. The look on his face was determined but it still looked like he was broken in a way. He looked down to Kagome, her face looked neutral and void of emotion. '_**Inuyasha...I love you...**_' Her words echoed in his head. '_Kagome..._' He thought. '_Don't leave me...I know I didn't tell you but...I want you to be my mate...I...I love you too Kagome..._'

**Now **

Everyone was outside Sango's and Miroku's hut except Kagome who was laid on the bed inside. They were all silent. Sesshomaru was standing, his back leaning against a tree as he looked up to the sky in thought. Sesshomaru's foot occasionally tapped impatiently but when he realized, he stopped. It was a gesture that said he was worried but according to him, Sesshomaru could never feel such a thing. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Midoriko, and Shippo were all silent. Midoriko was leaning against a tree while looking at the ground while the rest of them were all looking at the ground below them.

Miroku unwrapped the cloth from his hand and looked at it. He flexed his hand, as if seeing if it could function without the black hole. A small smile found its way on his face as his right shoulder felt heavier. He looked to his shoulder and saw Sango smiling up at him as her head leaned on his shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy from her previous crying but she still smiled. Miroku leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sango sighed sadly and contently as she looked at the hut where they placed Kagome's body, hoping she would wake up. Miroku slipped his free hand into hers as she held onto it tightly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest as he sat Indian style with his back against a tree. He closed his eyes because he knew everyone could see what he felt just by looking at them. He didn't want to be seen as weak but he couldn't help it. He felt a pair of eyes on him as he looked up to the source, trying his hardest to have that bad boy look that used to be so easy for him.

Directly in front of him was Sesshomaru looking at him. They maintained eye contact, Sesshomaru's eyes impassive and emotionless while Inuyasha's eyes were trying to seem threatening but were really sad. Sesshomaru looked away from his brother as he turned his head to the side and looked at the hut. He knew Inuyasha was still looking at him so he placed his hand on his Tensaiga, his way of reassuring his brother without words.

Midoriko kept her gaze fixed on the grass below her. She felt guilty, in a way. She created the jewel and all of this and more was caused by the jewel. She sadly turned her head toward the hut as well, hoping that Kagome would live.

Shippo had his fists clenched and was biting his bottom lip, trying not to cry. '_**Men never show their tears, no matter the situation**_' Inuyasha told him long ago. But, even Inuyasha cried. He didn't know if he should cry again or listen to what Inuyasha told him. Shippo shook the tears out of his eyes as he tried to have a determined look on his face. He wouldn't cry, he would try to be strong.

"Kohaku..." Sango mumbled.

"Hai?" Kohaku responded. Sango turned to look at Kohaku as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Sango bit her bottom lip as she strained to say what she needed to say next.

"We...We're going to need the jewel to be complete..." She mumbled but Kohaku still heard. Kohaku nodded and smiled at his sister, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. It was hard enough for her to say goodbye the first time. But having to say goodbye a second time to her brother while losing her "sister", could she handle it? Miroku let his hand fall from her shoulder but still kept his other hand in hers. Sango's eyes widened suddenly as Kohaku and Miroku looked at her in confusion. Inuyasha turned his head to her and began sniffing while Sesshomaru just looked at her through the corner of his eyes instead of turning his full head as he sniffed. He then looked away from her boredly but he stole a few glances at her, showing that what was happening to her piqued his curiosity.

Miroku's eyes widened as he felt water grow under him. He then looked to Sango, his eyes still wide with shock and happiness. That look soon faded when Sango began to groan in pain and squeeze Miroku's hand that was still in hers. Pain was etched on Miroku's face as his mouth was left hanging open like a fish as he let out a few whimpers. Midoriko rushed over to Sango as she laid her on her back.

"Someone help me..." Miroku whined as Sango screamed.

"If I have to suffer then so do you so shut up!!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha chuckled as he walked over to Sango. Shippo scurried to her and Kirara meowed in concern.

"My hand..." Miroku cried. "I...I can't feel my hand..." Sango looked over to Kohaku and laughed softly at the look on his face.

"Aren't you happy that you're going to at least see your nephew or niece? Or is my little brother scared?" Sango laughed. Kohaku said nothing as he moved closer to Sango. Worry was on his face but so was fear due to the pain his brother-in-law was in.

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Miroku asked Midoriko. "Make her _**stop**_!!"

"I'm not too sure..." Midoriko said. Her voice was small and she was looking at Sango in fear that she couldn't help. Sango had Sesshomaru's full attention now, he's never actually seen the birth of an infant, Inuyasha's birth wasn't of any importance to him so he left before it began.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's giving birth and we can't do a thing?!" Sure, it wasn't his baby but he was still panicking. He was getting a headache. Sure, Sango was strong but who would have guessed she could scream so loudly?

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched as Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from Sango. Inuyasha's ear caught some sound but he couldn't figure out what it was with Sango screaming. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he saw a shadow appear in the doorway of the hut. He heard slow footsteps and soon he saw a figure. His hearing was better than Inuyasha's so he could hear over the screaming.

Kagome appeared in the doorway, her hand leaning on it to support her. Her head was bowed and she looked exhausted. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru but he was...smiling? It was small but she could see that it was nothing other than a smile. She smiled back at him, a happy smile. She placed a hand over her stomach, it still hurt. Her legs were wobbling but Sesshomaru hurried over and steadied her. She smiled a grateful smile at him. He would never voice it but he was happy that she was alive. He had some sort of brotherly attachment to this ningen but the reason why was unknown to him. When she regained her footing Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Your ally is in labor." He stated. Kagome's eyes widened as she pushed herself off Sesshomaru and ran as best as she could towards Sango. Sango's face was covered in sweat and Miroku looked like he was ready to pass out. Kagome, in her hurry, pushed Inuyasha and Midoriko out of the way.

"Ka-Kagome?" Sango panted. Kagome smiled at her with her mouth gaping open that she was in labor but then she had a determined look in her eyes.

"What are you all looking at?!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, give me your haori. Kohaku, get some water, Miroku...err..." Kagome looked towards Miroku and bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh. "Just continue what your doing. Kirara, go behind Sango so that she can sit up better. Go, people go!" Inuyasha nodded dumbly as he handed Kagome his haori and she placed it under Sango so that when the baby came out, it wouldn't land on the grass. Kagome sat in front of Sango's out stretched legs as she loosened her skirt. Kohaku returned with the water and Kagome soaked the cloth that covered Miroku's hand in it before she placed it on Sango's head.

"When this is done, I'm going to kill you..." Sango threatened Miroku.

"Wha-Why?!" Miroku wailed.

"You did this to me!" Sango yelled but it came out broken as another contraction came. Kagome moved to Sango's side.

"Sango, take quick shallow breaths." Kagome instructed as she used the cloth on Sango's forehead to wipe her sweat.

"How...How do you know what to do...?" Sango panted.

"I may have been small but I remember some of the stuff that happened when my little brother was born." Kagome smiled. "Push Sango." Sango painfully did as she was instructed. Kagome looked around her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes that all of them other than Sesshomaru had a look of fear on their faces. '_Wimps..._' She thought. "Miroku." She called.

"Huh?" He answered dumbly.

"Is it crowning?" Kagome asked. Kagome rolled her eyes looking at the confused look on Miroku's face. "Can you see the baby?" Miroku looked between Sango's legs and before they knew it, Miroku was passed out on the floor. Inuyasha looked at the same place where Miroku looked and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Sango screamed again while Kagome tried to soothe her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kohaku said.

"C'mon! Grow up! Take Miroku's place and grab Sango's hand." Kagome instructed. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the 'are-you-crazy' look Kohaku was giving her. He did as he was instructed and before he knew it, he was the one in pain too. Kagome tried to whisper to Sango to soothe her. "C'mon Sango...you're almost there."

0o0o0

Sango was lying in the bed upstairs in the hut with a dazed Miroku by her side. Kohaku was also with her while Kirara was lying on her stomach. Sesshomaru was in the corner, leaning on the wall. He looked uninterested but he couldn't help but be curios about the events that just happened. Midoriko was also in the room Sango was in but was off in another corner. Kagome walked in with a red bundle in her arms. Inuyasha was trailing behind her with Shippo on his shoulder.

"It's a girl." Kagome smiled as she handed her to Sango. Miroku stared in awe at the face of his daughter while Kohaku smiled at his niece.

"She's so cute..." Sango said as he lightly poked the nose of her daughter. She slightly swayed the child in her arms. Sango held out her daughter to Miroku. "Do you want to hold her Miroku?" Miroku seemed hesitant; scared that he may break her just by touching her though it was impossible. He slowly took her from Sango's arms and smiled at her. A genuine smile spread across his face. He had a family, he was a father. He didn't have to worry about his children possessing the cursed hand he did. Miroku gave her to Kohaku whose finger the infant latched onto immediately. Kohaku smiled as he wiggled the finger that was in his niece's grasp.

"What do we call her?" Kohaku asked as he cooed his niece. Sango smiled at Miroku as he did the same.

"Masako. Because she will be a proper child..." Sango said. "Right Miroku?" She glared at him and he shook his head quickly.

"Then Masako it is." Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad that you saw this Kagome." Sango smiled. "Thank you so much for helping to bring Masako into this world."

"When Naraku attacked you...We thought we lost you..." Miroku said. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and Kagome smiled. Tears collected in Shippo's eyes but Kagome wiped them away. Sango outstretched her arms as Kagome walked over to her and hugged her. She did the same with Miroku.

"I believe we all should thank Midoriko..." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"The priestess is the one who healed your wound. If you lost any more blood, you most likely would not be in our presence." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Kagome said to Midoriko.

"It was my pleasure. I was glad to help." She said as she glanced towards Inuyasha.

"I have one question though..." Kagome said. Kagome continued when she saw their awaiting faces. "When I woke up...I felt weird like...different. The skin over my wound almost fully healed and I doubt that is normal. But...what are these marks on my neck?" Kagome pulled on the collar of her shirt to show them the puncture marks on the junction between her shoulder and her neck.

"Those marks show that you are mated." Sesshomaru said. '_Not fully though..._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Everyone then turned towards Inuyasha who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and walked out of the hut. Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru, confused. He merely nodded at her then looked towards the door, telling her to go. Kagome nodded and ran towards the door. When she exited the hut, she looked around for Inuyasha. She saw him walking away, into the forest. "Inuyasha!" She called but he didn't stop. She ran after him and after a short while, he stopped and turned to look at her. "Why didn't you-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

"I...Inuyasha...?" Kagome mumbled after she turned her head to the side so she could speak.

"I thought I lost you again..." Inuyasha mumbled as he tightened his grip on her. One of his hands was on her back while the other one was on her hair stroking it, just like old times.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized as she lightly pushed Inuyasha so that she could look at him. "If I listened, if I never tried to fight...I wouldn't have made everyone feel like that...Why am I such a burden Inuyasha?"

"Stop saying stuff like that." Inuyasha growled. "You're not a burden. Everyone back there cares about you Kagome. They'd do anything to protect you, to make sure that you're ok."

"Thanks..." She said as she embraced him.

"It was my fault...I was too focused on killing the baby that I didn't realize what Naraku was trying to do." Inuyasha said.

"Stop blaming yourself Inuyasha." Kagome scolded. "There was nothing you could do, I should have paid attention."

"Exactly, there was nothing I could do. I promised to always protect you and whenever it really matters, I never can. What good am I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stop it." Kagome warned. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted and you make me happy. I'm not asking you for anything more than to make me happy Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I'm just a hanyou." Inuyasha reminded her. Kagome laughed softly.

"Hanyous are better than youkai and ningen." Kagome laughed.

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, the way I see it, hanyous are a sign of peace. They are the product of what happens when two races who hate each other settle their differences. And look how good they can turn out." Kagome poked him playfully. Inuyasha smirked, grateful at what Kagome just told him. After a period of silence, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Are you mad...?" Inuyasha asked.

"About what?" She asked as she had an innocent and confused look on her face.

"About the mating mark on your neck..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"It means that I am yours and that I belong to you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then there's no way I could be mad." Kagome smiled. "I love you Inuyasha, I've always wanted to be yours." Inuyasha held her tighter against him as he smiled.

"Sorry for all those times that I couldn't see it earlier, Kagome. For all the times I hurt you without realizing it. I love you too." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, cherishing her scent. Kagome's smile widened as she heard those three words she always wanted to hear from Inuyasha. A small tear of happiness fell from her eye. Inuyasha slightly pushed her away so that he could use his thumb to wipe away her tear. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that she happily returned. Kagome tangled her fingers in Inuyasha's hair while wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. After the two pulled apart, they walked back to the others awaiting them. When they arrived, they saw Kohaku with Masako in his arms, laughing and smiling at him. Sango was smiling but she had a look of regret on her face.

"Kohaku." Sango called. Kohaku walked over with a gurgling Masako in his arms. Masako stretched her small arms towards her mother who happily took her into her arms. Kohaku genuinely smiled at his niece. Midoriko walked over with Kagome and Sesshomaru trailing behind her. Sango looked away from them. Midoriko nodded to Sesshomaru as she turned to smile at Kagome. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tensaiga.

"I suppose this is farewell Kagome." Midoriko said. Kagome enveloped Midoriko in a hug.

"Thank you...for everything..." Kagome said.

"You're a strong woman Kagome." Midoriko said. "About everything I said about Inuyasha...I'm sorry...I truly was wrong. Thank you for showing me how wrong I was."

"Thank you, and its ok." Kagome said. "You've really helped all of us, no matter if some stubborn people _**cough**_ Inuyasha, _**cough**_ Sesshomaru, wouldn't admit it." Midoriko laughed along with Kagome.

"It does not matter. They changed my view of youkais so for that I am grateful." Midoriko said as she looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They both just gave her a nod. "Farewell Kagome. You are the most selfless person I know...you will use to jewel wisely. This isn't the end...just a new beginning..." With that, Sesshomaru slashed her with the Tensaiga, returning her to the form of the jewel. Kagome picked up the jewel in her hands and stared at it. She then looked at the part of it that was missing then looked towards Kohaku.

"I understand." Kohaku said. Sango squeezed Miroku's hand in hers as she felt tears well in her eyes. Sango then released Miroku's hand and stretched her hand out towards Kohaku. She made sure her arm had a good hold on Masako. He held it and smiled at her.

"Remember that I love you Kohaku, I always will." Sango said as she struggled to smile.

"Ah, I know sis. I love you too. I'm glad that I was at least allowed to see Masako." Kohaku said as the infant reached her hands towards him, smiling. He placed a light kiss on Masako's head as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kohaku gave Sango's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and pulled out the jewel fragment in his back. The second he pulled it out Sango screamed as his body fell onto the grass.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she tried to reach him, thinking that if she could hold him he'd wake up. Miroku cradled Sango and Masako in his chest as he tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and rocking her in his arms. Kagome had tears of her own forming in her eyes as she picked up Kohaku's fragment and placed it into the jewel. The jewel shone with a bright light and when the light dimmed, a complete jewel could be seen. Kagome couldn't feel happy; Sango was in pain of losing her only brother. How could she be happy when her "sister" was crying loudly? Masako's face was no longer happy as she saw the tears streaming down her mother's face. Her face contorted into a frown before she began crying too.

"Do you want to use the jewel Sango?" Kagome asked as she held out the jewel towards her. Sango pulled her face from Miroku's chest and looked at her, tears stained her cheeks.

"No.." She sobbed. "I chased Naraku for revenge. Inuyasha was the one who went after Naraku for the jewel...let him use it." Miroku laid his head on Sango's as he rubbed her back.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to him, looking to see if he would accept it.

"I wanted the jewel to become a full demon, so that I could be accepted. I don't want that anymore, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "The jewel has taken your life twice. It's only right that you use it." Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand, wondering what to do. She stared at the jewel as she contemplated the best option.

"Inuyasha...If I use the jewel, will I ever be able to see Mom again?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked away from her.

"I...I don't know. I think that the well will seal." Inuyasha replied. Kagome's grip on the jewel tightened as she looked towards the ground.

"What will you choose?" Sesshomaru spoke up. "Which era will you stay in?" Kagome's face contorted in sadness. Say goodbye to Souta, Grandpa, her mother, and all her friends or Shippo, Miroku, Masako, Sango, Sesshomaru, and...Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome called. "Can you...take me to the well?" Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat as he unfolded his arms. Was she...choosing her era over him? Kagome looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. Inuyasha could smell the tears in her eyes and so could Sesshomaru. "I...I want to say goodbye to my family..."

"Kagome..." Sango breathed. She knew that this was a big sacrifice for Kagome to make. Either option she chose, she would lose people precious to her.

"Uh...sure..." Inuyasha replied as he couched so that Kagome could go on his back.

"Sesshomaru, you can come if you want." Kagome offered.

"I do not need your permission. This Sesshomaru can go where he pleases." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome silently nodded, not even bothering to retort to his statement. Sesshomaru decided to stay as a certain infant caught his attention. According to him, they were so fragile and so small yet they were so happy and carefree even though their life could vanish so quickly.

Before long, Kagome could see the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome silently got off Inuyasha's back and walked towards the Bone Eaters Well, resting her hands on the edge of it. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Inuyasha showing her a small but sad smile. Kagome threw her legs over the lip of the well. Inuyasha joined and wrapped his arm around her waist as they fell into the darkness below them. A blue light emerge from the well and then it faded.

-

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well and opened the doors to the well house. Souta was outside the shed with Grandpa and waved as they spotted her.

"Hey, Kagome's back!" Souta called. Kagome's mom peeped her head out of the house and smiled at her.

"Welcome back Kagome." She greeted. Kagome just smiled at them, even though it wasn't a happy one. "Oh...hello Inuyasha."

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come on in you guys!" Kira shouted over to them. Souta and Grandpa abandoned their work in the shed and followed them inside. "Would you like some tea Kagome?" Kira asked from the kitchen as Kagome and the others sat at the table.

"Iie..." Kagome replied. Kira walked over to the table, joining the others.

"What brings you here Kagome? Do you need some supplies or are you going to rest until-"

"Iie..." Kagome mumbled. Her hands were in her lap and her skirt crumpled beneath her fingers as she clenched her fists. Kira cocked her head to the side in a confused manner.

"What's wrong sis?" Souta asked.

"I..." Kagome began as tears fell onto her skirt; her head was hung low so that her bangs covered her face. "I chose to stay in the Sengoku Jidai..." Kira's face fell as her mouth slightly gaped open. Shock, fear, and worry were written on her face as she looked at Kagome. Kagome lifted her head to look at her mother and before she knew it, she ran into her mother's arms, embracing her tightly. Kira immediately returned the hug, stroking her back as she rested her head on hers, tears of her own flowing down her cheeks.

"B-but...why sis?" Souta asked as he wiped his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"The jewel is complete and after it's used, the well will be sealed. I can't leave with all that has happened. And I..." Kagome sniffed and wiped her tears "I still have one thing I have to do..."

"I knew this would happen one day..." Kira said as she rocked Kagome in her arms. "It's were you belong Kagome. You never seemed to fit in or be comfortable here or at school but you always felt fine in the Sengoku Jidai.."

"Gomen nasai..." Kagome mumbled.

"It's ok, Kagome." Kira said. "I love you, we all do. Just promise me, you'll be happy."

"I will, I love you too." Kagome said as her mother released her. Kagome walked over to her grandpa and gave him a hug.

"Take care Kagome." Her grandpa told her as she nodded. She then walked over and gave Souta a hug too but much longer.

"Don't give mom too much trouble." She joked as she ruffled his hair.

"I'll try." Souta said. Kagome then wiped the tears on his face and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Cheer up; you're the man in the house." Kagome said. Souta smiled at her and nodded.

"See ya squirt." Inuyasha said as he ruffled Souta's hair. Souta gave him a toothy grin and nodded his head.

"Be good Buyo." Kagome said as she pet the fat cat's head.

"Take care of my daughter Inuyasha." Kira said. Inuyasha smirked, showing a fang and nodded to her.

"Don't let any demons touch her!" Grandpa yelled over to them now that they were walking towards the well house.

"You can count on it!" Inuyasha shouted to them. Kira waved to them until she saw the blue light fade. She brought her hand to her chest as tears freely cascaded down her face more. Her only daughter was gone now. She smiled as her father held her hand in his, smiling at her.

"Kagome will be fine." He reassured her. Kira nodded her head and gave him a grateful smile as they walked back into the house.

-

Inuyasha and Kagome leaped out of the well, fresh tears cascading down Kagome's cheeks, knowing that that was the last time she would see her family. But she had another family here so she could still be happy. Kagome quickly embraced Inuyasha as he wiped away her tears.

"I'll always be here for you Kagome..." He reassured her.

"Thank you..." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha carried her bridal style back to the others. Kagome opened her hand and revealed the jewel inside, staring at him, thinking about what she would use it for. When they arrived, Sango stopped crying and was sitting next to Miroku with a sleeping Masako in her arms. Kohaku's body was neatly below a tree; Sango couldn't make herself bury him yet. Sesshomaru's attention averted to Kagome as she smelled of fresh tears. That was expected though.

"Welcome back Kagome." Shippo greeted as she jumped on her shoulder. Kagome slowly petted the kitsune as she turned to Sango.

"Sango...I don't know what to do with the jewel. Inuyasha says he doesn't want it anymore so why don't you have it?" Kagome offered.

"The jewel isn't mine to take Kagome." Sango said as she sadly smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Kagome then looked towards Sesshomaru who stared at her impassively.

"A demon of my caliber has no need for such a thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru...I know that there is something you want." Kagome said.

"There is nothing this Sesshomaru wants that he does not already have." Sesshomaru denied coldly. Kagome then looked back at the jewel.

'_**You will use the jewel wisely.**_' Midoriko's words rang in Kagome's head. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking at her and then she averted her gaze to Sango. Her eyes moved from one to the other and then she looked at the jewel again. A determined look was on her face as she closed her hand over the jewel, holding it tightly. She looked up at everyone with a determination in her eyes as she ran into the forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll be back!" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the woods. She had decided what she would do, and she knew it was the best option.

**-**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Kay, there's only one more chapter left! Do you want an epilogue?**

**REVIEW!**

**AngelofMist**


	32. Reunion

Disclaimer: I could not possibly own Inuyasha or any other show ok

**Disclaimer****: I could not possibly own Inuyasha or any other show ok?**

**Here are my lovely reviewers!**

**Aizlynn, **_soojinyeh_**, krazygirl140, **_sesshylovr_**, black and white Kirara, **_LunarStar Princess Krystal_**, Strawberry-Ringo, **_Diamond369_**, Sayakagome929, **_Nightshroud_**, Blue Violets, **_Shizuka Enjiru_**, BoredGirl17, **_emily ()_**, Half-Demon-Cali, **_theruthlesscow_**, Wolf/DogHanyou, **_sesshi's-gurl_**, Floralyn (), **_InuyashaxKagome1994_**, Sienna-shirou,**_ nightmare-kingdom ()_

**Sorry if I missed anyone**

**Previously**

'_**You will use the jewel wisely.**_' Midoriko's words rang in Kagome's head. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking at her and then she averted her gaze to Sango. Her eyes moved from one to the other and then she looked at the jewel again. A determined look was on her face as she closed her hand over the jewel, holding it tightly. She looked up at everyone with a determination in her eyes as she ran into the forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll be back!" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the woods. She had decided what she would do, and she knew it was the best option.

**Now**

Kagome ran deeper into the forest until it cleared and she was standing on a cliff where a river and land was below her. She opened her palm and looked at the jewel in her hand. '_Kohaku didn't deserve to die...And...I don't want Sesshomaru to be all alone. Sango already has someone to keep her company...so...should I...?_' Kagome wondered. The wind whipped at her hair, making it flail around wildly. Kagome encased the jewel with both of her hands as she brought her hands to her face, bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

'_Midoriko...I wish-_' Kagome thought out the rest of her wish silently in her head.

"**Kagome, is that what you desire?" Midoriko's voice echoed. **

'_Yes..._' Kagome replied. She had a plan. If everything went well, maybe she could accomplish both her desires.

"**Then so it shall be." Midoriko said. **

The jewel glowed with a bright light and Kagome covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the jewel was no longer in her hands. A figure stood a few feet away from her. They were examining themselves, disbelieving that they were alive. Kagome merely smiled. Phase 1 of her plan was complete...well, almost.

"What am I doing-?"

"Shh, just come with me!" Kagome giggled as she grabbed the person's hand and ran into the forest, returning to the others.

-

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted to Sesshomaru who was walking away from them.

"I merely joined you to aid in Naraku's demise as Kagome requested. My task is complete so I have no reason to reside here any longer." Sesshomaru stated as he began walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku called. Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to the side, looking at Miroku through the corner of his eye. "Arigatou...for your help." Sesshomaru nodded and proceeded to continue his leave.

He had no reason to stay there anymore. Besides, he was Taiyoukai of the West; he had important matters to attend to at his castle. Leaving Jaken in charge couldn't be a good idea but he had no choice. The wind whipped at his hair and robes, making them flail elegantly as a few leaves fell around him.

"Sesshomaru?" A voice called. Sesshomaru turned to his right to see Kagome. Seeing that he was silent, Kagome decided to continue. "Where are you going?"

"I have matters to attend to at the castle. I aided you in Naraku's demise so I have completed your request." Sesshomaru replied as he began walking away but Kagome spoke up again.

"Can you do me one last favor?" Kagome asked as she ran up to him. Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows. "Your Tensaiga...can you use it to revive Kohaku?"

"I have no business with that ningen. His life is of no concern to me." Sesshomaru replied but Kagome's face didn't fall. "I have already done one favor for you. You are not even capable of repaying the favor. I have no interest in anything you have." Kagome smiled cunningly as he said that.

"_Well_," Kagome drawled out "since your going to your castle, would you mind taking someone with you?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to face her.

"You have no reason to follow me. Stay with the hanyou." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh," Kagome grinned, "but it isn't me."

"I am not interested in your childish games. Stop wasting my-"

"Hello Sesshomaru." A female voice greeted as a figure steeped from behind a tree. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the figure walked up to him.

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. Kagura smirked at him as she walked over and poked his nose with hers as their breaths mingled.

"Nice to see you too." Kagura whispered.

"This is my gift to you or, as you call it, my way of repaying the favor." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagura's waist, pulling her closer to him so that she felt his hot breath caress her skin.

"You've never answered my question. (The question Sesshomaru asked before she died)" Sesshomaru whispered to her, his breath tickling her neck. Kagura wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru neck and tugged on his hair, bringing his face up before she crashed her lips onto his. Sesshomaru responded eagerly and almost hungrily. Sesshomaru rested his forehead on hers when they pulled apart.

"My answer is yes." Kagura replied. Sesshomaru smirked and soon he couldn't help but make it a smile. He looked angelic with that smile on his face.

"_So_ Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she drawled out the 'so' "_**now**_ do you want to do me that favor?" Sesshomaru glared at her but playfully.

"For a ningen, you can be too clever." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah Yeah." Kagome smiled as she waved her hand. "C'mon, I want to make Sango smile again!" Kagome tugged on his sleeve, signaling for him to follow. He did so as Kagura hugged his arm, walking with him.

When they arrived, everyone was gaping at the couple. '_What. The. __**Hell**__ is going on?_' Inuyasha thought when he saw Kagura hugging Sesshomaru's arm. He was even more stunned that Sesshomaru didn't pull away. Sango averted her attention from her baby to the three new arrivals. Sango was also shocked at the sight before her as she stopped rocking Masako in her arms. Miroku and Shippo were in the same situation.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha called. Kagome turned her head towards him. "What's going on?" Kagome smiled.

"Yo." Kagura smirked, seeing Inuyasha's irked face.

"I made a wish." Kagome said.

"For Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha gasped (very unmanly). Kagome rolled her eyes.

"_**Yes**_ for Sesshomaru. It was my wish and I didn't want him to be alone." Kagome said. Inuyasha 'feh'ed, crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled incoherent things about beating Kagura to a pulp if she tries anything which earned him a cold glare from Sesshomaru.

"You used the jewel to bring Kagura back?" Sango asked. Sango placed Masako in Miroku's arms. Kagome nodded and Sango gave her a fake smile. '_I thought she would use it for Kohaku..._' Sango thought, glancing at Kohaku's body. '_It's ok...it was her wish...I should be happy..._' Kagome walked over to Sango with a smile.

"Did you think I forgot about Kohaku?" Kagome asked. "It's not fair for him to die after seeing his niece and after Naraku's death."

"K-Kagome, but how?" Sango stuttered. Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru.

"May you do the honors please?" Kagome smirked. Sesshomaru was still quite annoyed that Kagome had managed to make him do this, being that she brought Kagura back. He was truly grateful but he doubted he would ever thank her aloud. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tensaiga and walked over to Kohaku as Sango's eyes widened with hope. The messengers appeared and Sesshomaru cut them all in two. He then sheathed his Tensaiga.

Sango watched her brother's body with anxious eyes. First, the color in his face returned. Next, his chest rose and fell steadily. Then, his eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up and looked around him frantically.

"Kohaku...?" Sango mumbled. Kohaku turned his head to her and blinked several times. "Kohaku!" Sango screamed as she ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. Kohaku had a small smile on his face as he patted his sisters back.

"It's good to see you too onee-chan." Kohaku said. Sango pulled away from him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you..." Sango said, looking from Sesshomaru to Kagome and back. "Thank you so much..." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome grinned widely.

"Kagura?" Kohaku asked.

"Hey kid." Kagura smirked.

"You're alive too?" Kohaku asked.

"What do you think?" Kagura asked, rolling her eyes. "This is all Kagome's doing."

"Arigatou." Kohaku said as he nodded to Kagome. Kagome looked towards Kagura, expecting an apology. Kagura huffed and turned her head away.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagura as she caught his gaze. "Eto (um)...Thanks." Kagura mumbled. Kagura unknowingly pouted and glared at Sesshomaru. He decided he would stop that bottom lip from quivering soon enough with his own. Kohaku walked over to Masako and picked up his giggling niece, lifting her up in the air. Miroku hugged Sango from behind, resting his head on hers.

"Thank you so much Kagome." Sango said as she watched her brother and daughter.

"No problem, I wanted to." Kagome said.

"She adores him." Miroku said, watching Masako and Kohaku as well.

"Yeah..." Sango sighed contently and leaned into Miroku. Her face heated up when she felt pressure on her bottom. "HENTAI!" A loud slapped was heard in the forest as birds flew from the trees. Kohaku and Masako stopped playing as they looked towards Miroku.

"That's gotta hurt..." Shippo said, recovering from when he flinched when the slap sounded throughout the air. Miroku was now rubbing his cheek next to an enraged Sango.

"Can you ever get your mind out of the gutter?" Sango fumed.

"My dear Sango, what about the boy I wanted?" Miroku asked innocently. Sango clenched her fist as her knuckles became white.

"We just had a child Miroku! I'm not looking forward to getting pregnant anytime soon." Sango said, poking the extra weight on her stomach she gained during pregnancy.

"Is it because of your fa-" Sango's glare warned Miroku not to finish that sentence. "You still look as beautiful and fit as ever Sango." Sango's rage seemed to cool down a bit as Miroku grinned goofily.

"Whatever..." She mumbled, leaning on him again.

"They haven't changed at all." Inuyasha heard from beside him as he turned to see Kagome.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and saw that his gaze was fixed on a certain baby girl. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want a kid Kagome?" Inuyasha asked lowly, interrupting the silence. Kagome almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed. "I always wanted to be a Mom. Two boys and two girls." Kagome smiled at her thoughts.

"Really?' Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"You'd be a great mother Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed. "I can't imagine how you keep that brat Shippo in line."

"Hey! I heard that!" Shippo yelled over to them. Kagome laughed

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha merely smirked. A shadow grew in front of them and they looked behind them. There they saw Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagura was smirking at Inuyasha, hearing and seeing his affection towards Kagome.

"How cute." Kagura teased.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha growled. A low rumble erupted from Sesshomaru's throat. "Getting possessive huh?" Inuyasha scoffed at his older brother. Sesshomaru's growl stopped and Kagome giggled at the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Aw! Sesshomaru is blushing!" Kagome shrieked.

"Ningen..." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome wasn't fazed at all.

"It's so adorable!" Kagome shrieked. "Oh my gosh he can pass as a plushie!" Sesshomaru's growl got louder. Inuyasha began growling too, not liking Kagome's fondness of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled. Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Gomen nasai..." She mumbled noticing how childish she was acting. Sesshomaru had to stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief. His ears perked when he heard Kagura laugh next to him. He liked the sound. Kagura noticed his eyes on her intently and blushed. She looked away from him, finding a sudden interest in her nails.

"We'll be heading to the castle." Sesshomaru stated.

"You're leaving Se-chan?" Kagome whined innocently. Sesshomaru visibly flinched when he heard the last part of her question. Sesshomaru nodded stiffly as he began to walk away.

"Later." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sayonara Lord Sesshomaru, thanks again!" Miroku and Sango called.

"Hey!" Kagome stomped her foot, making Sesshomaru turn around to be tackled into a hug. "Don't think you're leaving without saying bye." Sesshomaru merely looked down at Kagome who lifted her face from his chest to look at him.

"Arigatou..." Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kagome glanced at Kagura and smiled. She nodded and her smile broke into a grin.

"Sayonara...nii-san." Kagome said as she released him. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened before he nodded to her. Kagome waked back to Inuyasha who was tapping his foot impatiently. Sesshomaru turned to Kagura who was unknowingly pouting.

"Jealous are we?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Yeah right." Kagura scoffed as she turned her head away from him. She felt an arm snake around her waist as she was pulled into Sesshomaru's chest as he began nuzzling her neck.

"Your scent says otherwise." Sesshomaru said. Kagura blushed and tried to keep her 'I don't care' faze up. "Don't worry...by morning you shall bear my mark." His breath tickled her neck. Kagura's cheeks became redder as she stiffened. Sesshomaru smelled her arousal spike as he smirked. He pulled away from her neck and grasped her chin, pulling her into a heated kiss. Kagura's arms wound around Sesshomaru's neck as she deepened the kiss.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha whose face seemed pale and he seemed to be twitching. Kagome laughed. '_He's suffering from Sesshomaru's PDA._' She laughed in her head.

"Jealous?" Kagome teased as she closed Inuyasha's gaping mouth with her finger. Inuyasha regained his composure and looked at her.

"I have no reason to be." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into his chest.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked, twirling a silver strand of his hair around her finger. Inuyasha smirked and captured her lips with his own. Kagome pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha smirked once again when they pulled apart.

"Because I have you." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers. Kagome smiled and was about to kiss him again but they hear clapping behind them. They turned around to see a grinning Miroku.

"Bravo!" Miroku cheered. Sango hit him over the head.

"Baka." She growled. Masako even laughed at her father's abuse. Right now she was cradled into Kohaku's chest. They seem to have grown close in this short time. Inuyasha looked towards Miroku and Kagome saw Miroku wink at him. She squealed as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style in his arms as Miroku and Sango waved.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome further away. Kagome saw a body of water come into view as the sun began to set behind it. As the trees and bushes cleared, Kagome saw a small fire along with a fancy looking tent. There were some fruits on the ground and the area looked beautiful. Kagome's mouth gaped in awe as Inuyasha set her down.

"You like it?" Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, a blush on his cheeks.

"I love it Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she embraced him. They had a great view of lake with the sun setting on it. They were on a cliff so they could see many other things as well. Kagome walked near the tip of the cliff, leaning on a tree as the wind whipped at her hair, making her seem even more beautiful to Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her from behind, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome giggled as she began rubbing one of his ears with her hand.

"You love that, don't you?" Kagome teased as she stopped rubbing his ear. Inuyasha licked the palm of her hand like a puppy as she laughed and rubbed his ear again. "So, what's all this for?" She felt Inuyasha smirk against her skin.

"Kagome, you aren't fully my mate..._**yet**_." He said as he turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. Her back was pressed to the tree as Inuyasha kissed her more hungrily. Kagome moaned in the kiss as Inuyasha's hands roamed around her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed 'love bites' on her neck.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed as it came out ragged.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called huskily.

"Hmm?" Kagome responded.

"Tonight...you're all mine."

-

Kagome poked her head out of the tent to look at the starlit sky above her. She couldn't move much due to strong arms that were wrapped around her waist as a head lay on her stomach, silver tresses sprawled about. Also, she was naked, not something she wanted strangers to see.

Kagome smiled as she remembered the memorable hours before. Her lower abdomen still tingled. She was no longer a virgin. She played with the silver locks on her belly with the tips of her fingers. She quietly gasped as a hand grabbed hers, placing a light kiss on it as she smiled. Amber eyes stared at her and she stared back. Inuyasha pulled her back under him as he embraced her, pressing her body closer to his.

"Aishiteru Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered huskily. He pulled Kagome into a kiss and she eagerly reciprocated the affection. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at hers after they pulled apart. Her usually brown eyes had gold that outlined the edges. He smiled lovingly at her as he traced the weird marks on her neck with his finger. He could even see the adorable fangs she was getting. Kagome cupped his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Inuyasha leaned into her touch as he placed his hand over hers.

They were happy now. Everyone was. Sango had her brother back, a husband, and a child. Sesshomaru even had his future mate returned to him, courtesy of Kagome. And now, Inuyasha and Kagome were mates. He'd never hurt her again, he promised himself. Naraku was gone; they had nothing to worry about anymore.

Kagome could live a happy life, she was surrounded by people who loved her and she would always remember her mother, brother, and grandpa. Maybe she'd live long enough to see them again. She looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes that were looking down at her. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he whispered the three most beautiful words to her again. All the emotion that she saw in his eyes; love, trust, all the promises he made to protect her and will make, all the emotions he had just for her, made her smile. He gave her everything she's ever wanted. She'd be happy. She knew it. She didn't have a single doubt.

**-**

**It's finished cries. I hope you guys liked it, sorry for the messy updates and screwy chapters I had. The epilogue is all that's next but first I want to give shout outs to the people whose name I remember because their names burned into my memory for being so loyal to my story .**

**Shizuka Enjiru**

**Sienna-shirou**

**BoredGirl17**

**Pure happiness**

**Half-Demon-Cali**

**Strawberry-Ringo**

**SayaKagome929 (Luv ya! But The Uchihas and Inu brothers are mine!)**

**Sesshi's-gurl**

**Nightshroud**

**Angelblaze2006**

**Wolf/DogHanyou (Thanks for reviewing every single chapter!)**

**g2fan**

**Blondie Bubbles**

**Aizlynn**

**Black and white Kirara**

**Blue Violets **_aka_** Night's Awakening**

**Diamond369 (love your reviews)**

**Tharrina (first person to favorite my story)**

**And most of all, my favorite person on Fanfiction for helping me so much, being my first reviewer, and just being plain awesome.**

**KatEyes21**

**Sorry to the few I missed. I remember some people reviewed a lot during the first half of the story but didn't during the last half. Some people never reviewed the first half but always reviewed the last half. Sorry if I didn't put you, these people have always been there. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**AngelofMist**


	33. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, never will

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha, never will. However, four of the characters in this chapter are mine, HA!**

**Last chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Here are my reviewers, love you guys!**

**Aizlynn, **_Angelblaze2006_**, LunarStar Princess Krystal, **_black and white Kirara_**, Sayakagome929, **_Blue Violets__**, **_**Diamond369, **_sesshylovr_**, BoredGirl17, **_sesshi's-gurl_**, Sienna-shirou, **_Strawberry-Ringo_**, Nightshroud, **_theruthlesscow_**, me is angry (), **_Wolf/DogHanyou_**, nightmare-kingdom (), **_all590_**, InuyashaxKagome1994, **_lil-lostii_**, poems2songs, **_Inuyasha05_

A little girl who looked to be a toddler was running through the forest, smiling and laughing in her red kimono that was decorated with Sakura petals. She kept looking behind her as she ran farther, her raven hair whipping behind her as her burnt amber eyes flickered with excitement and joy. Depending on the reflection of light, her eyes could be seen as golden or brown. Without looking where she was going, she tripped over a rock, scraping her knee. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she hugged her knee to her chest. Blood leaked from her knee as she tried to blow on it. A shadow cast over her and she looked up, only to be met with brown eyes outlined by amber.

"You found me..." She mumbled. The figure with black tipped silver hair smiled and stretched his hand out towards her.

"It's ok." He chuckled. "We can play again later. We have to go heal your cut." She took the boy's hand and lifted herself up. The boy was dressed in a dark blue haori with matching hakamas. He had a black yukata underneath. He also looked to be around fifteen. The girl brushed the dirt off her kimono.

"Arigatou Hayate(smooth)." The little girl thanked as her brother smiled at her.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon Kiyoshi (pure)." Hayate said as he crouched down so Kiyoshi could get on his back. The toddler jumped on his back and held onto his neck with her small arms and fingers as he held her by her legs.

"Will mommy be mad at me?" Kiyoshi asked as her brother leaped from tree to tree.

"Of course not." Hayate said. "You didn't do anything wrong." Kiyoshi buried her face into her brother's haori and smiled. He smiled too as he leapt from tree to tree. Soon, a house came into view, in the center of a meadow. A raven hair female and a hanyou were outside, the female resting leaning against the hanyou as he sat on the grass. Their heads turned when they heard the crunching of grass and looked to see their two children.

"Mommy mommy!" Kiyoshi cried, hopping off of Hayate's back.

"What is it sweetie?" The mother asked, going on her knees to receive her daughters hug.

"Look!" Kiyoshi said as she pointed to her injured knee after she broke the hug. The mother's face faked fear.

"Oh my gosh! We should fix that right now, shouldn't we?" The mother said as she poked her daughter's nose. The father smirked as he watched his wife go inside.

"She needs to toughen up." The father said.

"She's just a baby dad." Hayate said, sitting next to the man with silver hair like his own but his was pure silver. His eyes were also completely amber unlike his. "Besides, she's human." His father shrugged.

"Daddy! Look what mommy gave me!" Kiyoshi squealed, running to her father and pointing to the puppy decorated band-aid her mother placed on her cut.

"You still have those?" The father asked the mother as she nodded.

"Shippo used to love them so I kept them with me but he never really got hurt anymore so I saved them." The mother replied. The mother placed Kiyoshi on her lap as she sat down.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A female voice called. Said people turned to see a grown woman running towards them.

"Hey Rin." Kagome said as she lifted Kiyoshi out of her lap and hugged Rin. Inuyasha greeted her by looking at her and nodding as she huffed. Kagome still looked the same as she did 16 years ago and so did Inuyasha. They were both half demons now so they age slower.

"That barely qualifies as a 'hello'." Rin scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Whatever. Deal with it." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why I oughta-"

"_**Anyway**_, did Se-chan come with you?" Kagome asked.

"You know, he hates when you call him that." Rin stated.

"Yeah I know; that's the whole reason I call him that." Kagome winked.

"Rin!" Kiyoshi squealed, running towards her. Rin intercepted her hug and lifted her up in the air.

"Hey Kiyoshi, how are you?" Rin smiled.

"Sugoi!(awesome)" Kiyoshi replied, her eyes beaming. Rin laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Hayate." Rin greeted.

"Hey." Hayate replied, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Rin huffed.

"At least you're a bit nicer and sociable than your father. Just promise me you won't grow up to be like him?" Rin pleaded.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It means that you are still an incompetent hanyou." A silk like voice said. Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes and Rin did the same.

"Uncle Sesshomaru!" Kiyoshi squealed, running over to the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru because visible as he stepped into the meadow. Kiyoshi latched onto the bottom of his hakamas as he bent down and rubbed her head. She smiled as he did so.

"Hayate." Sesshomaru greeted as he nodded. Hayate nodded back then turned his attention away from Sesshomaru.

"I think your having more of an influence on him than Inuyasha is..." Kagome said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Maybe you should stop sparring with him so much." Rin suggested.

"Unlike his father, he needs to have at least some skill." Sesshomaru stated.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone and making fun of me today?!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone shrugged.

"How come you guys treat Kiyoshi so different, like she's some jewel?" Hayate asked.

"We treated you the same when you were her age." Kagome said. Hayate didn't reply and just looked away.

"I swear that kid is bipolar." Rin said. "One minute he's emotionless like Sesshomaru, the next he's loud and obnoxious like Inuyasha and then he's all loving with his sister."

"Whatever." Hayate scoffed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the trees.

"What are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru asked as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nothing!" A female voice replied. "I just look so..." She dropped her sentence and sighed.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru called, slightly irritated. She huffed and slowly stepped out of the trees, a light blush on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin's eyes widened as Hayate tried to sustain a laugh. Standing in front of them was a pregnant Kagura, with a belly of her own.

"Auntie Kagura!" Kiyoshi said as she ran up to Kagura, unable to hug her due to her belly.

"Hey kid." Kagura smiled as she playfully poked her head. Kagura then looked to Hayate and scoffed.

"Am I gonna have another cousin?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Sure, and you can even help me take care of him." Kagura smiled. Kiyoshi beamed at that.

"So he isn't a girl..." Inuyasha mumbled, dumbfounded. An anime vein throbbed on Sesshomaru's head.

"Hanyou-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha plummeted into the ground, face first. Hayate broke out into a full laugh.

"Kuso...when will you take these damn beads off?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"When you learn the time and place to say things." Kagome replied.

"And what are you laughing at?" Inuyasha said towards his son.

"The sight in front of me." Hayate said nonchalantly

"Mommy, why doesn't Nii-san have a necklace too?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Because Hayate can behave unlike Daddy." Kagome replied. Everyone's eyes widened slightly when a sudden slap was heard in the air.

"HENTAI!" A female yelled. A slightly aged Sango and Miroku walked out of the trees with Miroku rubbing his cheek. Sango was blushing and was fuming.

"But Sango dearest, you told me you loved when I did that." Miroku said innocently as Sango's blush deepened.

"Not in front of the kids you baka!" Sango yelled. A grown 16-year old Masako appeared behind them, holding her brother in her arms who was also a toddler. She put him on the ground as he ran to Kiyoshi and she ran to him. Masako had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Instead of putting it into a pony tail, she let it hang out. She was wearing a sea green kimono that had water drops decorated on it. Her eyes were shaped like her mother but they were violet like her father.

"Hibiki!(Echo)" Kiyoshi squealed as she ran to the male toddler.

"Hi Kiyoshi." Hibiki greeted. He had short hair like his father and had a round face. His eyes were dark brown like his mother. He let his short hair hang out, it barely touched his shoulders.

"Hi Auntie Sango, Uncle Roku." Kiyoshi greeted as she gave them a hug.

"I'm telling you Kagome, she is too cute." Sango said.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said with a cocky grin.

"Wanna go play?" Hibiki asked Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi nodded but then ran to Hayate, jumping into his arms.

"Can I go play nii-san?" Kiyoshi asked adorably. Hayate's impassive face became tender and he smiled at her.

"Sure, go ahead." He said as she set her down. "Don't get hurt again."

"I won't!" She yelled over her shoulder as her and Hibki ran into the forest.

"Don't go too far!" Hayate warned, wanting to still be able to track their scents.

"You know, she'll be fine. You don't have to worry about her so much." Masako said, now standing next to Hayate.

"Um, hi." Hayate greeted as he rubbed the back of his neck, a blush on his cheeks. Masako also blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Oh, and what could possibly be going on here?" Kagome asked; a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing!" They replied at the same time, looked at each other, and then turned away again.

"Hayate and Masako were at the springs yesterday." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah, where Hayate and Masako _**accidentally**_ kissed." Miroku said, drawing out the word accidentally.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled, their blushes darkening.

"Traitors!" Hayate yelled. "I never knew Uncle Sesshomaru could be such a rat. I swore you were a dog demon."

"If you were wise you would not test me." Sesshomaru said, his eyes flickering red, ready to transform. A chill ran down Hayate's spine, he hated Sesshomaru like that.

"Keh, it's not like I'd wanna kiss her anyway." Hayate mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Masako yelled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me." Hayate said. '_Sometimes this kid can be just as clueless as Inuyasha was with Kagome..._' Sango thought to herself.

"Oh, so now I'm ugly?" Masako yelled.

"Yeah, and a bad kisser!" Hayate shouted. They were both in each other's faces, fuming.

"I wouldn't want to kiss a mutt!" Masako shouted.

"That doesn't explain how you reacted yesterday after it happened!" Hayate challenged.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Masako yelled, her blush returning.

"Sure, just admit it." Hayate said, smirking. "You kissed me on purpose."

"Liar! You kissed me!" Masako yelled.

"Who'd wanna kiss you?!" Hayate yelled. "You're bad at it anyway!"

"Oh yeah?!" Masako challenged as she pressed her lips onto Hayate's as his eyes widened, his face turning a bright pink. Masako grabbed onto Hayate's haori, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth as Hayate's face became red. She smirked after she pulled away and he stood dumfounded, his face feeling extremely hot. Kagome, Rin, and Sango had a huge grin on their faces. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagura smirked while Miroku had a goofy grin on his face.

"That's my girl." Miroku said to himself.

"So..." Masako said, her breath tickling Hayate's face. "Tell me again. Who's a bad kisser?" Hayate's mouth was still agape as he couldn't form words.

"I think she just shut him up." Kagome said, smirking. "My poor son...who knew?" Masako lightly tapped Hayate's face.

"You might wanna come back to reality now." She suggested, a smirk still playing on her lips. Hayate shook the blush away and turned his head away. A pink tinge could still be seen on his cheeks.

"My my, you should be ashamed." Kagura said, smirking. Hayate did his best to glare at her but it wasn't threatening in the slightest with his blush still in place. Even Sesshomaru was amused.

"You used to be like that." Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "Arrogant, cocky, challenging-" Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss.

"And you love me for it." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome smiled.

"Always have, always will." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking at her future in front of her.

**-**

**And it is finished! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. This is 16 years after the last chapter. Hayate and Kiyoshi are Inuyasha and Kagome's kids. Sesshomaru got Kagura pregnant so one was on the way. Hibiki and Masako are Sango's kids. **

**Thanks for all the support, love you all! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes  
**

**AngelofMist**


End file.
